Only you
by RaspberryRose
Summary: Sequel to 'Complicated Love'. Martha & Jack have been together for just over 6 months. They're happy & very much in love. But that's about to change when somebody from Jack's past turns up with a surprise. Plus, what's Martha hiding from Jack? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY - **Sequel to 'Complicated Love'. Martha and Jack have been together for just over six months. They are madly in love and extremely happy. Could an unexpected arrival with a shocking announcement/Secret change all that? And, Martha has a secret of her own._

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Martha hummed happily to herself as she packed the freshly made muffins into her picnic basket. She looked at her watch to check the time; Jack would be there in ten minutes to pick her up._

_They both had the day off work, so they decided to spend it together. Jack had suggested a picnic lunch and Martha had jumped at the chance._

_Martha smiled to herself. Jack spoiled her, and she loved it. He made her feel like the most beautiful person in the world. He always wanted to make her romantic dinners and he always found a new secluded spot that he would take her, somewhere nobody could find them. Then they would just spend the day there, eating and lying in each others arms; taking each other in._

_He'd taken her camping; of course they had spent most of their time in the tent. They'd even taken her grandad's boat 'The Blaxland', out a couple times, and had spent the night together out on the water._

_She and Jack had been together now for just over six months. They had probably been the best six months of her life. Martha never thought she could be this happy. If someone had asked her six months ago if she was happy; she probably would have laughed in their face._

_Her life had pretty much sucked. She'd found out that she was adopted, her adoptive mother had died; leaving herself, her dad and her three brothers to look after the farm. She'd then decided to look for her real parents. When she did eventually find her real father; he had turned out to be a jerk, who didn't want anything to do with her._

_But her real mother, Roo, was amazing. When she found her, her life had gotten better again. She then met her grandad, Auntie Morag and Ric. And they'd introduced her to the beautiful place that she now called 'home'._

_Of course, life hadn't been smooth sailing since then. Jesse McGregor had stuffed her around. Her father had arrived in town trying to buy her off with kisses and presents. She eventually saw through him and saw him for the man he really was, a money hungry creep who only cared about himself and his money, when he tried to destroy Summer Bay._

_Then there was the car accident that had nearly destroyed her life. It had to have been one of the most horrifying times in her life. She had nearly died, and it was because of a man who she had once cared for. But she had forgiven him, as she knew it was an accident._

_Then all of a sudden her life had taken a turn for the better. Jack Holden and that sexy smile came into her life._

_It hadn't been all fun and games to start off with. In fact she had nearly chased him away, and almost ruined the best chance of happiness that she had had in a long time. That stupid prank had nearly stuffed up everything, but he had forgiven her and they had been together ever since._

_Jack was the best thing in her life and she would never give him up. He was her family. She was madly in love with him, and she knew he loved her back. She could see it in the way he looked at her, treated her, and most importantly the way he made love to her._

_And it wasn't only Jack that she had gained. Tony and Lucas had welcomed her with open arms. They too were like family to her. They were happy, because Jack was happy. Jack had also had a pretty rough life over the last couple years, and Tony and Lucas were glad that Jack had finally gotten something that he had wanted. Love._

_Martha's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack, she smiled to herself, as she stood up and quickly made her way to the door._


	2. Chapter 2

__

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"So, where are we going?" Martha asked as she and Jack walked hand in hand towards Jack's car.

"Alf told me about this small secluded beach that's about half and hour from here," Jack started. "He said you've been there a couple times before," he continued.

"Yes, it's beautiful there. Very quiet; not many people know about it. And we hope to keep it that way," Martha said, smiling up at Jack.

Jack laughed. "Well, I won't tell anyone," he said, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's go," Martha said, giving Jack a playful slap on the bum and running off to his car before he could catch her.

* * *

"Those sandwiches were delicious," Jack said to Martha after they had finished lunch. "You are definitely a keeper," he teased her.

Martha laughed. "I have a confession to make," she said.

Jack looked at her curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"I didn't make the sandwiches." She paused. "Leah did. I went and got them from the diner this morning," Martha confessed.

"You little cheat," Jack said, pointing a finger at her. "And here I was thinking that you were trying to impress me with you sandwich making skills," he continued with a laugh.

Martha pouted and moved herself until she was sitting in Jack's lap.

"I'm sorry baby," she started and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But you know my specialty is sweet things," she said.

"I like sweet things," Jack murmured as he pressed his lips to Martha's neck and started sucking on her pulse point.

"Good. Because I made Raspberry Chocolate chip muffins. Our favourite," Martha said. "So let's have one," she suggested, trying to pull away from Jacks' grasp.

"Not right now," Jack said, pulling her back into his arms.

Martha looked up at Jack. "Why not? Don't you like my muffins?" she asked, sounding a little offended.

"I love the taste of your muffins, but I love the taste of you more," Jack replied, before moving his mouth over Martha's neck again.

Martha smiled. "I love the taste of you too," she said, pushing Jack onto his back and giving him a satisfying kiss.

Martha then quickly jumped up. "Come on. Let's go for a swim," she urged. "And if you want, we can fool around for a while in the water," she flirted.

At the mention of 'Fooling around', Jack was standing up quick smart. Martha laughed at him; she knew exactly how to control him.

Jack pulled his shirt off and ran down to the water. "Come on," he beckoned.

"I have to get changed," Martha called out.

"You know, sometimes, when people fool around, they don't wear clothes," Jack hinted.

"Jack," Martha scolded. "I am not getting naked".

"Just kidding," Jack laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny," she huffed, before walking off to get changed in the car.

* * *

"Stop it," Martha said, trying to sound serious. But she couldn't contain the laughter any longer. She burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Jack, I swear to god, if you don't stop tickling me, you'll regret it," she threatened.

Jack pulled Martha down onto the wet sand. He laid her onto her back and leant over her; pinning her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he laughed, while tickling her belly.

"You should be," Martha told him, trying to push his hands away. "You know what happens when you piss me off," she continued.

Jack automatically stopped what he was doing. That was true. Jack knew very well what happened when he pissed her off. She wouldn't let him kiss her, or even touch her. Then she would torment him so much that by the end of the day, he'd be begging.

"I'm sorry," he smiled down at her.

"I knew you would say that," she laughed.

Martha wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling his face closer to her own for a passionate kiss. Her hands ran down his back and Jack slid his hands up and down her waist, to her legs. Martha could feel chills down her spine at the feeling of his hands touching and caressing her skin. She let out a small moan and pulled him into a deeper embrace.

Realising things were getting a little too out of hand, Martha pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Newsflash, this is a public area," she replied.

"So what. That hasn't stopped us before," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Martha knew what he was talking about. Just over two months ago, she and Jack had gone for a walk up to the cliffs. When they had gotten there, they found that they couldn't keep their hands of each other, and couldn't wait until they got home. Martha had spent nearly the whole act freaking out. She thought somebody was going to come along and catch them. But once they had finished, she'd admitted that it gave her a bit of a thrill.

"No," she stated simply. There was no way she was doing it on this beach. Her grandad had fond memories of this beach and she didn't want to add a Martha and Jack rendezvous to that list.

"Come on, it might be fun," Jack tried to persuade her.

"You are so bad," she laughed at him.

"You love it," he smiled at her.

Martha stood up. "Come on, let's go pack our stuff up and go home," she started. "Then when we get home, we can have a nice hot shower together and spend as much time as you want in your room alone. Okay," she reasoned with him.

He gave her a smile; the trademark Jack Holden smile that she loved so much.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

A young women who was sitting in her car across the street, watched as the young couple stumbled up the drive way, practically ravishing each other. It was clearly obvious to her that they adored each other.

She wanted somebody to adore her, and she was going to make sure that that happened. She had come to claim what was rightfully hers and she would not stop until she got it.

She waited until the happy couple entered the house, and started her car. She'd decided to let them have a few more hours together; it was the least she could do. She felt a little guilty about what she was about to do, but her need for love and affection over-powered her feelings of guilt.

As she drove away she thought to herself how happy they looked. It was just too bad that their happiness wasn't going to last.

* * *

Jack looked down at Martha's sleeping form. He needed to wake her because it was almost time for dinner; but she looked so peaceful he didn't want to disturb her.

He reached a hand out and gently brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. To him she was the most beautiful person in the world and he would never get sick of looking at her.

He loved moments like this; when he could just watch her and memorise all the things he loved about her. He was so in love with her; there was no doubt about it.

He was so glad that he hadn't given her up those six months ago. It would have been the biggest mistake of his life if he had of walked away. The last six months had been the happiest days of his life; and it was all because of her.

Jack sat up and reached down the side of the bed to pick up his boxer shorts that had been discarded there a few hours earlier. He pulled them back on and turned back to Martha.

He leaned over her again and spoke softly trying to wake her. "Martha, wake up," he said in a hushed voice.

No luck, she was in a deep slumber. He laughed; he didn't blame her for being tired. The truth was that he was still pretty tired also. Especially after the tiring activities that they had embarked on over the last couple of hours since they had arrived home. He shook his head; trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that were starting to reignite the hot sparks that had coursed through his body earlier.

"Babe, wake up," he said a little louder and gently shook her.

He heard a small sigh and her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Jack," she said.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," he told her. He moved down to the end of the bed and leaned over, picking up some of her clothes off the floor, and throwing them at her. "Come on, get dressed. I'm starving and ready to eat," he said.

"I don't want to," she sulked. "I want to go back to sleep and finish the amazing dream that you just snatched me from," Martha said while stifling a yawn.

"What sort of dream? Was I in it?" Jack asked.

She looked at him and gave him a wicked smile full of mischief. "It was a very sexy dream," she teased.

Jack moved closer to Martha. "Really," he smiled. He lay one of his hands on her arm and softly started caressing her.

"Mhmmm, and the guy was very attractive and very sexy," she continued.

"Was he just?" Jack played along.

"Yep. Orlando Bloom makes me so hot," she started. "You were there too. But you were the servant," she continued, trying to hold in her laugh.

Jack looked at Martha in horror. "What? Orlando Bloom? Did you just sa………", he stammered.

Martha burst into a fit of laughter. "You are so easy," she giggled.

She wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him until he was lying on top of her. "Don't worry, when I go to sleep you're the only one I dream about," she reassured him.

Jack smiled and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you," he whispered to her, running his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you too," she said back to him.

Martha raised her head up until her lips met Jack's in a tender yet passionate kiss.

* * *

Martha sat on the couch waiting for Jack to get back with their dinner. She had a major craving for Chinese food, and had begged for Jack to go and get her some.

Martha stood and walked to the kitchen to get her self a drink. Just as she was pouring herself a glass of water there was a knock at the door. She made her way to the door and was surprised when she saw a young woman with medium length blonde hair standing there with a smile on her face.

Martha opened the door and greeted the girl with a smile. "Hi," Martha said.

"Hi, is this the Holden residence?" the girl asked.

"Yes it is. Who are you looking for?" Martha asked her politely.

The girl continued to smile. "Oh sorry, I'm looking for Jack. Is he home?" she said.

"Ah, no he's just popped out for a while. He should be back soon," Martha told her. Martha didn't know why but for some reason she felt uncomfortable around the girl. And the smiling; the girl's smile still hadn't faded. And it was kind of freaking her out a bit.

"Oh, well do you mind if I wait? I need to speak with him, it's very important," the girl said.

Martha was a bit hesitant at first but pushed the uncomfortable thoughts out of her head. "Um, sure. Come in," she said, moving away from the door to let the girl in.

The girl slowly made her was inside and sat herself down on the couch. "I'm Megan, and you are?" she asked.

Martha sat down next to her and smiled. "Oh, I'm Martha," she started. "Sorry, but how do you know Jack?" Martha continued.

"We had a thing a while back," Megan told her. "I'm guessing your Jack's new girlfriend?" she asked Martha.

Martha nodded. No wonder she felt uncomfortable around the girl. She was Jack's ex.

"So your Jack's ex?" Martha questioned her.

Megan nodded her head. "Kind of. But there's a lot more to it now," she said.

Martha was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Megan sighed. "I probably shouldn't say anything until I've spoken to Jack first, but I guess it won't hurt if I tell you now," she started. "You're going to find out eventually anyway," she kept on.

Martha's stomach was churning. She'd only known this girl for a few minutes, but already she didn't like her. Martha could tell from the way Megan was talking, that she was about to say something big. Something that she wasn't going to like.

"What is it?" Martha urged her on.

"The reason I've come to see Jack, is to tell him that he has a daughter," Megan stated.

And it was at that moment that Martha felt like her heart had just been ripped out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Martha looked at Megan, still in shock. She'd just been told that Jack had a daughter. She didn't know what to say; all she knew was that her stomach was churning and she felt sick.

"Jack has a daughter? With you?" Martha finally said.

Megan nodded. "Yes, her name is Grace. She's one and a half," she told Martha.

Martha stood up and walked into the kitchen. Megan got up and followed her. "I'm sorry. This has probably come as a huge shock to you," she apologised. "I shouldn't have even told you. I should have spoken to Jack first," Megan continued.

"So, Jack doesn't even know," Martha asked her.

"No, he doesn't. And I'm really nervous about telling him. I'm sure he'll be angry with me for keeping it from him," Megan replied.

"Why have you waited so long? How come you didn't tell him straight away?" Martha questioned.

Megan sighed. "The truth is; Jack and I were never really together. He was friends with my older brother and I'd always had a crush on him," Megan smiled. "There was a big party at our place one night. I was drunk, and Jack was drunk and I guessed it just kinda happened. Then a few days later the accident with the Chambers girl, the one that Jack shot, happened. Soon after that Jack and his family left town and I haven't seen him since. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I knew Jack and his family were under a lot of stress and I didn't want to put another load on him. So I never bothered getting in contact with him. Until now that is," she finished.

Martha listened carefully to what Megan was saying; trying to take it all in. Just as she was about to speak, she heard Jack's car pull into the drive way.

"That's Jack," she said. They waited in silence until Jack reached the door.

"Honey, I'm home," he called, not noticing Megan at first. But when he saw her he stopped in his tracks.

"Megan," he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Megan rushed towards him. "Hi Jack," she smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Um, hey," he said, sounding confused. He didn't know whether he wanted to hug her or not.

Martha had to look away. She wanted to cry. She couldn't stand seeing Megan with her hands all over Jack; touching him. It was obvious to Martha that the girl still cared for Jack, and now to top it off; they had a child together.

Jack quickly pulled away from the hug when he noticed Martha turn away from them.

"Once again, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

It was at this point that Martha decided to leave. She had to get out of there before she broke down in front of them.

"I've already heard the story, so I'm going to leave and let you two talk," she told them.

"No," Jack shook his head. "You can stay. And besides we haven't eaten yet," he said to her, holding up the bag of Chinese food.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really that hungry anymore. I'm sure Luc will eat my share when he gets home," Martha started, and moved towards the door. "You and Megan have some important stuff to talk about and I don't need to be here for that," she continued.

"I want you to stay," Jack said, taking her hand in his.

Martha gave his hand a squeeze and smiled up at him. "No, I have to go. But I'll see you tomorrow," she promised.

Jack sighed. "At least let me drive you home," he urged.

"I can walk, it's only five minutes," Martha told him.

"Fine. But I'll see you in the morning," Jack said, and gave her a soft, but comforting kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"Love you too," she smiled at him.

Martha looked towards Megan. "Bye," she waved to her.

"Seeya," Megan said a little too cheerfully.

Martha looked up at Jack again. "Bye," she said and walked out the door.

Jack turned around to look at Megan. "Why was Martha in such a rush to leave? What the hell is going on and why are you here?" he demanded.

* * *

Martha sat down on the couch in the apartment she shared with her grandad. He was closing Noah's tonight so he wasn't home yet. She was kind of glad he wasn't home; she wanted to be alone.

What the hell had just happened? One minute she was enjoying her day off with Jack, and the next she's walks out of his house leaving him alone with another woman. A woman who he once had a relationship with. A woman whom he now had a child with.

Martha lay her head down on a cushion and closed her eyes. She wanted to go to sleep and forget about what had just occurred.

Why did this have to happen? She and Jack were happy together. And now some girl had just come along and ruined everything. Martha wished that Megan would just go away and leave her and Jack alone.

Martha willed herself to stop thinking about Megan and what had just happened. Martha needed to think about herself. She had her own damn problems to worry about and now that Megan had turned up it made her problem turn from an okay problem to a bad problem. How on earth was she supposed to tell Jack now?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jack could not believe what was happening. He'd known for about half an hour now and he was still in utter shock. He didn't know what to think or what to feel.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I really am sorry," Megan said.

"You're sorry?" Jack scoffed. He was furious. He couldn't believe that she had kept this from him, and now she expected him to just forgive her and be happy about it.

"It was a rough time in your life. I didn't want to burden you," she told him.

"So you decided to wait until I was happy, and had a new life, before you came and stuffed it up?" he asked.

Megan shook her head. "No. I would never purposely try and ruin your life," she said. "I'm glad you got your life back, and Martha seems like a great person," she continued.

Martha, Jack thought. Oh god, no wonder she was in such a rush to leave.

"I can't believe you told Martha before speaking to me first. You had no right to do that," Jack started. "Do you have any idea what this has probably done to her? Do you even care that she's probably hurting right now?" he yelled at Megan.

"For god sake's Jack. I'm trying to have a conversation with you about our daughter, and all you seem to be worrying about is some girl," Megan snapped.

Jack glared at her. "Some girl? She's not just some girl. Her name is Martha, and I love her," he snapped back at her.

"Whatever. I'm just saying that this has got nothing to do with Martha. This is about us and our daughter," she told him. "And from where I'm standing you don't really seem to care," she kept on.

"I'm so sorry that I'm not jumping around the room in excitement," Jack said sarcastically. "You can't just come here and expect me to be all happy about it, okay. It doesn't work that way," he continued.

"I know that. Look, all I'm asking is that you acknowledge Grace. I want her to have a father. Is it wrong of me to want the best for my daughter?" she started to cry a little.

Jack sighed. "No, it's not. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just need some time to get my head around it, that's all," he apologised.

Jack felt bad about yelling at her. Megan just wanted Grace to have a good life; he couldn't blame her for that. He was her father and she needed him. He couldn't just abandon her.

"I completely understand that you need time to come to terms with it all. And I'll give you all the time you need," Megan said softly and gently touched Jack's hand.

Jack quickly pulled his hand away; not noticing the hurt look in Megan's eyes.

"So, where is she?" Jack asked. He wondered if Megan had brought the little girl with her.

"She's with my mother in the city. She's bringing her down in a week or so," she began. "I wanted to give you time to process it all before I brought her to see you," she finished.

"Okay," Jack nodded.

"Um, I'm going to head off now. I'm sure you have heaps to think about, but I'm sure I'll see you around tomorrow perhaps," Megan said, standing up from her spot at the table.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around then," Jack said, and walked her to the door.

"Bye Jack," Megan said, leaning up and giving Jack a soft kiss on the cheek, before walking off to her car.

* * *

Martha couldn't sleep; there were so many thoughts going through her head. She kept thinking about Jack and Megan; and the child that they shared together. And she was still scolding herself for leaving Jack alone with her. She knew Megan wanted Jack and it was completely doing her head in.

Jack had already tried to call her a few times since she'd gotten home, but she didn't answer. She didn't know what she was supposed to say to him. Was she supposed to say that she was fine with it? Was she supposed to say that everything was going to be okay? Because honestly, she wasn't fine with it, and she didn't know if everything was going to be okay.

Everything had changed and it was going to continue to change. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. Why did this have to happen to us? She thought. Everything was perfect and now Megan had ruined it. It wasn't fair.

Martha sat up in her bed and reached over to her bedside table. She opened up the top drawer and took out the item that had been taunting her for over a month now. Jack couldn't find out; not right now anyway. It would just make things worse. She threw it back into the drawer; slamming it shut.

She laid her head back onto the pillow and finally let the tears fall. She turned to the side and felt the hot tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew her grandad would probably be able to hear her sobs; but she didn't care.

* * *

Jack looked at the bedside clock. It was 3:00am and he still hadn't fallen asleep. Martha was supposed to stay the night, so maybe that was why he was restless; she wasn't there. Instead she was by herself probably worrying.

He was worried about her. He'd already tried calling about 10 times; but she wouldn't answer. Eventually she had turned her phone off. She was obviously upset.

He should have went and seen her as soon as Megan left. He should have made sure that she was okay. He was tempted to jump in his car and go to see her right now. But he knew Alf wouldn't appreciate him knocking on his door at 3 am in the morning.

He wasn't the only one worrying about Martha. When he had told his dad and Lucas about his new found daughter; Lucas had immediately asked how Martha had taken it. He had even wanted to go and see if she was okay himself. Lucas loved having Martha around; they got on really well. Lucas looked up to her like a sister. Jack was really glad that Martha got on so well with his family.

Jack just hoped that she could accept his new responsibility. He loved Martha and he didn't want to lose her; he needed her. And he could honestly say that he couldn't live with out her.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER – Martha's secret revealed.

COMING SOON – Who will find out about Martha's secret? And will they keep it to themselves?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Good morning love," Alf said as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. Martha was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

"Morning," Martha said softly, not even bothering to look up at him.

Martha had been up since the crack of dawn. She'd hardly slept a wink and had cried most of the night. She'd gotten up early, hoping to clean herself up a bit before her grandad saw her. But a hot shower and a little bit of make-up had done nothing to make her look or feel better. She had dark circles under her eyes, and they still looked a bit puffy from the hours of crying. Nobody needed to tell her that she looked like crap; she already knew.

"How about some bacon and eggs for breakfast," Alf suggested in a cheerful voice.

Martha shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. I'll have something a bit later," she replied.

"Since when do you pass up bacon and eggs?" Alf chuckled.

"Since now. I told you I'm not hungry. So stop nagging at me," Martha snapped at him.

"Hey, I was just asking. There is no need to bite my head off," Alf said.

Martha felt bad about snapping at her grandad. He didn't deserve it. Just because she felt like crap, didn't mean she could make everyone else feel like crap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," she apologised, and got up from her spot on the couch and walked towards her grandad.

"You're upset about something. What's wrong?" he looked at her curiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. You know how I can be in the mornings," Martha said to him.

Alf sighed. "You should know by now that I can tell when something's wrong," Alf started, and pointed to a chair; indicating for Martha to sit down. "And besides, I heard you crying during the night. So I know something is wrong," he continued.

"It's Jack," Martha told him.

"Did the two of you have a fight?" he asked. Alf hoped they hadn't. Jack made Martha happy, and he didn't want to see his granddaughter in pain.

Martha shook her head. "No. But something did happen last night," she began. Martha then proceeded to tell her grandad what had happened the night before with Megan. She saw the shocked look on his face, and she knew that he was sad for her.

"I'm so sorry love. But I'm sure everything will be okay. I know that Jack loves you; he would never do anything to ruin what the two of you have together," he reassured her.

"I know. But I can't help but worry. Megan clearly still has feelings for Jack. What if he leaves me for her?" she started crying again.

Alf scooped Martha up in a hug, trying to comfort her. "Jack is not going to leave you. Like I said; he loves you. The two of you will be able to work through this," he said, giving her a kiss on the fore head.

"I hope so," Martha sniffed.

Martha wondered if she should tell her grandad about her own problems. Would he understand and be supportive, or would he completely flip out? She decided against telling him. As much as she wanted to tell him; she couldn't. She wasn't ready to yet.

"Knock knock. Coming in," a voice yelled through the door. Martha recognized the voice as Ric's. She pulled away from her grandad and looked towards the door.

"Hey Ric," she smiled at him when he entered.

"Good Morning," Ric said cheerfully.

"You're in a good mood this morning. It wouldn't have anything to do with the lovely Belle would it?" Martha teased her cousin.

"It might," Ric laughed.

"Hey, why don't you give her a call and see if she wants to come to Yabbie Creek with us today," Martha suggested.

"Really?" Ric asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Martha smiled. "Yeah, of course. I'd like to get to know her a bit better," she told him.

"Okay. Thanks," Ric smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Martha turned around to look at her grandad. "That was nice of you to invite Belle," Alf commented.

Martha shrugged. "She's Ric's girlfriend, and she seems like a nice girl. I'd like to spend some time with her," she told him.

Alf walked back into the kitchen. "Hey, if you're not up for your shift tonight, I can get someone to fill in," Alf suggested.

"No, I can do it," she shook her head. "I'm totally fine. I promise," she exclaimed.

"You ready to go? Belle said she would love to come," Ric said in a happy voice. "I told her we would pick her up on the way," he kept on.

"Yep, I'm ready. Let's go," Martha said, picking up her car keys and handbag.

"Make sure you have something to eat," Alf called to Martha, as they walked to the door.

Ric and Martha looked at each other and laughed. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," they said together in deep voices, trying to imitate their grandad.

"You cheeky mongrels," Alf chuckled.

* * *

Martha and Ric walked to the car in silence. Martha pulled her phone out of her pocket and switched it on. There were 10 missed calls on there from Jack. They were all from last night. She wondered if she should call him. She still didn't know what she was supposed to say, so decided against it. She switched her phone back off and chucked it back into her bag.

Martha looked at Ric and realised he was watching her. "What?" she asked.

"You feeling okay?" he questioned her.

Martha nodded. "Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"You just look a bit peaky," Ric replied.

"I didn't sleep much last night. That's all," Martha tried to convince him. "Don't worry about me," she smiled at him.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Ric asked again.

"Yes Ric. I'm totally fine," she told him again.

I'm totally not fine, Martha thought to herself.

* * *

Jack practically leapt up the stairs towards Martha's apartment. He'd thought about her all night, and he wanted to stop in and see her before he headed off to work.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer; hoping that it was Martha. He was let down though when Alf answered.

"Hey Mate. Come in," Alf smiled.

Jack walked into the apartment. "Good Morning. Is Martha up yet?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah Yeah, but you just missed her. She's already left," Alf told him and sat back down at the table; drinking a coffee.

"What? Where did she go?" Jack asked, sounding confused.

"She's gone with Ric and young Belle to Yabbie Creek," Alf replied. "She didn't tell you?" Alf then asked.

Jack shook his head. "No she didn't. I really wanted to see her before I went to work," Jack said.

"Sorry mate. But you're 10 minutes too late," Alf exclaimed, taking a bite of some toast.

"Did she seem okay to you before she left?" Jack wanted to know.

"She was a bit upset. But who can blame her?" Alf said.

Martha had obviously told him about Megan and Grace. "So she told you then?" Jack stated.

Alf nodded. "She was upset and needed someone to talk too".

"I'm really worried about her," Jack said, sitting down at the table across from Alf. "I tried calling her about a dozen times last night, but she turned her phone off," Jack told him.

Alf sighed. "Look mate, she's in shock at the moment. Just give her some time to get used to it," he spoke to Jack.

Jack stayed and chatted to Alf for about ten minutes. He learned that Alf had been in his position a couple times before; long lost children were a very common thing to Alf Stewart. Alf even joked that it was about time that another one showed up.

On his way to his car he tried calling Martha again. It was still switched off. I guess I'll just have to wait until later to see her, he thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Martha walked around Noah's bar cleaning tables and collecting glasses. She had a fake smile plastered on her face; but on the inside she wasn't happy. She really wanted to go home and just be alone. She didn't feel well and she had a headache coming on.

She made her way to the bar where her Grandad was cleaning glasses and Beth was pouring drinks. Tasha and Robbie were sitting there chatting happily to Tony.

Martha all of a sudden felt a hot flush wash over her body. Her head started spinning and she felt like she was going to pass out. She quickly grabbed onto the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Are you alright sweet?" Beth asked; sounding concerned. Her Grandad, Tony, Tasha and Robbie all looked at her with concern aswell.

"I just felt a bit dizzy for a second. It's nothing to worry about; I'm okay," she tried to reassure. The last thing she needed was her friends and family asking questions and getting suspicious.

Tasha reached a hand out and placed her palm over Martha's fore-head. "You feel really warm," she said.

Martha pushed her hand away. "I'm okay, really," she told them again.

"Have you eaten anything today? You promised me this morning that you would," Alf asked.

Martha didn't answer him; instead she quickly looked away from his probing eyes.

"I'll take the silence as a No," Alf answered his own question.

"I had an apple at lunch," she told him.

She hadn't eaten anything all day; except for an apple. Every time she thought about food she wanted to puke. And all the worrying about Megan had seemed to take away her appetite. She looked back at Alf, who didn't seem very happy.

"The only thing you've eaten today is an apple?" he demanded.

Martha let out an aggravated sigh. "Look, I'm just not feeling hungry. So can everyone just get off my back," she snapped at them and walked off.

"Poor thing. This whole thing with Megan must be really getting to her," Tony said to the others once Martha was out of ear shot.

Alf nodded. "She wants us all to think that she's okay. But she's not," he said.

* * *

"Hi Martha," a voice said.

Martha looked up and came face to face with a smiling Megan. "Hey," Martha said, trying to sound polite.

"How are you?" Megan asked.

"I'm okay," Martha told her. She then looked away and continued wiping down the table.

"Look Martha, I want to apologise again about last night. I shouldn't have been the one to tell you about Grace," Megan started. "I should have known that it would have upset you. I really am sorry," she continued.

I bet you are, Martha thought to herself sarcastically.

"I'm not upset," Martha lied.

"Are you sure? Because you seem a little tense," Megan asked.

Martha put on her fake smile again and nodded. "Yes, I'm totally fine".

Megan smiled back at her. "Well if you say so," she said. "Well I let you get back to work. I'm going to get myself a drink," she said cheerfully.

"Bye," Martha said as Megan walked off to the bar.

* * *

The next hour flew by quite quickly; although Martha wished it would go by quicker. She was still feeling a bit ill and really wanted to go home. Her grandad and Tasha kept asking if she was okay, and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

Martha was now standing at the bar, drying glasses. She looked up and saw Megan sitting with a group of guys; flirting outrageously with a couple of them. Martha couldn't stand the girl; she couldn't help but dislike her.

Martha took a look around the rest of the room and noticed that it wasn't very busy; especially for a Saturday night. It was usually a lot busier than this. Not that she was complaining. She was glad that it was quiet.

Martha picked up a tray of glasses and walked off to the storeroom to pack them away. She placed them on a shelf and turned around to walk out when she crashed into a hard body that smelt really good. She gasped out loud in fright at first, but calmed down when she realised it was Jack.

"Don't sneak up on me. You gave me a fright," she said.

"Sorry," he said softly.

Martha attempted to push past him to walk back out into the bar area, but he grabbed her, pulling her back into the small room and closing the door so they could have some privacy.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked him, trying to sound annoyed.

"I want to talk to you," he replied.

"Well, I'm kinda busy," she told him.

"Busy?" Jack scoffed. "Martha, there's like half a dozen people out there. I'm sure Alf and Beth won't mind if you take a little break," he finished.

Martha sighed and nodded her agreement. They looked at each other for a short while; neither of them speaking.

"I'm so sorry," Jack finally broke the silence. Martha didn't have to ask what he was talking about; she already knew.

"It's not your fault," she told him.

"Then why wouldn't you answer your phone when I tried calling?" he asked her.

Martha shrugged. "I didn't know what I was supposed to say to you. And I guess I was scared," she replied.

Jack looked at her confused. "Scared? Scared of what?" he questioned.

Martha looked away from him. "That you would leave me," she told him honestly.

Jack laughed a little. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to leave you," he started. "Look, I know things are going to be a little different. But we can get through this," he told her, taking her hand and pulling her into his embrace.

Martha wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the curve of his neck; inhaling his beautiful scent. It had only been 24 hours; but she missed his scent terribly.

"I love you so much, and I'm not letting you go. Okay," he whispered softly.

Martha looked up into his eyes. "I love you too," she smiled. He lowered his face closer to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What time do you finish?" Jack asked.

Martha pulled away from him and walked towards the door. "About an hour," she replied.

"I'll wait around until you finish. Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" he asked her.

Martha looked at him. He had a hopeful smile plastered across his face and his eyes were practically begging her. "Okay." She smiled.

Once they walked out of the room and into the lit up bar area; Jack noticed how pale Martha looked.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a bit off colour," he asked her; worry filling his voice.

Martha smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine. I promise," she reassured him.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched carefully by Megan; who clearly didn't look to happy.

* * *

Another half an hour passed and Martha was starting to feel even worse. She tried her hardest to hide it; she didn't want anybody worrying. Her stomach was churning and her head was starting to spin. She looked over to Jack who was laughing with his dad, Robbie and Lucas; who had arrived a few minutes earlier. And she had noticed that Megan had now made her way over towards them and was trying to strike up a conversation with Tasha.

Martha looked at Jack again and gave him a smile when he snapped his gaze onto her. He smiled back at her and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. His smile always made her feel nice.

She picked up another tray of glasses and carefully carried them into the store room. When she walked back out she was horrified to see Megan gently placing her hand on top of Jack's. She tried to calm herself down but her anger at seeing Megan touching Jack was so strong she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She quickly made her way over to where everyone was standing.

"What the hell do yo…," she started yelling on her way towards them. But then the nausea hit again. The room and her head started spinning; and she could feel herself falling. Everything started fading to black and the last thing she heard was Tasha crying out her name.

"Mac".

* * *

Jack looked up at the sound of Martha yelling. But then he watched as she stopped on the spot and started swaying; and finally fell to the ground.

"Mac," Tasha cried, jumping up from her seat and rushing over to Martha's crumpled up form on the ground.

"Martha," Jack called out. He quickly rushed over to her in a panic. "Somebody call an ambulance," he cried out.

"What's wrong with her?" Alf asked, clearly worried. He kneeled down beside Martha and picked up her hand.

Tony quickly fell down beside Martha and checked for a pulse. "She's still breathing. She may have just fainted or something," Tony started. "Come on Jack, help me move her onto the couch," he urged his son.

Jack was shaking. He'd never felt more scared in his life. Martha was lying on the cold floor, completely lifeless and he didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Is she okay?" Lucas asked. Jack looked up at his brother and could see the look of panic across his face.

"There's an ambulance on its way," Beth called and rushed over to see if Martha was okay.

Jack and Tony gently lay Martha down on the couch and Jack leaned over her; brushing her hair away from her face. "Come on Martha, Wake up," he begged, holding her hand.

Jack then noticed her eyelids fluttering. "I think she's waking up," Tasha said.

* * *

Martha slowly opened her eyes; noticing a group of people watching her. Jack was leaning over her and he looked worried.

"Martha, are you okay?" he asked. This was when Martha noticed that his eyes were brimming with tears.

"What happened?" she said softly. "I think you might have fainted," Jack replied.

"Hmmm. I didn't feel very well and I felt dizzy," Martha told him.

"Thank god you're okay. You really scared me for a second there," Jack smiled down at her.

"Sorry," Martha whispered. Jack leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Just don't do it again," he warned. "I promise," she said back.

"The ambulance should be here soon. They can take you to the hospital to get you checked out," Alf entered the conversation.

Martha perked up at the sound of 'ambulance' and 'hospital'. "What? I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine," she argued with her grandad.

Alf shook his head angrily at her. "No, you're going and that's final," he said.

Martha lay back defeated. When her grandad made a decision it was final.

* * *

Martha sat in the hospital bed, waiting for Flynn to come back with some blood and test results. Alf, Jack, Tasha and Robbie were sitting in the room with her.

"This is a waste of time. I already told you that I didn't eat much today. So that's probably why I fainted," she told them.

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Tasha said to her from across the room.

She was about to speak again when Flynn came walking into the room. "Well, I have your results here. I'll have to ask the rest of you to leave the room while I talk to Martha," Flynn told them.

Jack gave Martha's hand a reassuring squeeze before getting up and walking out with Alf, Robbie and Tasha. Once they had all left the room Flynn quietly closed the door behind them. He smiled at Martha and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Okay, so I ran some tests. It's quite possible that you fainted because of lack of food," Flynn began. "But it's not because you needed it," he continued.

Here it comes, Martha thought to herself.

"It's because your baby needed it," Flynn paused for a second and took a breath. "Martha, you're pregnant," he stated.

Martha let out the breath that she had been holding in. May as well be honest, she thought.

"Yeah. I already know," she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"You already know that you're pregnant?" Flynn asked Martha, wanting to make sure that he had heard right the first time.

"Yes," Martha nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything when you were first brought in?" Flynn questioned her.

Martha sighed and looked down at her hands. "Nobody knows yet, and I don't want anybody to know yet," she replied.

"What about Jack? Does he know?" Flynn kept on with the questions.

"No, he doesn't," Martha shook her head. "And it needs to stay that way for now".

"He is the father, isn't he?" Flynn asked hesitantly.

Martha looked at him in shock, surprised that he would even ask such a question. "Of course it's Jack's. I can't believe you would even ask me that," Martha said, sounding offended. "We're family. You know me and you should know that I would never betray Jack," Martha finished.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Flynn apologised.

"I was going to tell him last night. But then his ex-girlfriend showed up announcing that Jack is the father of her daughter," Martha then told Flynn.

Flynn nodded. "I heard about that. That's gotta be rough on you," he said.

Martha felt comfortable talking with Flynn, so she didn't hesitate in telling him how she was feeling. "Yeah, it is hard to accept. I thought Jack was all mine, and that we were going to have our own family together. But it turns out he already has one," she explained.

Before Flynn got the chance to speak, Martha started again. "Look, can I trust you not to tell anyone about my pregnancy? Jack needs time to get used to the fact that he already has one child. I don't want him worrying about me, okay," she said.

"Of course. I won't say anything. Doctor/Patient confidentiality, remember," Flynn exclaimed.

"Thanks," Martha smiled.

"Okay, now onto the baby. How long have you known you're pregnant? And how far along are you?" Flynn then asked.

"Well, I found out for sure just over a month ago. I had suspicions for about two weeks before that. I'm pretty sure I know what day the baby was actually conceived," Martha started.

She thought back to the day when her and Jack were at the cliffs. The day they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. The day they had turned the cliffs from a make-out spot to something more. If only they had some self control and had waited until they got home; they wouldn't be in this mess.

"If my calculations are right, then I'm two and a half months along already," Martha told Flynn.

"I can't believe that you have managed to keep it to yourself for so long," Flynn said.

"It hasn't been hard. I haven't even really had any morning sickness yet. Today was the first day that I've actually felt sick," Martha explained.

"Well, it looks as if the morning sickness is about to begin for you. Some women can get in earlier, but then some won't get it straight away," Flynn started.

"Great, just what I need," Martha said sarcastically.

"Before you leave, I want to talk to you about your eating. What you did today was stupid," Flynn scolded her. "You know you're pregnant, and yet you still didn't eat anything. You need to eat. Especially for the baby's sake," he continued.

"I know," Martha nodded. "But this whole thing with Megan is getting to me. I completely lost my appetite," she told him truthfully.

"That's another thing; Stress. You need to stop worrying. Stress isn't good for the baby. Or you for that matter; especially with the heart problems you've previously had," Flynn explained to Martha.

"I'll try, but there's a lot of stressful stuff going on at the moment," Martha promised.

Flynn stood up. "Just remember to put yourself and your baby first. Now, I'm going to let you get changed. I'll let the others know you'll be out soon," he said, moving towards the door. "And don't worry; I won't say anything about the baby. You can tell them when you're ready," he smiled and left the room.

Martha gently placed her hand over her stomach. Sorry little one, she thought to herself.

* * *

Martha walked into the waiting room, and the first thing she noticed was Megan sitting with Jack. Why the hell is she here? She thought to herself. Remember what Flynn said; No stressing. But Martha couldn't help it. Megan made her so angry. 

Martha looked around the room. Alf was standing with Tony, and Lucas was talking to Tasha and Robbie. She stood on the spot for a few more seconds before anyone had even noticed she was there.

Lucas eventually looked up. "Martha," he said, standing and rushing towards her. "Is everything okay? Flynn wouldn't tell us anything," he shot out.

By now everyone else was looking at her, waiting for her to explain. But Martha couldn't talk; all she was thinking about was that Jack was still sitting next to Megan.

"Anyone in there?" Robbie asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

Martha quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry. What?" she asked shaking her head.

"Lucas asked if you were okay," Alf said, walking and standing next to her. "Are you?"

"Yes. I told you it was nothing to worry about. It was just because I didn't eat much today, and my blood pressure was a little low," she lied.

"So I can take you home?" Jack said. Martha realised that Jack was now standing beside her.

"I think I should just go to my place," Martha said to Jack, not even bothering to look at him.

"But I thought you said you wanted to stay at mine," Jack asked.

"Well I've changed my mind," she all but snapped, causing her to get strange looks from all the other visitors that were in the waiting room

Jack looked at her shocked. He wasn't expecting her to bite his head off. He looked at his group of friends and family and smiled. "Would you excuse us for a second," he said to them and pulled Martha away so they could talk privately.

"What's going on?" He questioned her.

"Nothing," she lied again, not looking at him.

"I know when you're lying to me. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"What is she doing here?" Martha eventually spat out.

Jack looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Don't act dumb Jack," Martha scoffed. "I'm talking about Megan. Every time I turn around she's there. Sitting close to you, or touching you," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

Martha laughed sarcastically. "At Noah's I walk into the storeroom, and by the time I walk out again; she's practically holding your hand. And just now, she may aswell have been sitting on your lap," she exclaimed.

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. "You are being stupid. There is nothing going on between me and Megan. I love you, remember?" He reassured her.

"Yeah, and I love you. So I don't like her touching you," Martha told Jack.

"I honestly didn't even realise she was," Jack laughed. "Look, let's just go home. We can talk about this later," he said. Jack grabbed Martha's hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Come on, everybody is waiting".

Martha and Jack walked hand in hand back to the group. Once they reached them Tasha walked up and gave Martha a hug. "I'm glad you're okay," she said.

Before Martha could answer her, Megan walked up. She looked at Jack smiling. "Do you think I could get a ride home? My car is still at the bar," she asked.

Martha quickly pulled away from Tasha and looked at Jack. Tasha, realising that Martha was uncomfortable around Megan and that this could turn into an awkward moment spoke before anyone else got the chance. "Actually, Rob and I can drop you off at Noah's. We are going back there anyway to help Beth close up," she offered.

"Um, okay. Thanks," Megan said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Okay, let's go. I want to get out of here," Martha exclaimed, and smiled her thanks at Tasha.

"So, are you staying at our place tonight?" Lucas asked Martha.

"Yes, she is," Jack spoke up before Martha had the chance too.

"Good," Lucas smiled. "When we get home I'm going to run you a nice hot bubble bath, and make you something yummy to eat," he exclaimed.

Martha smiled at Lucas. He's such a sweet kid, she thought. "You don't have to do that," she told him, as they started walking to the car park.

"I want to," Lucas explained.

"If you say so," Martha laughed.

Jack moved behind Martha and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Maybe I could join you in that nice hot bubble bath," he whispered in her ear, and started placing tiny kisses on her neck.

Martha felt a tingle of pleasure course through her body. "I'd like that," she answered.

"Can you two wait until you're alone to talk like that? It's gross," Lucas exclaimed.

Everybody burst into laughter. Except for one.

* * *

Megan lagged behind the group, watching them all laugh.

She was angry. Jack had his hands all over Martha. His hands should be on me. She'd tried her hardest all night to try and make Martha jealous. And at one stage she was pretty sure it had worked. But then the stupid girl had to go and collapse. She hated seeing Jack fawn all over Martha. It disgusted her.

Megan thought that stealing Jack away was going to be easy. But she was wrong; it was going to be a lot harder than she had originally thought.

But I'm always up for a challenge, she smiled to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"What are you going to have?" Jack smiled across the table at Martha.

They'd gotten up early that morning and had decided to go to the diner for breakfast. Martha wasn't hungry though. She was sure that if she did eat something she'd probably hurl. But if her eating meant that Jack would keep off her back and be happy; she'd at least attempt to eat something.

"Um, I might just have a bowl of fruit salad," she told him.

"That's not much. Are you sure you don't want anything else?" Jack asked.

"No, that's it," she replied. "Just incase you'd forgotten, I was up at twelve o'clock last night practically being force fed by Luc. I ate enough food to feed an army. I still feel full from that," Martha explained, trying to come up with a good excuse. At least her excuse was real.

"Okay," Jack said, sounding defeated.

A few moments later Colleen rushed over and took their order; then quickly rushed back to the kitchen.

"What time do you start work tonight?" Martha asked, while they were waiting.

"Not until five o'clock. So we can hang out today if you want too," Jack answered.

"Okay. But I don't really feel like doing much. Maybe just hang at the beach or at home or something," Martha smiled.

"Sounds good," Jack nodded.

At that moment Irene walked past with a big plate of bacon and eggs. As soon as the smell of bacon hit her nose, Martha gagged. Please not now, she thought to herself.

She jumped up quickly. "I'll be back in a sec. Just got to grab something from upstairs," she shot out, before walking off. She was gone so fast that Jack had no time to react.

On her way past the counter, she almost knocked Tasha over. "Sorry," Martha said, and kept on walking.

Once she reached the stairs to the unit, she bolted. She pushed open the door, and raced to the bathroom. She fell to the floor, and leaned over the toilet bowl; throwing up the entire contents that lay in her stomach.

* * *

"Hi Jack".

Jack looked up and was greeted by a smiling Megan. "Hey," he said, not sounding too pleased to see her.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked. Before Jack could even reply, she was sitting down across from him.

"So, where's Martha this morning?" she smiled.

"She's just upstairs. She'll be back soon," Jack told her.

"Is that your way of telling me that I had better leave before she gets back?" Megan asked.

"No. But now that you've mentioned it; maybe you should go before she gets back," Jack said. "I don't want you upsetting her".

"Upset her? Why would I do something like that?" Megan laughed.

"Stop being smart Megan," Jack snapped at her. "I haven't forgotten what type of person you were. Nobody else could see it, but I always could. You were conniving and nasty, and they were the main reasons why I disliked you so much," he continued.

"That didn't stop you from sleeping with me though, did it?" Megan scoffed.

"I was drunk and I don't even remem….," Jack started, but cut himself off halfway through. "You know what? I don't want to have this conversation with you right now. I think you should go," he finished.

Jack could feel his temper flaring. He was angry and wanted her out of his face right now.

"Okay. Okay," Megan held her hands up in surrender. "Don't get yourself so worked up. I'll move to another table if it makes you happy".

"That would be great. Bye," Jack spat out.

Megan let out a little huff and stood up; sauntering off towards a table on the other side of the diner.

* * *

Martha looked at herself in the bathroom mirror while rigorously brushing her teeth. All she could taste in her mouth was vomit, and she wanted it gone. Even the smell of toothpaste was making her queizy. Although she didn't think it was possible for her to throw up anymore. There was nothing else left in her stomach to bring up. Her throat was burning and her stomach felt really tight from all the heaving. She hated being pregnant.

She looked at her watch and realised she had been upstairs for nearly 15 minutes. If she didn't hurry up, Jack would come looking for her soon. She picked up the cap full of Listerine and quickly washed her mouth out, and sprayed her self with some deodorant; just incase the smell of vomit had wafted into her clothes.

She rushed out into the kitchen and was surprised to see Tasha standing there.

"Oh my god. Tash. What are you doing here?" Martha blurted out.

"Well I was on my way to school and I thought I'd drop in to see how you were feeling after your fall last night," Tasha started. "I walked into the diner, only to be nearly bowled over by you. I followed you upstairs, and I've been standing here for the last ten to fifteen minutes listening to you throw you guts up," Tasha finally finished.

"Oh," was Martha's only reply.

"What's going on Mac? You told us last night at the hospital that you were fine," Tasha asked sounding concerned.

"I am fine. I promise," Martha replied, trying to reassure her best friend.

"Then why were you just being sick?" Tasha said, not sounding convinced.

Martha's brain was going into overload. She didn't know what to say. Maybe she should just tell Tasha. But knowing Tash; she would convince Martha to tell Jack, and Martha wasn't ready to do that just yet. So she used the same excuse she used on Jack just before.

"Um, well Lucas cooked up this great big feed late last night. And he seriously wouldn't let me go to bed until I'd eaten it all," She began. "I think I just ate too much, and my body couldn't take it," Martha explained.

"Are you sure you're okay," Tasha asked again.

"Positive," Martha smiled. "Now, you better hurry up. You'll be late for school".

Tasha nodded and the two girls walked back out the door and down the stairs to the diner. When they entered Martha could see Jack scoffing down a great plate of food.

"That's disgusting," Martha laughed to Tasha.

"Tell me about it," Tasha giggled.

"Hey, can you not tell anyone about me throwing up. I don't want everybody worrying over nothing. Especially Jack," Martha said to Tasha.

"Sure," Tasha smiled. The two girls gave each other a quick hug goodbye and Martha walked back over to where Jack was sitting.

Jack looked up and smiled when he saw Martha walking back towards him.

"Hey, what took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh, just talking to Tasha," Martha replied.

"Okay. Well sit down and eat," Jack told her.

"Yes sir," she joked. But before she sat down she noticed Megan sitting in a booth on the other side of the room. "Megan's here," she said.

Jack looked up at her with a frown. "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, she's not here to hassle us," Jack said.

Martha looked back over at Megan and saw that she was looking at them. Not wanting to look rude, Martha gave her a small smile and wave. Megan copied the gesture.

Martha went to sit in her seat across from Jack, but quickly changed her mind. Not knowing what had come over her; she sat in beside Jack and gave him a soft kiss on the neck. She then looked back at Megan, knowing that she was watching, and gave her one of those 'sucked in. He's mine' smiles.

The look on Megan's face was enough to make Martha's day.

"What was that for?" Jack smiled, gaining her attention.

"Just felt like doing it," she said cheerfully.

Martha looked back over to Megan's table. She was gone.

What a shame, she laughed to herself. At least I can eat in peace now.


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: Here are a few things that you need to know.

The Believers storyline never happened.

Tasha isn't pregnant.

Tasha and Robbie have not married for real yet.

Rachel and Kim are not together.

Flynn is obviously alive and doesn't have cancer.

CHAPTER TEN

ONE WEEK LATER

Martha clutched her stomach as she leaned over the toilet bowl; retching. Every morning for the last week, this had been a constant ritual. And she hated it. She never expected it to feel or be like this. It was at this moment everyday that she really wished Jack knew. She knew he would there with her; making sure she was okay. But she couldn't tell him. He was still having trouble excepting that he already had a child. Martha didn't want to add to the load.

Luckily for her, Jack had worked night shifts all during the week and she had been staying at her own place. She didn't have to worry about Jack finding out, because he wasn't there to hear or see her throwing her guts up. And by the time she saw him later on that morning or later in the day, she would be feeling okay again. Jack had absolutely no idea what was going on. But one thing was for sure; Martha hated lying to him.

The only other person that Martha had to hide her morning sickness from was her grandad. But he was usually gone by the time she woke up. Either out fishing or opening Noah's for the morning rush. So he was never around either to hear her.

She actually couldn't believe how easy it was keeping her pregnancy from everyone. But she knew she had to tell them soon. She was almost three months pregnant already, and it wouldn't be long until her baby bump would start appearing. She'd already noticed that she had put a little weight on, and even her breasts felt different. She wouldn't be able to hide the fact that she was having a baby for too much longer.

Once she had stopped heaving; Martha slowly lowered her back onto the cold floor in the bathroom. She loved the feel of the cold tiles on her back and arms. It soothed and cooled her down. And she always seemed to feel better when she was lying down.

After a few more minutes, Martha slowly pulled herself to her feet. She reached into the shower cubicle and turned the water on. She needed to freshen up; she was supposed to be meeting Tasha and Robbie in an hour, and she didn't want to be late.

* * *

Martha sat herself down into the soft sand. It was a nice day, and the sun was shining brightly. If only her mood was as bright as the sun. She'd tried to make herself look presentable, and she had almost succeeded. The only thing she couldn't get rid of were the damned black circles under her eyes, and no matter how much foundation she had put on her face; she still looked pale.

Martha looked at her watch. It was almost 10:30 am and Rob and Tasha were meeting her there soon. Perhaps she should have waited another hour or two to meet them; because usually by lunch time she'd be her perky self again and she wouldn't be feeling like total crap. Ah well, too late now.

Martha looked out over the sparkling ocean. The water looked beautiful today and the waves were awesome. She wished she was out there. Over the last few months Jack had been teaching her to surf, and she loved it. But as soon as she had found out she was pregnant; she had stopped. She didn't want to risk hitting herself in the stomach with the board.

"Hey Mac," a cheerful voice from behind her sounded. Martha knew from the voice that it was Tasha.

She stood up and turned around; putting on her fake smile that she had grown accustomed too over the last week. She was surprised when she saw Jack walking towards her with Tasha and Rob. She thought that he would have still been at work.

"Hey guys," she called out to them. Jack gave her the smile which she knew was reserved only for her. Martha then cast her eyes over Tasha and Rob, and as they got closer she could see that Tasha was beaming. He face was completely lit up with a smile, and her eyes seemed to have an extra sparkle. Rob's face practically mirrored Tasha's.

"Okay guys, what's going on? Has Santa come early this year? Because you two seem a bit too merry," Martha asked when they reached her. Tasha started giggling, and Rob just kept on smiling.

Jack smiled at her again; giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Hey," she said.

Martha then looked back at Tasha and Rob. "Well?" she asked again.

"Rob and I are getting married. For real this time," Tasha exclaimed.

Martha felt a surge of excitement run through her body. "Oh my god. That's great," she squealed, throwing her arms around both Tasha and Rob. "Congratulations," she finished.

"It is great. Tasha's eighteen now, so we thought lets get married properly," Rob smiled, once Martha had pulled out of the hug.

"Well, I think it's amazing. So have you decided on the date yet?" Martha asked excitedly. She was so glad that her thoughts of the baby had gone. This was just the thing to take her mind off it.

"Yep," Tasha said. "On this day next month I will officially become Mrs Hunter," she continued.

"Wow, so soon," Martha shot out.

"Yeah, but we don't want to wait," Rob told her.

"This is so exciting. We have so much planning to do," Martha said, pulling Tasha into another hug.

* * *

For the next half hour the two couples sat on the beach, happily chatting about the upcoming wedding. Jack and Robbie were talking about the engagement party, and Martha and Tasha about the wedding dress.

Martha was in a happy mood; but it soon went away when Robbie opened his mouth.

"I hate to be the bad guy here, but Martha, you look like crap," Robbie burst out.

"Rob," Tasha scolded, and whacked him hard on the arm.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Rob," Martha exclaimed.

"What? I was just saying," Rob said, rubbing his arm.

"Rob's right. You don't look well. You look really pale and you've got dark circles under your eyes," Jack spoke up, sounding concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Grandad and I had some prawns for dinner last night. I think they were a bit funky," Martha lied. God, this lying is getting bad, Martha thought. When I die, I'll definitely be going to hell.

"Well as long as it's nothing serious. After what happened to you last week; I've been worried," Jack said rubbing her back.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I'm fine, so stop worrying," Martha huffed. "Now, let's go to Noah's and tell everybody the good news," she finished.

The four slowly made their way up the beach. Martha of course didn't notice the looks Tasha was giving her.

Something is definitely going on with Martha, Tasha thought. She hasn't been herself lately, and it's not just because of Megan. Martha was her best friend, and she was worried about her. Something was not right.

* * *

Martha sat at the small couch at Noah's looking around at all the smiling faces. They had all just been told about the wedding; and were now celebrating.

"Are you feeling better?" Jack asked from beside her.

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, heaps. And good news always makes me feel better," Martha replied.

"Good. But if you start to feel sick again, tell me, and I'll take you home," Jack told her.

"I'm fine, honestly," Martha tried to reassure him.

"Okay," Jack exclaimed, giving Martha a kiss on the cheek. "I'm just going to the bathroom; I'll be back in a minute".

Martha watched as Jack stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. When she looked back towards the group, she noticed Tasha watching her intently. When Tasha realised that she had been busted, she quickly made her way towards Martha.

"Do I have something on my face?" Martha asked, jokingly.

"I'm worried about you Mac," Tasha said, turning the conversation serious.

"God, why can't everybody just get off my back," Martha began. "I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Does it need to be spelt out?" she continued.

"Why do you get so worked up every time someone asks if you're okay?" Tasha asked. "Maybe if you told us what's wrong, we'd stop nagging you".

"I did tell you. I ate prawns last night, and I think they were a bit funky. That's it," Martha snapped.

"I'm not just talking about today. You've been acting strange all week. Ever since you're trip to the hospital infact," Tasha exclaimed. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?" she asked.

"No, I am not sick. There is noth….," Martha started, but was cut off by Tasha.

"Are you pregnant?" she asked.

Martha paused. Oh crap, she thought. Come on girl, get a grip. You can talk your way out of this.

"Don't be stupid Tasha. Of course I'm not pregnant," she hissed. "If I were, I'd tell you straight away," she lied.

"You promise?" Tasha questioned.

Martha hated to lie, but it had to be done. "Yes, I promise," she reassured. Out of the corner of her eye, Martha noticed Jack on his way back toward her. "Okay, let's pretend that this conversation didn't happen. I don't want Jack back on my case," Martha whispered to Tasha.

Tasha sighed. "Alright, but promise you'll tell me if something is wrong," she said.

"I just did," Martha said under her breathe; just loud enough for Tasha to hear. "Now hush". She then looked up at Jack smiling as if nothing had happened.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jack smiled down at them.

"Um, nothing," Martha replied.

"Just wedding stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in," Tasha explained. "Hey, are you two still up for dinner with me and Rob at the diner tonight?" she then asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, of course," Martha smiled. "I'm actually looking forward to it. The four of us haven't really hung out in while. Besides, I could totally go for a burger and chips," she said.

Martha was glad that the four of them would be hanging out tonight. She was in a good mood, and was starting to feel a lot better. At the moment she was sure nothing could ruin her day.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"I'm so glad Kit has agreed to be a bridesmaid," Martha told Tasha.

"Yeah, me too! I'm glad that both you and Kit have agreed," Tasha exclaimed.

"Can you two please stop talking about the wedding? Even if it's just for a minute. It's the only thing you've talked about all day," Robbie whinged.

"Your wedding is going to be the most important day of your life. Aren't you excited? How can you not want to talk about it?" Martha asked, giving him a dirty look.

"I never said I wasn't excited about it," Robbie said defending himself. "I'm just saying that when you've got two girls constantly yakking about the same thing for hours on end; it gets boring," he continued.

"He's right," Jack agreed, sticking up for his mate.

"Well, if you don't like it; take a hike. The doors thatta way," Martha said, pointing towards the door of the diner.

"Believe me, I would, but desserts on its way and there's no way I'm missing out on that," Robbie exclaimed, when he noticed Irene walking towards them with a tray.

"You are such a pig," Tasha giggled.

"I love you too!" Robbie smiled sarcastically.

"Alright you two, stop your yapping. Get this into ya," Irene said, placing the desserts in front of them.

"Yum Yum bubble gum," Robbie chanted, while rubbing his stomach gleefully.

"Chocolate chip cheese cake, my favourite," Martha sighed happily as she looked down at her plate. She'd been craving this since lunch, and she could not wait until it touched her lips. She picked up her spoon and dug it into her dessert. She lifted it to her mouth and quickly shovelled it in.

"Mmmm, and it never fails to please me," she continued, while swallowing it down.

"Just like me," Jack exclaimed from beside her.

Martha turned her head to look at Jack and smiled. "Just like you baby," she said; leaning towards him and kissing him fully on the lips.

"Hey, no fair. I'm feeling neglected. I want a kiss with my dessert," Robbie cried.

"Tasha……take care of it," Martha shot out, and then went back to kissing Jack.

Tasha laughed and lent towards Robbie giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Robbie smiled, but then noticed that Martha was still kissing Jack. "Okay, that's enough. I'm trying to eat here," he exclaimed.

Martha slowly pulled away and looked at Robbie. "I'm so sorry Mr Sooky pants," she said sarcastically before looking back at Jack. "I'll make it up to you later," she smiled seductively at him.

"I'm looking forward to it," Jack grinned.

"Ah guys, I hate to break up the band, but we have company," Robbie exclaimed, indicating towards the door.

Martha looked up and groaned when she saw Megan walking towards them. "There goes what was left of my appetite," she muttered under her breath.

Martha had only seen Megan a few times over the week, but that was already a few times too many. But Martha always made sure that she was polite. Well, except for that one day last week when she had kissed Jack just to piss her off.

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting," Megan smiled at them when she reached the table.

"Hey," they all said at the same time.

"Oh, congratulations by the way," Megan said to Tasha and Robbie. "I heard that the two of you are getting married," she continued.

"Thanks," Tasha and Robbie said.

Megan then looked at Jack. "I just wanted to let you know that mum is bringing Gracie down for a few days tomorrow. What time can I bring her to see you?" she asked Jack.

Jack who was clearly not expecting any of this didn't know what to say. "Um, I guess anytime would be fine," he replied.

"Okay, well I'll come round sometime after lunch then," she said excitedly. "And Martha, I think you should be there aswell. I'm sure you're going to be a big part of Gracie's life in the future. I think it would be nice for you to get to know her," she finished, sounding quite sincere.

Martha was shocked. She couldn't believe that Megan had asked her to join them. Maybe Megan was okay after all. "Thanks. I'd like that," Martha smiled at her.

"Cool. Well, I leave you guys to it. See ya tomorrow," Megan waved, and walked out.

"That was weird," Robbie exclaimed. "Was it just me or was she being way to nice?" he asked.

"It wasn't just you mate," Jack scoffed.

* * *

After dinner Martha and Jack made their way up to Martha and Alf's apartment. They sat on the couch together watching TV. Alf was closing Noah's, so he wouldn't be home for awhile.

Martha had her head resting on Jack's chest, and he was softly running his fingers through her hair. "Are you okay? You've been really quiet since we spoke to Megan," Martha asked.

Jack sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow," he said. "I don't think I'm ready for this," he continued.

Martha sat up quickly; curious to know what he meant by that. "What do you mean? Don't you want to be a dad?" she questioned.

"No, I don't," he said honestly. "Not right now, anyway," Jack told her.

Martha couldn't help but feel disappointed, and she tried not to show it in her face. This just proved to her that she was doing the right thing by not telling Jack she was pregnant. He didn't want to be a father.

"Of course I want to have kids in the future. But I just thought that those kids would be with you; not someone else," Jack then explained.

Martha smiled softly at him. "Me too," she said.

"You're the best, you know that?" Jack said. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love that we can tell each other everything. And I know that you would never keep anything from me," he kept on.

Martha felt so guilty. If only Jack knew that she was keeping something from him. She was keeping the biggest secret of all.

"Now, down in the diner earlier, you said something about making it up to me," Jack spoke, interrupting Martha from her thoughts.

She looked up into his face and smiled. "Hmmm, thanks for reminding me," she flirted.

Jack cupped her face in his hands, and lent down to kiss her. Martha wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and lay back onto the couch with Jack's lips following her down. She let herself get lost in his kisses and caresses, and eventually all her bad thoughts drifted away.

* * *

"I think I just heard Megan's car pull up," Lucas said.

Martha sat on the couch beside Jack; holding his hand. She looked at him; giving him a reassuring smile. She knew he was nervous about meeting his daughter for the first time.

"Are you ready mate?" Tony asked his son.

Jack sighed. "I have to be. I don't have a choice," he said standing up.

"Hey," Megan's cheerful voice called from the door.

"Come in Megan," Tony invited her in.

Martha watched as Megan stepped into the house, carrying the little girl on her hip. "Everyone, this is Grace," Megan smiled. Grace buried her head into her mothers chest; trying to hide. "Sorry, she's a bit shy around people she's never met," Megan laughed, as she placed the small child on the floor.

Martha looked at Jack; he was still standing in the same spot. He obviously didn't know what to say or do. "Go say hi," Martha said, nudging him forward.

Jack slowly started shuffling towards Megan and Grace, and when he reached them, he got down on his knee so that he could look at Grace. "Hi," he smiled at Grace.

"Gracie, this is your daddy," Megan spoke softly to her daughter.

It was at this moment that Martha felt a pain in her heart. She had honestly thought that she was going to be okay, and she had accepted the fact that Jack was a father to another women's child. But hearing Megan refer to Jack as Gracie's daddy; it actually hurt. All the insecurities that she had felt the week before were now coming back in full force. But she had to stay strong. She had to keep up the happy façade.

"I'll make us some coffees," she offered.

"That would be great, thanks," Megan smiled up at her.

"We will help you," Tony suggested, and pulled Lucas towards the kitchen with him. "Give Jack some time alone with them".

* * *

Martha sat at the kitchen bench with Tony and Lucas. They were all watching intently as Jack gently spoke to Grace. Megan had a huge grin on her face.

Martha looked at Grace; taking in her features. She was just like Megan; a spitting image of her. She had the same blonde hair, and bright green eyes. Martha tried to find a resemblance between her and Jack, but she couldn't.

"She doesn't really look like Jack, does she?" Tony said in a low voice, breaking her thoughts.

Martha smiled lightly at him. "I was just thinking the same thing. But not every kid has to look like their parents," she started. "Grace obviously just takes after Megan's side of the family," she finished.

"How are you with all this?" Tony then asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, this has to be pretty rough on you," Lucas added.

"I'm okay. It is hard, but it's just something that I'm going to have to accept," Martha smiled weakly.

"If you ever need to talk, remember, we're always here for you," Tony exclaimed, patting her hand.

"Thanks," Martha smiled.

Martha then heard a small giggle. She looked up and could see Jack tickling Grace. He's going to be a great dad, Martha thought to herself.

Martha gently smoothed her hand down her stomach; over her own baby. She'd come to a decision; she was going to tell Jack. And it was going to be soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

After dinner that night Jack went straight to his room. Martha had noticed that he had hardly spoken since Megan and Grace had left. Tony had tried to speak to him about the visit; but Jack brushed him off and said that he didn't want to talk about it. Martha decided to give him some space, and chose to watch a dvd with Tony and Lucas. But now the movie had finished and Martha was starting to grow tired.

"I'm pretty tired, so i might head off," she said to Tony and Lucas. "I'll just pop in and say goodbye to Jack," she finished.

Tony and Lucas both smiled at her and then went back to watching a game of footy that had just started on TV. Martha walked towards Jack's bedroom and softly knocked on the door before entering.

Jack was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He rolled his head to the side and looked at Martha when she sat down next to him.

"I'm going to go now," she said softly; placing her hand on his stomach.

"Why?" Jack asked, sounding confused.

"I'm tired," she told him.

"I thought you were going to stay here tonight," Jack said, sitting up.

Martha sighed. "Well after today i figured that you would probably want some time alone. So i thought i should just go home," she said.

"No," Jack shook his head. "I really want you to stay. I'd feel better with you here," he explained. "Besides, i've been working alot this last week, so you haven't stayed here in ages," he kept on, trying to encourage her to stay.

Martha was worried about what would happen in the morning. She knew without a doubt that she would be sick, but she didn't want to let Jack down. So she agreed to stay. "Kay," she nodded.

"Good. Now, come here," Jack smiled, and fell onto his back; pulling Martha down beside him.

"Fine, but no funny business," Martha laughed as she rested her head on Jack's chest. "I was serious when I said that I was tired," she continued.

"No funny business," Jack promised.

"But before I go to sleep, I think we should talk about today," Martha said, turning serious.

Jack sighed. "There's nothing to talk about," he told her.

Martha sat up again; looking down at Jack. "You met your daughter for the first time today. Don't you have anything to say about that? I really think we should talk about it," she urged.

"I don't want too," Jack exclaimed, starting to get frustrated.

"Jack, you can't kee...," she started, but Jack cut her off.

"I said No," he snapped at her.

Martha stared at Jack in shock. He hadn't gotten angry at her like that since before they had gotten together. She didn't know how to take it, so she stood up and took a step back away from him.

"Um, i'm gonna go," she stammered, trying not to show him that she was upset.

Jack immediately felt guilty. He couldn't believe that he had just snapped at her like that. And he had obviously hurt her feelings; he could tell by the look on her face.

"Martha, wait. I'm sorry," Jack jumped up quickly, taking Martha's hand and pulling her towards him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You didn't deserve it," he apologised.

"Don't worry about it," Martha muttered, not looking at him.

"Hey," Jack said softly, cupping her face in his hands; making her look at him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he apologised again.

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling about Grace and Megan's visit. You've been quiet all afternoon and night. I'm just worried," Martha explained.

"I know you're worried. But I honestly don't know how i'm feeling. But when I do; you'll be the first person I speak too," Jack said. Martha didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"Please don't go," Jack then said. "I really want you to stay".

Martha nodded again, and then walked over to Jack's chest of drawers. "I'm going to put my PJ's on," she told him, pulling out a spare pair of pajama's that she had left there. "Then I'm going to sleep," she said, walking towards the door so that she could go to the bathroom.

When she brushed past Jack, he grabbed her and put his arms around her waist; holding her close to his body. "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No," she smiled at him. Jack smiled back at her, before kissing her softly.

* * *

The next morning Martha lay in Jack's bed clutching her stomach. She was silently willing away the urge to spew. She had felt pretty good when she had first woken up, but now she wasn't feeling so good. Jack was already up, and she could hear him singing to himself out in the kitchen. Tony and Lucas had already left for school.

"Good morning," Jack called as he walked into his room.

Martha looked up at him and smiled. "Morning," she said to him as she sat up.

"I brought you a cup of coffee," Jack said as he sat down next to her.

Martha gagged at the smell of the strong coffee, and held her hand up to her mouth. "Ah, no thanks. I couldn't possibly drink that," she told him while pushing his hand holding the coffee away.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just feel a bit off today. Nothing to worry about," she smiled. "Just get that coffee away from me. The smell of it makes me want to gag," she continued.

"Sorry," Jack laughed, as he placed the coffee on the nightstand beside his bed. "Oh my poor baby feels sick. Is there anything i can do to make you feel better," he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her and moving in closer so he could kiss her neck.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Martha giggled as Jack teased her neck with his lips.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my girlfriend is a total babe," Jack protested.

"Right," Martha smiled as she looked him straight in the eye. "Sorry, but i don't think i have enough energy to fool around right now. Maybe later," she promised. "But there is actually something i want to tell you," she said to him.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

She was going to tell him about the baby. She couldn't keep it from him any longer. "Well...," she started, but was cut off by Jack's phone ringing. "Hold that thought," Jack shot out, and raced out to the kitchen were he had left his phone.

Martha sighed. She was scared. Scared of Jack rejecting her. Scared of Jack getting angry. But she had to tell him. He had a right to know. She waited a few minutes before Jack came back into the room.

"Sorry, but that was McGrath. I have to go into work for a few hours. There's some stupid meeting i have to attend," he told her.

Martha tried not to look disappointed. "It's okay," she said.

"I have to go now," Jack started. "I'll call you when i finish, okay. I love you," he said, leaning down and kissing her quickly.

"Love you too," Martha called as Jack left the room.

"Damn it," she muttered, after Jack had left. She'd finally gotten the courage to tell Jack; but now the moment had been ruined. She'd have to prepare herself all over again. Just great, she thought to herself.

* * *

After Martha had a shower and got dressed, she decided to go for a walk on the beach. Some fresh air would do her good. She needed to clear her head and prepare herself for the conversation that she was going to have with Jack once he got home. So many thoughts were going through her head. She didn't know if Jack would be happy about the baby, or if he even wanted another baby right now.

In the distance Martha noticed Megan and Grace playing in the sand. She also noticed another women with them; whom she guessed was Megan's mother. Martha started to turn so that she could walk in the other direction, but she was stopped by Megan calling her name. Martha watched as Megan made her way towards her.

"Hey," Martha said when she reached her. "Is that your mum?" she asked, pointing at the lady playing with Grace.

"Yeah it is," Megan replied. "So, where's Jack today?" she then questioned.

"He had a meeting at work that he had to attend," Martha told her.

"Oh. Well since i've got you alone; there's something i want to talk to you about," Megan said.

"Sure," Martha smiled.

Megan let out a small sigh before beginning. "I think it's safe to say that we don't like each other very much," she spat out.

At first Martha looked at her in surprise, but then she smiled a little. "Finally it's out in the open,"she said, agreeing with Megan.

"Look, i'm going to get straight to the point. I want Jack to be a family with me and Grace. But that's not going to happen with you hanging around all the time," Megan started. "So, we have two choices here. One; you can end your relationship with Jack, or two; I'll make Jack choose between you and Grace," she finished.

Martha was in shock. She couldn't believe that Megan would actually stoop this low just to get Jack.

"You can't be serious," Martha glared at her.

"Oh, i'm very serious," Megan said. "I want what's best for my daughter. And i think we both know that Jack's not the type of man to abandon his child," she kept on.

"You can't do this. You're being unfair," Martha exclaimed.

Megan laughed a little. "Life's always unfair. Now, you're going to lose Jack either way, so which way do you want to do this?" she smiled.

"I'm not doing it. I love Jack, and i'm not giving him up," Martha told her.

"For godsakes Martha. Jack will not choose you over Grace. She's his daughter, and he won't abandon her," Megan snapped.

"Jack can be a part of Grace's life, and be with me at the same time," Martha stated.

"Incase you hadn't realised, i want Jack aswell," Megan said smartly. "Now, if you break up with Jack; you won't have to go through the pain of him choosing Grace over you. I'm giving you an easy way out," she said.

"You're unbelievable. And you make me sick," Martha hissed at her.

"Look at my daughter. She deserves to have a father. Don't take that right away from her," Megan exclaimed, looking down the beach at her daughter.

Martha looked at Grace playing further up in the sand. Megan was right; the little girl needed her father. And Martha couldn't stand in the way of that. This was one of the hardest decisions that Martha had ever made in her life. She loved Jack more than life; but she needed to put that little girls needs ahead of her own.

"Fine. I'll do it," Martha cried. She then turned around and walked away before bursting into tears.

* * *

Megan walked back towards her daughter and mother with a huge grin plastered across her face. She couldn't believe how easy it was to convince Martha to break up with Jack. She knew Martha was heartbroken; she could tell from the look in her eyes. But Megan didn't care whose feelings got hurt; she just cared about Grace and Jack.

"Who was that girl?" her mother asked when she got back.

"Oh, nobody important. Just some girl i met the other day," Megan explained.

"She seemed a bit upset," her mother exclaimed.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, she was just telling me that she and her boyfriend were going to break up," Megan said.

"Poor thing," her mum sighed.

"Mhmmmmmmm," Megan pretended to agree. She thought about Jack. Now all she had to do was win him over. Hopefully it would be easy.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER-**

Will Martha break Jack's heart?

Martha tells someone else that she's pregnant. But who?


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Martha stood at the front door of Jack's house; getting ready to enter. She'd spent the last few hours preparing herself for this moment. She still couldn't believe what she was about to do. It pained her to know that she was about to hurt someone she loved deeply. And the fact that the person was Jack; made her hurt even more. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to leave him.

Martha took one last deep breath, and walked into the house. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. When he saw Martha he stood up and smiled.

"Hey," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey," she smiled lightly. Jack immediately sensed that something was not right.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, not really," she replied.

"What's wrong?" Jack questioned.

This is it, Martha thought to herself. I'm about to hurt him, and break my own heart along the way.

"I think we should take a break," she stammered.

Jack just looked at her in shock. He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't expecting her to say that. He felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry. But did you just say that you want to break up?" he finally spoke.

Martha didn't say anything. She just nodded.

Jack moved closer to her and clasped her hands in his. "What? Why?" he asked, starting to get upset.

"I just think it would be best if we take a break for a while," she told him.

"Is this because I snapped at you last night? I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it," Jack exclaimed.

Martha shook her head. "No, that's not it. You haven't done anything wrong," she said.

"Then why do you want to break up?" Jack started. "Is it because you don't love me anymore?" he continued; his eyes starting to shine with tears.

Martha looked into his face. She hated seeing him like this. And now he thinks that I don't love him.

"Of course i still love you. I love you more than anything," she reassured him.

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" Jack demanded.

Martha couldn't hold in the tears any longer. She didn't like to cry in front of Jack; but at this moment, she couldn't help it.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," she cried, letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"I'm just tring to understand why you're doing this," Jack began. "We have something great, and you're trying to ruin it," he continued.

"You have a child now Jack. You need to make her your top priority," Martha explained.

"Wait, you're doing this because of Grace? That's crazy," Jack exclaimed.

"I better go," Martha then said. She needed to get out of there before she completely broke down.

"Martha, please don't do this. I need you," Jack cried as he grabbed hold of Martha's arm and pulled her to him. "Don't destroy what we have together".

Jack's arms around her were so warm, strong and comforting; and Martha was finding it hard having to pull away and leave him. If she didn't do it now, she never would.

"Can you not touch me, please. I can't break up with you while you're touching me," Martha cried harder.

"Well, i won't let you go then," Jack whispered into her hair while pulling her into a tighter embrace.

Martha eventually pulled away from his grasp and started backing away towards the door.

"Don't," Jack pleaded one last time.

"It might not be forever," Martha promised him through her tears.

Then she moved foward quickly; cupping his face in her hands. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and captured his lips within hers for a deep, lingering and passionate kiss. They both hoped that it wouldn't be for the last time.

Jack slowly pulled away and looked deep into Martha's eyes. "I love you more than anything else in the world, Okay," he said softly. "You're the one I love. Don't ever doubt that," he finished.

Martha nodded. "I love you too," she said back to him. Then she pulled away and ran out the door.

Jack stood and looked at the door for a few minutes; hoping that Martha would be back any minute saying that it was just a joke.

But she didn't.

* * *

Martha rushed down the hall towards the apartment that Tasha and Robbie shared. She needed to tell someone what she had just done. And she needed to tell someone about the baby. The only person she could even think about telling was Tasha. She just hoped that Tasha was already home from school, and that she was alone.

She knocked on the door and waited; while sobbing uncontrolably to herself. A few moments later a smiling Tasha answered the door. But as soon as she saw the state that Martha was in, she started frowning.

"Martha, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Tasha started asking questions while she pulled Martha into the apartment.

"Is Robbie here?" Martha asked in a hushed voice.

"No, he's gone to see Beth. Now, tell me what's wrong," Tasha said again, and sat Martha down on the couch.

"You were right the other day," Martha sobbed.

Tasha was confused. She didn't know what Martha was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked Martha.

"You asked me if I was pregnant. I said I wasn't. But I lied," Martha answered. "That's why I've been sick. And that's why I collapsed at Noah's last week," she continued.

"You're having a baby," Tasha stated, a grin starting to appear on her face. Martha nodded.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?" Tasha started throwing more questions at her.

"I'm three months along already. And i've known about it for nearly two months," Martha told her; still crying.

"Two months," Tasha practically yelled. "I can't believe that you and Jack have kept it to yourselves for so long," Tasha exclaimed.

At the mention of Jack's name, Martha started crying again.

"Wait, are you crying because you're pregnant?" Tasha asked.

"No," Martha shook her head. "I've just done something really stupid," she continued.

"What is it?" Tasha urged.

"I just broke up with Jack, and he doesn't even know about the baby yet," Martha cried.

Tasha looked at Martha; shocked. "Your pregnant. Jack doesn't know yet, and you just broke up with him," Tasha stated. "Are you crazy?"

"It's complicated. I've tried to tell him so many times, and then Megan turned up with Grace. Everything has just gone so wrong," Martha told her.

"I totally forgot about Grace," Tasha sighed.

"He's only just got Grace, and i don't want to have to load another kid onto him so soon. He's already stressed enough as it is. I don't want to make it worse," Martha explained.

"I guess I can understand why you haven't told him you're pregnant yet, but why in the world would you break up with him? I thought you loved Jack," Tasha wanted to know.

"I do love him. But there's a little girl out there who needs her dad.," Martha began. "Jack needs time to get to know her a bit more. I think it would just be better if I took a step back for a while," she finished. She decided not to mention Megan. There was no point in bringing her into the conversation.

"You're sacrificing your own happiness for Grace? That's really nice. But what about your baby?" Tasha questioned.

"My baby won't be here for another six months. I'll be fine," Martha reassured her.

"You need to tell Jack. He deserves to know," Tasha tried to convince her.

"No, I can't. Not yet anyway," Martha shot out. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not even Robbie," Martha begged.

Tasha hated lying. Especially to Robbie. But Martha was her best friend.

"Please," Martha begged again.

Tasha nodded. "Okay. But you have to tell Jack soon," she promised.

"You're the best," Martha thanked her.

* * *

Jack was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when his father got home. This was his third beer already, and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

"What's the occasion?" Tony asked him, when he noticed the empty bottles lying on the floor.

"Martha dumped me," Jack replied.

"What? Are you serious?" Tony was shocked.

"Yep. Bout an hour ago," Jack slurred a little.

"Mate, I'm so sorry," Tony said, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Can I ask why?"

Jack shrugged. "She said something about having to make Grace my top priority now. She doesn't want to get in the way, or some crap like that," Jack explained.

"But that doesn't mean that you have to break-up," Tony said.

"That's what I said to her, but she wouldn't listen," Jack growled. "Then she started crying, and then she left," he kept on.

"You need to understand that this stuff with Megan and Grace is probably taking it's toll on her," Tony started. "The poor thing has just found out that you have a child with another women. You can't expect her to just except it straight away," he finished.

"I know that," Jack snapped at his father. "Why did she have to destroy everything we had together. I love her so much, and now she's just...gone," he said.

"Look, just give her some time. I know that Martha loves you. You'll be back together in no time," Tony tried to reassure his son.

"I hope so," Jack paused. "It's only been an hour and I miss her already," he said truthfully.

"I guess that's how it is when you're in love," Tony stated. "Now, why don't you put down that beer, and I'll get you a coffee," he offered.

Jack shook his head. "Na, I don't think so," he exclaimed and took another mouthful from the bottle. The beer helped numb the pain that he felt in his heart, and it helped take his mind off Martha. The more; the better.

Tony sighed and walked off to the kitchen. He flicked the kettle on anyway; just in case.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER- **Martha has her first ultrasound, and yet another person finds out about the baby. But who? 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Martha let out a huge sigh. It was the next morning and she was sitting down on the beach; looking out over the water. It was beautiful. She had hoped that going for a walk along the beach would take her mind off Jack. But it only made her think about him more. And she'd had a really restless night because all she could think about was him.

She kept thinking about how she had ruined their relationship. She still couldn't believe that she had broken up with him. Everytime she closed her eyes she would see the look of hurt and sadness on his face. And it would always make her cry. She just wanted to run back to him and pretend like it never happened.

Martha looked at her watch and realised that it was nearly eleven o'clock. She stood up and started walking up the beach. She was having her first ultrasound at Twelve o'clock, and Tasha was taking the day off school just so she could go with her. Martha was actually pretty excited about it. She was going to see her baby for the first time.

Martha was in such a deep thought that she didn't even realise that Jack was coming towards her. But when she did see him, she noticed that he looked like crap, and he looked as though he hadn't slept much.

"Hey," Jack said when he reached her.

"Hi," Martha said back in a small voice.

They just stood and looked at each other for a little while, but Jack was the one who broke the silence.

"This is so stupid. Why can't we just be together?" he said to her.

"Jack, we went through this yesterday," Martha groaned.

"Yeah, and the reason you gave me for wanting to break-up is absolute crap," Jack started. "I can be a part of Grace's life and still be with you at the same time. So I don't understand what the problem is," he continued.

"Please don't do this Jack. I've made up my mind, and you need to except that," Martha cried.

"I'm sorry, but I can't except it. I couldn't even get any sleep last night because all I could think about was you," Jack practically yelled. "Look at me. I look like total crap. I'm going crazy," he explained.

"This is hard for me too, okay. I want nothing more than for us to be together. Because I love; I really do," Martha started to sob. "But at the moment we just can't be together. I've made my decision, so just leave it," she finished before running off.

"Martha, wait," Jack called out.

But she ignored him and kept going.

* * *

Megan smiled to herself. From what she just saw; Jack and Martha were no longer together. What a shame, she laughed to herself sarcastically.

* * *

"This is so exciting," Tasha exclaimed. She was sitting next to Martha, who was lying up on a hospital bed, having gel spread over her stomach.

"Good god, that's cold," Martha gasped, refering to the gel.

"Sorry about that," Dr Morgan laughed. Martha smiled at her Doctor. She seemed like a nice lady.

"Ok Martha, are you ready to see your baby?" Doctor Morgan asked.

"Yep," Martha nodded as she looked at Tasha.

"Let's get going then," the Doctor said, reaching over and turning the screen on. "Ok, so i've just spread the gel over your stomach. The gel allows the ultrasound waves to pass from the probe into the body," she explained.

Dr Morgan then gently placed the probe onto Martha's stomach and started gliding it across her skin. Martha kept her eyes glued to the screen. She didn't want to miss a thing.

"And there it is," the Doctor announced as an image appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god," Martha said in a hushed voice.

Seeing the baby on the screen made everything seem so real now. There was another human being growing inside of her.

"That's amazing," Tasha sighed from beside Martha. "Look Mac, it's your baby," she said, holding onto Martha's hand.

"Seeing that makes me realise that this actually happening. I'm having a baby," Martha exclaimed.

"It can be pretty overwhelming, can't it?" Doctor Morgan grinned.

Martha suddenly thought of Jack. She wished he was here to see it. To see their child. Of course, she was the one to blame for him not being there. She was the one who decided not to tell him.

"Now, you're only twelve weeks into the pregnancy, so it's not very big. But its' still there," the Doctor started to speak. "And I'm very happy to say that everything looks fine. I don't see any problems whatsoever," she told Martha.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked her. "Yes, i'm positive. But just make sure you take care of yourself," the Doctor reassured her.

"Thank you," Martha smiled at her. This baby was her whole world now, and she just wanted to make sure that everything was running smoothly.

* * *

Martha stood down at the waters edge; letting the water lap around her feet. She looked at the ultrasound photo in her hand and smiled. She still couldn't believe that the tiny image on the photo was a baby, and that it was growing inside of her.

She had a sudden urge to just run to Jack's and show him the life that they had created together. But she couldn't do it. Not right now anyway.

"Looks like it's just going to be me and you for a while, little baby," she cried a bit, as she rubbed her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" a voice sounded directly from behind her. Martha paused on the spot. Oh crap, she thought to herself.

Martha spun around and came face to face with Lucas. "Hey," she smiled lightly at him.

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked again.

Martha just looked at him. She had just been busted big time, and she didn't know what to say to him.

"I'll take the silence as a yes. Of course, there is also the fact that I just saw you talking to your stomach, and you refered to it as a baby," Lucas exclaimed.

"Yes. Fine, I'm pregnant," Martha confessed.

"Oh my god. Does Jack know?" Lucas asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, not yet," she told him.

"I'm guessing you only just found out today. I doubt you would have broken up with Jack if you already knew," Lucas presumed.

Martha looked away from him; feeling a little ashamed. "Actually, i've known for a while," she said.

"How long?" Lucas demanded.

"Nearly two months," she said softly.

"Two months? How far along are? Does anybody else know?" Lucas fired questions at her.

"I'm three months along. And the only people who know are Flynn and Tasha," Martha explained to him.

"We need to tell Jack," Lucas stated.

"No, we can't. I'm not ready to yet," Martha started to panic a little bit.

"He's my brother Martha. I can't hide something like this from him," Lucas said.

"Please," Martha begged. "I just need some more time. And besides, he doesn't need this to worry about right now. He has Grace to worry about. And you know how stressed he's been about that lately. I don't want to make it worse. Luc, i'm begging you. Please just keep it to yourself," Martha continued

"Fine. But i don't like it one bit," Lucas sighed.

"Thank you so much," Martha pulled him into a big hug.

"Oh god, what am I getting myself into?" Lucas muttered as he hugged her back.

"I really appreciate you doing this for me. I love you and I owe you big time," Martha said.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas mumbled.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Martha laughed.

"Yep, sure," Lucas nodded and picked up his school bag from where he had dropped it. They walked in silence for a few moments before Lucas started speaking again.

"Jack's pretty messed up, you know. He's taking the break-up really hard. I suppose he thought that the two of you were going to be together forever," he told Martha.

"I saw him this morning, and he didn't look too good," Martha said.

"I don't think he got any sleep last night and he was up for ages drinking beer. Dad kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I've ever seen him like this before," Lucas explained.

"It's really hard for me too! I love Jack so much, and it's hard having to stay away from him. I know it's only been 24 hours, but I already miss him like crazy," Martha began. "But, i'm sticking with my decision. He needs to make Grace his top priority at the moment, and I don't want to get in the way of that," she finished.

"Jack loves you," Lucas told her. "What he feels for you; he's never felt for anyone".

"Yeah, I know he does," Martha nodded. "Look, I told Jack that it wasn't going to be forever. He knows that I love him. And when the time is right; hopefully we will be together again," she kept on.

Martha hoped and prayed that that day would be soon. Because she really didn't know how much longer she could stay apart from him. It already hurt too much.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER - It's Lucas's birthday, and Martha and Megan get a bit nippy with each other. 


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

ONE WEEK LATER.

It was Lucas's 17th birthday, and he had decided to have a small dinner with his family and a few close friends. Martha wasn't going to attend because she had found out that Megan was going to be there. Martha didn't think she would be able to stand being in the same room as her for very long. But Lucas had talked her into going.

Martha had talked to Lucas quite openly about her dislike for Megan, and it seemed that Lucas had never liked her much either. He had always thought that she sneaky and conniving. Lucas was just happy that he found another person who disliked her as much as he did. And it made him even happier that he now had Martha to help him diss Megan openly in public. Martha couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

She walked up to the front door and was about to knock when suddenly Jack appeared in front of her. "I thought i heard you car pull up. Come in," he said.

Martha smiled shyly at him. "Thanks," she said as she squeezed past him and walked into the lounge room.

Martha had tried her hardest to avoid Jack this past week. But it had been very hard. Especially since they both liked to hang out at the same places and shared the same friends. Jack had approached her a few times and asked if they could talk. Martha always said no, and besides, she knew where them talking would end; in the bedroom.

Martha looked around the room to see who was there. Robbie and Tasha were talking with Tony. Matilda, Cassie, Ric and Belle were playing around with the CD player, and Lucas was standing at the kitchen bench looking at his presents with Beth and Megan.

Martha walked around the room and quickly said hello to everyone, and then made her way over to Lucas. "Happy Birthday Luc," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, I'm glad you came," he hugged her back.

"I have a gift for you, but I want to give it to you later when there aren't as many people around, okay," Martha told him.

"Why? Is it dirty?" Megan joked.

Martha gave a her a look. "No," she stated simply.

"Martha, do you want a beer?" Tony called from the fridge.

"No thanks," she replied. She really wished she could have a beer. But beer was a big no no now that she was pregnant.

"Since when do you pass up a beer?" Tony laughed.

"Oh. Um, I just don't really feel like drinking tonight," Martha stammered.

"How about a glass of this amazing non alcoholic punch that Beth has made?" Megan asked.

Lucas looked at Martha and rolled his eyes as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "She's been sucking up to everyone since she got here," he said.

Martha let out a small laugh and then looked back at Megan. "Thanks, I'd love one," she replied to her offer.

"So Martha, I heard that you and Jack broke up. I couldn't believe it when he told me. I was so shocked," Megan smiled knowingly at her.

"I'm sure you were," Martha scoffed as she walked off.

Martha walked across the room so she could talk to Cassie. On the way she looked at Jack. He was deep in conversation with Rob and Tasha. He suddenly looked up and caught Martha watching him. She held his gaze for a little while, but eventually looked away.

* * *

Martha stood in the corner talking quietly with Tasha and Lucas.

"Why do I have this sudden urge to just go out and key her car," Martha growled. Megan was really starting to grate on her nerves. She kept making smart comments, and was sucking up to everyone. And to top it off, she trying to make Martha jealous by flirting with Jack. But Martha wasnt worried; Jack wasn't paying much attention to Megan anyway.

"Just ignore her. She's doing it on purpose and she knows that she's getting to you," Tasha said quietly.

"I know what would shut her up," Lucas whispered. "Tell her that you're pregnant. I can just imagine the look on her face now," he smiled as he looked lovingly off into space.

"Snap out of it," Martha slapped his arm. "I can't tell her that," she hissed.

"But you do need to tell Jack soon," Tasha said.

"Yeah, I know," Martha sighed. She she went to speak again but Lucas shushed her. Jack was coming towards them

"What are you three whispering about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," they all spat out at the same time.

"Right," he looked at them suspiciously. "Anyways, dinner's almost ready," he told them.

"Great, I'm starving. I could totally eat a horse," Martha exclaimed before walking away.

* * *

Martha looked around the table; watching everyone chat happily amongst themselves. Tony had borrowed one of the large outside tables from the diner; just so there would be enough room for everybody to sit. Martha was sitting between Belle and Tasha, and unfortunately, Megan had managed to squeeze herself in next to Jack.

Megan had thrown Martha dirty looks all throughout the meal, and she was constantly touching Jack. It was really starting to piss her off.

"Beth, this potato salad is really good. The best i've ever had," Megan commented.

And so continues the sucking up, Martha thought to herself. She didn't want to listen to anymore of that girls crap, so she turned to Tasha and started talking to her instead.

"Where's Kit? I thought she was coming tonight," Martha asked her. Kit had arrived in the bay a couple days before hand. Tasha had begged her to come down from the city just so that the three of them could go shopping for the wedding and bridesmaid dresses.

"She offered to help Kim and Alf at Noah's tonight," Tasha told her.

"Oh," Martha said, looking over at Megan again. From what she could gather, Beth had just asked Megan something about her job.

"Oh, it's a long story," Megan laughed.

"Well, I don't want to hear a long story unless there's a Kennedy involved," Robbie stated.

"Robbie," Beth scolded.

"What?" Robbie laughed, looking around innocently. "I was just saying," he said.

"So, Megan. You've known the Holden's for a while then?" Beth asked, still giving Robbie a dirty look.

"Yes, Jack went to school with my brother," Megan started to explain. "And Tony teached P.E at my school. He was always the cool teacher, and not to mention the best father. Just like Jack will be," she smiled.

That was it. Martha couldn't take anymore.

"Oh my god. Are your lips not chapped from all the ass kissing?" Martha exclaimed outloud.

Belle, who had just taken a sip of her drink, was now spraying it down the front of Ric's shirt. Robbie was choking on a piece of meat, and Lucas, Matilda and Cassie were covering their mouths; trying to stifle their laughs. Martha was sure that she even saw a small smile appear on Jack's face. Everybody else just sat there, not knowing what to do. But Megan was giving Martha the biggest death stare that she had ever recieved.

"That," Belle began, while wiping the dripping soft drink from her chin. "Has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard you say," she continued to laugh while she spoke to Martha.

Martha looked around at the group; some of which, were still laughing to themselves. "Sorry," Martha apologised to them all, and looked away while taking a big gulp of her own drink.

"Okay," Tony said, standing up. "Who wants a piece of cake?" he asked, wanting a change of subject.

"I'll give you a hand," Martha offered and followed him into the kitchen.

"Tony, I'm really sorry about before," Martha apologised once they were out of ear shot.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tony fobbed it off.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything to her. I guess everything that has happened over the last two weeks has finally gotten to me," Martha explained to him.

"Really, it's okay. Besides, you gave the kids a bit of a laugh," Tony laughed himself.

"I guess I did," Martha laughed along with him. "Especially Belle".

Tony and Martha started cutting up the cake and were soon joined by Jack and Megan. Megan coughed a little, trying to get Martha's attention.

Martha looked up at her. "Yes," she said.

"I was just wondering why all your hostility is being aimed at me," Megan questioned. "What did I ever do to you?" she then asked.

"Excuse me," Martha scoffed.

"I know," Lucas said, walking in on the conversation. "You're a pain in the ass," he told Megan.

"Lucas, stop it," Tony ordered.

"What is going on with you two?" Jack asked, looking at Megan and then at Martha.

"Nothing," Martha replied.

"Well stop nipping at each other then. It's getting old," Jack snapped..

Martha looked away and started rubbing her temple; she had a headache coming on. "You okay love?" Tony asked.

"I've just got a bit of a headache coming on, that's all," Martha told him.

"Do you want a panadol?" he then asked.

Martha laughed a little. "What I really need is a sedative," she muttered. And right now she really did wish she had one. Atleast she'd be in a happy place.

"Go and sit down. I'll bring you over a piece of cake," Lucas offered.

"Yeah, thanks," Martha said, and walked off.

"Is she okay?" Jack asked, sounding concerned. "She's been like this for awhile now," he worried.

"Ah yeah, she's fine," Lucas shot out. He grabbed a piece of cake and walked off quickly.

That was weird, Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Martha and Lucas sat on the couch talking quietly. Beth, Matilda and Megan were still there, but everybody else had already gone home. After all, it was a school night.

"So, have you decided when you're going to tell Jack about the baby?" Lucas asked her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe sometime over the next few days," she told him.

Lucas sighed. "Good, because I don't think I can keep it to my self for much longer," he exclaimed.

"Keep what to yourself?" Jack asked as he plonked himself down next to Lucas.

Martha looked at Lucas, and then they looked at Jack. "Um, nothing," they told him at the same time. "Nothing," Martha added again.

Jack laughed. "Oh right, the nothing game again," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, I have to give you your present," Martha shot out; wanting to change the subject.

"Why do I even try?" Jack muttered to himself.

Martha heard what Jack said and laughed. "I don't know," she smiled at him. He looked back at her and gave her the famous Jack Holden smile. Realising she was getting lost in the moment, Martha shook her head and quickly looked away.

She picked up her bag and pulled out the wrapped present and handed it to Lucas.

"Thanks," he smiled and started opening it. "Oh my god. I love it. Thank you so much," Lucas exclaimed.

It was a black leather diary with his full name engraved in gold onto the front cover.

"Well, when we were having our little chat the other day, you mentioned that you needed to get a new diary soon. So I thought that I'd by you one for your birthday," Martha started to explain. "And then I thought that I'd make it a bit more special by getting your name engraved on it. Oh, and your name has been printed on the bottom of every page," she finished.

"It's the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you," Lucas pulled her into a tight hug. "Your welcome," Martha hugged him back.

"That's a beautiful gift, and very thoughtful," Beth commented.

"Well, I know how much he likes to write in his diary," Martha told them.

"Thanks again," Lucas smiled.

"Well it's getting late, so I better head off," Martha said, looking at her watch.

"I'll walk you to your car," Tony offered. Martha said goodbye to everyone and walked outside with Tony. But not before getting one last death stare from Megan.

Tony and Martha slowly made their way to her car. "That was a really nice present. It means a lot to Lucas. I think I may have even saw a tear," Tony said.

Martha laughed a little. "Well Lucas has been a really great friend, especially over the last week. I wanted to do something nice for him," she told him.

"Well, I really appreciate it," he started. "Look, I know things are a bit complicated at the moment, but I really hope that you and Jack can work things out. He really loves you, and Lucas and I love having you around aswell," Tony said honestly.

Martha nodded. "I better go," she said.

Tony stood on the sidewalk and waited until Martha's car disappeared in th dark. He really hoped that things would work out for Martha and his son. He hated seeing Jack so down. And he knew that the only person that could make Jack happy was Martha. He just hoped that Martha knew that.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER - Martha makes a decision. And things heat up. But for who? 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

"Where's dad?" Jack asked Lucas when he arrived home from work the next night.

"He went to see a movie with Beth," Lucas replied, not taking his eyes off the TV. "There's some dinner for you in the fridge if you want it," he then said.

"I'm not really that hungry," Jack said as he sat down next to Lucas. "Lucas, is everything okay?" he then asked.

Lucas looked at him; confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Jack sighed. "You've been acting a bit weird over the last week," he said.

"What? No, I haven't," Lucas looked back at the TV.

"Yes, you have. And what was with you and Martha last night? You were always whispering to each other," Jack started. "And everytime I asked what was going on, one of you would always change the subject, and walk off. It was weird," he finished.

"Nothing is wrong," Lucas lied.

"It's like the two of you have a secret or something. I don't like it," Jack stated.

"Jack, will you relax? You're being paranoid," Lucas practically yelled, as he jumped up and walked to the fridge.

"I'm sorry alright," Jack started to yell back. But then he sighed and fell back onto the couch. "I just really miss her. I'd gotten so used to having her around all the time and being able to touch her and kiss her whenever I wanted, but now it's all gone. I can't do any of that anymore. My life sucks," he exclaimed.

It was at moments like this, that Lucas really hated lying to Jack. He had been so down this last week, and Lucas hated seeing him like this. It was getting harder and harder having to keep such a big secret.

"Jack, your life doesn't suck," Lucas sighed. "Martha loves you, okay? I know this, because she told me herself," he said.

"Really?" Jack's face lit up a little.

"Yes," Lucas groaned. "So, you need to stop all this fretting and paranoia, because she's gonna come back to you. But if she see's how much of a wuss you've turned into; she's gonna run the other way," he grinned.

"Shut up, I'm not a wuss," Jack laughed as he ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Hey, I'm not the one you're going to have to convince," Lucas teased.

"Whatever," Jack smiled, and got up and walked off to his room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him. He really hoped that Lucas was right when he said that Martha would come back to him. He didn't know how much more hurt he could take.

* * *

It was 8 pm, and Martha had just finished a shift at Noah's. She'd spent the whole evening thinking about Jack and the baby, and she had finally made a decision; she was going to tell Jack about the baby. Tonight. She was on her way over to see him now. She was prepared and more than ready to tell him. And nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

Martha knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. A few moments later Lucas appeared.

"Please tell me you're here to tell Jack," Lucas begged. "Because I can't do this anymore. He got home just before, and he started asking all these questions. He knows we're hiding something from him. He's totally paranoid," he rambled.

"Lucas, relax," Martha exclaimed as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm here to tell him," she reassured.

"Oh thank god," Lucas sighed with relief. "Anyways, I'm going to go to Mattie's and give you two some privacy. So, good luck," he told her.

Martha slowly made her way to Jack's room. She stood there for a few seconds and took a deep breath before knocking. "Come in," she heard him call.

She peeked her head in and saw him lying on his bed; still in his police uniform. He looked up and seemed surprised when he saw her. "Hey," she smiled lightly at him.

"Hey," he said, jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I want to talk to you. About us. And some other stuff," she told him and closed the door behind her.

"Well, if you're here to say it's over for good and that you never want to be with me again...don't bother. Because I really don't think I could take it," Jack said to her as he sat back down on his bed.

Wow, he really is paranoid, Martha thought to herself.

"I'm not here to say that," she reassured him, and sat down next to him.

"So you do want to get back together then?" Jack looked at her hopefully.

"This last week has been has been absolute torture. I hate being apart from you," Martha began. "When we're not together I feel like a part of me is missing. And I hate it," she explained to him.

"It's the same for me," Jack started. "Being apart from you feels wrong. Why do you think i've spent this last week trying to talk to you? I've been trying to tell you that we're meant to be together," he told her.

"Look at us," Martha started to laugh. "It's only been a week and already we're pining over each other. It's crazy," she exclaimed.

"It's not crazy, and besides, we don't have to be apart anymore," Jack said softly as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

Martha smiled at him as he moved closer to her. He brushed her hair away from her face as he lowered his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered right before his lips claimed hers.

"I love you too," she answered back as she slid her arms around him.

Martha fell right into the kiss. It felt so perfect, and it made her feel so good. She'd missed it, missed him like crazy. All the pent up desire that she had been feeling for him since they had parted, was all rushing out into that one kiss. A kiss that was so full of love and desire; it overwhelmed her.

Jack was in a state of bliss. Martha's lips were on his and her body was pressed so close against him. It had started out as a a need for comfort, a kiss to reassure himself that she was still there, and still his. It had quickly escalated into something much more passionate, and much more satisfying.

Jack gently lowered Martha down onto her back; their tongues still intertwining. Martha reached beneath his shirt and ran her hands up and down the supple expanse of his bare back. His skin felt so warm against her fingertips. She then felt her own body begin to boil at the touch of Jack's hand, as it ran down her chest and stomach, until he finally rested it on her thigh; wrapping her leg around him.

Martha couldn't help the small pleading sound that came deep from her throat. Heat started shoting through her body. A heat she couldn't deny, even when she knew there were things that she still had to say.

"I love you baby," Jack moaned against her lips.

Martha's eyes shot open. Baby. Oh crap, the baby, she thought to herself. I still have to tell him. Martha quickly pried her lips away from Jack's and quickly detangled herself from his body before standing up.

"We have to stop," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" Jack laughed as he watched her straighten her top and do up the buttons on her jeans that he had started popping open. "It's not like we were doing anything wrong," he said.

"No, we weren't doing anything wrong. But there's still things we have to talk about," Martha said to him. She turned away from him and went and stood by the window; looking out at the moon.

Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We can do the rest of the talking later. Much later," he said as he kissed her neck.

Martha closed her eyes and sighed as Jack's breath fell hotly on her neck as his mouth moved over it greedily. "But it's really important," she panted as her body quickly started responding to his touches again.

"The only thing that's important right now is the way we're making each other feel at this very moment," Jack whispered in her ear. He then slowly moved his hand under her top and started caressing her stomach.

The heat in her belly that she had felt only moments before was now hitting her full force once again.

"Oh, what the hell," she gasped outloud. She couldn't help herself; she'd missed him and needed him so much. She spun around and latched herself back onto Jack's lips. He picked her up; wrapping her legs around his waist. Martha set to work quickly as she undone the buttons on his shirt. She ripped it off and threw it to the ground as she lowered her mouth to his neck and kissed him roughly. She then raised her arms above her head and Jack pulled her shirt off.

He then gently lowered them both onto the bed; where he leaned over and looked at her. "What we have together is amazing. I'll never be able to have that with someone else," Jack said in a hushed voice. "I'm glad you came back to me," he said as he laid soft kisses on her lips.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she reassured him. "And I never will be," Martha promised.

Jack rolled over, pulling Martha's body on top of his. "Ditto," he answered back.

Martha smiled down at him and kissed him passionately before pulling away. "I want you to make love to me Jack," she murmered seductively. Jack grabbed her face and kissed her hard before rolling them over again. It wasn't long before her thoughts of babies and bitchy ex-girlfriends were a million miles away.

NEXT CHAPTER - Martha and Jack are back together and happy. But will it last for more than a couple hours? Will Megan reveal all before Martha even gets the chance?


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Martha looked at her reflextion in the bathroom mirror; taking in her appearance. Her face was flushed and she felt quite warm. She turned the cold tap on and leant over the sink; splashing her face with the cool water. She looked up into the mirror again and watched as the droplets of water rolled down her face and neck.

"You are such an idiot," she whispered to herself. She then snatched up the hand towel and used it to pat her face dry before leaving the bathroom.

She quickly tip-toed her way back to Jack's room. She hoped that she hadn't made any noise. It was only 2 am and she didn't want to wake Lucas or Tony. She crept into Jack's room and softly shut the door behind her. She stood on the spot for a moment and looked at the bed. Jack was spread out on his back; sound asleep.

She quietly padded across the room until she reached the bedroom window. As gently as she could, she pushed the window up, letting the cool breeze wash over her. She took a deep breath; inhaling the sweet smell of Beth's roses that were growing on the other side of the fence. The light from the moon shone directly into the bedroom; lighting it up in a soft glow. It was a beautiful night.

She moved a chair over to the window and sat down; leaning her head on the window ledge. She couldn't sleep and so many thoughts were going around in her mind. She was so angry with herself. She'd come here intent on telling Jack about the baby; but instead she had screwed up big time.

She had let her emotions get in the way. Instead of listening to her mind, she'd listened to what her body had wanted and had given into her needs. Jack had been the one who instigated it all, but she couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault that he had the power to make her weak at the knees.

She couldn't help but feel like an idiot, and not to mention a hypocrit. In a lot of ways she was just like Megan. Megan had kept Grace a secret from Jack, and now she was doing the same with her baby.

"Martha," a voice called. Martha's head shot up and she looked towards the bed. Jack was awake. He was still lying in the same position but he was now looking at her.

"Hey," she said in a hushed voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I was really hot, so I just opened the window to let a breeze in," Martha told him.

"Are you coming back to bed? It's only 2 am," Jack said before letting out a yawn.

"Yep," Martha nodded, but didn't move from her seat.

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Come on," he said, holding his hand out to her.

Martha stood up and grabbed his hand; letting him pull her down next to him. She fell back; curling up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm not letting you go ever again," Jack murmered.

I hope he still feels like that when he finds out I've been lying and keeping secrets from him, Martha thought to herself.

* * *

Megan hurried out of the diner. She was in a rush to get back to her mother and Grace. She had left them at the hotel while she went to get breakfast. And she wanted to get back to them before the food got cold.

She was just about to walk around the side of the diner towards the carpark, when she heard Lucas's voice coming from around the corner. She paused on the spot and poked her head around to see who he was talking too. It was Tasha. Luckily for Megan they hadn't spotted her, and even better she could hear every word of their conversation.

"So it's done? Martha told Jack about the baby?" Tasha asked Lucas.

What the hell, Megan thought.

"Yep. Finally," Lucas smiled. "She came around last night and went straight to his room to tell him. She even spent the night, so it must have went extremely well. I didn't get to see them this morning though; they were still in bed when I left," Lucas explained.

"I wonder how Jack reacted when she told him that she had been keeping it from him for two months," Tasha began. "And not to mention the fact that we knew even before he did," she finished.

"Well, I'm sure it went fine. If it hadn't, I'd doubt Martha would have spent the night," Lucas said.

Megan stood on the spot shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Martha was pregnant!

This was not supposed to happen. Jack was supposed to be with her and Grace. But if Martha was having a baby with Jack, then he'd never come back to her. He'd stay with Martha for sure. And from the sounds of it, Martha had spent the night with Jack. And that would mean that her and Jack are back together.

This was not supposed to happen, Megan angrily thought to herself. Jack was supposed to end up with me. No, this isn't fair. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. She had to see Jack. She needed to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

"See, this is the way it's supposed to be," Jack said to Martha as he kissed her softly. They had both just finished getting dressed, and were now sitting in on Jack's bed.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked him, sounding confused.

"You, being here with me," he told her.

"If you say so," she smiled at him.

"I say so," Jack exclaimed before kissing her again.

Now's your chance, Martha thought to herself. He's in a good mood, so do it now.

Martha sighed. "You know how I said last night that I had something really important to tell you," she said.

"Yeah, but I ended up convincing you to partake in a little exercise routine," Jack teased.

"Yes, you did," Martha laughed. "But I really need you to stop joking around for a minute. This is really serious and really important, and I need you to listen to me," she explained.

"Am I going to like it?" Jack asked her, sounding a little worried.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," Martha told him.

"You're not seeing someone else are you?" Jack shot out.

Martha looked at him horrified. "What? No way. I'd never do that to you. I love you," she reassured him.

"Oh, that's good then," Jack smiled at her. "Ok, so what's so important".

Martha took a deep breath. "Well...," she started but was cut off by a knock on the door. She groaned out loud. "You've got to be kidding me," she said.

"I'll tell whoever it is to come back later," Jack said as he stood up and walked out of his room, leaving Martha alone.

He quickly walked to the door, and let out his own groan when he saw that it was Megan. "Look, I can't talk right now. Can you come back later," he said to her. But she wasn't listening; she just pushed past him and into the house.

"Is it true?" Megan wanted to know.

Jack looked at her like she had two heads. He was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"About the baby, Jack. I heard Lucas and Tasha talking about it down at the diner," she shot out.

Jack still had no idea what she was on about. "Still no clue," he said sarcastically.

Megan groaned. "Don't play stupid Jack. I heard it come from their mouths," she began. "They said that Martha was pregnant and that she'd known for quite awhile, but didn't tell you. But then Lucas said that she came here and told you last night. So, I guess since her car is still here, you're back together," she rambled on.

Jack felt like he had just been kicked in the guts. Martha was pregnant and didn't tell him. But Lucas and Tasha knew.

"I think you should go," Jack said to Megan.

"What? I want to know what's going on," Megan protested. "I need to know if this changes things for me and Grace," she kept on.

"I said go," Jack practically yelled at her.

"Fine," Megan snapped and stormed off out the door.

Jack stood rooted on the spot. He slowly turned and walked towards his bedroom.

Martha was still sitting on Jack's bed. She had heard the entire exchange between Jack and Megan. She was so dead. Dead meat. She lowered her head into her hands and began to sob. What was she going to say? She was scared.

She heard a cough. She looked up and Jack was standing in the doorway looking at her. He didn't look too happy.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack demanded.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER - Martha explains to Jack. What will he do? And what will she do afterwards? 


	18. Chapter 18

**Last time:** Martha and Jack got back together. Megan overheard Tasha and Lucas talking about Martha being pregnant. Megan freaked out and went to speak to Jack; accidently blurting it out before Martha even had the chance.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Martha didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what to do. She was scared about what Jack would do when she eventually explained everything to him. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She didn't know how to start.

"Well, I'm waiting," Jack snapped at her.

"I'm sorry," Martha said softly, before looking away from his gaze. She looked down at her hands; they were shaking.

"So what Megan said is true? You're pregnant?" Jack demanded.

Martha didn't say anything; she just nodded her answer. Jack spun around quickly and walked out of the bedroom. This is going to be really bad, Martha thought as she jumped up and followed him.

"How long have you known?" Jack spun around to face her.

"Just over over two months," she told him as she moved closer. She reached a hand out to touch him, but all he did was move further away from her. Martha tried hard not to show the hurt on her face.

"So how far along are you exactly?" Jack asked her.

"Thirteen weeks," she told him in a hushed voice.

"That's just over three months," Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Were you ever going to tell me?" he yelled at her.

"Of course I was. What do you think I was trying to tell you last night and just before?" Martha started to cry. "I've tried to tell you so many times, but I always lost my nerve," she continued.

Jack laughed at her sarcastically. "So instead of telling me, you go and tell Tasha and Lucas. You got my own brother to lie and keep secrets from me," he yelled again.

"I said I was sorry," Martha sobbed.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it," Jack snarled.

Martha couldn't look at him, so she turned away. She couldn't stand the way he was looking at her. She could tell that he was disgusted in her. She couldn't blame him though. She deserved it.

"This is why you collapsed at Noah's the other week, isn't it? Because of the baby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Martha sniffed.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that night at the hospital?" he then questioned her; his voice still sounding quite nasty.

"Oh gee, I don't know Jack," Martha said sarcastically. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that your ex-girlfriend had just turned up on your doorstep the night before with your other child," she started yelling at him.

"She was not my girlfriend," Jack said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She was just some blonde bimbo that was only good enough for one thing, right? A quick roll in the sack?" Martha exclaimed; still being sarcastic.

"Can we stop talking about Megan. This has got nothing to do with her. This is about you and me," Jack snapped.

"Whatever," Martha shot out, and turned away once again.

"No Martha, it's not 'whatever',"Jack grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "You lied to me, you kept secrets from me. And not to mention you got my brother to lie aswell. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Let go. You're hurting me," Martha growled at Jack. His fingers were pressing into her arm, and it was really starting to hurt.

Jack looked down and noticed that he was still grasping her arm tightly. "Sorry," he let go immediately.

"You know, I don't ever recall you getting like this towards Megan when you found out that she had kept Grace from you," Martha began. "Did you yell and scream at her?" she asked.

"Like I said before, this isn't about Megan. And besides, the circumstances are so much different," Jack said to her.

"How are they different? We both lied to you," Martha looked at him.

"You lying to me hurts so much more than Megan lying to me. And you know why? It's because I love you," Jack started. "And because of my feelings towards you, it makes it harder for me to accept that you lied to me. I never thought that you, of all people, would lie to me. Especially about something like this. I feel betrayed," he finished.

"I'm sorry," Martha told him; starting to cry again.

"You betrayed my trust," he said. He could feel the anger inside of him building up again.

Martha reached out to touch him, but he moved away from her again. "Don't touch me, please," Jack told her.

"Jack, I...," Martha started, but Jack cut her off.

"I think you should go," he said.

"No, we need to talk," Martha tried to talk to him.

"I can't talk to you right now. I'm too angry. So just leave," he snapped her.

"Fine," Martha cried. "I'm going," she told him. She spun around quickly and took off towards the door, nearly knocking Tony over on her way past. "Sorry," she sobbed, and kept going.

Jack looked at his father, who looked back at him with concern on his face.

"What's going on Jack? I was over at Beth's and I could hear yelling," Tony asked.

"Do you love Lucas?" Jack asked his father.

"Of course mate. Why?" Tony laughed.

"He's going to need your protection the next time I see him," Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Martha burst into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself onto the couch and burst into tears.

"What's all this racket?" Alf called as he walked into the room.

Martha sat up quickly; trying to dry her eyes. "Grandad. Sorry, I didn't realise you were home," she said.

"Martha. Love, what's wrong?" he asked her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing," she tried to smile.

"Nonsense. You've been crying and you're clearly upset. Come on, you can tell me anything," Alf said, rubbing her back.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me," Martha sobbed.

"Why would I be? Please, just tell me what's wrong," Alf urged.

Martha looked up into his face; letting the tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

Alf looked at her in shock. He didn't know what to say. "Oh," he said.

"See, you're disappointed in me," Martha started to cry harder. "I'm so sorry," she said in a whispered voice.

"Hey hey, I'm not disappointed in you," Alf tried to comfort her. "I was just a bit shocked, that's all. You have no reason to be sorry," he hugged her tight.

"Yeah, but I've screwed up big time with Jack. He's so angry with me," Martha exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Why is he angry with you? He is the father isn't he?" Alf questioned.

"Of course he is," Martha sighed.

Alf let out a huge sigh of his own. "Let me get you a glass of water. I'll let you calm down a bit and then you can explain everything to me, okay?" he suggested.

Martha smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be great".

* * *

"Well, I can understand why Jack's upset. You kept it from him for quite a long time," Alf spoke after Martha had explained everything to him. "And then to have someone other than you tell him; it's pretty rough".

"Yeah, I know," Martha sighed.

"Are you feeling better now?" Alf asked.

"Yeah, heaps. It felt good to speak about it openly with you," she said.

"That's good," Alf exclaimed.

"Listen, I've been thinking," Martha started. "Maybe I should go away for awhile. I need to get away from all this. And Flynn already told me that I don't need any stress," she explained.

"Do you really think it would be a good idea to run away from all your problems?" Alf commented.

"It would only be for a couple weeks. Just so I can get my head around things," she told him.

"Where would you go?" Alf questioned.

"I could go to the city and stay with Auntie Morag. I'm sure she'd love to have me there," Martha suggested.

Alf nodded. "She would love the company," he agreed. "Would you like me to call her?"

"Yeah thanks. And you better tell her about my situation. She'll want to know why I'm so eager to visit," Martha told him.

"Sure, no problem. When can I tell her to expect you?" Alf then asked before picking up the phone.

"This afternoon," she said.

The sooner the better, Martha thought.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER: Lucas and Jack have it out.

So are you all enjoying it so far? Shall I continue?


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Jack sat in the kitchen; tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. He was waiting for Lucas to get home.

"Don't be too hard on him," Tony said.

"Why not?" Jack scoffed. "He lied to me, and he thought that he was going to get away with it".

"Jack...," Tony started, but was cut off by Lucas's cheerful voice as he walked through the door.

"Hey all," he called.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jack snarled and strode towards him.

"Lucas Holden," Lucas joked.

"Don't get smart with me," Jack yelled at him.

Lucas was shocked. He didn't understand where all these sudden outbursts were coming from. "What is your problem?" he said to Jack.

"You knew Martha was pregnant, and you didn't tell me," Jack started. "Instead, I had to find out from Megan after she overheard you and Tasha talking about it this morning," he continued.

"Wait. What? Didn't Martha tell you last night?" Lucas asked.

Jack laughed. "No Lucas, she didn't. But what I want to know is why you didn't tell me," he said, raising his voice again.

"For starters, I've only known for a week. And besides, it wasn't my place to tell," Lucas told him. "Martha spoke to me in confidence, and I wasn't going to betray her trust," he finished.

"But it was okay for you both to break my trust? Lucas, I'm your brother. How could you keep something like this from me," Jack snapped at him.

"Like I said, I promised Martha I wouldn't say anything," Lucas started yelling back at Jack.

"Oh, well that makes it alright then" Jack said sarcastically.

"Okay you two, calm down," Tony intervened.

"Yeah, what dad said," Lucas exclaimed as he pushed past Jack.

"Hey, don't walk away from me," Jack grabbed Lucas.

"Don't touch me," Lucas pushed him away.

Jack then pushed back at Lucas, which then lead to Lucas raising his fist to swing at Jack.

"Stop it," roared Tony, as he grabbed Lucas and stopped him from hitting Jack. "That's enough. Why don't the both of you just grow up," he snapped.

"Lucas, go to Beth's. I'll deal with you later," Tony told Lucas, and pushed him out the door.

He then spun around and glared at Jack. "Sit down," he ordered. "The way you just acted then was totally inappropriate. I'd hate to have seen the way you treated Martha earlier. Especially if the way you just treated Lucas is anything to go by," he spat out.

"I may have yelled at her a bit, so what?" Jack looked away from his father.

"She's pregnant Jack. She doesn't need that kind of stress.," Tony started. "But lets talk about Lucas. Let's just say I never want to see you get violent with him again. It's unacceptable," he explained.

"He pushed me first," Jack tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but you're older and should have known better," Tony snapped.

"Whatever," Jack started to get up.

"Don't even bother," Tony said pushing him back down. "You and I are going to have a long chat".

* * *

"You promise you'll be back before the wedding," Tasha wanted to be reassured.

"Yes Tash. I already told you that I'll be back before the wedding," Martha sighed. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," she told Tasha.

"Good. It wouldn't be the same without you there," Tasha calmed down.

Martha had decided to drop in and say goodbye to Tasha, Robbie and Kit before she left. Tasha had felt really bad when Martha told her what had occured with Jack earlier that day. Tasha kept blaming herself because she and Lucas were the ones who were talking about it in public. And because of that; Megan had overheard them. But Martha kept telling Tasha that it wasn't her fault. Or Lucas's. The only person to blame was herself.

"I still can't believe that you're having a baby," Robbie smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting," Kit exclaimed.

"It's quite overwhelming. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that there's another person growing inside of me," Martha told them.

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you," Tasha reassured her.

"Thanks," Martha smiled. "Look, I better head off. Auntie Morag will be expecting me in a few hours". Martha got up from her chair, giving them all a hug.

Robbie bent down to look at her stomach. "Seeya later little baby," he said.

"You are such a loser," Martha laughed at him.

"You know, I think I see a little bump sticking out there," Rob smiled, poking her gently in the stomach.

"Gee Rob, thanks for reminding me that I'm going to look like a porker," Martha pushed him.

"You'll look great," Kit said.

"Come on, we'll walk you to your car," Tasha linked arms with Martha.

Once Martha was on the road, she started thinking about Jack. She knew she probably should have told him that she was going away for a little while. But she didn't have the guts to face him. He was so angry with her when she left his place earlier, and she didn't think that he would actually care if she left anyway.

Maybe a bit of space between them would be good.

* * *

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON**

Jack had calmed down a lot over the last few hours and after a long chat with Tony he had decided to go and talk to Martha. He was still really angry with her though. She had lied and kept secrets from him, and it wasn't something that he could get over so quickly. But she was still carrying his child, and they had to talk about it.

He walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked. A few moments later Alf answered the door. "Jack, come in," Alf said, and moved away to let him in.

"Hey Alf," Jack said as he walked in. "Did Martha tell you about what happened?" he asked.

"Ah yeah. I found her in a right state earlier. She was quite upset," Alf answered.

"Well I did get pretty angry with her," Jack told him.

"I can understand why. She kept something very important from you, but she knows that she made a mistake," Alf said.

"So, Is she here? I'd like to speak with her," Jack asked.

"Actually, she's gone," Alf paused on the spot.

"Oh. Well I suppose I'll have a wander around to see if I can find her then," Jack said as he walked to the door.

"No, I mean she's gone. She's left town," Alf broke the news.

Jack snapped his gaze back onto Alf. "What? What do you mean she's left town?" he demanded.

"She's gone to stay in the city with Morag for awhile," Alf explained.

"Oh, well it was sure nice of her to tell me that she was leaving," Jack said sarcastically. He paused for a while and then started speaking again. "When will she be back?" he asked.

"Well, Tasha and Rob's wedding is in three weeks, and she said that she'd be back before then," Alf told him. "So, I suppose she'll be gone for a couple of weeks or more".

"So instead of facing her problems, she runs away from them," Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"She just needs some space and some time to think. All this stress isn't good for the baby either. Some time away will probably do her a world of good," Alf said to Jack.

Jack couldn't believe that Martha had just left without telling him. She could have at least dropped in to say goodbye. Even a phonecall would have been acceptable. She was the one who wanted to talk so desperately; but then she was the one who took off without even telling him.

"I have a shift at Noah's in ten minutes so I'm going to have to kick you out," Alf began. "But there's something I want to give you before you leave. I found it in on Martha's bed, and thought that you might like it," he continued as he picked the item up from the table and handed it to Jack.

Jack looked at it; it was the ultrasound photo of their baby.

"Martha had her first ultrasound last week," Alf told him.

"I should have been there for that," Jack said softly.

"Yeah, I know," Alf sighed.

Jack turned around and walked to the door. "Thanks for this," he said as he left.

"Seeya mate," Alf called.

Jack looked at the photo again. His baby. And Martha had kept it from him. But he didn't feel anger anymore. All he felt was hurt. It hurt that he hadn't been at the first ultrasound, because he would have loved to have seen it.

And now Martha was gone; and that hurt even more.

* * *

Martha pulled her car into the driveway of Morag's home. Within a few moments, Morag was walking down the pathway towards her.

"Martha, it's so good to see you," Morag said.

"Hey Auntie Morag," Martha smiled and gave her a hug.

"So, what have you gone and done to yourself?" Morag exclaimed.

"Oh you know. Got pregnant, pissed off Jack, amd now I've ran away," Martha said sarcastically.

Morag laughed. "Ah well, at least you're not as young as what your mother was when she had you," she explained.

Martha smiled. "I guess," she said.

"Come on, lets go inside. You can rest after your long drive, and then you can tell me exactly what's happened," Morag picked up Martha's bag.

She wrapped an arm around Martha and they walked off towards the house together.

* * *

Please review. 


	20. Chapter 20

Here's a few more things that you need to know, just so you don't get confused.

**1.** Macca has never been to the bay. So he doesn't know anybody yet. He will be arriving sometime over the next few chapters.

**2.** In the very first chapter I mentioned that Martha's adoptive parents were both dead. But since then Martha has mentioned on the actual show that her adoptive father is alive, ending our speculation. So I went back and changed it to just her adoptive mother being dead. He is alive in this fic. The name I give him will be made up by me.

**3.** As mentioned by Martha before (on the show) one of her other brothers is named Greg (apparently he and his girlfriend were pregnant and about to get married the last time Martha mentioned him). I will be making up a name for the third brother.

* * *

In the last chapter Martha went away to stay with Morag for awhile. Obviously not much would happen in the time that she is away, so the next three weeks are going to pass by within this one chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

"You miss him, don't you?" Morag's voice broke through Martha's thoughts.

"Huh?" Martha looked up into Morag's probing eyes.

"Jack. You miss him," Morag repeated.

"A bit. I guess," Martha shrugged.

That was an understatement, Martha thought to herself. She missed Jack more than just a bit. She missed him like crazy. It drove her nuts. She'd been at her Auntie Morag's for a week and a half now, but it felt more like a lifetime. But as much as she missed Summer Bay; she just wasn't ready to go back yet.

"Have you spoken to him at all since you've been here?" Morag asked.

"Nope," Martha answered, trying to sound uninterested. She quickly shovelled a spoonful of cereal into her mouth; hoping that Morag would get the hint that she didn't want to talk about it. Morag, of course, didn't get the hint.

"Well, has he tried calling you at all?" Morag wanted to know.

"He's left a couple of messages on my phone," Martha told her. "But can we stop talking about it? I'm not in the mood to talk about Jack," she groaned.

Another understatement, Martha thought.

"Fine," Morag agreed. "Listen, I've cancelled all of my appointments today with my clients. You and I are going out," she then announced.

"You don't have to do that," Martha protested.

"Nonsense. I want to do something with you," Morag started. "Besides, you need to get out. The only time you go outside is when you go for your daily walk. The rest of the time you just sit out in the back garden like you're off with the fairies," she explained.

"I've used your pool a few times," Martha tried to defend herself.

"Well today we're going shopping," Morag exclaimed.

"Ah, why?" Martha wanted to know.

"Incase you hadn't realised you're pregnant, and beginning to show. You're going to need some bigger clothes soon," Morag started. "And I think we can both agree that Yabbie Creek isn't the best place to buy clothes," she continued, screwing up her nose in disgust.

"High maintenance much?" Martha giggled.

Morag smiled. "And, I thought it would be nice if we picked up a few things for the baby," she offered.

"That would be nice," Martha nodded. Her Auntie Morag could be quite a hard women most of the time, but she could also be the sweetest person when she tried. Martha was one of the select few who actually saw it.

"Good, then it's settled. Once we finish breakfast we'll head off," Morag began. "And while were at it, we'll go and have a nice lunch somewhere. How does that sound?" she asked.

"It sounds great," Martha thanked her.

Hopefully she'll get through a few hours without thinking about Jack.

* * *

Jack sat on the couch next to Megan; watching Grace play on the floor with some toys. Jack had spent quite a bit of time with Grace over the last week; but today Megan and Grace would be going back to the city. Megan had to get back to her job.

"This last week or so has been really good," Megan said. "You know, just the three of us," she smiled.

"Yeah, it's been good getting to know Grace a bit more," Jack nodded.

If Jack were to be truthful with Megan, he'd tell her that he was actually having trouble bonding with Grace. But he didn't want to hurt Megan's feelings, so he kept it to himself.

"It's a shame that we have to go back to the city today, I've really liked spending time with you. But we'll be back in about two weeks for another visit," Megan told him.

Jack nodded and then stood up; taking his and Megan's empty coffee cups into the kitchen. He let out a small sigh when he realised that Megan was following him. He placed the cups on the sink and turned around only to come face to face with her. He stepped back a little until he was pressed up against the sink. Megan used this moment to press herself up against him.

"So, I was thinking that the next time I'm in town, you and I could maybe spend some time together. Just the two of us," she smiled up at him flirtatiously.

"I already told you once before that nothing will ever happen between us," Jack said as he pushed her away from him

"Oh, come on Jack," Megan pouted, and moved back towards him. "You may not remember what it was like that night when we were together, but I do, and I want that feeling again," she smiled and threw her arms around his neck.

"I said No," Jack exclaimed, as he pried Megan's arms away from him. He pushed past her and walked back towards the couch.

"You and Martha aren't together anymore Jack," Megan said as she followed him. "So why can't you and I just have some fun together? It doesn't have to be anything serious," she tried to talk him around.

Jack turned around quickly to face her. "I'm going to tell you this one last time," he started to snap. "I love Martha, and that's never going to change. We may not be together at the moment, and I may still be angry with her, but that doesn't change the way that I feel about her. Okay?" he explained to her.

"Stop yelling, you'll scare Grace," Megan hissed.

"I'm not yelling," Jack said as he turned to look at the child. "And she's not scared. She's not even paying attention to us. Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I meant what I said. I love Martha," he trailed off.

Megan looked away from Jack and nodded. "Fine," she sniffed.

"We can still be friends, but that's it. And like I've told you before, I will always be there for you and Grace," Jack reassured her.

"I guess I should be grateful that you haven't told us to get lost," Megan sighed.

"I wouldn't do that," Jack told her.

"I know," she smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll help you get Grace out to the car," Jack offered. "You'll want to get going before it gets dark," he continued.

Megan watched as Jack picked Grace up from the floor. Jack may have just rejected her, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. She'd just try again the next time she was in town. And who knows, maybe she could mess around with Martha's insecurities a bit more. There was no way that she was giving up on Jack just yet.

* * *

Later that night Jack made his way across the grass towards Noah's Bar. He'd organised to meet up with Robbie, Tasha, Kim and Kit for drinks. He was just about to walk in when he stopped. He'd been thinking about Martha all afternoon; ever since his exchange with Megan. He'd told Megan that he loved Martha; and ever since she'd been on his mind.

He took his phone out of his pocket and rang the familiar number. It went straight to message bank. She had her phone turned off again. He'd tried calling her a few times over the last week and half, but he could never get hold of her. He paused for a second and waited for her cheerful voice to answer message bank. Sometimes he'd find himself ringing it just so he could hear her voice.

"_Hey, it's Martha. I can't answer the phone right, sooooo here comes the beep, you know what to do,"_ her voice played out to him over the phone.

"Martha, it's Jack. Again. Why won't you answer or return any of my calls?" Jack began. "I just want to know how you are. And the baby. Also, when are you coming home? Lucas is worried. So is Tash. She thinks your not going to be back for the wedding. Well, that's it, I guess. So bye. Martha...I lov...," he started to say; but was cut off. Damn, his time had run out.

He slid his phone back into his pocket and walked into Noah's. He passed Kim and Kit, who were playing pool. He nodded his head at them in acknowledgment. He made his way over to where Tasha and Robbie were sitting, and sat down across from them.

"Hey," he said to them. "What's wrong with you?" he asked Tasha, when he realised that she didn't look to happy.

"She's still worried that Martha won't be back for the wedding," Robbie explained to him.

"What do you expect Rob?" Tasha snapped. "I've spoken to her twice since she's been gone. She always has her phone turned off. How am i supposed to get in contact with her?" she continued her rant.

"Ah duh, have you considered asking Mr Stewart for Morag's phone number?" Robbie said sarcastically.

Tasha's face immediately lit up. "Oh my god. No, I didn't even think about that. I'll go ask for it now. Now I remember why I'm marrying you," she kissed Robbie quickly on the cheek and skipped off towards the bar to speak with Alf.

Jack felt like an idiot. Why didn't he think to ask Alf for Morag's number?

"That girl is totally paranoid," Robbie exclaimed as he watched Tasha walk away. "And I love it," he laughed.

Jack shook his head and smiled. He was friends with a bunch of loons. It was great.

"So, where's your shadow?" Robbie asked.

"What?" Jack looked at him confused.

"Megan. She's like a second shadow," Robbie replied.

"Oh, she's gone back to the city," Jack told him. He then looked over towards the pool table; it looked as if Kit was about to punch Kim in the face.

Jack laughed and looked back at Rob. "What is it with those two?" he asked, pointing towards Kit and Kim.

"It called sexual frustration, mate," Rob answered.

* * *

Martha sat in her room. She was holding her phone to her ear, listening to the message that Jack had left on her phone. She'd already listened to it twice. But she liked hearing his voice. Somehow, it soothed her.

She gently placed the phone back on her nightstand once she'd finished. She then looked over the stash of new clothes that she had just brought that day. Morag had payed for everything; even the few things that they had brought for the baby. Morag had insisted on paying. She wanted her great niece and great great niece or nephew to have the best.

Martha picked up her favourite thing that they had gotten. It was a baby album. She couldn't wait until she got home so that she could put the ultrasound photo in it. She couldn't believe that she had left it behind. She loved to look at it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. Morag popped her head through. "Dinners ready sweetheart," she announced.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second," Martha smiled.

There was one good thing about the day. All the shopping had taken her mind off Jack.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

A WEEK AND A HALF LATER

"This is it. I'm finally home," Martha said to herself outloud.

She turned her car off and stepped outside. She inhaled deeply; taking in the salty scent of the sea air. One of her favourite smells in the world. It felt a bit strange being back; especially since she had been gone for three weeks. She was only supposed to stay with Morag for two weeks but she ended up deciding to stay a bit longer. But no doubt; she was now glad to be home again.

She'd missed everybody so much. Three weeks was a long time. It was also the longest amount of time that she'd ever spent away from Jack. She missed him a lot, but she wasn't about to admit it to anyone. She needed to stop thinking about him. She'd only been back in town for a minute and already her thoughts were consumed by him.

"Hey Martha," she heard a voice call out. She looked up and saw Ric running towards her.

"Hey," she gave him a big smile.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you," Ric said, giving her a hug.

"It's good to be back. I've missed this place," Martha told him.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Ric teased as he looked down at her stomach. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't there when you left," he laughed.

"Ah yeah. I've been eating. A lot," Martha joked, as she touched her small, now noticable bump. She was only four months along, so it wasn't a big bump, but people would most likely be able to tell that she was pregnant.

"When I left you couldn't even really tell I was pregnant. It's amazing how much things can change in the space of a few weeks," Martha told Ric. "So, if people didn't know I was pregnant; they're definitely going to know now," she finished.

"Oh, don't worry. The whole town practically knows already anyway. Once Colleen and Madge found out, they made it their personal mission to tell everybody," Ric started to explain. "If they had it their way, they probably would have made a banner," he joked.

"Oh goody, I just love it when the whole town knows my private business," Martha said sarcastically.

"Don't we all," Ric added with sarcasm. "Anyways, I'll walk you to the apartment," he offered.

"Okay," Martha nodded. "Let me just get my bags," she said as she opened up the back door of her car. She pulled out her two bags and chucked them over onto the grass. She then grabbed her jacket, and locked the car before walking over to where Ric was waiting. She picked the bags up and started walking in the direction of the diner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ric demanded.

"Going home. What does it look like?" Martha said, looking confused.

"Ah yeah, I can see that. But put those bags down. You shouldn't be carrying them. Let me do it," Ric ordered her.

"Don't be stupid," Martha laughed. "I can carry my own bags. I'm fine," she fobbed him off, and continued walking.

"Give me the bags," Ric said once again, as he tried to grab them off her.

"I'm not a cripple Ric. I can carry the friggin bags," Martha started to yell as she snatched them back from him. Martha's raised voice soon starting grabbing the attention of people walking past, and of course Tony, Jack and Lucas. Martha had yet to notice them.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself, so give me the bags," Ric said again through clenched teeth.

"Arghhh, for gods sake. Take the damn bags if it makes you happy," Martha yelled once again, as she chucked them on the ground and stormed off.

On her way she walked passed Tony, Jack and Lucas, who were watching her with slightly amused looks on their faces. This only proceeded to annoy Martha, whose last nerve was about to snap. How dare they get their laughs out of her.

"What the hell are you lot lookin at?" she snapped, and gave them the dirtiest look she could muster up. She then continued on her way.

"Maybe I should go and say hi...," Jack started to walk after her.

"Ah mate, maybe you should give the girl some space," Tony couldn't help but laugh at Martha's outburst. "I don't think she's in a very good mood, and she might physically hurt you," he continued to laugh.

"Hormones," Ric stated to them, as he ran past with the bags.

"You're telling me," Lucas snickered.

Jack didn't care if Martha was in a bad mood. And he couldn't really care less if she hit him. He hadn't seen her in three weeks. He wanted to talk to her.

"I just want to talk to her," Jack trailed off, as he watched her stride up the stairs.

"She's only been back for five minutes. Give her some time to settle in. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk," Tony explained to his son.

"Whatever," Jack exclaimed and walked off towards the beach.

Now he was in a bad mood.

* * *

Once Martha had calmed down and had rested for awhile after her long drive home, she decided to go see Tasha.

"So, have you seen Jack yet?" Tasha asked, as they sat in on Tasha's bed, looking at the wedding and bridesmaid dresses.

"I saw him down by the diner when i first got back. He was with Tony and Lucas. Stupid jerks," Martha exclaimed.

"What happened? What did they do?" Tasha wanted to know.

"I was carrying my bags home, and friggin Ric went all protective on me. He wouldn't let me carry my bags because he thought I might hurt myself," Martha started. "I might be pregnant, but I'm not completely helpless. I can carry my own damn bags. Anyways, I kind of yelled at Ric and threw my bags at him. Jack, Tony and Lucas were just standing there laughing at me, so I gave them a peice of my mind and walked off," she finished her rant.

"So you didn't talk to Jack then?" Tasha tried to cover her laughs.

"Well, no, I didn't. And quite frankly, I don't want too," Martha replied with a stubborn edge to her voice.

"But I thought you missed him," Tasha said.

"I did. But that doesn't mean I don't think he's a jerk," Martha stated.

"You're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later," Tasha told her.

"I'm thinking later. Much later," Martha said. "But, lets not talk about me anymore. You're getting married tomorrow," Martha said excitedly.

"I know, I'm really excited," Tasha bumped up and down on the bed.

"Your dress is beautiful. You are going to look stunning," Martha smiled.

"Well you and Kit are going to look great aswell," Tasha started. "Actually speaking of the wedding, you're partnered with Jack," she said quickly and looked away.

"What? No. Why couldn't you partner me with Kim," Martha sulked.

"Because Kit's partnered with Kim. And besides, all you have to do is walk into the reception together. It's not the end of the world," Tasha laughed.

"You think," Martha added sarcastically. Great, now she'd probably have to touch him. She didn't think she could handle that.

"So, Rob and I thought that instead of having seperate bux and hen's nights, we'd just have a joint one at Noah's," Tasha then explained.

"What? No sexy male strippers," Martha pouted.

"Mac," Tasha scolded, but then laughed along with her.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Tasha and Rob's bux/hen's night. Martha and Jack have a tiff. And who's getting it on?

PLEASE REVIEW


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

Martha was standing in the store room at Noah's; wanting some time alone, but more importantly, trying to hide from everyone. When she had arrived at Noah's for Tasha and Rob's party, everyone had practically flocked towards her. They all wanted to congratulate her, and ask about the baby. As much as she loved her friends and family; she needed to get away from them. All the attention had gotten a little over-whelming. And geez, she had only been at Noah's for twenty minutes.

See hadn't even seen Jack. She didn't think he had even arrived yet. She was still in a foul mood with him; especially after what had happened when she had first gotten home. She didn't even know what she would say to him if they did speak. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to talk to him. Just thinking about it made her feel nervous and uncomfortable.

She got up from the stool she had been sitting on and took a deep breath; walking towards the door of the store room. Can't hide in here forever, Martha thought to herself as she opened the door and walked out. She smiled lightly as she walked past Alf, who was chatting happily with Barry and Irene.

She spotted Tasha standing at the bar ordering a drink, and moved towards her.

"Hey, I was wondering where you got to," Tasha smiled at her.

"Yeah, I just needed a breather. I felt like a monkey in a cage," Martha sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love all these guys, but, all the poking and proding was driving me insane," she explained.

"I can only imagine," Tasha exclaimed. "So, Jack just got here a few minutes ago," she then told Martha.

"Whoop di do," Martha tried to sound uninterested.

"Martha," Tasha scolded.

"What? Would you like me to just run up and give him a big wet one," Martha said sarcastically. "Well, guess what? It ain't gonna happen," she took a sip of her orange juice.

"I just thought that maybe you two could talk," Tasha suggested. "Perhaps you could apologise for keeping the baby a secret, and he can say sorry for yelling at you," she continued.

Martha laughed. "Firstly, I already apologised for lying to him. He didn't want to hear it, and kicked me out of his house. So I ain't doing it again," she started to rant. "And secondly, I'm here to party, not to suck up Jack's ass," she finished.

Martha took another sip of her drink, and looked up. Standing on the other side of the bar looking at her was Jack, and Kim. She groaned to herself. Great, she thought.

She locked eyes with Jack for a moment, and found it hard to move her gaze away from him. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to draw her in even further. With a quick shake of the head; she broke the gaze.

"Did you hear what I just said," she asked Jack, sounding confident. She meant what she said. There was no way that she was going to suck up and beg for forgiveness.

"Loud and clear," he replied.

"Good," Martha stated simply.

"Ouch," Kim muttered under his breath.

"Tasha, let's dance," Martha then grabbed Tasha's hand and pulled her off towards the dance floor.

* * *

Jack watched from afar as Martha danced with Tasha. She looked beautiful. She had on an emerald silk dress, that fell to mid-thigh. Her hair hung in ringlets around her face; and cascaded down her back. Just the way he liked it. He looked down her tanned legs, which were covered by a pair of black boots; her trademark he liked to call them.

His eyes roved back up her body again, and he watched as her hips swayed seductively to the music. He had also noticed how the green silk of the dress clung tightly across her now swollen stomach; and he couldn't help but find it unbelievably sexy.

"Ah mate," a voice interrupted his thoughts. "You got a little drool there," Kim teased, as he indicated to Jack's mouth.

Jack laughed. "Shut up," he said.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Kim smirked. "No, seriously. You can't even keep your eyes off Mac for five seconds. You want her bad, huh?" he teased a bit more.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah yeah," Kim laughed along with him.

"You should have seen everyone when she first got here," Kim started to talk again, as he turned the conversation serious. "Everyone just practically swamped her. Wanting to know about the baby and all that. She ended hiding in the store room. Certainly don't blame her though. It was enough to scare anyone away," he finished.

Jack stole another glance at Martha and noticed that she had now stopped dancing and was moving back in towards the bar. He watched as she stopped to talk with Alf. After a few moments she started moving again.

"Should I try to talk to her? Do you think she's angry with me?" Jack asked Kim, as Martha seemed to move closer towards where he was standing.

As she got nearer she didn't even bother to look up at him. She walked straight past and completely ignored him.

"There's your answer," Kim laughed. "She's pissed," he continued.

* * *

After all that dancing, Martha needed a break. She was already feeling a little tired. She'd had a long day; especially after the long drive back from the city. She walked over towards the couch on the back wall, and was about to sit down when she felt a hand grasp gently around her arm. She didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Jack. She always knew when it was him touching her.

"We need to talk," he whispered in her ear. Before she could protest, he was dragging her off towards the direction of the gym. He pulled her through the door and closed it behind them; making sure that they could talk in private.

"What is it that you want?" Martha looked up at him.

"I want to talk to you," Jack said to her.

"You want to talk," Martha said sarcastically. "You didn't want to listen to me, when I wanted to talk. You kicked me out of your house remember. So give me one good reason why I should listen to you," she raised her voice at him. She didn't worry about anyone hearing her. She knew nobody would be able to hear over the sound of the loud music anyway.

"Look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you that day. I didn't mean to hurt you," Jack told her.

"Could have fooled me," Martha scoffed. She couldn't do this. She didn't want to do this. She wanted out, right now. She tried to walk away, but Jack grabbed her. "I haven't finished yet," he told her.

"And I certainly didn't intend on making you leave town," Jack started again. "Speaking of, why exactly didn't you tell me you were going away?" he asked.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your permission to go on a holiday," Martha shot out.

"Why didn't you answer or return any of my calls or messages?" Jack then asked.

"I was busy," Martha exclaimed. She knew she was being stubborn. But it was what she done best.

"Right," Jack laughed with added sarcasm. "Doing what exactly?"

"What's you point?" Martha tried to sound bored.

"My point is that you went away for three weeks and you didn't tell me. I didn't know if you were okay. Or if the baby was okay," Jack yelled at her. "You just left me here alone to worry about you. I was worried," he yelled a bit more.

"I didn't think you'd care," Martha snapped back at him.

"Of course I cared," Jack's voice got softer. "I care about you, and I care about the baby. Our baby," he reassured her, as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

Martha looked into Jack's eyes. She could feel herself softening towards him. The stubborn side of her was telling her not to though.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now. I think we should leave it till after the wedding," Martha suggested.

"If that's what you want," Jack agreed.

"It is," Martha nodded. "Can we go back in now?" she then asked.

"Yeah," he smiled and moved back towards the door to open it.

He was just about to pull it open, when two bodies crashed through it; attached at the lips.

"Woah," Jack exclaimed. "I knew it," he then laughed, closing the door again quickly.

"What's going on guys?" Martha teased.

Kim and Kit looked back at them; surprised. It was like they'd just been caught with their hand in a cookie jar.

"So, how do you guys feel about secrets?" Kit smiled innocently.

Martha groaned. Secrets...here we go again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hope you weren't all expecting me to write out Tasha and Robbie's wedding. Totally couldn't be stuffed. So it's starting at the reception.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

"Ladies and gentleman, it's time for the bridalwaltz," Tony called into a microphone.

Martha watched as her two bestfriends made their way onto the dance floor. She raised her fingers to her lips and let out a loud wolfwhistle; which led to loud cheers and applause from everybody else.

Martha looked around the room; it looked amazing. Tasha and Robbie had decided to have the reception at the banquet room at the 'Sands Resort'. It was a great decision. The ceremony had been beautiful; it had been held down by the wharf, over looking the water; and Tasha had insisted that the whole bridal party go bare-foot.

Martha smiled as she watched Tasha and Robbie dance together. They were so in love, and Martha was so happy for them; they looked beautiful together.

After a few minutes a lot more people started to join them on the dancefloor. Martha wasn't really in the mood for dancing, she was more worried about the food sitting in front of her. Her stomach was grumbling; she was starving. And so was the baby.

Jack was sitting next to her, but she didn't dare look at him. But her prayers were answered when Beth came and waltzed him off for a dance. She was just about to take a bite of a delicious looking sandwich when she was interuppted by Robbie.

"What ya doin?" he smiled at her.

"Eating. What does it look like?" Martha smirked at him.

"It looks like you're about to get up and have a dance," Robbie told her.

"Like I said, I'm eating," she tried to fob him off.

"Come on Mac. I want to have a dance with the pregnant girl," he pleaded.

"Pregnant girl? How did you come up with that one?" Martha smiled.

"Well, you're pregnant and a girl. Hence, pregnant girl," Robbie explained.

Martha couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, I'm coming," she agreed, standing up.

"Let's boogie," Robbie spun Martha as they made their way into the crowd.

* * *

"So you and Jack haven't really spoken yet?" Lucas asked Martha as they danced together to a slow song.

"We had a bit of an argument last night at Noah's. And we've only said a few words to each other today," Martha sighed.

She cursed Tasha for pairing them up for the wedding. They'd had to walk into the reception together; which meant that they'd had to touch. And Martha knew that Tasha had purposely sat them together at the table. It wasn't that she didn't like to touch him or be close to him; because honestly she loved being around him. But she was still feeling anger towards him, and being around him and touching him, made her feel things that she didn't want to feel. She loved the feeling that overcame her whenever they were close together; but things were tense and very different between them now, and she didn't need her feelings for him confusing things more.

"He might not have said it to anyone, but he missed you alot while you were gone," Lucas told her.

Martha went to speak again but stopped when Jack walked up to them. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Nope," Lucas replied quickly. He smiled at Martha and then walked off.

I can't believe Lucas just left me here with him, Martha thought to herself. He's so dead.

"Don't you just hate that?" Jack smiled as he pulled Martha closer towards him; and swayed to the music.

"What do you mean?" Martha was confused.

"When somebody leaves you alone with someone you don't want to be left alone with," Jack smirked.

Martha groaned. "If you're going to be smart, I'm going," she said, and tried to pull away from him.

"Hey, not so fast," Jack held on to her tighter. "I'm sorry, I was just messing around," he apologised.

"Whatever," Martha sounded uninterested.

"So, it looks like Kim and Kit decided to come clean with everyone," Jack started speaking again.

Martha looked over to where Kim and Kit were dancing together. Martha smiled. She was happy for them.

"Yeah, well, it's good to see Kim get something that he wants for a change," Martha began. "The last year has been pretty rough on him. Kit deserves some happiness aswell," she finished.

"Tasha and Robbie look happy too," Jack commented.

Martha swung her head around so she could get a look at the happy couple. Tasha and Robbie were dancing close together and kissing; completely oblivious to the world around them. She didn't think she'd ever seen them look so happy.

"Maybe that will be us someday," Jack confessed.

Martha paused; shocked at what she had just heard Jack say. She didn't know what the hell she was supposed to say back. Of course she wished that they could be happy like everyone else around them. But there were so many things in their way. Things that were stopping them, and people like Megan.

She looked into his eyes, and felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt his soft fingers run across her cheek. "Don't," Martha whispered, as she moved away from his touch. Martha knew that she had just hurt him. She could tell by the look in his eyes. She could see sadness, and hurt.

"Um, I'm going to go outside and get some air," she shot out. She pulled away quickly and walked off towards the door.

Good one idiot, Jack muttered to himself.

* * *

Martha sat down by the pool; hanging her legs into the cool water. She had gone for a quick walk around the resort and had found herself by the pool.

The sun had set about half an hour ago and the first stars of the night were starting to twinkle in the sky.

She was still feeling weird after what had happened with Jack inside before. After what he had said and the way he had touched her; she just freaked out. She didn't know what to say or do. So she just left him standing there. Now he probably thought that she didn't want to be with him anymore.

She was just about to stand up so she could go back inside and join the party, when she realised that somebody was just about to sit down beside her. It was Jack.

"Are you following me?" Martha asked him.

"Obviously," Jack replied as he sat down. "So, look what I just caught," he said, as he twirled Tasha's garter around his finger.

"Who caught the bouquet?" Martha wanted to know.

"Colleen," Jack laughed. "You should have seen her. She wanted those flowers like they were the last thing on the planet. Kit's gonna have a good bruise in the morning, that's for sure," he continued to laugh.

Martha couldn't help but giggle. She could imagine Colleen storming her way through. She would have loved to have seen it.

"So, Colleen caught the bouquet? And you caught the garter. You do know what that means, dont you?" Martha smiled at him.

"I have to marry Colleen," he replied.

"Yep," Martha laughed when she saw Jack shudder at the thought. "You're a very lucky man," she said sarcastically.

They continued to laugh and make jokes for a few more minutes, but then Jack turned the conversation serious.

"Inside before, I hope I didn't upset you or anything," he said.

Martha sighed. "No, you didn't. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all," she started. "I haven't been around you in like three weeks, and to have you touch me like that again, it felt strange. It kinda freaked me out," she finished honestly.

"Are you saying that my touch doesn't feel right anymore? That you don't like me touching you," Jack asked. He sounded a bit upset.

"No, it's not that at all," Martha tried to reassure him. "Of course I like you tou...," she trailed off; feeling slightly embarrassed that she was about to admit that she liked him touching her. She felt a blush creeping up into her cheeks, and quickly looked away from him.

"What do you mean then?" Jack wanted to know.

"I was expecting to come back to some guy who was furious with me. Someone who couldn't stand the sight of me. I guess I just expected you to yell and scream at me," Martha started again. "I thought you'd never want to touch me again".

"I may not be yelling and screaming at you, but I am still angry with you," Jack told her honestly. "I still can't believe that you hid something like that from me. We always talked about trust, and how we'd never lie to each other. And you broke that trust. But just because I'm angry, doesn't mean I don't still love you. Because I do love you, and we can get through this. We can still be together," Jack finished.

"But that's the thing Jack. As much as I hate to say it, and as hard as it is to say; we can't be together. Not right now anyway," Martha told him.

"I don't understand," he said softly.

"I need time alone, and so do you. We need to build our trust up again. If we don't have that trust, it's going to eat away at us until it drives us crazy," Martha started to explain to him. "Sometimes love isn't enough," she said in a hushed tone.

Jack was quiet. He wasn't saying anything. She could tell that he was upset. She was too. It was hard having to do this. But she had been thinking about it for a while now, and she thought it was the best thing to do. Until they could trust each other completely, they couldn't be together.

"There's also Megan. She doesn't want us to be together Jack. And she'll do anything to make sure that we're apart, even if it means using Grace as a way to do it," Martha began. "I know you're probably thinking that she wouldn't do that, but she would. Things have been said, things that you don't know about. And don't ask me what exactly, because I won't tell you. I'm not about to stoop as low as she has," Martha finished.

"I know what Megan's like. And you're right, she would use Grace as a means of getting what she wants. I've known her for a long time, and I've seen what kind of person she can be," Jack started to take his turn. "She actually tried to make a move on me the other week. But I told her that it would never happen. She knows that I love you," he told Martha.

"This is where the trust issues come into it. But just so you know; I trust you, but I don't trust her," Martha exclaimed.

"So, we're not getting back together?" Jack asked.

"Not right now, no," Martha shook her head. "But, if things run smoothly, then I would like to eventually. That's if you still want to of course. I love you, and that will never change," she told him.

"I'll wait for you," he declared.

Martha smiled, and nodded. "You wanna head back inside? It's getting a bit cold," she suggested.

"Yep, lets go," Jack replied, helping her to her feet.

"So, do you think you'll be able to resist me?" Jack started to tease.

"Of course I will. I'm Martha MacKenzie; Queen of self control," she stated.

"We'll see," Jack smirked back at her.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Who's back in town?

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

ONE WEEK LATER

Martha was on a day shift at Noah's. It wasn't very busy; only a few people sitting at a table. But she was sure that as soon as it hit three o'clock, all the school kids would come swarming. Thank god she was finishing before then. Plus, Tasha and Robbie had just arrived back from their honeymoon, and Martha was looking forward to seeing them.

Over the last week Martha had kept herself pretty busy. She was willing to do anything and everything; as long as it kept her mind off Jack. But of course that had been pretty hard; everytime she turned around, he seemed to be there. But it was okay. They'd talked about the baby a little, and they seemed to be getting on quite well. No fights as of yet.

But the one thing she had noticed, was that he was constantly teasing her. It wasn't the normal teasing; it was more of a sexual teasing. She knew he was doing it on purpose. He was trying to break her, but she wasn't going to give into his advances. She had enough power to resist him; but the question was, did she want too?

"Get your mind out of the gutter women," she muttered to herself, as she went about the task of cutting up strawberries. Martha was in such deep thought that she hadn't even realised that someone had snuck up behind her.

"Nice strawberries," they whispered in her ear.

Martha got such a fright that she jumped. And in the process knocked over the bowl of strawberries; scattering them across the counter. She knew straight away who it was.

"Friggin jerk," she shot out, as she spun around to face the culprit.

Jack just stood there with an innocent look on his face. "What?" he said.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Martha snapped at him.

"Of course not," he laughed.

Martha huffed and turned back around to continue with her job.

"What are you doin?" Jack asked her.

"Giving you the time of day," Martha sighed. Jack just laughed.

"So what were you thinking about before? You looked like you were in a deep thought. Must have been important if you didn't even notice me coming up behind you," Jack said to her, as he sat on a stool opposite her.

"Oh, it was nothing," Martha told him. She wasn't about to admit that she was thinking about him.

"So you were thinking about me then?" Jack smirked, as he leant across the bar towards her.

"Don't flatter yourself," Martha scoffed at him.

"I wasn't," Jack laughed. "I was just stating the obvious".

"The obvious?" Martha smiled across at him.

"Yeah. You still want me, and you're not going to be able to resist me for much longer," Jack teased her. "So lets just hook back up now. Save all the hassle," he continued.

Martha laughed at him, and this time, she was the one who leant across the bar towards him. She kept leaning until there was only a few inches between their faces. "Not if you were the last man on earth," she whispered to him.

Martha was so close to him, that she could feel his soft breath on her cheek. And she knew he was about to kiss her, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Strawberry?" she smirked, as she brought one up to his lips. She heard him groan as he moved away; snatching the fruit from her hands and shoving it into his mouth. "Tease," she heard him mutter under his breath.

She couldn't help but laugh at him; she knew she had won this round.

"Martha," she heard a voice call. She looked up and saw Beth approaching the bar.

"Hey Beth," Martha smiled.

"You can go now sweet," Beth told her.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, of course. And plus, Tasha's eager to see you," Beth reassured her.

"Okay, thanks," Martha grabbed her bag from under the counter. She made her way to the door, but Jack stopped her before she left.

"You know, pay back can be a bitch," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know," Martha nodded. "But in the mean time, I have a suggestion for you," she smiled sweetly at him.

"What's that?" he moved closer towards her.

"Go home and have a cold shower Jack," Martha roved her eyes down his body. "I think you need it".

And with that, Martha gave him one last smirk before walking off. Jack heard a soft laugh come from behind him. He spun around and found Beth trying to control her laughter.

"It's not funny," Jack said to her and walked off; definitely in need of that cold shower.

* * *

Martha was on her way to the diner with Tasha, Robbie, Lucas and Matilda, when she spotted Megan. She was sitting at a table outside the diner.

"Oh, joy to the world," Martha muttered.

"Don't let her get to you," Lucas said. "She's not worth it".

"Hey everyone," Megan stood up when they approached her.

"When did you get back?" Lucas asked her.

"This morning. And guess what? I'm staying for good," Megan smiled.

Oh hell no, Martha thought to herself.

"I'm sorry. What?" Lucas questioned in disbelief.

Megan laughed. "Yeah, I decided to move to Summer Bay. I wanted Grace to be closer to Jack," she began. "I'm renting one of the apartments in that new unit block down the road," she told them.

"Is it on 'who cares' avenue?" Matilda snarked.

"Excuse me," Megan glared at Matilda.

"You heard what I said," Matilda smiled sweetly.

Megan just shook her head and ignored her. "Jack's just gone inside to grab us a coffee, he should be back soon. Why don't you all sit down," she suggested.

"How bout no," Matilda exclaimed.

"What is your problem?" Megan glared again.

"You are," Matilda scoffed.

"Listen sweetie. You might still be in high school, but I'm not," Megan started. "So why don't you take your childish behaviour back to the playground," she finished.

"Don't talk to her like that," Martha finally snapped.

"Oh, so she speaks," Megan snapped her gaze onto Martha.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Martha asked.

"No, of course not," Megan said. "By the way, you look well. Pregnancy obviously agrees with you," she smirked.

"So nice of you to say," Martha said sarcastically.

"But you know what's stumped me? Why you and Jack aren't back together. Yeah, he told me that you're not together any more," Megan continued to smirk. "Ah well, more Jack for me".

Martha could feel her temper starting to flare. If this girl didn't shut up soon, Martha wouldn't be held accountable for her actions. Tasha and Robbie must have noticed that she had gotten tense, because they had both all of a sudden moved closer to her and were grabbing for her arm.

"So, why haven't you and Jack gotten back together?" Megan wanted to know. "There could be a couple reasons, I guess. One; you're just not attracted to him anymore. Two; maybe he doesn't want you anymore, or three; hey, maybe Jack isn't the father of your baby," Megan stated.

That was it. Martha was not going to stand around and let her her say things like that.

"You bitch," Martha lunged at her.

"Hey hey, calm down," Robbie grabbed Martha and had to hold her back.

"Did you just hear what she said? She said Jack wasn't the father of my baby. How the bloody hell would she know?" Martha yelled, trying to get away from Robbie.

"Martha, you need to calm down. Think of the baby. You, getting into a fight right now, isn't healthy for the baby," Robbie tried to calm her.

"What the hell is going on?" a voice roared. Martha stopped struggling and looked up. Jack was running towards them.

"She's crazy. She just tried to attack me," Megan exclaimed.

"Maybe you should keep your own opinions to yourself next time," Martha yelled at her.

"See, she's nuts," Megan told Jack.

"Let go of me Robbie. I'm out of here," Martha pulled herself out of Robbie's grasp. She turned towards the diner and stormed off towards the flat.

Once she got upstairs she slammed the door. Only to have Jack burst through a few moments later. "What just happened down there?" he asked.

"Why don't you go and ask your stupid girlfriend," Martha shot out at him.

"How many more times do I have to tell you? She's not my girlfriend, he said.

"What have you been saying to her about us? She's been back in town for all of five minutes, and she already seems to know what's happening in our personal life," Martha snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

"She was down there raving on about why you and I aren't together. Have you told her that you don't think you're the father of my baby?" Martha started to cry.

"What? Of course not. Why would I say something like that," Jack replied. "I know I'm the father, and I know that you would never betray me in that way. Look, if Megan said that, she was probably just trying to upset you," he finished.

"I think you should go. I'm too angry to talk right now," Martha told him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Your upset, I don't want to leave you alone," Jack insisted.

Martha groaned. "I swear to god Jack, if you don't get out of here, I will punch you," she snapped.

"Alright, I'll go. But I'm coming back later when you've calmed down a bit," Jack told her.

"Whatever," Martha fobbed him off.

She waited until Jack left, and then finally fell onto the couch in tears.

* * *

Martha was sitting on the couch, in the dark drinking a hot chocolate, when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and quickly moved to the door and opened it. It was Jack. Damn, she forgot that he was going to come back. She moved away from the door and went and sat back on the couch.

Jack closed the door behind him and walked over towards her. "How are you feeling?" he sat down next to her and flicked on a lamp, so he could see.

"Peachy," she said sarcastically. "According to Megan, you're not the father of my baby. Oh, and to top it all off; she's moved here," Martha continued.

"I was as shocked as you were when she told me that she was moving here. And I told you earlier, I know i'm the father, so stop beating yourself up about it. Megan said it because she knew it would upset you," Jack told her.

"Yeah, I know. But it really hurt," Martha said softly. "I would never cheat on you, and the fact that someone would even suggest that makes me sick to the stomach. See, I told you she would do anything to keep us apart," she exclaimed.

"I know that you would never do anything like that to me, okay. And just forget about Megan. Stressing about her all the time is not healthy for you or the baby," Jack said. He picked up Martha's hand and gently caressed it with his own. He then reached out his other hand and softly ran his fingers across her cheek.

Martha closed her eyes; his touch made her feel so calm. When she opened her eyes again, Jack was watching her intently. Martha couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Just because I'm letting you touch me and look at me like that, doesn't mean you're gonna get in my pants," she smiled.

"Trust you to ruin a nice moment," Jack laughed at her. "And because of that, I might keep this for myself," he said as he pulled a cherry ripe bar from out of his pocket.

"You wouldn't dare," Martha glared at him.

"I would," Jack smirked.

"Aww Jack come on. You'd actually let your child go without," Martha pouted, as she rubbed her stomach.

"Here's the deal. I'll give you the cherry ripe, if you give me one kiss," Jack tried to bargain.

"One kiss? Alright," Martha agreed. "But you have to hand it over first," she held her hand out.

"Okay," Jack handed it over reluctantly. "Now, pay up," he smiled as soon as Martha had the chocolate in her hand.

Martha smiled back at him. But then she moved forward quickly and grabbed his face; kissing him quickly on the cheek. "There ya go," she giggled.

"Hey, no fair," Jack growled. "I meant a real kiss. And I seriously thought you were going to give me one too," he sighed. "I gave up that cherry ripe for nothing," he sooked.

"It wasn't for nothing. It was for the baby," Martha patted his hand.

"Ah well, lucky I brought two then," Jack pulled another from his pocket.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Martha gets a surprise.

PLEASE REVIEW


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

THREE DAYS LATER

"So, you and Jack seem to be getting on a lot better. The two of you have been hanging out a bit aswell," Tasha said to Martha.

"I guess," Martha sighed as she took a sip of the herbal tea that Tasha had just made.

"You guess? What does that mean? Don't you like spending time with him?" Tasha asked.

"Of course I like spending time with him; it's nice," Martha admitted.

"Well, what's wrong then?" Tasha was curious.

"He's constantly flirting with me, touching me, and trying to kiss me. He's always teasing me, and I know he's doing it on purpose," Martha started to explain. "He's trying to break me, and it's beginning to work. I don't know how much longer I can resist him. It's driving me nuts," she continued.

"So, what are you saying?" Tasha smiled.

"I miss him," Martha exclaimed. "I miss him so much".

"Well, there's only one thing to do. You love him, and he loves you, so just get back together. It's as simple as that," Tasha told her.

"I don't know Tash," Martha sighed. "I just don't think it's the right time yet. We've still got a lot of stuff to work through. I want us to trust each other completely, and I want to make sure that nothing can tear us apart," she paused. "But at the moment, we've still got Megan in our way. She wants Jack for herself, and she'll try her hardest to make sure we're not happy," Martha finished.

"Yeah, well you also need to stop all this stressing. It's not healthy," Tasha said.

"Yeah, I know," Martha nodded. "But there's just so much crap going on and it's hard not to stress about it".

"Speaking of the baby, how are things? Everything's going okay? You're eating properly?" Tasha questioned.

Martha smiled. "Yeah, I'm doing okay. Actually the best thing about being pregnant is the eating. I've kinda been pigging out a bit lately," she said. "I spend my time eating, thinking about food, and more eating. It's basically all I think about," Martha laughed.

"What do you think about when you're not thinking about food?" Tasha asked her.

Martha didn't even need to think hard. She knew exactly what the answer was. "Sex," she said honestly.

"Are you serious?" Tasha gasped.

"Yes, I'm serious. I swear to god Tash, now that I'm pregnant, I think I want it even more," Martha explained. "It must be my hormones going crazy," she exclaimed.

"No wonder you're finding it hard to keep your hands off Jack. Maybe you should ask him for a special favour," Tasha teased her.

"Don't worry, I'm tempted," Martha laughed.

Infact she was very tempted. She knew that Jack would jump at the chance. She just didn't know if it was a good idea. She didn't want to complicate things even more. And sex always complicated things.

* * *

Martha was walking along the beach on her way home when she noticed Megan sitting in the sand further up the beach. This was the first time she had seen her since the incident the other day.

"It's the crazy girl," Megan snarked when she noticed Martha approaching.

"Just shut up alright," Martha snapped.

"Touchy," Megan laughed.

"Will you just cut the crap," Martha snapped again. "If I ever find out that you're out there spreading lies about my baby, and telling people that Jack isn't the father; you won't know what hit you," Martha warned her.

"Am I supposed to be scared," Megan sounded bored.

"I'm just telling you to mind you own business. Besides, I don't know why you keep trying to make me look like the bad guy. Do you think it will make you look better? Make you more appealing to Jack?" Martha wanted to know. "Because it doesn't make you look better. Infact, everytime you try to upset me, it just makes Jack worry about me even more. You need to get it through your thick head, that Jack doesn't want you," she finished.

Megan laughed sarcastically. "And what makes you think that Jack still wants you?" she asked smugly.

Martha smiled. "Maybe it's because he tells me everyday that he wants me back," she said.

"Really? Then why aren't you back together?" Megan smirked.

"Like I said before; you need to mind your own business," Martha glared at her.

"You better be careful Martha, because Jack gave into me once before, and it could easily happen again," Megan glared back.

"Try all you want. But it's going to be a hard task," Martha insisted. "It's a pretty easy task for me though; all I have to do is say the word, and Jack would be back in my bed in a second," she told Megan.

Megan gave Martha one final glare, and started to storm off.

"Oh, there's one more thing," Martha called out to her. "How do you think Jack would feel if he found out how you used Grace to get me to break up with him that first time? He'd be pretty angry. So, next time you stick your nose in my business, or piss me off, I'll tell him. Got it?" she yelled out to her.

Martha felt good. Actually she felt great. If Megan wanted a war; she'd get one. Martha might have been pregnant, but that wasn't about to stop her.

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

It was late afternoon, and Martha was on her way home from work. She made her way up the steps to the apartment, and was about to open the door when she heard voices and laughter. She recognised two of the voices as her grandad and Ric, and the third voice also seemed very familiar to her. She pushed open the door and gasped.

"Oh my god," she squealed. "Macca".

"Hey bug," he grinned at her from across the room.

Martha dropped her handbag on the floor and shot across the room; throwing herself into her brothers arms. "What are you doing here?" she hugged him tightly.

"We wanted to surprise you with a visit," Macca hugged her back.

Martha pulled away. "Wait. Did you just say 'we'?" she asked him. Macca just smiled.

"Don't I get a hug?" a voice called from behind her. Martha spun around quickly.

"Dad," she cried, and ran towards him.

"Hey baby girl," he said, as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't believe you two are here. I've missed you all so much," Martha said, almost crying.

"Well after you called us the other week and told us about the baby, we decided that we really wanted to see you. So, here we are," her dad explained.

"This is great, I'm so glad you came. How long are you staying?" Martha asked.

"A couple of weeks," Macca told her.

"Did you two know about this?" Martha then asked Ric and Alf; who had been standing back, happily watching as Martha was reunited with her adopted family.

Alf laughed. "Your dad called me yesterday and told me. They wanted it to be a surprise," he answered.

"I'm definitely surprised," Martha smiled. "This is going to be great. I can't wait for you to meet everyone," she was getting excited.

"Well first things first; I need a beer," Macca announced.

"We can all head down to Noah's." Ric suggested.

"Excellent," Macca exclaimed. "The youngest MacKenzie is having a baby, so I think that's cause for a celebration".

* * *

**NOTE: **Martha's dads name is Ray. I've noticed in the show that Macca calls Martha either, babe, bub or bug. I've never really understood exactly what he said, but I'm using 'bug' in this fic. I think it sounds the cutest.

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Jack meets Martha's family for the first time. And can pay back really be a bitch?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Alf and Ric had made a few calls and had organized for a few other friends to join them for a drink at Noah's. Sally, Flynn, Leah and Dan had just arrived and were chatting happily with Macca. And Martha's dad was in a deep conversation with Tony, Beth and Alf.

"So, I guess we're all going to be one big family now that my girl is having a baby with your boy," Ray smiled at Tony.

"The more the merrier. Welcome to the family," Tony raised his glass to clink with Ray's.

Martha smiled to herself. It was great seeing her dad getting on so well with Tony. Martha looked towards the door; waiting anxiously for Jack to arrive. When she had called Tasha and Robbie and had told them to come down and meet her dad and Macca, they had told her that Jack was at their place. So he was getting a ride with them.

Martha excused herself from present company and walked over to where Macca was now standing, talking with Ric. They seemed to be getting on like a house on fire.

"So where is this copper boyfriend of yours?" Macca asked her.

"He's on his way. And like I already told you, we are not together at the moment," Martha groaned. "Also I'd really appreciate it if you kept all smart comments to yourself, and please don't embarrass me," she smiled at Macca.

"I would never do such a thing," Macca laughed.

"He would," Martha told Ric. "When I first turned fifteen, his sole purpose in life was to embarrass me in front of any boy that I liked. And then he, along with my two other brothers, would chase them down the road with shot guns; warning them to keep their dirty hands away from me," she explained as Ric practically howled with laughter.

"Oh come on bug, you should be thanking us. We were just looking out for you," Macca laughed. "And besides, look what happened when me and the boys weren't around with the shot guns; you got pregnant," he pointed at her stomach.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need your protection anymore," Martha insisted.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean that I won't keep my shot gun handy," Macca joked.

"They're here," Ric then pointed out.

Martha spun around, and noticed that Jack was standing at the bar with Kim. A few moments later Robbie, Tasha and Kit walked in. "Come and meet my friends," Martha pulled on Macca's shirt.

"Which one is he?" Macca wanted to know. "There's three guys standing there, and I need to know which one touched you," he joked.

"Just be patient," Martha sighed. Martha practically hauled him across the room until she reached her friends.

"Everyone, this is my brother Macca," she said. Robbie went to introduce himself but was cut off by Macca.

"So, which one of you blokes banged my sister and got her knocked up?" he grinned.

No way did he just say that, Martha thought. "Macca," she screeched as she elbowed him hard.

"I was just asking a simple question," Macca gasped as he held his stomach. "No need to get violent".

Robbie and Kim were snickering, and were in the process of getting pulled away in another direction by Tasha and Kit.

"So you must be Jack?" Macca held his hand out to shake, when he realised that the other two blokes had snuck off.

"Ah yeah," Jack said reluctantly, as he shook hands with Macca.

"Hey mate, I was just messing around before," Macca laughed. "I just wanted to see how riled up I could get Martha. I promised her that I wouldn't make any smart comments or embarrass her, but I guess I lied," he continued to laugh.

"It was so funny," Martha laughed sarcastically.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ray asked as he walked up to them.

"Dad, this is Jack. And Jack, this is my dad; Ray," Martha introduced them.

"G'day, it's great to finally meet you," Ray shook Jack's hand.

"Yeah, you too," Jack smiled.

"As you will see, not everybody in my family is a total moron," Martha said to Jack, and then gave Macca a dirty look.

"Hey," Macca whined.

"So, Martha tells me that you're a copper," Ray started. "It's good to know that my daughter and grandchild will have somebody responsible taking care of them," he continued.

Oh, here we go, Martha thought to herself. Sometimes she thought that her family purposely liked to embarrass and make her feel uncomfortable.

"What was it that I said about morons," Martha muttered as she started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ray called out.

"I need to pee," she answered and kept walking.

"What's her problem?" Ray asked Jack and Macca.

"She thinks we're trying to embarrass her," Macca smiled.

"Gee, she should be thankful that we're not chasing him away with a shot gun," Ray exclaimed.

"Hey, what?" Jack laughed.

"Long story mate," Macca told him.

"I'm all ears," Jack smiled.

* * *

Macca watched as Martha and Jack stood together talking. Occasionally he would see Jack reach out and touch Martha gently, or brush a piece of hair away from her face. It was great seeing a guy treat her so well. She'd had bad experiences with guys before, and it was really good seeing someone treat her with respect for a change. He really liked Jack; he seemed like a top bloke.

"Martha was always telling me over the phone about how much she loved Jack, so I know how she feels," Macca said to Robbie and Tasha. "But what about him, does he love her?" he wanted to know.

Robbie laughed a little. "Everybody around here knows how much he loves her. A lot of people can just tell from the way he looks at her," Robbie started to explain. "Jack Holden has been head over heels since the moment he set eyes on her," he finished.

"Why aren't they together then? It's obvious to me that they want to be," Macca said.

"It might have something to do with the fact that Martha is as stubborn as all hell," Robbie exclaimed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Macca laughed. "She's been like it practically her whole life. Always throwing tantrums when she didn't get her own way," he continued.

"Mate, you don't have to tell us that," Robbie laughed aswell. "We've seen it first hand, don't worry".

Some things never change, Macca smiled to himself.

* * *

Noticing that she was being watched by her brother, Rob and Tasha; Martha started to feel slightly uncomfortable. Macca seemed to be watching every move she made while she was talking to Jack. It was like he was analyzing her.

"We have an audience, come into the store room with me," she pulled Jack behind her.

"Ah, why?" he asked. She was acting weird, and seemed a little nervous.

"Because I want to talk to you, alone," Martha pulled him away. Actually, what she wanted to do, didn't involve talking.

"So, what's wrong?" Jack asked when they were alone.

"Well for starters, I just want to apologise for what Macca said earlier. You know, the whole thing about getting me knocked up. He just likes to tease; it wasn't serious," Martha explained.

"I know he was just messing around," Jack laughed. "And besides, when you think about it; what he said was true. I did get you knocked up," he pointed out.

"I guess," Martha sighed.

"Was there anything else?" Jack asked.

"Are you happy? About the baby, I mean," she really wanted to know.

"Of course I am," Jack reassured her as he moved to stand in front of her. "It's a part of you, and a part of me. It's something that we created together. How could I not be happy," he said softly as he ran his hands over her stomach.

Martha smiled lightly. "That's the first time you've touched me like that on the stomach since you found out. It's nice," she said honestly.

"Maybe I should do it more often then," he smiled back at her.

"You should," Martha agreed.

Martha raised her eyes to look at him again. He was watching her closely and she could feel the heat coming off his body. He was so close, and she could smell his beautiful scent.

"You smell………….nice," she said a little breathlessly. God, she couldn't believe that she just said that out loud.

"I miss you," she whispered to him.

"I miss you too," he moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Martha moved forward until her body was pressed against his and her face was buried in his neck. She grazed her lips across his skin until she found his pulse point; sucking on it softly. She then moved her arms around his body; wanting to feel him even closer. She then started moving her lips up his throat, until she finally latched herself onto his own lips.

Jack immediately deepened the kiss. His tongue ventured into her mouth; enticing her until she let out a small moan. He'd been waiting for this for over a month. He couldn't believe that it had been so long since the last time he had touched her so intimately.

Seductively, his hands started roaming her curves; sending tiny bolts of pleasure coursing through her body. He then moved his hands lower; moving them under the material of her black skirt, until they were caressing her bare thigh. He ran his hand up, teasing her soft skin.

Martha pulled away from his kisses; but their lips were still touching. Her breathing was heavy and chest was heaving. "Maybe we should go some place," she said in a raspy breath.

"Or not," Jack smiled.

"What?" Martha continued to breath heavy.

Jack knew what he was about to do was cruel, and hell, he didn't want to do it. But she needed to be taught a lesson.

"Pay back's a bitch," he smiled as he moved further away from her.

"What?" she looked at him stunned.

"Go home and take a cold shower Martha," he whispered in her ear. He then moved away; his eyes roving up and down her body. "It looks like you need it," he smirked.

No friggin way, Martha thought to herself. That jerk just played me.

Jack opened the door and walked out; leaving Martha with a stunned look on her face; and in definite need of a cold shower.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Martha talks with her dad, and Macca. And even has a serious conversation with Jack.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

"This place is great," Macca told Martha as they walked up the beach towards the diner. "If I didn't love the farm so much, I could definitely see myself living here," he said.

"Hey, well at least you have a good excuse to come here for visits. I'm here, and soon you'll have a niece or nephew to visit aswell," Martha smiled at him.

"You've done well for yourself here. You've got great friends, Alf and Ric, and not to mention a guy who adores you. I'm really happy for you Bug," Macca smiled back at her.

"Speaking of Jack," Macca started to talk again. "What happened last night at the bar? The two of you went into the storeroom, and then a few minutes later Jack came out looking all flushed with a big grin on his face. Not to mention he looked pretty happy with himself. But then when you came out, you looked like you wanted to kill someone. What got you into such a strop?" he laughed.

Martha groaned. She wanted to forget that last night ever happened. She still couldn't believe that Jack had done that to her. And he had said it was pay back. Pay back for friggin what? Sure she had flirted with him a lot over the last couple weeks, but she had never left him hanging like he did to her last night.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just Jack being a jerk," she shot out.

"Touchy," Macca smirked. "Sounds to me like someone didn't get their way".

"Shut up," Martha grinned and pushed him. She then grabbed hold of him again and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you and dad are here. I've been feeling a little down these past weeks, but having the two of you here has really perked me up," she told him.

"I'm glad we could help," Macca hugged her back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice rudely interrupted them. Martha pulled away from Macca, and found Megan standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Martha snapped at her.

Megan smiled. "I was just walking past and I noticed that you were pretty friendly with……….whoever he is. New boyfriend is he? What would Jack think?" she smirked.

Martha laughed at her. "I don't know about your family, but in my family, we don't believe in dating your brother," she smiled sweetly at Megan. Martha heard a small snicker come from Macca.

Martha watched as the smile faded from Megan's face, and turned into a frown. "What?" Megan asked, sounding a little confused.

"Yeah, this is my brother Macca," Martha told her. Megan just stood on the spot; not really knowing what to say.

Martha and Macca just looked at each other and laughed, as they watched Megan walk off in a huff.

"Let me guess, that's the annoying blonde who already has a daughter with Jack," Macca assumed.

"That's her," Martha stated.

"It must be pretty rough having her around all the time causing trouble," Macca said.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, it is. But I know how to handle her, so don't worry about me," she insisted.

"If you say so," Macca smiled. "Now, let's go and get one of these famous milkshakes you keep raving on about," he said, as he pulled Martha into the diner.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack sat in the sand as he watched Grace making sandcastles. This was the first time that he had been alone with her, and it felt strange. He had thought that after nearly two months, that he would have at least grown a bond with her. But there was nothing. He still couldn't think of her as his. He guessed that if he had of been in her life from the start, it would have fine.

The baby that he was having with Martha hadn't even been born yet, and he already felt a connection with it. Why couldn't he feel that with Grace? What kind of father had trouble bonding with their own flesh and blood? He felt so bad about it. That's why he had asked Megan if he could start spending some time alone with Grace. Maybe then he would start to feel something.

Jack was in a deep thought that he hadn't even realised that somebody had sat down next to him. He looked up; it was Martha.

"Hey," she smiled lightly at him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"She's such a sweetie," Martha said as she looked at Grace playing.

"Hmmm," was all Jack could say.

Martha looked at Jack; he seemed worried about something. And he was a bit too quiet for her liking. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Should I feel bad about not feeling a bond with Grace?" he asked her.

Wow, Martha definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. She didn't really know what to say to that.

"I don't think so. You haven't really spent much time with her. Maybe after a while you'll start feeling it," she replied. "Look at me and my real dad, I've known him for nearly two years, and I don't feel anything towards him," she explained.

"Great, that just makes me feel heaps better," Jack said sarcastically.

"Ok, so maybe Brett and I wasn't a good example. But hey, at least you're not a selfish jerk like him," Martha sighed.

"I feel like a jerk," Jack muttered.

"You shouldn't. It's not your fault that Megan kept her away from you. If you had of been there right from the start, then I'm sure everything would be different," Martha started. "Just give it some time; I'm sure it will come".

"Thanks," Jack smiled at her.

"So, Macca and I took a walk this morning, and we ran into Megan. She, ah, thought Macca was my new boyfriend," Martha started to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Jack laughed with her.

"Yeah, I think she felt like all of her Christmas's had come at once. Well, until I told her who he really was. Then she walked off in a huff," Martha told him. "She probably would have got a thrill telling you that I had a new boyfriend" she grinned.

"Probably," Jack laughed. He then paused for a few moments. He really wanted to apologise for what he did last night. He wanted her to know that it was just a bit of fun, and that he hadn't done it to hurt her.

"Listen, about last night. I'm sorry," he finally told her.

"Don't worry about it," she tried to tell him, but he kept talking about it.

"I just want you to know that I didn't do it to hurt your feelings. It was just a bit of fun. I hope you don't think that I was rejecting you, because I wasn't. I still want to be with you," he explained.

"I know. And don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings. I was a bit angry at first, but only because you left me hanging," Martha smiled.

"How much longer do we have to do this? Stay apart, I mean," Jack then asked; turning serious again.

"I don't know. But I'll be honest and tell you right now that I miss you heaps. And I'm starting to find it very hard to stay away from you," Martha said truthfully. "So maybe it will be soon. Do you think you can wait for me a bit longer," she smiled.

"Of course," Jack reassured her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat down next to her dad. He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "What's going on?" Ray asked.

"I've just been talking with Jack," Martha told him.

"He's a top bloke Martha. I really like him, and I can tell that you do aswell," Ray said.

"I love him," Martha smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it. And I'm so proud of you," Ray exclaimed. "And you know who else would be proud; your mum," he continued.

Martha could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes. She missed her mum a lot, and she wished that she was still around.

"She would have loved to have seen you happy, and she would have loved to have seen you bring your own baby into the world. She would have loved to be a grandmother," Ray said, as he brushed some tears away from Martha's cheeks.

"I miss her so much," Martha cried. "I wish she was here".

"She is here. You may not be able to see her, but she's always around; watching over us," Ray assured her.

Martha smiled through her tears. She knew her dad was right. She may not be able to see her mum, but she was definitely around. Martha swore that she could feel her presence sometimes; and it always made her feel calm.

"Come on, wipe those tears away. I told your brother that we'd meet him at Noah's for a drink, so why don't we head off," Ray announced.

"Actually, I have a shift starting there in an hour. So why don't you head off now, and I'll see you when I get there," Martha told him.

"Alright, I'll see you later," he kissed her softly on the cheek.

Martha was so lucky she had him.

888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter is pretty boring. Not much going on. Just a filler I guess. But it will pick up again next chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Nice place," Jack exclaimed as he looked around Megan's apartment. This was the first time he had been there since she moved in. He was taking Grace for a few hours today, and had offered to pick her up from here.

"Yeah. We like it, don't we sweetie," Megan nodded as she kissed Grace on the cheek.

"Where's your mum? I haven't even seen her yet," Jack then asked.

"Oh, she went home yesterday. But she'll be coming back down sometime over the next couple of weeks," Megan told him.

"Oh well, I'll guess I'll catch up with her next time she's in town. It would be nice to see her again. It's been a couple of years since I last saw her," Jack said as he picked up Grace's bag. "So, Grace and I should head off now," he then announced.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer? You know, just a bit of fun," she smiled suggestively at him.

Jack groaned. Why the hell couldn't she just give up? "Why do you keep asking me? You should know by now that the answer is always going to be no. Nothing is going to happen between us," he told her for about the thousandth time.

"How is Martha, by the way? I see that the two of you still aren't back together yet. Maybe she's trying to tell you something," Megan smirked.

"Martha's right. You don't know how to mind your own business," Jack snapped at her.

"No need to get stroppy," Megan pouted.

"Look Megan, just leave Martha alone, okay? Stop sticking your nose in, and stop trying to cause trouble," Jack ordered. He then took Grace out of Megan's arms and made his way to the front door.

"I'll have her back in a few hours," he said as he walked out.

Megan stomped her foot. Why the hell couldn't Jack just get over Martha, and realize that he was supposed to be with her and Grace. She and Jack were so perfect for each other. So why couldn't he see it?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Beth asked Martha as they sat down on the couch with a cup of tea.

"I was actually thinking about that last night," Martha smiled. "But I can't seem to come up with anything that I really like. Of course Macca suggested that if it's a boy I should name it after him," she laughed.

"I'm sure the perfect name will come to you eventually," Beth smiled back at her. "But I guess the big question is whether you're going to find out if it's a boy or girl before it's born," she continued.

"I guess I'll have to talk to Jack about that. But honestly, I think I like the idea of being surprised at the end," Martha told her.

"That's exactly how I felt when I was pregnant with my kids," Beth explained. "We go through all the mood swings, and pain, so it's nice to get a little surprise at the end".

"Can I tell you something?" Martha asked.

"Of course sweet, you can talk to me about anything," Beth answered.

"I'm scared," Martha's voice wavered a bit. "I'm scared that I'm going to do something wrong. I'm scared that I'm not going to be a good mother," she explained.

Beth moved closer to Martha and put an arm around her and hugged her tight. "Don't worry love, everybody gets scared. I was only 16 when I fell pregnant with Scotty, and I was terrified. Terrified that I would probably hurt him somehow, or that I wouldn't be able to take care of him. But I got through it," she consoled Martha.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother," Martha cried.

"You will be ready," Beth reassured her. "It will come naturally, and you will be a great mother. And when you hold that precious angel in your arms for the first time, that's when you know everything will be okay. All the bad stuff will just drift away," she finished.

Martha smiled through her tears. "Thank you. It's nice to have someone to talk to. Somebody who knows how I'm feeling," she said.

"I'm here for you whenever you need me, okay?" Beth told her.

Martha felt so much better now that she had gotten that off her chest. It felt great to talk about it in the open. And Beth was already a mother, so she seemed like the perfect person to talk too.

"Now, how about a nice big piece of chocolate cake? I'm sure the baby would love to try it," Beth grinned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well I think that if it's a boy, you should call it Robert. And if it's a girl, you should call it Robyn. That way, we can call it Robbie, and it will be named after yours truly," Robbie grinned.

"There is no way that I am calling my kid after you," Martha laughed. She then turned to look at Macca, who had just opened his mouth to speak. But Martha cut him off before he even got the chance. "And for the tenth time, I will not be naming it after you either," she smiled sweetly.

"What's wrong with the name Michael?" Macca pouted.

"I'm looking at it," she smirked.

"Oh, you wound me," Macca held his hand to his heart.

Martha was at the diner surrounded by Macca, her dad, Tasha and Robbie. And they'd been riddling off names for the baby over the last half hour.

"And why do you all keep suggesting boy's names. You've hardly come up with any girls names," Martha whined.

"That's because it's going to be a boy," Robbie stated.

"It's a girl," Matilda and Cassie both spat out as they waltzed up to the table.

"It's a boy," Robbie said again.

"It's a girl," Matilda shot back at him.

"And how would you know?" Robbie looked at them.

"We don't know. But if we wish it enough, it will happen. And besides, there are too many Holden men already. There needs to be another girl to even things out a bit more," Matilda huffed.

"I'd love a granddaughter," Ray smiled at Martha. "I've already got a grandson from Greg, so I think a girl would be nice," he said.

"I don't care what it is. As long as it's healthy," Martha exclaimed.

"Here here," Tasha agreed.

"But I want it to be a boy," Robbie whined.

"Get over it geek boy," Matilda laughed as she walked off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Ray chats with Jack. And who's in an accident?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

ONE WEEK LATER

Jack was just about to lie down and have a sleep, when he heard a knock at the door. He'd been at work all night, so he was looking forward to having a sleep while his dad and Lucas were at school. At first he wasn't going to answer the door, but then he thought that he had better answer; just incase it was Martha.

He slowly walked to the door and was surprised when he found Ray standing there.

"Hi Jack," Ray said.

"Ray, come in," Jack invited him in. "So, what's up?" he asked once Ray was inside.

"Well, as you know, Macca and I are heading back to the farm tomorrow, and I still haven't really had a chance to have a proper chat with you," Ray began. "About Martha, that is," he stated.

Jack didn't know what to think. Was Ray about to get stuck into him?

Ray smiled lightly when he noticed the worried look on Jack's face. "Hey, don't worry. It's nothing bad," he laughed.

"In that case, sit down," Jack offered.

"Look, I'll make it quick, because I'm supposed to meeting Martha in half an hour," Ray started. "I just need to now that you're going to look after Martha," he said.

"Of course I will," Jack assured him.

"Do you love her?" Ray asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I do. More than life," he paused for a moment. "And Martha knows that. I tell her all the time," Jack told Ray.

"Good, because she loves you too. And I'd really hate for her to get hurt," Ray started again. "I just want Martha to be happy. She deserves to be happy. She's had a rough trot since my wife died, and she deserves something good for a change," he finished.

"You don't have to worry about Martha. I'll make sure she gets everything that she needs. And I will take care of her. And our baby," Jack promised.

Ray smiled. "You're a good kid Jack Holden," he exclaimed. "I'm glad that Martha has found someone who loves her back, and treats her well. And I'm glad that it's you. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that she has you to take care of her".

"Thank you," Jack smiled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked with her dad towards the car park, where Ray's rental car had been parked. The two week visit was unfortunately over, and Ray and Macca were now about to head off to the airport.

The two weeks with them around had been great, and Martha had had a lot of fun with them. She just wished that they could stay longer. She was going to miss them.

Once they reached the car, Martha turned towards her dad. "I'm going to miss you," she started to cry.

"I'll miss you too," Ray told her. "Now, I want you to take care of yourself, okay? Don't go getting yourself into trouble, and stop stressing about everything. Keep that baby safe," he smiled.

"I will, I promise," Martha told him as she gave him a tight hug.

"I love you," Ray said.

"Love you too," Martha sniffed.

Ray then moved away, and went to say goodbye to Alf, Ric, Jack and Tony. Ray and Macca had said goodbye to everybody else the night before; when they had farewell drinks at Noah's.

Martha then walked towards Macca. "Don't start crying on me," Macca joked as he pulled Martha into a hug. "I'm going to miss you bug. But I'm going to try and come back for another visit real soon, okay," he told her.

Martha smiled and nodded. "And take care of that kid," Macca laughed.

"I'll miss you," Martha said, and gave him another hug. He then opened the door and got into the car.

Ray gave Martha one more hug before he jumped into the driver's seat. He then turned the car on, and backed out of the parking lot. Martha and the others waved goodbye, and stood by the side of the road and watched as the car disappeared around the corner.

Martha sighed and turned around and started making her way back to the diner. Alf, Tony and Ric went in the other direction, towards Noah's.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he walked beside Martha.

Martha paused on the spot and tried to contain her tears. But she couldn't. "I'm going to miss them," she cried.

"Come here," Jack sighed, and pulled Martha into a warm embrace.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Megan walked around the corner of the diner; with Grace hanging from her hip. She stopped walking when she noticed Jack and Martha hugging a bit further in front of her. They looked quite comfy with each other.

Megan felt a surge of anger run through her body. She needed to stop them. She couldn't stand seeing Jack touch her. An idea popped into her head; so she decided to use it.

"Jack," she called out, and rushed up to him quickly.

Jack slowly detangled himself from Martha and looked up. "What is it?" he asked when he saw Megan approaching.

"There's something wrong with Grace. I think she has a fever or something. I want you to come to the hospital with me," she put on an upset tone of voice.

"Alright," Jack sighed. He then looked at Martha. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. Just get Grace to the hospital and make sure that she's alright," Martha smiled. "I'll seeya round," she said.

That was easy, Megan smiled to herself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She felt so lonely now that her dad and Macca had gone. They had only been gone for about half an hour, but she already missed them.

"As soon as your born baby, I'm taking you to the farm for a visit," Martha smiled as she rested her hand on her belly. Her stomach seemed to be getting bigger and bigger everyday. She was five months now; so that was halfway through already. It had gone so fast.

She stood up from the bed and walked over to the long mirror in the corner. She stood in front of it, and looked at herself. She smoothed her hand over her stomach and smiled. She was so happy about this baby now, and she couldn't wait until she met him or her.

She let out a small sigh and walked back over to her bed. She was about to sit down when her mobile phone started to ring. She reached into her bag and pulled it out.

"Hello," she answered the phone.

"Martha, it's Racheal," she heard on the other end of the line.

"Oh, hey Rach. What's up?" Martha asked.

She heard Racheal sigh. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but there's been an accident. It's your dad and brother. I think you should come down to the hospital," Racheal told her.

Martha went silent. She didn't know what to say. She was in shock.

"Martha, are you there?" she heard Racheal's frantic voice call out.

Martha snapped out of her thoughts. "Yep, I'll be there soon," she hung up the phone quickly.

She snatched up her car keys and ran from the room. So many thoughts were going through her mind. She wished that they weren't hurt. They had to be okay. She needed them to be okay.

"This can't be happening," she cried to herself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Will Macca and Ray be okay?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

The first person Martha saw when she got to the hospital was Jack. He was sitting in the waiting room with Megan and Grace. Surely he must have seen or heard something by now.

"Where are they?" Martha cried, as she ran up to them.

"Martha," Jack looked up; surprised to see her.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Martha asked again.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked her; he was confused.

Martha then realized that Jack had no idea what she was on about.

"Racheal just called me, and she said that dad and Macca have been in an accident. I don't know if they're okay," Martha stared panicking.

"Oh my god," Jack gasped. "Alright, just calm down. I'm sure they're both fine," he tried reassure Martha.

"Calm down," Martha scoffed. "How am I suppo……….,"she started, but was cut off from a voice behind her.

"Martha," they called out. Martha spun around quickly. It was Macca.

"Macca," she cried as she threw her arms around him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a scratch," Macca pointed to the cut on his head.

"What about dad? Where is he?" Martha then asked.

Macca sighed. "He's in with some Doc's now. They won't let me in to see him," he told Martha. "So, I don't know if he's okay," he said truthfully.

"What happened mate?" Jack then asked. Martha had completely forgotten that he and Megan were there.

"Well, we had only been driving for about ten minutes. But then dad started getting pains in his chest," Macca started to explain. Martha didn't like where this was headed. "The pain got so bad that he ran off the road, and we crashed into a tree," he finished.

"Was it a heart attack?" Martha asked.

"I don't know," Macca sighed. "They haven't said anything to me yet. Racheal just told me to wait, and she said that she'd be out soon. So the best thing to do is just sit down".

"This isn't fair Macca. Why does this keep happening to us?" Martha started to cry.

Macca wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "He's going to be fine," he said in a hushed voice.

I hope he's right, Martha thought to herself. She couldn't lose another parent.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat in the waiting room with her head resting on Macca's shoulder. It had been half an hour and they still hadn't heard anything. Martha was starting to lose patience; and the longer she waited, the more she worried.

Alf had arrived about ten minutes before; he had come to the hospital as soon as Martha had called him. Jack was still there aswell. He had told Megan to go home, but she had refused. Martha reckoned it was because Megan didn't want to leave Jack alone with her. Grace's doctor had also come by with her results. They couldn't find anything wrong; so it must have just been a bit of a flu.

"Do you want anything, love? Maybe a drink or something to eat?" Alf asked Martha.

Martha shook her head. "I'm fine thanks, granddad," she replied. She was just about to let out a loud sigh, when she noticed Racheal exiting one of the rooms. Martha and Macca stood up quickly and moved towards her.

"What's going on? Is he okay?" Martha asked.

"He's stable at the moment, but I'll be honest with you and say that he isn't out of the woods yet," Racheal sighed.

"So what actually happened Doc?" Alf asked.

"Well, he suffered a heart attack, and it was very serious. It's left his heart very weak; so that's why we are keeping a very close eye on him," Racheal started to explain. "He also took a very hard hit to the head; which he received from the car accident," she finished.

"Can we see him?" Martha asked.

"Yes, but just yourself and Macca for the moment. He's still quite drowsy, but he's awake. So, just be gentle with him," Racheal told them.

"Thanks Rach," Martha smiled, and took Macca's hand.

Martha pushed open the door to her dad's room, and walked in with Macca. They slowly walked towards the bed. Ray was so still, and so quiet, that Martha thought that he wasn't awake.

"Dad," Martha whispered as she took Ray's hand in her own.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Hey," Ray groaned, in a raspy voice.

"You gave me a fright, you know. Try not to do it again," Martha smiled lightly at him.

"Yeah, you scared the hell out of me too," Macca added.

"Sorry," Ray whispered. "I didn't mean it," he apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," Martha told him. "I just want you to rest, and get better," she said.

"Tired," he moaned.

"Just relax dad. You don't have to speak," Macca insisted.

"We're here now, so don't worry," Martha assured him. "Everything is going to be okay".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Macca sat in with Ray for about half an hour before the nurse asked them to leave, so that they could do some more tests.

Martha leaned down and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. "We'll be back later," Martha promised.

"I Love you all," Ray rasped, as he cupped Martha's cheek.

"We love you too," Martha smiled and went to walk out with Macca. But before they reached the door, they heard a loud beeping coming from one of the machines.

"I need some help in here," the nurse yelled.

"What's going on?" Macca demanded.

"I'm not sure," the nurse replied.

Martha looked at her dad. He wasn't moving, and his eyes had just rolled into the back of his head. Two male doctors and another nurse then came rushing into the room.

"What's happening?" Martha cried. "I demand to know what's going on," she screamed.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," the doctor told her. "Now please, I need you to step away".

This couldn't be happening, Martha thought. He was fine just a minute ago. They couldn't lose him.

Martha felt Macca wrap his arms around her from behind and pull her back towards him. "He's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear.

"This isn't fair," she started to cry.

They watched for a few moments as the doctors worked on her father. But then they stopped. Why are they stopping? She thought.

Martha wiped her tears away from her cheeks and tried to pull away from Macca, but he held her tight. "Why are you stopping? Keep going. You have to help him," Martha screamed at them.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"No, no you're lying," Martha cried as she moved towards the bed.

"Martha, please," Macca pulled her back.

"They have to keep going. He's fine," Martha kept crying.

"No, he's gone," Macca started to cry softly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

"No, he's gone," Macca started to cry softly.

"No, it's not true," Martha cried.

He was alive. He had to be. They had just made a mistake, Martha thought to herself.

"Please help him," she yelled again.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do. He's gone," the doctor told her.

"No," Martha screamed.

"Martha, stop it," Macca held her tighter, as he started to pull her away towards the door.

"Let me go," Martha continued to scream.

Macca pulled Martha into his chest and picked her up; walking them both out of the room. Martha was trying her hardest to get away from him. She was hysterical; she had tears streaming down her cheeks, and her whole body was shaking. He kept a tight grasp on her and leaned up against the wall. He slowly lowered himself and slid down; pulling Martha down with him.

"Calm down," he told Martha, as he smoothed her hair back. "Calm down," he whispered again.

But she couldn't.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack watched in shock as Macca practically carried a hysterical Martha from Ray's room. Himself, along with Alf and Megan, had stood out in the hall as they heard Martha's screams coming from the room. They could only guess what had happened.

As soon as Martha and Macca had exited the room, Alf had thundered down the hall towards them. Jack started to head there himself, when he felt Megan pull him back.

"I think that it should just be a family thing," she told him.

Jack snatched his arm away and glared at her. "They are my family," he snapped.

Just as Jack was about to walk off, Racheal came racing around the corner. As soon as she saw the state that Martha was in, her eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" Racheal asked, even though she was sure she already knew the answer.

"I think Ray's dead," Jack answered in a choked up voice.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha looked up and through her tears she spotted her grandad, Jack and Racheal moving down the hall towards her. Behind her; Macca was still holding her tight, and she could hear him crying softly into her hair.

"This was not supposed to happen. We were not supposed to lose him too," Martha cried harder.

"You need to calm down," Macca told her.

"How am I supposed to cal………..," she started, but stopped when she felt a tight pulling sensation in her chest. She moved her hand to her chest and tried to take a deep breath; but couldn't. She couldn't breathe.

"Martha, what's wrong?" Racheal asked when she saw the panicked look on her face.

"I………..can't……….breathe," Martha managed to get out.

"What?" Alf exclaimed.

Martha was all of a sudden starting to feel light headed, and the whole room seemed like it was spinning.

"I need a bed, and some oxygen," Racheal called out.

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded. He was scared. Something was wrong with Martha, and he wanted to know what.

Racheal ignored everyone and looked back at Martha. "Martha, I need you to try and take a deep breath," she said. "I need you to calm down. I think you might just be having a panic attack. But you need to calm down; for the babies sake. It might not be good for the baby," Racheal explained.

Hearing this just made Martha worry more. The thought that she might be hurting her baby, upset her more.

She went to take a gasp of air, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and started to cry harder. "The baby," she gasped. "It hurts".

"You're stomach?" Racheal asked. Martha nodded.

"Martha, you really need to calm down. Take deep breaths," Racheal pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Jack was frantic.

The dizziness and light headedness was now started to get worse, and the last thing Martha saw before falling unconscious was Jack's panicked face.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack, Macca, Alf and Megan watched as Martha was pulled up onto a bed. She had an oxygen mask over face; which was giving her air. But she was still unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Macca asked. He had just lost his father; he couldn't lose Martha aswell.

Racheal nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. I'm sure it was just a panic attack," she started to explain. "The attack caused her to feel dizzy and probably a little light headed; and I'm guessing that's what caused her to pass out. But she's fine now, and she's breathing easily," Racheal finished.

"What about the baby?" Jack asked. "She had sharp pains in her stomach. Is the baby okay?" he wanted to know.

"I'm sure the baby is fine. It was probably just feeling distressed. But I've paged Martha's doctor, and she's coming down as soon as possible. She'll do an ultrasound, just to make sure everything is okay," Racheal told him. "Now, I'll have to ask you all to wait out here while we take another look at Martha," she then said before walking into the room and closing the door.

Jack sighed and turned away. They had to be okay. They just had to.

"Are you alright?" Megan asked.

"I think you should just go home," Jack told her.

"But…..," she started to protest.

"Just go," Jack ordered.

"Fine," Megan turned and walked away with Grace.

Jack then walked over to where Macca and Alf were talking quietly together. "I'm sorry about your dad," Jack told him.

Macca just nodded. "Um, I'd better go and give my brothers a call," he then said, before walking off.

"I can't believe it," Jack said to Alf. "I can't believe that he's dead".

"I've never seen Martha like that before," Alf said. "I just hope that this hasn't hurt the baby".

"Me too," Jack nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**

The first person Martha saw when she woke up was Macca.

"Hey," he smiled and picked up her hand.

"What happened?" she asked him in a whispered voice.

"You had a panic attack, but you're okay now," Macca reassured her. Martha then noticed that Alf and Jack were also in the room.

"Don't you frighten us like that again," Alf said.

Martha went to apologise but then she remembered what it was that triggered the attack. "Dad," she sighed. She knew he was gone.

"He's gone bug," Macca's voice wavered. "But you need to think about yourself right now," he insisted.

"Oh my god. The baby," Martha started to panic. "Did I hurt the baby?" she cried.

"Hey, calm down," Jack soothed as he moved in beside her. "The baby is going to be fine. And your Doctor is coming down soon; she's going to do an ultrasound," he told her.

Martha felt a tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't hold them in; so she just let them flow freely. She cried for her dad, and for her baby. She'd hate herself if she had hurt the baby. She would never be able to forgive herself.

"Have you called Greg and Davie yet?" Martha then asked Macca.

Macca nodded. "Yeah, about half an hour ago," he replied.

"How were they?" Martha sniffed. She could only imagine how they reacted.

"Ah, not too good," Macca told her. His eyes were starting to get teary again, and this only upset Martha more.

"What are we going to do Macca?" Martha gasped. "What are we supposed to do without him?" she cried.

"We just need to stick together, and help each other out. Exactly what we did when we lost mum," Macca explained.

"But we had dad when we lost mum. It's going to be different now," Martha sobbed.

"Yes, maybe it will be," Macca started. "But look at all the new people that have come into our lives since then. They are all going to be there to help us," he continued.

"That's right love. You have me and everybody else here in Summer Bay to help. There's always going to be someone around," Alf added.

"And as long as we have each other; we'll be fine," Macca kissed her hand.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Maybe you and I should wait outside while Martha has the ultrasound," Macca suggested to Alf, as Doctor Morgan prepped Martha.

"Yeah, we'll leave you and Jack to it. But we'll be right outside in the hall," Alf told Martha.

"No, I want you both to stay," Martha insisted.

They both just nodded their agreement, and moved closer to the bed.

"Ok, so this is really just to make sure that the baby is okay," Doctor Morgan started to say. "Like Dr Armstrong already told you earlier, it's likely that the baby was just feeling a little distressed due to your panic attack, and that's what caused the sharp cramp in your stomach. But it's better to be safe than sorry," she explained.

Martha nodded and grasped tighter onto Jack's hand. He was sitting right up next to her, and she could tell from the little smile that kept creeping up into his face; that he was excited about seeing this. He'd missed out on the first one, so she knew that this was important to him.

Martha closed her eyes as Dr Morgan started moving the probe across her stomach. She wouldn't open her eyes until she heard a heartbeat; until she knew that her baby was safe.

And then she heard it; the steady rhythm of one tiny little heartbeat. Her eyes shot open and she glanced towards the screen. There it was; her little baby. It was alive, and it looked okay. And it had grown so much since the first ultrasound.

"Everything looks fine to me. Heartbeat is normal, so I'd say that the baby is fine," Dr Morgan smiled. "You've got a healthy kid in there".

Martha turned her head to look at Jack; his eyes were glued to the screen. "That's amazing," he exclaimed. Jack was suddenly feeling something inside of him that he'd never felt before. It was so new and different, that he couldn't even explain it. He was in total awe of what he could see and hear right in front of him.

"See, I told you that the baby bug would be fine," Macca said to her.

Martha smiled at him and nodded. She then looked towards Alf, and she was so sure that she could see a tear in his eye.

"So Martha, do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Dr Morgan asked.

"No," both Martha and Jack exclaimed at the same time. Martha looked at Jack, and then back at the Doctor. "We want it to be a surprise," she told her.

Martha looked back at Jack and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks for being here," she said.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Jack squeezed her hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha looked up at the ceiling; she was alone in her hospital room. It was late, but she couldn't get to sleep. She'd had a long day. A long day full of sadness and pain. A long day that would be etched in her mind forever.

She'd lost her dad, and had almost lost her baby. Could it get any worse?

Jack, Macca and Alf had stayed with her until a nurse had kicked them out. She'd also received a visit from Flynn and Ric later on in the evening. Tony and Beth had also popped in. Martha had been left alone with Beth for a short while; and she had ended crying in the older woman's arms.

But now she was alone; and she felt empty and scared. She didn't want to be there; she wanted to go home. Home to her nice warm bed. But the Doctors wanted to keep her in for a couple days, so her warm bed had to wait.

Martha slightly rolled to the side, and placed her hand over her stomach. She closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her face. She lay that way until she finally cried herself to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE: **Peter's alive.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you yesterday," Tasha said softly, as she sat on the end of Martha's hospital bed. "Rob feels the same way".

Martha smiled lightly at her. "It's okay. You were in the city, so you weren't to know," she said.

It was only the next morning and Martha was already going crazy. She just wanted to get out of that hospital and go home. Sally and Cassie had both dropped in earlier that morning. Shortly after they left, Alf, Ric and Macca had showed up again. And now Tasha and Robbie were in visiting her. But Robbie had just left to go to the toilet, so Martha and Tasha were alone.

"So, now that it's just us, do you want to tell me how you're really feeling?" Tasha questioned.

"I told you I'm fine," Martha replied, but didn't look up. She just continued to pick at her nail.

"You're not fine Mac," Tasha started. "You've just suffered a terrible loss. And I can tell from your face, that you're not doing well," she continued.

"Please Tash, I really don't want to talk about it," Martha insisted as her eyes started to well up. "Let's talk about something else".

Tasha frowned, but she wanted to respect Martha's wishes, so she dropped it. "Okay, well have you heard that Tony and Lucas are moving into Beth's over the weekend?" she asked Martha.

"No, I didn't even know that they were thinking about it," Martha shook her head. "What about Jack? What's he doing?" she wanted to know.

"Jack's staying where he is. But Kim called us this morning and told us that he's moving in with Jack," Tasha explained. "And now that Kit and Kim have decided to give their relationship a chance, Kit's gotten a transfer to Yabbie Creek University. So she's moving back to Summer Bay," she continued.

"That's great," Martha smiled. "So does that mean that she's going to be moving in with Kim and Jack," she then asked.

"Not right now. They don't want to rush things, so for the moment Kit is going to take Kim's old room at Irene's," Tasha told her.

"Anything else interesting that you can tell me?" Martha asked Tasha. She just wanted to take her mind off her dad. So she was willing to talk about anything.

"Um, well you probably already know, but, I think Ric and Belle are already having problems," Tasha replied.

"Ah, yeah," Martha nodded. "Ric mentioned it to me the other day. I think he and Cassie may still have feelings for each other," she explained.

"And Belle's been spending a lot of time with that new kid, Drew. Did you hear that he is Peter's son?" Tasha laughed.

"What? No," Martha exclaimed. "When did all this happen?"

"Apparently, Peter's known about him for a few years and never told anyone. But last week, Peter decided that it was about time he spilled the beans," Tasha began. "He went and picked Drew up from boarding school, and brought him to Summer Bay, and now he's staying for good," she finished.

Martha smiled lightly as Tasha continued to talk. She was thankful because it took her mind off her dad. She just hoped that it would stay that way.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

LATER THAT DAY

Jack decided to go for a walk along the beach with Tony before he went back to the hospital to see Martha. He'd already been in before lunch to see her, but she didn't speak much. He couldn't blame her though. She'd just lost her father, and he knew that it would take a while for her to get over it. But no matter what; he was going to help her get through it.

During their walk they came across Megan. She had gotten a bit snotty with him, because he didn't go and visit her and Grace that morning like he had promised. Jack just wanted to yell at her. It was like she had forgotten what had just happened with Martha the day before. It was either that, or she just didn't care about anyone but herself.

Jack was just about to have a go at her when Tony's phone rang.

"Hello," Tony said into the phone.

Jack looked away while his father spoke quietly over the phone. A few moments later, Tony hung up. "Um, that was Alf," Tony told Jack.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"The hospital just called him, and apparently Martha just got up out of bed and walked out," Tony explained.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, and now they can't find her," Tony sighed.

"We got to go fin………….," Jack started to say but was cut off by Megan.

"I think that's her sitting up there in the sand," Megan blurted out and pointed to a spot further up the beach.

Jack and Tony spun around and took off up the beach with Megan close behind them. The closer they got, the easier it was to recognise that it was Martha. She was crouching in the sand, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is she crazy? The doctors ordered her to stay in hospital, but she ignores them. Is she trying to hurt her baby?" Megan spat out. "Talk about stupid".

Tony turned around and glared at her. "No, she's not stupid. She's just lost her father and she's grieving," he snapped. "So why don't you just mind your own business".

Jack couldn't help but smile to himself. Finally someone put Megan in her place. And it was his dad, of all people.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Jack told his dad, and started walking towards Martha.

"Wait," Tony pulled Jack back. "Let me," he said.

Jack nodded and let his dad go to Martha. He stood back with Megan.

"What's your dad's problem?" she spat out. Jack just glared at her, and chose to ignore the question.

88888888888888888888888888888888

Martha looked out at the sea; her vision was blurry due to the tears that were streaming down her face. She jumped a little when she felt someone sit down beside her and pull her into a hug. It was Tony.

"What are you doing love? You should be at the hospital," he said to her.

"I hate it there," Martha started to sob. "I feel so lonely when I'm there. And when I'm lonely, it makes me think of my dad. And I don't want to think about him, because it hurts so much," she cried.

"Of course it's going to hurt. It only just happened yesterday," Tony soothed.

"It isn't fair. Everything was fine, and then all of a sudden he was gone," Martha started to cry harder. "And he was so happy about the baby, and now he won't even get a chance to see it. He's gone, and I just feel so empty," she said.

"You just need to stay strong. You need to stay strong for yourself and for the baby. And you don't need to feel empty or alone, because you have so many people around who want to help you," Tony began. "Especially Jack. He loves you, and your baby. And he hates seeing you so upset. He just wants to help," he finished.

"I don't need help," Martha said stubbornly.

"If you don't want help from anybody, then at least help yourself by getting up and going back to the hospital. Everybody is worried, and Alf's running around the bay like he's just had his head chopped off," Tony told her.

"I hate it there," Martha told him again.

"I know, but you have to go back. If not for your sake, then at least for the baby's sake. Please," Tony pleaded.

"Okay," Martha agreed.

"Good," Tony smiled. "Come on," he said as he helped her up.

Martha then noticed Jack and Megan standing further up the beach.

"I don't like her," Martha exclaimed.

"Really, I hadn't noticed," Tony laughed sarcastically.

Martha smiled and took Tony's hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, I heard that your dad and Lucas were moving in with Beth, and that Kim was moving in with you," Martha said to Jack, when they were back alone in the hospital room.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but I never got the chance," Jack told her. He then looked at her, straight in the eye. "Don't you ever do that again," he said in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked him.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was when I heard that you had just got up and walked out of here?" Jack said sternly. "What if something had happened and we couldn't find you?"

"I'm sorry," Martha looked away from him.

"Hey, I'm being serious," Jack grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him again. "Don't ever do it again, do you hear me?" he ordered.

Martha glared at him. "Loud and clear Constable," she snapped.

Stupid Jerk, she thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR**

NEXT MORNING

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Jack asked Martha.

Martha shrugged. "Same as all the other times you've asked me," she replied, not even bothering to look at him.

"Okay," Jack trailed off. He was trying his hardest to have a proper conversation with her, but she never seemed to try. She'd just sit there staring off into space or picking at her nails until they bled.

"Didn't Racheal tell you that you could go home tomorrow arvo? That must cheer you up a bit," Jack said.

"I guess," was all she could say.

Jack let out a loud sigh. He'd just have to sit there until she decided to speak. But he was soon saved when Alf and Macca arrived.

"Oh, Macca," Martha started as soon as he entered. "Racheal said I can go home tomorrow, so you'll be able to book our tickets for the trip home for dad's funeral," she told him.

Macca started to shuffle on his feet, and Martha could tell that he was feeling uncomfortable. "What is it?" she asked him.

"I've spoken to Racheal and Flynn, and even Dr Morgan, and they don't think it's a good idea for you to be traveling at the moment," Macca answered.

"What?" Martha said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry bug, but you can't come," Macca told her.

Martha could feel her temper starting to flare. "Wait, are you telling me that I can't even go to my own father's funeral? Are you nuts? Of course I'm going," she snapped.

"Martha, I know how much you want to go, but it's not safe," Macca tried to reason with her. "You have a baby to worry about, and you had an awful scare the other day. It's not a good idea for you to fly in the state that you're in at the moment".

"But it's only a couple of hours," Martha started to cry.

"I know, but you can't," Macca said softly.

"Just imagine what everyone back home will think when his own daughter doesn't even show up for his funeral," Martha sobbed.

"Look, everybody back home knows what's going on," Macca started. "They know that you're pregnant, and Greg and Davie think that it would be safer for you to stay here aswell. Please Martha, just do as I say".

"When are you going?" Martha asked him.

"The funeral has been organized for tomorrow morning, so my flight is for this afternoon. I've already arranged for dad's body to be transported from here to the airport," Macca explained to her.

"This is so unfair," Martha continued to cry.

"What if I go?" Alf suddenly popped into the conversation.

"What?" Martha looked at him through her tears.

"Since you can't go, I'll go in your place," Alf suggested. "Ray and his family were kind enough to take you in as a baby and raise you as their own, when my family couldn't. And I'll always be grateful for that. The least I could do is go and pay my respects properly," he said.

"I think it's a great idea," Macca smiled at Alf. "Don't you bug?" he looked back Martha.

Martha nodded. "That would be nice. Thanks grandad," she exclaimed.

"Well, if that's settled, I'd better head home and ring the airlines, and see if I can get on the same flight," Alf told Macca.

"I'll come with you. I need to get my stuff packed again. But I promise that I'll stop in before I leave, okay?" Macca said to Martha.

Martha nodded. She put on a fake smile, and kept it there until they left. Jack was still there of course. He'd been quiet all through the conversation.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I can't go to my dad's funeral," she snapped. "How do you think I feel?"

"Look, I'm going to go and get something to eat," Jack sighed. "Do you want anything?" he offered.

Martha shook her head, and rolled over to face the wall. She waited until Jack had left and finally let the tears fall.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later Macca and Alf returned to the hospital to say goodbye to Martha. Jack was also still there, but Martha still hadn't spoken much.

"We should probably head off soon mate," Alf said to Macca. "We don't want to miss our flight".

"I still wish I was going," Martha told them. She was still very upset that she couldn't go. It was her father's funeral and she wouldn't even be there. It hurt.

"So do I," Macca told her. "But you need to look out for the baby, so it's best you stay".

"Yeah, I know, you've told me ten times already," Martha sighed.

"So, how long will you be gone?" Jack asked Alf.

"I'll be back in four days," Alf replied. "So Martha, I want someone to stay with you at the apartment while I'm gone. I don't like the idea of you being left alone there," he then told Martha.

"I'll stay with her," Jack offered.

"No, I don't ne……..," Martha started to protest, but was cut off by Alf.

"Thanks Jack. I appreciate it," Alf ignored Martha's protests.

"Well we better go," Macca looked at Martha.

Alf leaned down and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back," he said. He then walked out; leaving Macca and Jack.

Macca moved towards the bed and sat down next to Martha; pulling her into a hug. "Can you do me a favor?" Martha asked him.

"Sure, what is it?" he replied.

Martha reached under her pillow and pulled out a white envelope. "Can you put this in dad's coffin? It's a letter," she told him. "I never got the chance to thank him or mum for raising me as their own child, and this is the only way I could do it," Martha explained.

"Of course I will," Macca assured her. He then picked up her hand and squeezed it. "Now, I'm coming back okay. It probably won't be for about a week or so, but I'll be back. I promise. And then that way I can take care of you, and the baby. Dad would have wanted me too," he explained.

"Okay," Martha started to cry.

"I'll see you when I get back," Macca gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood up. He then turned to Jack. "Take care of her," he told him.

Jack nodded. "Of course," he said.

Macca gave one more goodbye before walking out; leaving Jack and Martha alone.

"You don't have to stay at the apartment with me. I can take care of myself," Martha told Jack.

"Don't even bother trying to talk me out of it," Jack scoffed. "I'm staying with you and that's final," he insisted.

"Whatever," Martha glared at him.

Jack sighed for what he thought must have been the hundredth time that day. What was wrong with her? He hadn't done anything to upset her, so why did she keep giving him the vibe?

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," Martha then said.

"Alright," Jack said hesitantly. "I'll go home for a while, and then come back a bit later," he told her as he moved towards the door.

"Fine," Martha exclaimed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**

THE NEXT DAY

Martha heard a knock on her hospital room door. She looked up; expecting it to be Jack. She was ready to be discharged, and Jack was supposed to be picking her up. But she was surprised when Robbie and Tasha walked in.

"Hey," they smiled at her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Martha asked them.

"We were on our way to Yabbie Creek to do some shopping, and we thought that we'd stop in and say a quick hello," Tasha explained.

"Oh. Well, you're lucky I'm still here. Jack's picking me up soon," Martha said as she finished packing her bag.

"So, how are you and the baby?" Robbie asked.

"We're good. I'm feeling much better, and I'm glad to be getting home," Martha told them. "The only problem is that I'm getting treated like I'm helpless. Everybody thinks that I need a babysitter, and of course that babysitter is Jack," she huffed.

"He just wants to help," Tasha exclaimed.

"I don't need help. I can take care of myself," Martha insisted.

"Look Martha. We don't mean to pry or stick our noses in your business, but Jack told us that you've been acting really cold towards him over the last few days. And the truth is; we've noticed it aswell," Robbie said.

"Isn't it great that instead of talking to me, Jack goes and talks to everybody else about his problems," Martha said sarcastically.

"But that's the thing Mac. He does try to talk to you, but all you do is shut him out or ignore him," Tasha sighed.

"No, I don't," Martha stated stubbornly.

"Yeah, you do," Robbie pointed out.

Martha glared at them. "I don't know if you've heard, but my father died a few days ago," she spat out. "It's not something that I can just get over. I'm hurting so much, and now everybody thinks that I'm being a bitch. I'm sorry if you all think that. So what if I don't want to talk. Because talking about it makes me hurt more," she continued.

"Mac," Tasha started but was cut off.

"And I'm so sorry that I'm not sipping friggin milkshakes down at the diner, and pretending that I'm happy and okay. Because I'm not happy and I'm not okay. My father is dead," Martha cried.

"Hey, we're sorry. We weren't trying to upset you," Robbie said.

"All we're saying is give Jack a chance. Don't shut him out. He loves you, and he just wants to help," Tasha told Martha.

"Like I said before; I don't need help," Martha exclaimed.

Just as Martha stopped, Jack appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he smiled as he walked into the room. Jack noticed that Martha's bag was already packed, so she must have been ready to go.

"Can we go now?" Martha asked him.

"Yep, let's go," Jack picked up her bag.

"Good," Martha stated, and walked out without even saying goodbye to Robbie and Tasha.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

LATER THAT EVENING

Jack made his way into the lounge room where Martha was sitting; watching the evening news.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything else to eat?" he asked her.

"I told you before that I was fine," Martha replied harshly.

"Just let me know if you want anything else," Jack told her, as he sat next to her on the couch.

"You don't have to stay here, you know," Martha looked at him. "I can take care of myself".

""I know that, but I'm staying and that's final," Jack stated.

Martha huffed and looked back at the TV. She knew that she was being unfair to him. He didn't deserve it, but she couldn't seem to stop. And besides she didn't want to get close with him. She couldn't. She'd already lost her mum, and now her dad. Everybody she loved always ended up getting taken away from her. The same would probably end up happening with Jack. So, if she kept a distance between them, then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much when that time came.

"So, how about I run you a nice hot bath," Jack then offered.

"No Jack," Martha snapped. "If I want one, I'll do it myself".

"You know what? I'm sick of this. What is it that I've supposed to have done?" Jack demanded. "Because I have no idea why you're being like this".

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything," she fobbed him off.

"Martha, come on," Jack said softly, and reached out for her hand. "What's going on? Tell me, please. I just want to help you get through this".

"Stop it," Martha cried as she jumped up from her seat. She started to storm off towards her room.

"Why do you do that?" Jack called after her.

Martha stopped in her tracks, and turned slowly to face him. "Do what?" she asked.

Jack got up and started walking towards her. "Cruelly shut other people out. People who are trying help you," he said.

"I don't need their pity. Or yours for that matter," Martha said to him.

"Someone offers you tenderness, and you misread it as pity," Jack started. "Besides, what's wrong with a little pity? We all need to be pitied sometimes," he said softly.

Martha looked at Jack. He was standing right in front of her now. He was so close, and he smelt so good. All she wanted to do was touch him, and kiss him. She moved forward.

"Well then," Martha said silkily, as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his chest. "Pity me," she purred in his ear.

Jack stood still. What the hell was going on? One minute she was having a go at him, and the next she was all over him. The next thing he knew; her lips were pressed against his, and she was instigating a deeper kiss. Without even thinking, he pulled her in closer and kissed her back. But then all of a sudden he pulled away. This is wrong, he thought.

"Martha," he shook his head. God, he wanted too, but he didn't think it was a good idea. She was in a fragile state at the moment, and he didn't want to take advantage of that.

"Don't you want me anymore?" Martha whispered as she blew soft kisses across his cheek; trying to entice him.

"Of course I do. You have no idea how much I want you," Jack said huskily. "But we can't," he said as he moved away.

"Excuse me," Martha stared at him in shock. What was he doing? This was the second time that he had done this to her.

"We can't Martha," Jack started. "You're in a fragile position at the moment. You've just lost your dad, and you're not thinking straight," he continued.

"I'm thinking perfectly straight," Martha snapped at him. "You've been at me for weeks; trying to get back together. And now all of sudden you don't want too. What's wrong?" she wanted to know.

"I don't want to take advantage of you while you're so upset," Jack began. "I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret anything. If we get back together, I want it to be because you really want too, and not because it was just a spur of the moment thing," he explained to her.

"You are such a liar," Martha laughed sarcastically. "That's not the reason. It's just an excuse, because you don't want to be with me anymore. You don't love me anymore," she then started to cry.

"What?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy. "I never said I didn't love you. Of course I love you. I always have. Why would you even think that?"

Martha didn't listen to him; she just kept on with her rants. "So what is it? What's wrong with me? Is because I look like a fat pig now? Is there somebody else? Maybe you've realized that you want to be with Megan, and not me," she kept crying. More and more tears were falling down her cheeks.

Jack looked at her; still in shock. Where was all this coming from? He moved towards her, and grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Stop it," he ordered. "Are you listening to yourself? All this crap is coming from your mouth, and none of it is true. You need to stop this, right now".

"You were the one who said that you didn't want to be with me anymore," she looked away from his gaze; still crying.

"No. No, I didn't. You just presumed that's what I meant," Jack told her. "I love you. Just you," he said.

Martha pulled away from him and spun around to walk away. "Screw you," she spat out and stormed off to her room. A few moments later Jack heard her door slam.

"Damn it," he cursed out loud.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**

THE NEXT MORNING

Martha felt really bad after the way she had treated Jack the night before. She didn't know what had come over her. He didn't deserve it; that was for sure. And now he probably thought that she was crazy. She had acted like a crazy person; accusing him of things that she knew in her heart weren't true. She was actually quite embarrassed.

After showering and getting dressed, she slowly made her way out to the kitchen, and over to where Jack was sitting. He looked up at her; but he didn't say anything. She sat down opposite him; ready to make an apology. She was so bad at apologies, but she knew that it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," she exclaimed, her voice breaking the silence. "I don't know why I acted like that last night. All I know is that you didn't deserve it," she continued.

"You were just upset. It's okay," Jack said to her.

"No, it's not okay," Martha sighed. "I jumped to conclusions and I treated you like crap. You must have thought that I was going crazy".

Jack laughed lightly. "For a while there I definitely thought you were nuts," he smiled at her. "But seriously, it's fine. You've been through a lot over the last week, and you just needed to let some steam off. I just happened to be the person that you let it out on," Jack continued.

"Well, I really am sorry," Martha told him again.

"You're forgiven," Jack accepted her apology. They smiled shyly at each other, and suddenly another silence filled the room.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Martha then asked.

"Nope," Jack shook his head.

"You want to go down to the diner?" Martha suggested.

"Sure, lets go," he agreed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

After breakfast Jack and Martha decided to head over to Jack's, to give Tony and Lucas some help moving their stuff next door to Beth's. When they got there, Kim was already there with Kit, moving some of his stuff in.

Jack ordered Martha to sit down; he didn't want her moving or lifting anything. Martha managed to bite her tongue. Usually she would have had a go at him for ordering her around. But this time she managed to keep quiet. She didn't want a repeat of the night before.

Kit decided to take a break, so she sat down and had a chat with Martha while the boys kept busy.

"I heard about your dad. I'm really sorry," Kit gave Martha a hug. "If you need to talk about anything; I'm here for you," she added.

"Thanks," Martha smiled.

"So, how are things going with Jack? Are the two of you any closer to getting back together?" Kit asked.

Martha sighed. "Sometimes things are great, and we get on really well. But then we'll have an argument over something incredibly stupid," Martha started. "I'm usually the one who always jumps to conclusions and makes things worse. And now with everything that's happened over the last week; I've seemed to have gotten worse," she explained.

"Hey, at least you have a good excuse. You're having a baby, and your hormones are probably going crazy; therefore making you crazy," Kit said.

"Yeah, I guess," Martha laughed. Martha was pretty sure that that was the first time she had laughed since her dad died. It felt strange.

"And what about this Megan girl. Is she still on your case?" Kit then asked.

"The last time I saw her was the day after my dad died. But that's totally fine with me. The less I see her; the better," Martha exclaimed.

"You know, I can get rid of her if you want," Kit joked.

"If you need a hand, I'm more than willing to help you with that," Martha laughed along with her.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Megan was angry. She had just found out that Jack was staying with Martha. He was looking after her apparently. No wonder she hadn't seen him for two days. He was too busy running around after Martha. He hadn't even been to see Grace. And he hadn't even called to see how they were. It was like he didn't even care about them.

Megan knew that she had to work harder if she wanted Jack for herself. She knew that Jack would eventually realize that she and Grace were the ones for him. Not Martha. She didn't deserve Jack.

Megan was down on the beach playing with Grace; when her phone started ringing. When she saw the name she groaned. Great, she thought herself sarcastically. She answered the phone and spoke quickly before the other person on the other end even had a chance to say anything.

"Stop calling me," she spat out, and hung up. God, couldn't they take a hint; obviously not.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**

TWO DAYS LATER

Jack looked at the message on his phone from Megan. She was having a good old whinge because he wasn't spending anytime with Grace. She knew that Martha was going through a rough time at the moment, and that he needed to be there for her, but Megan didn't seem to care. He erased the message; he couldn't even be bothered replying to it.

Jack looked at the clock, and realized that it was 10:00 am. Martha wasn't even out of bed yet. He hadn't heard a peep out of her all morning. He thought that maybe he should go check on her. He slowly made his way to her room, and when he reached the door, he was certain that he could hear Martha crying.

"Martha," he knocked on the door.

"Go away," Martha cried out.

Jack ignored her orders and opened the door to her room. He wanted to know what was wrong. She was sitting on the middle of her bed, with her sheets bunched all around her. There were photos scattered all across the bed in front of her.

"I thought I told you to go away," Martha sniffed.

"And you actually believe that I would do that?" Jack said to her.

"Guess not," Martha shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her. He looked down at the photos, and most of them were of Martha with Ray.

"I was just looking at some pictures of me and dad," Martha started. "I probably shouldn't because it makes me feel worse. I still can't believe that he's gone," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jack asked as he reached for her hand.

Martha shook her head. "No," she answered, and pulled her hand away from his grasp. "What's the point? It won't change anything," she told him.

"Martha," Jack looked at her with sad eyes. "You can't keep it all bottled up inside. You need to let it out. Talk to me; let me help you," he pleaded with her.

Martha shook her head again. "I can't. It hurts too much," she started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack soothed, as he pulled Martha into a warm embrace.

Martha welcomed the hug, and she fell into him; wrapping her arms around him tightly, and resting her head on his chest. Jack could soon feel her warm tears seeping through his shirt; but he didn't care.

"I want him back," Martha sobbed. "I just want him to come back".

They sat like this for a while; until the sobs that wracked Martha's body, subsided. Jack looked down into Martha's face, and realised that her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. Jack gently fell back onto the pillow; bringing Martha down with him. If he tried to untangle himself from her arms; she'd probably wake up. And he didn't want that. So he would just lay with her, until she woke up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Martha woke up; Jack was asleep. She looked at the bedside clock, and she realized that it was now 11:30 am. They'd been asleep for nearly an hour and a half.

Martha had to admit that waking up in Jacks arms again was amazing. She had missed waking up with him. He was so warm and he made her feel safe. She snuggled back into his arms and rested her face back on his chest. She wished that they could stay that way forever, and not have to worry about anybody else except for themselves and their baby.

It was then that Martha noticed that one of Jack's hands was resting protectively over her stomach. It made her smile, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Jack always managed to give her the butterflies: even if it was just with a look, a touch, or a smile.

Martha knew that she had to get up soon. Alf would be arriving home in a few hours and she wanted to tidy the house up a bit before he got home. Not that it was messy; Jack was always making sure that the apartment was being kept tidy.

Martha gently pried herself from Jack's arms, and slowly moved off the bed; hoping not to wake Jack. She knew that his nights had also been quite restless; and she knew that it was because of her. He would stay up worrying about her; and it would stop him from getting any sleep. He had actually admitted that to her; and it made her feel a little guilty.

She walked to her cupboard and pulled out some clean clothes. She turned and looked back at Jack. He looked so peaceful. She then quietly left the room and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Grandad," Martha threw her arms around Alf as soon as walked through the door.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" Alf hugged her back.

"I'm okay," she said softly.

"Thanks for staying here with her," Alf then looked at Jack.

"No problem" Jack told him.

"So, how was everything at the farm?" Martha then asked Alf when they sat down at the dining table.

"It was very quiet. Your brothers were doing their best to stay strong," Alf said truthfully. "I met some of the locals while I was there, and they only had great things to say about your dad, and your family".

"I can't wait to go back for a visit," Martha sighed.

"The funeral service was beautiful. I felt quite privileged to be there. And I'm glad that I went," Alf told her.

Martha smiled. "The farm's great, isn't it?" she said.

"Your brothers took me around and showed me all the places that you used to go while you were growing up. Now that I've seen them: I feel like I know you even more," Alf smiled at her. "Now, Macca told me to tell you that he will be living up to his promise. He's booked his ticket, and he'll be here in four days. He was going to come back today, but he had a few things to take care of first," he explained.

"I'm sure I can wait a few more days," Martha exclaimed.

"How about I make us all a hot drink and you two can talk a bit more," Jack suggested, as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe I should hire him full time," Alf joked.

Martha laughed. "Maybe," she said.

"It's good to see you smile," Alf then told her.

Martha didn't know why, but she felt bad every time she smiled or laughed. Her dad had only been gone for a week, so she felt that she shouldn't be doing either. But she knew that her dad wouldn't want her moping around. He would want her to get on with life.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Macca's back.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**

The next few days flew by quite quickly. Martha was happy because Macca would be arriving back in Summer Bay later that afternoon. It would be good having him back. Macca was so much like her dad, and if she couldn't have her dad around, then at least she had the next best thing.

Martha decided to go down to the beach for a while. She had been spending a lot of time there lately; just sitting in the sand or down by the rock pools. The sound of the waves seemed to calm her. It was peaceful. It gave her time to think about things; her dad, Jack and the baby.

She hadn't really seen Jack much over the last couple days. Because he had taken those few days off work while Alf was away; Jack now had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. So he didn't have much time for anything else.

Martha sat down and started burying her feet in the sand; letting the sand run silkily through her fingers. She then fell onto her back and closed her eyes. She rested her hand on her stomach, and gently rubbed it. When Martha opened her eyes, she got a surprise when she found Jack smiling down at her.

"Having fun," he smirked.

"I was until you came along," she smirked back up at him.

Jack laughed and fell down beside her. He rolled closer until they were lying side by side; looking up at the clouds.

"See anything interesting up there?" Jack asked her.

"Not today," Martha answered. "Just some fluffy balls, that's it".

"Damn," he faked a sigh. "Hey, sorry I haven't seen you much over the last couple of days," Jack apologized.

Martha shrugged. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides being alone has given me time to think," she told him.

"What sort of things have you been thinking about?" Jack wanted to know. Honestly, he just wanted to know if she had been thinking about him.

"Everything," Martha sighed. "My life, my dad, and the future. Oh, and we can't forget the baby. The kid is on my mind practically twenty-four seven," she explained.

Jack sat up a bit and looked down at Martha. "How did we even manage to get ourselves into this?" he smiled as he rubbed her stomach.

Martha laughed. "I have this vague memory of something called sex," she exclaimed.

"How could I forget," Jack laughed as he lay back down beside her.

"Well, it has been nearly two months since we last……..you know?" Martha suddenly felt shy.

"You don't have to tell me," Jack muttered.

Martha sat up quickly and laughed. "Aww, Is Jack upset because he hasn't gotten any in a long time," she looked down at him with a pouty face.

"I never said that," Jack huffed.

"You didn't have too," Martha exclaimed. She then gave him a rough poke in the chest. "And besides, you've only got yourself to blame. I offered it twice over the last three weeks, and you rejected me. So deal with it," she teased.

Jack smirked at her. "Well, maybe you should offer ……….," he started, but was cut off by a loud voice.

They both looked up quickly and spotted Robbie and Tasha walking towards them.

"Saved by the bell," Martha said smugly.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat on the couch next to Macca. He had arrived about an hour ago; and they had just been sitting quietly together.

"How long do you think that you'll be staying in Summer Bay?" Martha asked him.

"As long as you need me," Macca replied.

"What about the farm? Don't they need your help there?" Martha questioned.

"Greg and Davie know that you need someone around at the moment," Macca started to explain. "They're glad that I'm here with you. They don't want you to be alone. And besides, I'm sure the farm will be able to cope without me for a while," he said.

"Thank you," Martha smiled. "I'm glad you're here," she told Macca.

Macca pulled her towards him and Martha rested her head on his shoulder. "So, how are things with Jack? I noticed that you seemed a bit cold with him for the first few days after dad died," Macca commented.

"I was just being a bitch. I was just pushing him away, I guess," Martha started. "But things are okay now. He's been really good; making sure I have everything that I need. Things are slowly getting back on track," she finished.

"Has Megan been giving you any trouble?" Macca then asked.

"No, she hasn't. It's quite surprising really. I've only seen her around a couple times actually. The only thing that has been annoying about her is the constant whining. She's always on Jack's case; wanting him to spend more time with Grace," Martha said. "Jack's actually having trouble bonding with her. I told him that it will come eventually. But he told me that he feels really bad about it. But I've told him it's not his fault," she explained.

"Has Jack ever thought that there could be a chance that Grace isn't even his? I mean, that could be the reason why he doesn't feel a connection with her," Macca added.

Martha sighed. "Believe me; it's gone through my mind a few times. She's doesn't actually have any proof that Grace is Jack's daughter. He's just taking her word for it," she said.

"Maybe he should get a paternity test," Macca suggested.

"I'm actually thinking about mentioning it to him soon. I just don't want to upset him," Martha shrugged.

"Well, you should do what you think is right. And when you think the time is right," Macca told her.

But when would the time be right? Martha thought.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Trouble's brewing

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTE:** Martha's five and half months pregnant. It's been two weeks since Ray's death.

**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**

Martha spent the next three days working up the courage to mention a paternity to test to Jack. She was scared that he might get angry or upset with her; so she kept putting it off. If there was a chance that Grace wasn't Jack's; then he deserved to know.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Jack asked, as he sat down next to Martha on his couch.

Martha looked at him and inhaled a deep breath. "Um………," she trailed off. She didn't know how to start.

"Okay, well you're clearly nervous. So it must be something serious," Jack said, when he noticed that Martha looked a little uncomfortable.

"It is," Martha nodded. "Well, I think it is," she added.

"What is it?" Jack was worried.

"Look, you're probably going to think that I'm being selfish," Martha sighed. "And honestly, I probably am being a little selfish. I just don't want you to get upset or angry with me, because I'm just looking out for you. And if there's even a slight chance that she's not yours, then I think it should be done," she blathered.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"A paternity test," Martha stated. "You said yourself that you couldn't bond with her. Maybe it's because she's not yours. I mean, would it really hurt if you were to just get the proof?"

"Are you saying that you don't think Grace is mine?" Jack said.

"No, I didn't say that," Martha defended herself.

"But you think I should get a paternity test done?" Jack pointed out.

Martha sighed. "I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just making a suggestion. It's your decision if you do it or not," she told him. "Hey, if you want me to mind my own business, then just say so".

"No, it's okay," Jack assured her. "Truthfully, I've thought about it a few times. It's just I really don't think Megan would lie about something like that. I know that she can be nasty at times; but I really don't think that she'd lie about me being Grace's father," he explained.

"So, you're not going to get a test done?" Martha questioned him.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged.

Martha just nodded, and then quickly looked away. She couldn't help but be upset; and Jack noticed this. "Hey, if you want………," he started but Martha cut him off.

"No, no. Its fine," she told him as she stood up. "I shouldn't have even said anything. You and I aren't even together, so it's none of my business. It was selfish of me to even bring it up. Listen, I have to go. I'm meeting Macca for lunch," Martha said as she walked to the door. She wanted to get out of there fast. She felt too uncomfortable.

"Bye," Jack sighed as Martha walked out.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he should have the test done. The only problem he had to worry about was Megan. Would she agree?

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that evening Jack decided to go and see Megan. He had thought about it and had decided that he would ask her about a paternity test. But as predicted; Megan wasn't too happy about the suggestion.

"Where has all this came from?" she demanded.

"It's something that I've been thinking about for awhile," Jack sighed.

"Well why didn't you ask me to get one done when I first told you about Grace? Why have you waited so long?" Megan was getting upset.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you anymore," Jack began. "I'm having trouble forming a bond with Grace. I don't know why, and I feel really bad about it. But if we get this test done, and I see the information that says that she is definitely mine; then maybe it will help me get closer to her," he explained.

"You don't feel anything towards Grace?" Megan cried.

"No, not really. And like I said; I feel really bad about it," Jack told her.

"I can't believe that you don't think she's yours. Look at her Jack," Megan pointed to Grace who was playing on the floor. "She is yours, whether you believe it or not".

Jack was beginning to get frustrated. "I never said she wasn't mine. And if you say she is, then I believe you. I know that you wouldn't lie about something like that," he said.

"If you believe that she's yours, then why do you want some test to tell you what you already know?" Megan questioned.

"It would just make me feel better, okay. And Martha and I w………….," Jack started, but was cut off.

"Wait, Martha?" Megan scoffed. "She told you to do this, didn't she? God, why doesn't that surprise me," she laughed sarcastically.

"Leave Martha out of this," Jack defended. "It was my decision".

"You know what? We'll get your stupid test done if it makes you happy," Megan snapped.

"Yeah, it would make me happy," Jack thanked her. "Now, I can't stay any longer. I have to go; I have plans," he continued as he walked to the door.

"Let me guess, plans with Martha?" Megan huffed.

"For your information, Kim and I are going to Rob's for a few drinks," Jack glared at her.

"Oh, well have fun," Megan exclaimed.

"I'll call you tomorrow so we can organize a day to go to the hospital for the test," Jack then told her and walked out. "Bye," he called.

"Whatever," Megan muttered after Jack was gone.

888888888888888888888888888888888

NEXT MORNING

Martha walked up to Jack's front door and knocked. It seemed to take ages for someone to answer the door; and when it finally was answered it was Kim. He looked a little worse for wear.

"Jack's still in bed. Late night," Kim yawned.

Martha sighed. "Oh well, I won't stay. Can you tell him I popped in?" Martha asked.

"Yep, sure," Kim yawned again. "Oh, if you see Kit, can you tell her I need her?" he asked Martha.

"Ewww," Martha exclaimed. "Hell no. I'm not your pimp. Do it yourself," Martha laughed and walked back to the front door.

When Martha walked out she crashed into Megan; who was standing on the front porch.

"Let me guess. You're here trying to talk Jack into getting a paternity test done?" Megan glared at Martha.

"Get out of my way," Martha pushed passed her.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Megan laughed. "It wouldn't have anything to do with what Jack got up to last night, would it?" she smirked.

Martha froze in her tracks. She then slowly turned to face Megan. "Excuse me?" she said softly.

"Whoops, I guess Jack hasn't told you yet," Megan said.

"Told me what?" Martha demanded. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Jack's going to tell you eventually, so I may aswell tell you now," Megan started. "Jack came to see me last night. And I guess you could say he stayed a little longer than expected," she explained.

"What?" Martha was confused. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe that Jack would go to her.

"Remember how you said that it would be hard task for me to get Jack? Well, it wasn't so hard," Megan laughed. "I only had to touch him, and he was putty in my hands. He was as good as I remembered," she smirked.

"You're a liar. Jack would never sleep with you again," Martha snapped.

"Sorry, but it's true. And look, he even left his jacket at my place," Megan held up Jack's leather jacket. "He was in such a rush to get home early this morning, that he forgot it," she explained.

Martha didn't know what to say. Megan had the proof that Jack was with her. She had his jacket. She could feel her eyes starting to well up with tears. And they would soon start dripping down her cheeks.

"Lost for words," Megan laughed. "Look, Jack's with me now. I can give him so much more than you ever could. So just deal with it," she said smugly.

Martha let out a sob, and quickly spun on her heels. She ran as fast as she could and jumped into her car. She clicked her seatbelt in and revved the car. She sped off without even taking a glance back.

How could he? How could Jack hurt her like that? He said that he loved her. It was a lie. It was all a lie. Jack was just like every other jerk on the planet.

She hated him. She never wanted to see him again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **How will Jack get himself out of this latest fiasco?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Martha walked into the apartment and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She then leaned against the door and took a deep breath; trying to calm herself down. But she couldn't. The tears continued to stream down her face. But she wasn't just upset anymore; she was angry.

"What's with the slamming of the doors?" Macca called as he walked out from the bedrooms. But as soon as he saw Martha, and realised that she was upset, he paused on the spot. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Martha stormed across the room; flinging her hand bag on the ground. "I hate him," she yelled. "He's just like every other jerk on this friggin planet, and I hate him," she started to cry as she sat down on the couch.

Macca sat down next to her and took her hand. "Who are you talking about? What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"Jack," Martha stated. "He was with Megan last night. She told me everything," she cried.

Macca looked at her in shock. "You're kidding right?" he exclaimed.

"No Macca. Why would I kid about something like that," Martha snapped.

"I can't believe it," Macca shook his head in disbelief.

"How could he do that to me? We're having a baby," Martha sobbed. "I know that we're not together, but he said that he loved me, and that he wanted to be with me. He said that he'd never hurt me. It was all a lie," she continued.

"Hey, calm down. We don't want you having an attack again," Macca said to her as he rubbed her back.

"How am I supposed to look at him after knowing what he did with her?" Martha ignored Macca's plea for her to calm down.

"How did you find out?" Macca asked.

"I ran into her out the front of Jack's. She was bringing his jacket back. He left it at her place after they did god knows what," Martha started. "You should have seen how smug she was about it; rubbing it all in," she continued.

Macca sighed. "Did you talk to Jack about it?" he questioned.

Martha shook her head. "God no. I had to get out of there before I threw up in disgust," she told him as she wiped away her tears. "What am I going to do Macca? I can't take this anymore. I can't take seeing her anymore. She makes me so angry. And now she finally got what she wanted. What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

"I don't know bug," Macca said honestly. "I just can't believe that he's done this," he said.

"Let's go home," Martha shot out.

"What?" Macca looked at her; confused.

"Take me home. Get me away from this place. Let's go back to the farm," she told him.

"Martha," Macca shook his head in protest.

"We don't have to go by plane, we can drive there," Martha sniffed.

Macca pulled Martha into a hug. "I think you should just calm down a bit, and think things through before you go making any rash decisions," he insisted.

But Martha had made up her mind. She wanted to go back to the farm. She'd be happy there, and she'd have no problems. And the most important thing was that she'd feel closer to her mum and dad. Being back on the farm would be great.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I feel so much better now that I've had a shower," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen. "I felt like total crap when I first woke up".

"Me too," Kim exclaimed. "But it was worth it. Last night was great. I haven't had that much fun in ages," he laughed.

"Yeah, especially when Robbie started doing those impressions of Colleen," Jack laughed along with Kim. "Do you think he remembers doing it?" he asked.

"Probably not," Kim chuckled. "Oh, before I forget, Martha popped in this morning," he told Jack.

"You should have woken me up," Jack said.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd appreciate some more sleep. Besides, just after she left, Megan arrived," Kim explained.

"What did she want?" Jack asked.

Kim shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue. But she did find your jacket out on the front lawn. You must have left it on the grass when we were still drinking out there earlier this morning," he told him.

"Mind if I come in?" an angry voice asked from the front door. Jack spun around to see who it was. It was Macca, and he didn't look very happy.

"Hey mate. Come in," Jack invited. "What's going on? You don't look very happy".

"How could you do that to her? I thought that you loved Martha," Macca snapped at him. "You promised me and you promised our father that you'd look after her, and you told us that you loved her," he kept on.

"I do love Martha," Jack insisted.

"Really," Macca scoffed. "Well you have a nasty way of showing it," he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

"I'm talking about you spending the night with that bimbo Megan last night," Macca growled at him.

"Wait a minute. What?" Jack spat out. Why on earth would Macca think that he slept with Megan?

"Don't act dumb. Megan explained it all to Martha this morning. She told Martha that you spent the night with her," Macca explained.

"I did not sleep with Megan," Jack protested his innocence.

"He's telling the truth mate," Kim finally entered the conversation. "Jack and I went to Rob's place last night for a few beers. We didn't get home until about three am this morning. You can even ring Robbie and Tasha; they'll tell you that we were there," he told Macca.

"But she had your jacket. She told Martha that you left it at her place because you were in a hurry to get home," Macca pointed out.

"Jack and I sat out on the front lawn and had a few more drinks when we got home. He left his jacket out there by accident. When Megan came here this morning; she found it out there and brought it in," Kim explained a little more.

"Then why the hell would she tell Martha that the two of you slept together?" Macca looked back at Jack.

"Because she's nasty and conniving; just like I always said," Jack sighed. "She doesn't want me and Martha to be together. She'll do anything to make sure that we stay apart".

"Well she's getting what she wants, isn't she?" Macca said. "Listen mate, you better get your butt over to the apartment and explain this all to Martha. She's devastated. She's so upset that she's asked me to take her back to the farm," he told Jack.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"She wants to go back to the farm, and if Martha wants to go, I'll take her," Macca said to him.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Jack ordered.

"That girl is bad for Martha's health. She's driving her crazy. And if taking her away from this place means that bug and her baby are safe and happy; I'll do it. If something isn't done soon about Megan, then I won't hesitate in taking Martha home with me," he threatened.

Jack just shook his head and picked up his car keys. He needed to get over to Martha's and explain that it was all a misunderstanding. If Martha went back with Macca to the farm, he honestly didn't know how he could cope.

And after he spoke with Martha, he'd be paying a visit to Megan. And it wouldn't be pretty.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was mopping the floor when she heard a knock at the door. She let out a loud groan; she hated getting interrupted when she was in the middle of something. She leant the mop up against the wall and made her way over to the door. She opened it, and came face to face with Jack. She couldn't help but laugh a little in his face. Did he actually have the nerve to come see her?

"Ah, no," she snapped at him, and slammed the door in his face.

She walked back into the kitchen and continued with the mopping. But a few moments later the door opened and Jack walked in.

"When someone slams a door in your face it usually means they want you to get lost," Martha glared at him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," Jack said.

"Let me guess, you got a visit from Macca. God, that guy needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut," Martha laughed.

"Yeah, he just came round to my place and abused me," Jack started. "Oh, yeah, and he also said that you're going back to the farm. Hmmmm, I don't think so," he snapped.

"If I want to go back to the farm, I will," Martha spat out.

"Over my dead body," Jack exclaimed.

"That can be arranged," Martha stated.

"Why do you want to go back to the farm?" Jack asked her.

"Oh gee, I don't know Jack," Martha laughed sarcastically. "It might have something to do with you sleeping with that thing. So why did you do it? I wasn't giving you any sex, so you had to go elsewhere? Well I hope it was worth it," she yelled at him.

"I didn't touch her," Jack yelled back at her.

"Yeah right, pull the other one," Martha scoffed, as she vigorously continued to scrub the floor with the mop.

"What are you doing? Give me that, I'm trying to talk to you," Jack snatched the mop from her hands and threw it on the ground. "What is your problem? Why don't you believe me?" he yelled again.

"My problem is you and her," Martha looked up at him. It was only now that Jack noticed the tears in her eyes, and he suddenly felt bad about yelling at her.

"She told me straight to my face Jack. She told me that you spent the night with her. And of course there was me, standing there; controlling the urge to spew," Martha cried.

"I did not sleep with her. She lied," Jack said to her.

Maybe he's telling the truth, Martha thought.

"He's not lying bug," Macca said from the doorway. Martha swung around to face him. She wondered how long he had been standing there.

"I thought you might need some back up," Macca said to Jack.

"Thanks," Jack laughed.

"Megan lied to you. Jack was at Rob's place with Kim last night. They were there until about three am. If don't believe it; you can ring and ask them," Macca began.

"And as for her having my jacket, she found it on my front lawn this morning and picked it up. Kim and I sat out there and had a few more beers before we went to bed. I left my Jacket out there and she found it," Jack explained.

Martha just stood on the spot. She didn't know what to say. She'd jumped to conclusions yet again; she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. It was worse than the embarrassment she had felt the other week when she had flipped out at Jack. And now she'd just done it again.

"I'll leave you two to it," Macca smiled and walked back out the door.

Martha looked up at Jack, but then quickly looked away. Jack then placed his hand on her back and guided her over to the couch.

"I think it's time you and I had a little talk, don't you?" Jack suggested.

88888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**

"I can't believe that you would actually think that I would hurt you like that," Jack said.

Martha looked at Jack, and she could see the hurt in his eyes. She was ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe that she had let Megan get the better of her.

"When your dad was here, I made a promise to him that I would take care of you, and that I would love you. There is no way that I would break that promise to him," Jack told her.

Martha sighed. "When Megan first told me that you had spent the night with her, I didn't believe her," she started. "But then she just kept saying all this stuff, and the more she said, the more I believed it. I couldn't help it. These last couple of weeks has been really hard, and when she told me that, I just couldn't take it anymore. I believed everything she said. I was stupid. I know that," she explained.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Jack asked.

Martha was confused. "What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

"You keep pushing me away, and I don't know why. It started when your dad died. I've been here trying my hardest, but you keep pushing me away," Jack sighed. "It's gotten to the point where I can't help but think that you're doing it on purpose. It's like you're trying to find an excuse for us to not be together," he said.

"That's not true," Martha cried.

Jack ignored her and kept on talking. "I've told you so many times that I love you; yet, you keep thinking that I don't. Sometimes I think it's the other way around. Maybe you're the one who doesn't love me," he frowned.

"You know that that's not true," Martha said to him. "You know that I love you. Do you really think I'd be this upset if I didn't?"

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" Jack asked her again.

"I don't know," Martha gasped.

"Come on Martha. Talk to me," Jack pleaded. "Tell me what's going on inside your head," he urged.

"This is stupid," Martha yelled as she tried to stand up.

"No, it's not stupid. Sit back down," Jack ordered as he pulled her back down next to him. "Tell me".

"I've already lost my mum, and now I've lost my dad. Who's going to be next? You?" Martha sobbed. "I can't lose anybody else Jack. It hurts too much. So I've come to the conclusion that if I stay away and don't get close to anyone; then it won't hurt as much when they do eventually leave me. Because let's face it; everyone leaves me eventually," she exclaimed.

Okay, so Jack wasn't expecting it to be this bad. He just thought that she was in a bad mood, or that she was still grieving over her dad. But it was so much more than that.

"You think that everybody is going to leave you? Why is that?" Jack asked her.

"My own mother, my real mother, she didn't even want me. So she just gave me away. And then the mother who actually wanted me, went and died on me," Martha started to cry hard. "My real father is a bastard who could care less about me, and the father who did care also just went and died on me. And now I'm having a baby, whose going to have a mother who's screwed up in the head. Who wants a mother whose nuts? So you see, eventually everybody just leaves," she finished softly.

Jack wondered how long Martha had been keeping this all bottled up inside of her. It seemed like something that had been lingering for quite awhile. Probably ever since her adopted mother had died and she had found out that she was adopted. Jack would never have guessed that Martha had abandonment issues.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked her.

"I don't know. A while," Martha shook her head.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about it," Jack suggested. "Maybe Racheal, or you could even just talk to Alf," he told her.

"I don't need to talk to anybody. It's stupid," Martha exclaimed.

"This is serious Martha. You shouldn't be feeling like this," Jack tried to talk sense to her.

"See, I'm nuts. And who wants to be with a crazy person?" she laughed.

"I want to be with a crazy person," Jack smiled. "Listen, I'm never going to abandon you. And I'm pretty sure Alf, Ric and Macca wouldn't either. And not to mention all of our friends," he told her.

Martha smiled at him and nodded. But then she started frowning again. "What about Megan? I can't handle her anymore. If she doesn't get out of my face; I'll probably hurt her," she said.

"Don't worry about Megan; I'll handle her," Jack promised.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Come on Jack, I was just teasing her," Megan laughed. "It was just a bit of fun".

Jack glared at her. His temper was going into overdrive. "No, you weren't having just a bit of fun. You were trying to cause trouble," he roared at her.

Megan started to walk towards Jack. "What's the real problem here? Because the way I see it; Martha has no right to get upset. The two of you aren't even together, so you should be able to do whatever you want," she smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"No, we aren't together, but I have every intention of getting back with her. So there is no way that I would ever do anything to jeopardize that," Jack snapped.

"Not even just a little roll?" she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't touch me," Jack spat out and pushed her away. "Right now the sight of you is making me sick," he said.

"Geez Jack, no need to get nasty," she snapped back at him.

"I want you to listen to me; stay away from Martha. Don't talk to her, don't even look at her," Jack warned. "Because the next time you cause trouble; I'll be packing your bags and ordering you out of Summer Bay. Got it," he threatened.

"I think you're forgetting that we have a daughter together," Megan smirked at him.

"Don't even bother using her as a means to get what you want. It won't work," Jack shot out. "Now, tomorrow morning I'll be here at nine o'clock to pick Grace up. I'm taking her to the hospital so we can get a paternity test done. If you're not here, then I'll know for sure that she isn't mine," he told her.

And with that Jack walked out; not even bothering to look back.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**

Jack walked into the diner; where he was meeting Tony and Lucas for lunch. He spotted them sitting at a booth and made his way over to them.

"Hey mate," Tony said. "How did it go at the hospital with Grace?" he asked.

Jack had taken Grace to the hospital that morning, and they had gotten a paternity test done.

"It was alright. I'll get the results back in about a week," Jack replied.

"You're doing the right thing," Tony started. "This should have been done when Megan first arrived with Grace," he said.

Jack sighed. "I guess. I know that Megan's been causing a lot of trouble around here, but I honestly don't think she would lie about Grace being mine," he began. "And if the test proves that she is mine, then I'm going to look like a complete idiot because I doubted it," he finished.

"And if she isn't yours, then we'll never have to put up with Megan's crap again," Lucas exclaimed.

"Lucas, stop it," Tony scolded.

"Why? I'm only saying the truth," Lucas protested. "With Megan gone; Jack will be free to be happy with Martha. Just the way it should be. So I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I want Grace to be Jack's kid; because I don't want her to be. And if you all started being honest with yourselves, then you'll admit that you feel the same," Lucas completed his rant.

"He's right. Deep down I'm wishing that she isn't mine," Jack said truthfully. "At least then I'd be able to focus all of my attention onto Martha and the baby. But with Megan and Grace around; Martha and I will never truly be happy. Martha's already dealing with some serious issues, and with Megan around; it'll probably make it worse," he explained.

"Especially when she has Megan in her ear spreading lies," Tony added.

"I still can't believe that Megan stooped so low yesterday. It made me so angry when I had found out what she had done. I'm still angry," Jack exclaimed.

"She's evil," Lucas pointed out.

Tony laughed. "Now, I don't know about the two of you, but I'm starving. Let's order," he suggested.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha had just finished a shift at Noah's. It was only for a few hours; but even then she had to beg her grandad to let her do it. He didn't think she was ready to go back to work. He didn't want her over doing it. He thought that she should have been at home resting.

But Martha felt fine. She wasn't having any trouble with the baby anymore; so she was adamant that she was ready to go back. Besides, Macca was there a lot. He was even doing a few shifts at Noah's; so that he could pick up a bit of extra cash while he was in town.

Martha was thankful that he was still in the Bay. Even though she kept telling everyone she was fine, she still had moments where she would think about her dad and feel sad. And it was at those moments that she really needed Macca. So having him around was great. He was also really enjoying Summer Bay, so she didn't think that he was ready to go back to the farm anyway.

"Hey Martha," a voice interrupted her from her thoughts.

Martha stopped and turned to see who was calling out to her. She smiled when she noticed Sally approaching with Pippa on her hip.

"Hey Sal," she smiled. "Hey little Pip," she cooed at the little girl.

"How are you feeling?" Sally asked her.

"I'm okay. I feel really good actually. The baby isn't giving me any grief at the moment, so that's good," Martha replied.

"That's great. Mr. Stewart told me that you went back to work today," Sally said.

"Ah yeah. He would only let me work for a few hours though," Martha groaned.

"He's just looking out for you. He doesn't want you to over do it," Sally pointed out.

"Yeah, there's that. But there's also the fact that grandad is totally old fashioned, and he thinks that I should be at home being a good little pregnant girl," Martha laughed.

"That too," Sally laughed with her. "Listen, I was just heading to the diner for a drink. Do you want to come," she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Martha accepted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

When Martha walked into the diner, she noticed that Jack was there with Tony and Lucas. She didn't know why, but she felt weird. After the breakdown that she'd had in front of Jack the day before; she felt like an idiot. Embarrassed even. She felt so vulnerable; and she hated it.

"Martha, are you okay?" Sally's voice brought her out from her thoughts.

She snapped her gaze onto Sally. "Huh. Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Martha assured her and then moved towards a table. She looked over towards the boys and gave them a small smile and a wave. They quickly returned the gesture, although Martha knew that Jack's gaze lingered on her a little longer. Martha snatched up the menu and skimmed over it; debating on what to have to eat.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but I heard that Jack had decided to get a paternity test to make sure that Grace was his," Sally said in a quiet voice.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, he actually took her in this morning. The results probably won't be back for a week," she told Sally.

"I'm surprised that Jack didn't have it done sooner," Sally said.

"I guess he just took her word for it," Martha shrugged. "But he also seems to think that she wouldn't lie about something like that," she sighed.

"Well, you'll know the truth soon enough. For your sake, I hope things turn out the way you want," Sally smiled lightly.

"Me too," Martha sighed.

"Sorry about the wait girlies," Irene rushed up to them with her order pad. "What can I get ya's?" she asked them.

"I've already had lunch, so I'll just get a coffee. And Pippa will have an apple juice thanks," Sally told Irene.

"And what about you love?" Irene then asked Martha.

"Um, I'll have a chicken and salad sandwich, and a banana milkshake," Martha replied. "Actually, make that a thick shake with extra ice cream, please," she said.

"No worries, it shouldn't be long," Irene told them and started to walk off.

"Oh, can you add a raspberry muffin to that," Martha called out.

Irene and turned around and smiled. "It's good to see that you have a good appetite. That bub must be a hungry one," she laughed.

"It's a Holden, and Holden's love food," Tony called out.

"He's telling the truth," Martha laughed. "If you ever want to know what it looks like when a pig eats; just go to their place for dinner," she teased.

"Piggies," Pippa giggled as she pointed at them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**

A FEW DAYS LATER

Martha was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream while watching a game of footy. She was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. She sat up quickly and walked to the door. She was quite shocked when she opened the door and found Megan standing there with a stupid smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Martha asked her.

"I was just passing by and thought that I might pop in and say hi," Megan pushed past Martha and walked into the apartment. "Okay, so that's a lie," she then laughed.

"What do you want?" Martha asked again; starting to get impatient.

"I know that you convinced Jack to get that stupid paternity test done. And I just wanted to let you know that it was all for nothing," Megan started. "Jack is Grace's father; so I'm not worried. When that test comes back, it's going to state that Jack is her father. And you're just going to have to deal with it," she smirked.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Is that all? Because if you're done; then you can go," she pointed to the door.

"No, that's not all," Megan laughed. "You need to know that I'm not going to give up on Jack. I'm going to make sure that the two of you never get back together. Jack belongs with me, and one day he is going to realise that. He's going to realise that you're not so great after all, and I'm going to be waiting with open arms," she continued.

"You are seriously deluded," Martha glared at her. "You come into my home and start ranting about crap. Because that's just what it is; it's crap. You'd have to be nuts if you think that Jack will be with you one day. He never will," she exclaimed.

"I'll make your life hell. I'm going to be there everyday ruining every happy moment that you and Jack have together, and every happy moment you have with your child. And I will keep going until I have what I want; and don't worry that day will come," Megan told Martha.

"Get out," Martha demanded. She wanted Megan out of her face right now. The girl was making her sick to the stomach.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked form the door. Martha looked up and saw Macca standing in the doorway.

"Bug, is everything okay?" he asked as he walked towards Martha.

"Yeah, Megan and I were just talking," Martha told him.

"Right," Macca said, and quickly averted his gaze to Megan. "I think you should go now," he ordered. He didn't like that girl one bit. She was bad news.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," Megan put on a sickly sweet smile. "Remember what I just said Martha," she added as she walked out.

Once she was gone Macca turned his attention make onto Martha. "What was that about? Are you okay?" he wanted to know.

Martha sighed. "Yes Macca, I'm fine. She was just being her usual self," she replied. She then walked back over to the couch and continued eating her ice cream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack made his way up the steps to Martha's apartment. When he got to the top, he noticed that the door was open. When he reached it he was horrified to see Martha standing up on a kitchen chair; wiping the top shelf of the kitchen cupboard.

"Hey," she said when she saw him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jack yelled at her. "Get down right now," he demanded as he strode over to her. He reached a hand up and grabbed onto hers; helping her back down onto the floor.

"What's wrong?" she snapped at him.

"Are you stupid?" he snapped back at her. "What if you had fallen off? You could have hurt the baby, or yourself," Jack continued.

"I wasn't going to fall. I was fine," Martha told him.

"Don't ever do it again," Jack ordered. "Geez Martha, you need to think before you go and do something like that. You need to think about the baby's safety," he said seriously.

"Stop yelling at me," Martha glared at him.

Jack sighed. "I'm just telling you to use a little common sense," he said.

"If you're here to yell and ridicule me, then you can take a hike," Martha snapped. "Besides, it's my friggin baby; so I'll do what I want," she continued.

"It's my baby too," Jack pointed out. "Now I'm here to talk about Megan," he told Martha.

"Yippee, my favorite subject," Martha said sarcastically.

"I just saw Macca downstairs, and he told me that Megan was here earlier, and that the two of you were fighting. What was going on?" Jack asked.

"It was just Megan being her typical self, that's it. It was nothing important," Martha answered as she sat down at the dining table.

Jack sat down opposite her. "If she said anything to upset you; I want to know," he said.

"I can handle it Jack, so stop worrying about it," Martha insisted.

"Fine," Jack was defeated. She wasn't going to tell him. "Actually, there is something else," he added.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"I got a call from the hospital. The test results will be in tomorrow. I'm going in mid morning to get them," Jack replied.

"Okay," Martha said softly. She then jumped up quickly. "Are you hungry? Coz I'm starving. Do you want something?" she asked him; attempting to change the subject. She didn't want to talk about paternity tests.

Jack stood up quickly and walked towards her. He grabbed her hand. "Hey, it's okay to be worried about what the results tell us. I am," he said truthfully. "I just want it to be you, me and our baby. I don't want anybody else in our life," he told her.

Martha snatched her hand away. "I'm not worried. And stop talking as though we're together; because we're not," she snapped.

Jack groaned. And so the wall returns, he thought to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was at Noah's working a night shift. It was the first night shift that she had done since she returned to work a few days ago. And Alf had only agreed to it because Macca was also working the night shift. Tasha and Robbie had even come in for a few drinks.

"How far exactly are you into the pregnancy?" Robbie asked as Martha poured him another beer.

"Twenty-three weeks. Which is five months and three weeks," Martha replied.

"Wow, it's going so fast," Robbie exclaimed.

"The quicker this kid comes out the better," Martha laughed. "Sleeping with this stomach is really starting to get uncomfortable. I either have to sleep on my back, or on my side. And not to mention the fact that my bed is horrible. I really should look into getting something more comfortable," she told them.

"Well, I remember that you always used to say how comfortable Jack's bed was. So maybe you should just go and sleep in his bed," Tasha teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Martha said sarcastically.

"Okay, I don't need to hear about my sisters sleeping arrangements. Especially when it involves a guy," Macca whined. "That's my queue to go and clean some tables," he laughed as he walked off. Tasha and Robbie laughed at him as he walked off shaking his head.

Martha was just about to wipe down the counter when a woman approached the bar. "Can I just get a glass of white wine please?" the women asked nicely.

As Martha poured the drink, she looked at the women intently. Martha swore that she had seen her somewhere before. She seemed very familiar. And then suddenly it clicked.

"You're Megan's mum, aren't you?" Martha asked.

The women looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I'm Leanne. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before," she said to Martha.

Martha shook her head. "No, we haven't met. I saw you on the beach a couple months back when Megan and Grace first arrived," she told Leanne.

"You know, now that you mention it, I do recall seeing a girl who looked like you talking to Megan on the beach one day. What is your name?" Leanne then asked.

Martha laughed. "Oh, sorry, I'm Martha. I'm sure that Megan has mentioned me a few times," she said.

Leanne shook her head. "No, I don't think Megan has ever mentioned a Martha to me before," she insisted.

Martha was surprised. Surely Megan would have told her own Mother about her.

"That's weird," Martha said. "I thought for sure that she would have mentioned me".

"Why do you say that?" Leanne was confused.

Martha smiled lightly. She didn't want to go bagging out Megan to her mother. "It's just Megan and I don't get on very well. But I'm guessing that it's because of Jack," Martha told her.

"Jack Holden? How do you know Jack?" Leanne asked.

Martha laughed. Was this woman serious? How could she be that much in the dark? "Well as you can see I'm pregnant. And Jack is the father," she said.

Leanne couldn't help but look horrified. "Are you Jack's girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um, not at the moment. We were together when Megan first arrived, but we aren't at the moment. But we're thinking about getting back together soon," Martha explained.

"And you're having a baby?" Leanne gasped.

"Yeah, that's what I just said," Martha exclaimed. Okay, this was weird, she thought. She looked at Robbie and Tasha and she knew that they were thinking the same.

Leanne suddenly shot up from her seat really quick. "I'm sorry, but I have to go," she blurted out. And before Martha could stop her; she was gone.

"That was weird," Martha, Robbie and Tasha all said at the same time.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Leanne ran from the bar, and out into the cool night air. She was in shock. Why didn't Megan tell her that Jack was having a baby with another woman?

Leanne pulled her mobile phone from her bag, and quickly dialed the number that she never thought she'd ring. She had to do this. It had to end.

"Hello," and angry voice answered the other end.

"Bryan, it's Leanne," she said.

"Where the hell are you? And where is Megan?" he demanded.

"We are in a little town called Summer Bay. It a few hours drive from the city," Leanne started. "Be here in the morning. When you arrive, call me and we will meet up somewhere," she told him.

"Why are you doing this now? Why are you turning against your own daughter?" Bryan asked her.

"Because a new piece of information has come up, and all this needs to come to an end before somebody's life is ruined," Leanne sighed. She then hung up the phone and raced off towards her car.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**

Jack sat in the small white room, with Megan sitting in the chair beside him; holding Grace in her lap. This was it; the moment that he would find out for sure if Grace was his daughter or not. And there was only one outcome that he wanted to hear; that Grace wasn't his. He knew that it sounded mean, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want Grace to be his daughter, and he wanted Megan to leave Summer Bay. He wanted to be happy; happy with Martha.

Jack looked at Megan and noticed that she had a smile on her face. She seemed so sure of herself, and she kept saying over and over that this was a waste of time, because she knew without a doubt that he was Grace's father.

"You seem nervous," Megan exclaimed.

"That's because I am," Jack told her.

"Are you worried that she's not yours? Because don't worry; she is," Megan smiled at him.

Jack couldn't help but laugh sarcastically. "Actually I'm worried that she is mine," he stated. There was no point in lying.

Megan had a hurt look on her face, but Jack didn't care. She'd pissed him off one too many times, and he'd had enough of her tricks and lies. He just wanted her out of his life.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way Jack. But Grace is yours, so you're going to have to get used to it," Megan said.

Jack went to retort, but stopped when the Doctor walked in.

"Sorry about the wait guys. I know you must be a little nervous, so let's get this over with, shall we?" the Doctor sat down and smiled at them.

Jack just nodded. The Doctor picked up the yellow folder and opened it. She pulled out a piece of white paper, and skimmed her eyes across it.

"Okay, so according to the results, Jack, you are definitely Grace's father," she told them.

Jack was rooted to the spot. He had been expecting this; but it still sucked to hear it confirmed. All he could think about now was Martha, and how he was going to break the news to her. She had told him that she didn't care, but Jack knew she did.

"See, I told you I wasn't lying," Megan exclaimed.

Jack didn't look up at her; he couldn't. He couldn't even say anything.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting at the diner with Alf and Macca. She kept checking her watch; she knew that by now Jack would have received the paternity results. She was scared. Not that she would ever admit that.

Martha stood up; taking one last sip of her juice. "I'm just going to go for a walk," she told her grandad and Macca.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Macca asked.

Martha shook her head. "No, it's okay. I'd like to be by myself," she answered.

She smiled at them and walked out. Martha started walking towards the beach, when from the corner of her eye, she spotted Leanne. She was standing with a younger man and they seemed to be in a deep conversation. Martha was still intrigued about the way Leanne had acted the night before at Noah's. She had been thinking about it quite a lot. She decided that maybe she should just ask her about it, so she turned around and walked towards her.

"Leanne," she called as she approached them.

"Martha," Leanne looked up. But then she smiled and started walking towards Martha with the guy following close behind. "I was just about to go looking for you," Leanne said.

"Really?" Martha was surprised.

"Yes," Leanne insisted. "I need to speak to you about something very important," she said.

"Has this got anything to do with the way you acted last night?" Martha asked her.

"Yes, it has," Leanne nodded. "Look, Megan never told me that Jack had another women in his life; least of all a women who was pregnant with his child. When you told me that, I was shocked. Listen, do you mind if we go somewhere a little more private? I don't want Megan to see us," she continued.

"Um, sure," Martha agreed. She then turned her gaze to the guy standing next to Leanne.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Bryan," Leanne introduced her.

Martha smiled lightly and shook his hand. "Why don't we go to my place? I live in the apartment above the diner, so we can go there and talk," Martha offered.

Martha started to lead the way. She was wondering about what she was about to hear. Would it be good? Or bad? And who was it about? And most important; who was Bryan?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked Jack.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I'm not happy or excited that's for sure," he said.

After they left the hospital Jack had decided to go straight home and tell his dad the news. Megan had decided to tag along aswell. She wanted to be there when Jack told his family. He called Tony, and he had come over straight away with Beth, Matilda and Lucas. He looked into the lounge room where Beth and Matilda were now talking with Megan. Grace was asleep in Jack's room.

"This really sucks," Lucas hissed.

"I know," Jack agreed. "God, I sound like such a jerk. That poor kid in there hasn't even done anything wrong, and here I am wishing that she wasn't mine," he added.

"You can't help the way you feel mate," Tony started. "I know that you're worried about Martha and the baby, but just because you have Grace doesn't mean that they are going to suffer. Martha is a caring person, and she'll understand. And from what I've seen she's been great with Grace," he finished.

"Does Martha know yet?" Lucas asked.

Jack shook his head. "I was going to call her before, but I think I'll wait until I can be alone with her," he answered.

Once he'd finished Megan came walking up to them. "Look, I know things haven't gotten off to a great start, and I know that it's because of the tension between Martha and myself. But I'd really like to put it all behind us, you know? I just want Grace to be happy," she said to them.

"We'll do everything to make sure that Grace feels welcome. She's our family now, and once Martha has her baby, we'll all be one big happy family," Tony exclaimed.

Family; maybe. But happy; no way, Jack thought himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was quiet. Actually she had been pretty quiet through the whole explanation. She was shocked, disgusted, and angry. She didn't think she'd ever felt so angry in her life.

She then looked up at Leanne. "I can't believe that you went along with this for so long. But I'm glad that you're finally putting an end to it," Martha said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Leanne apologised.

Martha then turned her attention towards Bryan. He too had been a victim in all this. "I feel really sorry for you. She must have put you through so much. But it can all end now," Martha said to Bryan as she stood up.

"What do we do now?" Bryan asked.

Martha smiled. "It's time to go and get what's rightfully yours," she told him.

88888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Truths and lies are finally revealed as everything comes crashing down.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

Jack stood in the doorway of his bedroom; looking at Grace who was still asleep on his bed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was. It was Megan. He moved quickly away from her touch.

"What?" Jack asked her.

"Please don't be like this Jack. I know that if we just try, we could be happy together," Megan answered.

"Why can't you just understand that I don't want to be with you? I mean, why would I want to be with you? You've ruined everything that I had with Martha," Jack sighed.

"One day you will realise that Martha isn't the one for you, and you will thank me for it. You and I should be together, and right now I'm just trying to help you understand that," Megan explained.

Jack looked at her in disbelief, and he shook his head and walked back out into the lounge room where everybody was still standing.

Jack was just about to speak to his dad when he saw Martha standing at the front door. And Jack couldn't help but notice that she had a strange look on her face. The front door was already open, so she walked straight in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Martha, hey," Jack said to her. But Martha ignored him and walked straight up to Megan.

"You actually thought you were going to get away with it, didn't you?" Martha spat out.

"Excuse me," Megan exclaimed.

Martha felt something overcome her, and before she even knew what she was doing, her hand was swinging threw the air; her palm connecting with Megan's cheek. Megan flinched back in shock, and moved her own hand up to rub her cheek.

"Nice work," Lucas couldn't help but put his two cents worth in.

Martha looked around the room; Beth, Matilda and Tony were looking at her in shock. Lucas was giving her thumbs up.

Martha," Jack scolded. "What the hell did you do that for?" he snapped at her. He couldn't believe that Martha had just slapped Megan, and for no apparent reason. He was shocked.

"Believe me," Martha said to Jack. "Once you hear what I have to say; you'll be the one wanting to hit her," she shot out.

"You're nuts. What is it that I've supposed to have done?" Megan cried.

Martha laughed in her face. "I had the most amazing conversation with your mother this morning, and guess what she told me?" she started. "You know what? Why don't we invite her in; she's standing out on the front porch right now," Martha smirked.

Martha turned her face towards the door, and smiled when Leanne walked in. Martha noticed the look on Megan's face. She went as white as a ghost.

"Mum. What have you done?" Megan cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't do this anymore," Leanne said to Megan.

"What's going on?" both Jack and Tony asked at the same time.

Leanne smiled lightly and walked up to Jack. "I'm so sorry," she said to him. "If I had of known that you were in love with another girl, and that you were having a baby with her, then I would never have agreed to go along with this," Leanne added.

Jack was confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Mum, stop this right now," Megan ordered.

"No, its over," Leanne exclaimed.

Martha was just about to walk to the door to grab Bryan, when she noticed Grace walk into the room; wiping her eyes sleepily. Martha walked over to her, and bent down so that she could look at her.

"Guess what sweetie? You're daddy is here to see you," Martha said softly.

"Get away from my daughter," Megan screeched at Martha.

Just at that moment Bryan came striding into the house. "Gracie," he called. Grace turned to look at the man, and she started jumping up in excitement. "Daddy," she squealed over and over. Bryan waltzed across the room and scooped the small child into his arms. "Hey baby, daddy has missed you," he said softly.

"Will somebody please explain what the hell is going on?" Jack roared. "And Bryan, what are you doing here?"

Martha groaned in frustration. "I thought it had been made pretty obvious; Grace isn't yours Jack. Megan lied to you. Bryan is her father," she told him.

"What?" Jack was even more confused. "But what about the test? It said that I was her father," he pointed out.

"Megan made a special friend at the lab, if you know what I mean?" Martha spat out.

Jack turned his gaze onto Megan. "You got the test results changed? Why? How could you do that?" he glared.

"It was the only way that I would ever get a chance with you," Megan cried. "Does it really matter if she isn't yours? We can still be together," she smiled at him hopefully and reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me. Get away from me," Jack shot out.

"Megan, stop this right now. Jack does not love you, he loves somebody else. And they are having a baby, so you need to leave them alone," Leanne spoke up again.

"Will you shut up," Megan snapped at her. "This is your entire fault. You had to go and open your great trap to Martha. I'm your daughter; doesn't that mean anything to you? You are supposed to help me, not her. God, when is everyone going to realise that Martha isn't meant to be with Jack," she yelled out.

Martha moved towards Megan, and smiled. "And when are you going to realise that you're nuts? You need some serious professional help," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a job that I have to get to. Have a nice life," Martha finished and turned to walk away.

"Um, Lucas and Matilda, why don't we go home aswell," Beth suggested and quickly ushered them out of the house. Tony decided that he was going to stay.

Martha stopped and smiled at Bryan. "It was very nice to meet you. And I'm so glad that you got Grace back," she said.

Martha then turned and looked at Jack. Even though this was all over now; they still had a lot to work through. "See you all later," she called and walked out.

888888888888888888888888888888

Jack stood on the spot speechless; watching as Martha left the house. Right now the only thing going through his head was that Grace wasn't his, and that Megan had lied.

"So, who wants to start explaining?" Tony asked as he looked around the room.

Megan slumped down onto the couch sobbing, but Jack felt absolutely no remorse for her. She deserved everything she got. She'd just about ruined his life, and he was never going to forgive her for that.

"What I want to know is how this all began. Why did Megan come here trying to pass Grace off as mine?" Jack asked. He looked at Bryan; hoping to get some answers from him. He couldn't believe that Bryan was Grace's father. Bryan had actually been one of Jack's best friends at school.

Bryan moved towards a chair, and sat down; still holding Grace tightly in his arms. "First off I just want to say that it really sucks that you and I had to meet up again like this," Bryan exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know".

"Okay, so you remember that massive party we had just before you left?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, that was the night that I spent with Megan," Jack said.

"Actually, you never slept with her. You may have woken up in the same bed as her, but you never touched her. She just said that you did. And you had been so drunk that you couldn't even remember anything. Megan used that to her advantage and made you think you slept with her. I was actually the one who slept with her that night," Bryan explained.

Jack shook his head in shock. But he was so glad now that he knew he had never spent the night with Megan.

"Anyway, Megan and I were together for a while after Grace was born, but then she started to get really clingy and was whinging all the time, so I broke up with her," Bryan continued.

"You're an arrogant jerk," Megan finally spoke up.

Bryan just ignored her and continued with his explanation. "Six months ago I started dating another girl named Lisa. She's great, but Megan completely flipped when she found out I was seeing somebody else already. And then I asked Lisa to marry me, and that just sent Megan over the edge," he kept on; ignoring the dirty looks that Megan was sending in his direction. "So, she decided to punish me. She took Grace away from me, and today is the first time I have seen her in three months. I only just found out last night that Megan was here with her, and that she was trying pass Grace off as yours," Bryan finished.

Jack turned his attention onto Megan. "How could you? You tried to ruin my life. You kept me away from Martha, and not to mention you took an innocent child away from its father," he said to her. "I want you to get out of my house right now. I want you to pack your bags, and get out of Summer Bay. I never want to see you again. Do you hear me?" Jack told.

Megan looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "You don't mean that Jack. I know you have feelings for me," she cried.

"No, I don't. Get it through your thick head," Jack snapped at her.

"Come on Megan," Leanne pulled her up. "I think it's time to go now. We have a lot of packing to do," she added.

"Fine," Megan shot out. She then walked over to Bryan and held out her arms; she wanted Grace.

"Grace is staying with me," Bryan told her. "I suggest that when you get back to the city you get a good Lawyer. Because there is no way that I am handing Grace over without a fight," he exclaimed.

"Come on. Let Grace stay with Bryan for now," Leanne started walking Megan towards the door. When she reached it Megan turned around and looked at Jack one last time.

Jack just glared at her. "Go," he demanded.

Megan glared back at all of them. "I'm never going to forgive any of you for this. Just remember that," she spat out. She then turned and walked away.

"So, boys, how about a coffee?" Tony sat up. He had been quiet throughout the entire conversation. "You two haven't seen each other in a couple years, so I think it's time for a catch up," he smiled.

"Sounds good," Bryan exclaimed.

Jack felt different. He was calm and happy, for the first time in a good while. Finally it was time for everything to go back to normal. Just the way it was supposed to be.

88888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**

THE NEXT DAY

"I can not believe that we missed out on all the good stuff," Kim exclaimed.

Jack had just finished explaining to Kim and Kit, the events of the day before. They had been away camping and had only just got home, so they didn't have a clue about what had been going on.

"Good stuff," Jack laughed. "How is it good stuff?" he asked.

"Hello, we missed out on seeing Martha bitch slap that cow," Kit smiled. "I would have paid money to see that, and that's why it's good stuff," she added.

Jack just shook his head at them and laughed. "If you say so," he exclaimed.

"So, I bet you're glad that it's all over now. You and Martha can finally move on with your lives," Kim said.

Jack sighed. "Things are still a little frosty between me and Martha. Something tells me that life will not be going back to normal just yet. We still have a lot of stuff to work through," he explained.

"Now that Megan's gone, it might be a bit easier. You can't blame Martha for being skeptical about things, especially when she had a whack job in her ear making up lies every five minutes," Kit started. "Adding that to all the other bad stuff that's happened in Martha's life these last few weeks; it's gotta take it's toll on her. No one should expect her to just get over it and be fine. These things take time," she continued.

"Yeah I know," Jack exclaimed.

"Good. Just don't push her okay? Take it slow. She's in a delicate position, and she doesn't need somebody harassing her about being in a relationship. She'll come back to you when she's ready," Kit pointed out.

Jack just nodded. He knew Kit was right.

"Since when do you know everything about Martha?" Kim laughed. "You seem to know an awful lot".

"I take the time to listen to what she's actually saying. Everybody else just seems to pick at her and her faults," Kit began. "Whereas, I listen and don't judge her. Do you really think she wants to talk to someone who's going to judge her all the time? No, she doesn't," she finished.

"Well excuse the rest of us for speaking, Dr Phil," Kim exclaimed. "Not everyone can be as sensitive as you," he said.

"Sensitive? Never," Kit laughed. "Kimmy, you of all people should know that I am not a sensitive person".

"Oh, how could I forget? You dumped me for Paris, now I remember," Kim huffed.

"I'm gonna go for a surf. I'll seeya later," Jack laughed as he stood up and headed for the door. He wasn't particularly interested in watching those two flirt.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"Have you spoken to Jack since yesterday?" Tasha asked. Martha had decided to meet up with Robbie and Tasha for lunch at the diner.

Martha sipped at her juice and shook her head. "Nope. I thought I should probably just give him some space. You know, so he can get his head around things," she answered.

"I think Jack will be fine," Robbie exclaimed. "I think it was pretty obvious from the start that Jack was having trouble accepting Grace. I don't think he would have had trouble letting her go," he added.

Martha shrugged. "I guess," she said.

"So, you slapped her huh?" Robbie grinned.

"Yeah, and it felt amazing," Martha stated. "Lucas was giving me thumbs up after I did it. But Jack; he actually snapped at me," she told them.

"Really? He actually stuck up for her?" Tasha was surprised.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "I was quite surprised that he did. Of course at that point he still didn't know about Megan's lies. But I seriously didn't think he'd have a go at me. After everything she's done; she deserved it," she exclaimed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore, because she's gone. And you can finally move on," Robbie pointed out.

"I don't know about that," Martha muttered.

"Things are still a bit weird between you and Jack, hey?" Tasha guessed.

"I don't know what's going on anymore. Every time he's around me, I find myself getting angry at him. More than half of the time he hasn't even done anything wrong. I know I shouldn't have done it, but every time Megan pissed me off, I think I'd take it out on Jack instead," Martha explained.

"Megan's not here anymore, so I'm sure everything will be fine now," Tasha assured Martha.

"So how much longer are you actually going to make the poor bloke wait?" Robbie teased.

"Huh?" Martha looked at him.

"Jack? When are you going to get back together with him? It looks to me that you're the one who's halting the inevitable," Robbie said.

"I don't know Rob," Martha started to get frustrated. "I don't think I'm ready yet," she said softly.

Robbie and Tasha just looked at each other and shrugged. A few moments later Martha spotted Jack walking towards them.

"Hey," he smiled when he reached them. "Um, do you want to go for a walk?" he then asked Martha.

"Sure," Martha nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack walked in silence for a while; neither of them really knew what to say. Martha was the one who eventually broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So, how did it go after I left yesterday?" she asked.

"Bryan basically just told me the story right from the beginning. Megan cried a bit, and then I told her to leave," Jack answered.

"She's definitely gone then?" Martha wanted to know.

"Yep, thank god," Jack exclaimed.

'My words exactly," Martha muttered. "You know, when Leanne and Bryan told me everything, I was so shocked. It disgusted me. It really sucks; what she did," she said to Jack.

"Yeah, it does," Jack agreed.

"Listen, there is something else you should know," Martha then said.

Jack stopped and turned to face her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Remember the day we first broke up?" Martha sighed.

"How could I forget? It was a horrible day," Jack replied.

"Yeah, it was," Martha agreed with him. "Well earlier that day, while you were at your meeting, I saw Megan down at the beach. She told me that she wanted to be with you, and that she wanted you to be a family with her and Grace. And she said that she knew that it would never happen if I kept hanging around," Martha began.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Jack asked.

"Because you probably won't," Martha exclaimed. "Anyway, she told me that if I didn't break up with you; she would make you choose between me and Grace," she told him.

"What?" Jack looked at her in disbelief. "And you did what she told you to do?"

Martha nodded. "I didn't want to. But I wasn't going to let her put you through something like that. I wasn't going to let her make you choose which one of us you loved more," she said.

"I would have picked you," Jack told her honestly.

"I know. And that's why I done what she told me to do. There was no way that I was going to let you pick me over your own daughter," Martha explained.

"God, she isn't even here anymore and she's still making me angry," Jack groaned.

"Yeah, well we don't have to worry about it anymore because she's gone and it's all over," Martha said.

"It doesn't change things between us though, does it? Jack started. "I know that we still have things to get through. I just hope that with Megan now gone, we can get through them quicker," he said.

"Me too," Martha nodded.

"I really want us to be back together by the time the baby comes," Jack said.

"So do I. But I just need some more time," Martha told him.

"I know. And I'm not going to push you," Jack assured her.

Martha smiled her thanks and then couldn't help but let out a yawn.

"It's the middle of the day, and you're tired?" Jack laughed.

Martha nodded. "I didn't get much sleep last night," she admitted. "But there's also the fact that I'm carrying another human being around inside me. I'd like to see you do it all day without getting tired," she huffed.

"Alright, alright," Jack smiled. "I'll walk you home and you can get some rest. I actually have to go to work soon anyway," he told Martha.

Martha smiled at him again, and then turned; leading the way back to the diner.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**

A FEW DAYS LATER

Jack let out a sigh of relief. He had just finished his last bit of paperwork, and now he could finally go home. He'd worked an all-nighter and he was worn out. All he wanted to do now was go home and get some sleep. He stood up and let out a loud yawn.

Lara, who was standing at the counter, laughed at him. "You think you're tired now? Just wait until the baby comes," she teased.

"Don't remind me," Jack groaned at her. "I probably won't get any sleep at all".

"How is Martha? How far along is she now?" Lara asked.

"She's six months in," Jack exclaimed. "She's doing okay, but it's really starting to get to her now. She told me that she's been having trouble sleeping, and she's been starting to get some really bad back aches," he told Lara.

"Hmmm, well it all comes with the joys of pregnancy I guess," Lara started. "But just think; it will be all worth it when the baby eventually arrives".

"Yeah, I know," Jack smiled. "Well, I'm off. I need some sleep," he picked up his jacket.

"Ah, not so fast Holden," McGrath walked from his office.

"What is it?" Jack groaned.

"I've just got off the phone with the head office in the city, and you, Rice, Manning and Smith all have to head up there this afternoon for a meeting," McGrath explained.

"What? Why me?" Jack whined.

"Because you and the three other blokes are the only members who haven't been yet," McGrath started. "And it's extremely important. It's not a request, it's an order. So you need to get home and back your bag; you need to be there by this afternoon," he finished.

"Just great," Jack said sarcastically. "How long does this stupid thing go for?" he wanted to know.

"A week," McGrath replied.

Jack groaned again. "A week?" he wanted to make sure he heard correct.

"Yes Holden, a week," McGrath sighed. "Like I said, this is an important meeting. It also includes tests, and they'll probably get you to do a few shifts at the office in the city. You don't have to worry about accommodation; it's already been organized. Now, like I suggested before; get yourself home and pack your bag," he continued before walking back into his office and closing the door.

"This sucks," Jack sighed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Macca were both up early that morning. They had offered to open up Noah's for the early morning rush.

"Mmmm, yummy," Martha gulped down a freshly made smoothie.

"Hey, we're supposed to be selling the products; not drinking them ourselves," Macca laughed. "How can we make a profit when little Miss Piggy is gorging all the food and drink?" he teased.

"Shut up," Martha laughed and pushed him. "I needed a little pick me up. I had a crappy night," she told him.

"That makes two of us," a voice moaned as they walked up to the counter. It was Jack.

"You do look like crap," Macca pointed out.

"Yeah, I started at five pm last night, and I just finished like 20 minutes ago," Jack exclaimed.

"What are you doing here then? Why don't you go home and sleep," Martha suggested.

"I wish I could," Jack sighed. "But the boss has just informed me that I have to go to the city for some stupid week long meeting. I have to be there by this afternoon," he explained.

"That sucks," Macca pointed.

"Tell me about it," Jack groaned again. He then looked at Martha. "Will you be okay while I'm gone? You're not going to go into an early labor or anything are you?" he joked.

"No, I'll be fine," Martha smiled.

"If anything happens, make sure somebody calls me straight away," Jack said seriously.

"Don't worry, we will," Macca promised. "Now, I'm going into the storeroom. I need to get some more strawberries because greedy guts just ate them all," he smiled knowingly at Martha as he walked away.

"You know, I could totally give him the sack if I wanted to," Martha laughed.

Jack smiled at her. "Are you sure that you're not going to get yourself into any trouble while I'm away?" he asked again as he picked up her hand.

Martha sighed. "I told you that I'll be fine," she told him.

"Ok, well I guess I had better go then," Jack exclaimed.

"I'll see you when you get back," Martha smiled.

"Yep," Jack replied. Then he quickly leant down and gave Martha a soft kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Martha grinned. That felt nice, she thought to herself.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Are you still coming for dinner tonight?" Lucas asked Martha as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, of course. Your dad's cooking, and I'll eat anything he makes," Martha smiled.

"I told him to make extra, because I know that you're eating like a horse at the moment," Lucas joked.

"Hey," Martha pretended to take offense. "Maybe if the kid wasn't such as pig like its father, uncle and grandfather, I wouldn't eat as much," she laughed.

"You're starting to get quite big now," Lucas pointed out.

"Don't I know it," Martha huffed.

"Jack still thinks you're sexy," Lucas said.

"Really? And how do you know that?" Martha asked.

"Because I overheard him telling dad," Lucas answered. "And he's right; you look great," he added.

"Thanks Luc," Martha smiled at him. He really was a great kid. "But this gut is nowhere near finished growing yet. By the time it's done, I'm going to look like a heffa," she told him.

"Yeah, you're right," Lucas teased.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**

Now that Beth and Tony were living together, they had decided to start a new family tradition; a family dinner at least once every one or two weeks. They'd asked Martha to join them, Robbie and Tasha were also there, and Kit had brought Kim. Jack was also supposed to be there, but couldn't because he had left for the city the day before.

"I like it when you feed me," Kim said out loud; when Kit moved a spoonful of chocolate mud cake up to his lips.

Martha looked up and laughed at them; she thought that they were cute together.

"Maybe I should save some for later," Kit smiled flirtatiously at Kim.

"Alright, that's enough," Matilda groaned. "I'm trying to eat here, and you two are turning me off my food," she whined.

"Yeah, come on guys. Princess Matilda has given an order; you must obey," Robbie laughed sarcastically as he lifted his plate to his mouth and licked the remaining chocolate icing from it.

Matilda looked at him in disgust. "What are you? A pig?" she glared at him.

"You know that I don't like to waste food," Robbie shrugged. "Now, come on. Chuck us your plate and I'll do yours," he joked.

"Robbie, leave your sister alone," Beth laughed.

Matilda smiled and poked her tongue out at Robbie, before turning her attention back to Beth. "Now, can you please tell Kimberley and Katherine to stop swapping spit at the dinner table; I'm going to spew," she whined a bit more.

"Save it for later guys," Tony grinned at Kim and Kit. "You can do that in your own time".

"You know," Lucas piped up. "They're just as bad as Jack and Martha. Can you imagine what it's going to be like when they get back together?" he laughed, and smiled cheekily across at Martha.

"God, could my life get any worse," Matilda groaned.

"Yes, it could. I could always tell you how and where Martha and Jack's baby was conceived," Tasha smiled at Matilda.

"Tasha," Martha screeched. "Don't you dare," she warned.

"Don't worry Mac, I was just kidding," Tasha giggled. "I wouldn't dare talk about it in front of the boys; it's secret girls business," she exclaimed.

"Good, so you can tell me later then," Kit ordered with a smile on her face. "I love juicy goss".

"Well, I for one don't want to know how or where their baby was conceived. It would be almost as bad as that time I walked in on Tash and Robbie goi……," Matilda started but was cut off by Beth.

"Okay, I think we've heard enough thank you," Beth said.

"So, who wants to help me with the dishes?" Tony stood up.

"I will," Martha offered, and followed Tony into the kitchen.

"Maybe you should just sit down and relax," Tony suggested.

"God, not you too," Martha groaned. "I already get enough of that from Jack. He seems to think that I'm helpless and can't do anything for myself. When, in true fact, I could probably still do more than him," she ranted.

"You know what? Why don't you help me with the dishes," Tony admitted defeat before Martha got the chance to start ranting again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

A WEEK LATER 

Martha was on a shift at Noah's again. But this time she was actually by herself. She'd finally convinced everyone that she would be capable by herself. So Macca and her grandad had decided to go to the diner for lunch. ; leaving her alone.

It wasn't very busy though. There were only three people in there at the moment; two women sitting in a corner chatting happily, and a young man was sitting by himself. So, at the moment she was just standing at the bar; humming softly to herself.

Martha looked at the clock; it was 1:30 pm. She'd be finishing in half an hour anyway. Jack had also gotten back today. But she hadn't seen him yet. He'd sent her a text and told her that he had to go to work as soon as he got back. He told her that he'd pop in a bit later for a visit.

Martha was leaning up against the bar when she noticed the guy approaching. "Hey babe," he said in a sleazy voice.

"Can I get you anything else?" Martha asked him.

"Yeah, I'd like a piece of you thanks," he smiled suggestively at her.

Martha groaned to herself. She hated serving customers like him. "Sorry, but I'm not for sale," she told him.

The guy laughed. "Who said anything about buying you? I could just have you for free," he said.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested," Martha exclaimed and turned away from him.

"Oh come on," he insisted as he started to walk around the bar towards her. "It could be fun".

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Martha turned to face him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he smirked when he noticed her baby bump. "I've always found pregnant women to extremely attractive," he said, as he reached out to touch her stomach.

Martha moved away quickly from his touch; she was suddenly feeling a little frightened. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"Come on, I just want to touch it," he laughed at her.

"Get away from me. Don't touch me," Martha snapped at him.

The guy ignored her and moved closer. "So, who's the daddy?" he sneered as he reached out to touch her again.

"That would be me," and angry voice snapped. When the guy spun around, Martha took the chance to move away from him. That's when she noticed Jack. He looked like he was about to flip.

As soon as the guy realised that Jack was a cop; his face went pale. "Um, I was just joking around. I wasn't going to hurt her; I swear," he blurted out. "I should probably go," he said as he tried to walk past Jack.

"I don't think so," Jack snapped at him and scruffed him by the shirt; pushing him up against the wall. "You'd better not have touched her. And, if I see you near her again; ill kill you. Got it? Now get out, and don't come back," he growled. Jack pulled him from the wall and shoved him away.

Jack spun around and quickly moved towards Martha. "Are you okay?" he cupped her face in his hands. "Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

Martha shook her head. "I'm fine. He just frightened me a bit, that's all," she told Jack. "He was trying to touch my stomach and it creeped me out".

"If you ever see him hanging around again, or if he comes near you, call me straight away. Or call the station," Jack said and pulled Martha into a hug. "Guys like him are bad news".

Martha wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and held him tight. She was so scared a few moments ago, but now, with Jack's arms around her; she felt safe.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

"That's it. You're never going to be left here alone again," Alf fumed.

"Thank god Jack showed up when he did. Who knows what the guy would have done," Macca was also angry. "If I ever find out who he was; I'll beat the crap out of him," he promised.

"Don't worry. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon," Jack assured Alf and Macca. "He freaked out when he saw that I was a cop".

Martha sighed. "Can we just stop talking about it? He's gone, it's over. End of story," she exclaimed. They were getting so worked up over it, and it was starting to annoy her. They had flipped out when they got back and found out what had happened.

They'd never leave her alone there now. It would be like having second shadow. Martha sighed again and stood up. "I'm tired. I'm going to go home and have a nap," she told them.

"I'll walk you," Jack offered.

Martha nodded her agreement and said goodbye to Alf and Macca before walking out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**

A WEEK LATER

"Another beer?" Jack asked Tony as he jumped up from the couch and waltzed into the kitchen.

"Thanks mate," Tony nodded.

It was a Friday night and Tony had come to Jack's for a few beers and to watch the football. Kim had gone out for dinner with Kit; so it was just the two of them.

"So, you've got the whole weekend off work then?" Tony asked.

"Yes, thank god," Jack let out a sigh of relief. "The last couple of weeks have been really hectic. I've had so much paper work, and of course that stupid meeting in the city last week. It's great that I've finally got a few days off," he said.

"Got anything planned?" Tony questioned.

"Nah," Jack shook his head. "I think I'm just going to take it easy and relax," he exclaimed.

"Maybe it would be a good opportunity to spend some time with Martha," Tony pointed out.

"I don't know dad," Jack was reluctant. "I don't want her to think that I'm suffocating her by hanging around all the time," he added.

Tony sighed. "Don't be stupid Jack. The two of you hardly spend time together," he said. "You'll never get back together if you keep avoiding each other. The baby will be here in just over three months, so you need to stop messing around and get your acts together," Tony continued.

"Hey, I'm all for getting back together, but Martha's not ready and I don't want to push her," Jack told his father. "If you have any suggestions; I'm all ears," he exclaimed.

"Well, do something nice for her. Cheer her up a bit," Tony started. "She's been so quiet lately and she always seems sad. It's obvious that she's still having trouble coping after the loss of her dad. Why don't you take her out; take her mind off things," he suggested.

"Take her where?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. What about a picnic? The two of you always used to do stuff like that, and I'm guessing you haven't in a while. I think she'd like it," Tony told Jack.

"I guess," Jack sat pondering the idea.

"Go on," Tony insisted. "She's working at Noah's with Beth and Macca tonight. Go and ask her now," he added.

"I suppose we could go out tomorrow," Jack stood up from the couch.

"Good idea. Now, get going," Tony pushed Jack out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888

Martha was bored as hell. For a Friday night; it was sure quiet at Noah's. There were a few older men standing at the bar; drinking some beers, and a group of young men and women standing at the pool table. And Leah and Dan were sitting on the couch talking quietly. Martha leant against the counter next to Macca and let out a loud huff.

"This is crap, I'm bored," she said out loud.

Beth laughed. "You can go home if you want," she offered. "Macca and I will be fine here by ourselves," she said.

"Nah, I'd better not. As soon as I leave, it'll get busy," Martha sighed. "I'm going to go and wipe down some tables," she picked up a cloth and walked away.

She wiped down the tables and picked up some empty glasses, and made her way back to the counter. On her way, she spotted Jack walking in. "Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"What's up?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd stop in and say hi," Jack replied. He paused for a bit, and then started talking again. "Actually, I want to ask you something," he said.

"Okay, what is it?" Martha wanted to know.

Jack was feeling a bit nervous. Knowing his luck, Martha would get angry and yell at him for even suggesting it. But he was here now, so he may aswell just ask.

"Um, well, I'm not working this weekend," he started. "And I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do something tomorrow. I know that I said I wouldn't push you into getting back together or whatever, but I just thought maybe we could do something together. Just the two of us," he finished.

Martha smiled. He was so cute when he was nervous. "Sure, I'd like that," she agreed. "What did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"Maybe just a picnic or something," Jack replied. He was surprised that she said yes. He was positive that she was going to say no.

"Okay, um, what time do you want to go?" Martha questioned. She was suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"I'll pick you up at about eleven," Jack answered.

"Alright," Martha nodded.

"Look, I'd better go. I left dad back at my place; and he'll probably drink all my beers while I'm gone, so I'd better get back before he does," Jack told her.

"Okay, we'll I'll see you tomorrow then," Martha waved goodbye. She waited until Jack was gone, and then turned around and walked back to the counter with a big smile on her face.

"What was that about?" Macca asked her.

"Oh, Jack just asked me if I wanted to do something tomorrow," Martha explained.

"Really? And what are you going to do?" Macca wanted to know.

"If you must know, we're going on a picnic," Martha answered.

"Awwww, how romantic," Macca teased.

"Shut up," Martha laughed.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **How will the picnic go?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	50. Chapter 50

**NOTE: **Martha is six and a half months pregnant.

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

Martha had woken up the next morning quite excited. She was really looking forward to spending the day with Jack. She had sent Tasha a text message, and had told her that she was going on a picnic with Jack, and Tasha had come over straight away so that they could talk about it.

"So, would you call this a date?" Tasha asked her.

Martha thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. It could be, I guess," she said. "I'm thinking that it's probably more about me and Jack spending some time together, you know. If we're going to get back together, then we should at least spend some time together," Martha explained.

"Are you ready to get back together?" Tasha asked. "It's obvious that Jack wants to. The only one stopping it now is you. Will today be the day you get your acts together?" she smiled.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged again. "We'll just have to see how the day goes," she grinned.

Soon after, Tasha left; leaving Martha to finish getting ready. She was just about to sit down and wait for Jack to pick her up, when she heard a knock at the door. That must be him now, she thought. She stood up quickly; grabbing her bag and jacket. "Coming," she called out.

"Hey," she smiled, when she opened the door and found Jack waiting.

"Hi," he smiled back at her. "So, you're ready to go," Jack asked.

"Yep," Martha nodded.

Martha couldn't help but smile as she followed Jack to the car. She hoped that today went really well; and hopefully it would end even better.

88888888888888888888888888888

Jack took them to a nice quiet spot; where they sat by the river. It was a beautiful day; the grass was green and the water was a sparkling from the sunshine.

Jack had brought so much food. All of it food that she liked; Raspberry Choc-Chip muffins, cheese and crackers, strawberries, mangoes and pineapple, an array of sandwiches, and her absolute favorite; raspberry mousse.

Martha ate up the last spoonful of mousse before letting out a happy sigh. "I am completely stuffed," she gasped as she fell back onto the big soft pillow that Jack had brought along for her. "That was amazing. Thank you," she smiled at Jack.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jack smiled back at her.

"It was the best," Martha exclaimed.

Jack looked across at Martha, and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She had this cute little smile on her face, and she seemed to be glowing. She had her hair out; and it fell down around her face as it blew around gently in the breeze. For the first time in ages, she looked genuinely happy. He was just about to speak to her when she let out a soft gasp.

"Oh my god," she breathed out, as she quickly pushed herself up. Her hand flew down to her stomach as she let out another gasp. "It kicked. The baby just kicked," she exclaimed.

"What?" Jack practically leapt across the left over food, so that he could sit next to Martha. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Here. Feel it," Martha grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and placed it over her stomach. "Right there, can you feel it?" she placed her hand over his.

Jack smiled. "Oh my god, that is amazing," he said softly, as the baby continued to kick away at the spot where his and Martha's hands rested. "Our first kick," he exclaimed.

"Yep," Martha nodded. "And we got to share it together," she smiled softly at Jack.

Martha kept staring into Jack's face, and she could feel herself getting lost in his eyes. She reached a hand out and cupped his face; brushing her thumb across his cheek.

"Kiss me," she ordered with a smile.

Jack was all too happy to comply. He smiled at her and gently lowered his face until his lips were touching hers. He brushed across her lips lightly, before pulling away. He smiled at her again; before pulling her back in.

Martha deepened the kiss immediately; and softly ran her tongue across his. She let out a soft moan, as she threw her arms around his neck; pulling him in closer.

It felt so good to be kissing Jack again; and she tried to think of why she had ever given him up in the first place. But right now she couldn't even think straight. Her mind was like goo, and all she wanted to do was keep kissing Jack.

Jack gently lowered her back onto the pillow; his lips still attached to hers. He fell down next to her; determined to make up for all the kisses they had lost over the last few months.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

After about an hour of kisses and cuddles, Jack and Martha were now sitting quietly; just enjoying each others company. Jack was now leaning against the pillow, and Martha was sitting in between his legs; resting her back against his chest.

Martha had one of Jack's hands clasped in hers, which was sitting gently on her stomach. While Jack used his other hand to run through Martha's hair; occasionally twirling it around his fingers.

"So, does this mean we're back together?" Jack asked.

"I guess," Martha nodded. "If that's what you want, of course," she added.

Jack laughed. "Of course it's what I want. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't," he exclaimed.

"Good, because it's what I want aswell," Martha told Jack. "But for a while, I think we should just take it slow, you know. I don't want rush back into things," she said.

"Whatever you want," Jack said to her. "I'm just glad that we're here and that we're together".

"Me too," Martha agreed.

"I love you," Jack said as he softly kissed her on the neck.

"I love you," Martha said back to him.

Martha then looked at her watch and realised that it was approaching late afternoon. "Oh crap. I hate to ruin the moment, but we have to go," she moved to sit up. "I have a shift at Noah's tonight, and I need to get back and get ready," Martha explained.

"This sucks," Jack exclaimed. "Whenever you work, I don't. And when I work, you don't have to," he whined.

Martha laughed. "Don't worry; I don't think grandad will let me work for much longer. He already thinks that I should be at home resting twenty-four seven," she told Jack.

Jack finished packing up the left over food, and then helped Martha up onto her feet. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before the two of them walked hand in hand off towards the car.

888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**

Martha spent most of her shift in a happy daze. All she could think about was Jack and how happy she was that they were now finally back together. She wished that she could see him and be with him right now; but she had to work, and she wasn't about to leave Beth and Macca by themselves. She'd just have to wait until the morning to see him.

"Alright, spit it out," Macca exclaimed.

"Huh? What?" Martha looked at him.

"You've had this silly grin on your face all night, and I'm guessing that it's because of your day with Jack," Macca laughed.

"You guessed right," Martha smiled. "If you must know; we had a great day and we're back together," she stated.

"It's about time," Macca breathed out loudly.

"I know that it took me a while, but I needed to make sure that I was ready. But at the moment we're taking it slow. I don't want to rush into anything," Martha explained.

"And Jack's okay with taking it slow?" Macca asked her.

"Yes, of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" Martha replied.

Macca laughed. "Well, Jack's a guy, and most guys always like that something extra from their girlfriend: if you know what I mean," Macca pointed out.

"Oh my god," Martha gasped. "I am so not talking to you about that sort of stuff," she laughed before walking off.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"How was the surf?" Kim asked Jack the next morning.

"Excellent," Jack answered. "You should definitely head down there," he told Kim.

"Don't' worry, we will be," Kit piped up. "Kimmy's going to give me some surfing lessons," she added as she ruffled Kim's hair.

"Good luck with that," Jack laughed. "I tried to teach Martha once, and every time she fell off the board she'd yell at me. Apparently it was my fault. And then all of a sudden she put a stop to it; now I know why," he said.

"She got pregnant," Kim stated.

"Yep," Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, speaking of Martha," Kit started. "How did the picnic go yesterday?" she asked.

"Really good," Jack replied. "Well, it was more than good. The baby kicked for the first time; it was so amazing. And we, ah, also kinda got back together," he smiled.

"Nice work," Kim slapped Jack on the back.

"Yes, that's great. See, I told you that she would come back to you when she was ready," Kit exclaimed.

"Maybe you should start your own show," Kim laughed at Kit sarcastically.

"Anyway," Kit glared at Kim. "We should probably go and get that lesson started. Hopefully you'll get washed out to Sea. Hmmm, that would be a really great topic for my new TV show," she smiled evilly at him as she walked out the door.

Kim laughed. "Seeya," he waved at Jack as he left.

Jack got up from the couch and walked off towards the bathroom for a quick shower. He was debating on whether he should go and see Martha. She had told him that she wanted to take the relationship slow, so he didn't want to piss her off by hanging around her all the time.

Maybe he should just wait until she came to see him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked up to the front door of Jack's place; it was almost twelve in the afternoon, and she was surprised that she had actually waited this long to see him. Truth was; she had been thinking about the whole 'taking it slow' thing and her mind had wandered. By the time she had snapped out of it, it was late morning.

Martha got to the door, and found that it was wide open. Jack was standing in the kitchen in just a pair of track pants; his hair was dripping wet, and water droplets were running down his body.

Martha was transfixed; as her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her body heating up, and any thoughts that she had had about 'taking it slow', had now flown out the window.

She was still standing in the door way; staring, when Jack noticed she was there. She smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back at her. "What's up?" he asked.

Martha stepped into the house and slowly started walking towards him. "I've changed my mind about the whole taking it slow thing," she shot out.

"Huh?" Jack said as he picked up a glass and placed it in the sink.

Martha quickly moved up behind him; placing her palms on his bare back. "I don't want to take it slow," she stated.

"Oh," was all Jack could say. The feeling of her fingers on his back was sending tiny bolts of pleasure through his body. His breathe caught in his throat as her hands moved around his waist, as she moulded her body against his; placing a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

Jack slowly turned to face her; she was looking at him in a way that could make him melt. He'd do anything she told him to do. Before he could even say anything, she had grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers; crashing her lips to his in a hard, intense kiss.

Jack rubbed his tongue seductively across Martha's, before continuing to explore the other recesses of her mouth. Martha let out a loud groan before pulling away.

"Are we alone?" she asked. Jack nodded, and a second later, Martha was dragging him off towards the bedroom; slamming the door loudly behind them.

Martha hurled herself back into Jack's arms; kissing him passionately. But then she stopped; stepping away from Jack. For a moment Martha had let herself get lost in the excitement, but it all came crashing down as she started to feel self conscious about the way she looked.

Her eyes lingered on her stomach for a while, before looking back up at Jack. He immediately knew what was wrong. He smiled and pulled her back towards him.

"You are beautiful. You have absolutely nothing to worry about," Jack told her as he stroked her cheek. "You look beautiful, and I'm finding you extremely attractive right now," he continued.

Martha laughed. Jack loved her just the way she was, and he didn't care how she looked. He could make her feel special no matter what.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he then said to her.

Martha shook her head. "No, I want to," she said. "I miss you, and I want to have all of you," she whispered.

Jack gently kissed her again; his lips moving against hers, bringing forth a soft moan. "I'll be gentle," Jack promised in a whisper against her lips.

Martha nodded and slowly led them towards the bed. She laid back, as Jack hovered over her; pressing tiny kisses all over her face and neck. Martha let out a soft sigh as Jack gently lowered the straps on her singlet. She felt content as her excitement started to build. It had been so long since they had last been together, and Martha was intent on making up for lost time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO**

"That was perfect," Martha sighed in a hushed voice.

Jack smiled. "Definitely," he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do you think we frightened the baby?" Martha joked.

"Who knows," Jack laughed.

The two lay together in silence for a while; with Martha on her back, and Jack leaning on his side, looking down on her. Jack took a moment to study her face. She was stunning. Her cheeks were now tinged with a soft pink color; and he could feel the heat radiating from her body. She looked so natural just lying there with a white sheet wrapped around her body.

"You know what?" Jack interrupted the silence.

"What's that?" Martha asked.

"I'm a lucky guy," he told her.

"Of course you are," Martha laughed. "You just got lucky," she teased.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped and laughed. "Well, yeah, there is that," he started. "But I'm actually trying to be serious here," Jack said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Martha pouted. "Please, tell me why you're so lucky".

"I have you. And because of that, I'm the luckiest guy in the world," Jack began. "I have the sexiest girlfriend on the planet, and now she's having my baby. I don't need to ask for anything else, because I have everything I need. I've got everything that I've ever wanted; my life's complete," he finished.

Martha smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. He was perfect. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you," she told Jack.

"I love you too," he said softly, as he gently kissed her again. Things were starting to heat up again, when they heard a voice call out.

"Jack, are you home?" the voice called.

"That's dad," Jack shot up out of bed. "I'll be out in a sec," he called out as he pulled on his track pants.

"Won't be long," Jack leant down and kissed Martha on the forehead.

"I'll be waiting," she smiled at him.

Jack walked out and quickly closed the bedroom door behind him. "Dad, hey," he said.

"Were you in bed?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Jack answered.

"But it's two o'clock in the afternoon," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, what's you point?" Jack said.

"It's two o'clock in the……..," Tony started, but stopped when he saw a bag sitting on the bench. "Isn't that Martha's bag?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah," Jack replied.

"Oh, where is she…," Tony started, but then stopped again. "Ohh, she's in your room," he added.

"Yeah," Jack tried not to laugh.

"Sorry mate, I hope I didn't interrupt…….., you know what? I'm gonna go," Tony laughed, as he headed towards the door.

"Sounds good," Jack exclaimed.

Jack followed Tony to the door, closing and locking it behind him. He then headed back in the direction of his room, hoping to finish what he had just started.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack walked hand in hand into the diner. They were meeting Beth and Tony there for dinner.

As soon as they entered the diner, Colleen came rushing towards them "I just heard the news," she sighed happily. "It's so wonderful to see the two of you back together. And now with that dreadful girl gone, the two of you will be able to be happy with your little baby. I've been saying to Madge Wilkins for weeks that I knew the two of you would get back together. And now look at you; so in love," Colleen rambled on.

"Oh for god sakes Colleen, will you stop that ranting," Irene barked. "They've come here to eat, not to hear you go on and on," she snapped.

"Well excuse me for trying to make conversation," Colleen whined as she walked off.

Martha and Jack looked at each other; snickering at the two women bickering. "Let's go and sit down. Dad and Beth should be here soon," Jack suggested, and led Martha over to a booth.

"Are you comfortable? If you want I could run upstairs and get you a pillow or something," Jack started to fuss.

"I'm fine," Martha laughed. "Stop fussing," she told Jack.

"I was just checking," Jack pouted.

"Ok, well you've checked, so you can stop now," Martha said back to him. "Now pass me that menu. I need to decide what I'm going to eat because I'm famished," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Jack gave her a cheeky smile as he leaned in close to her. "Who wouldn't be hungry after what we did all day," he teased.

Martha smirked at him. "I suggest that you shut that mouth, because your dad and Beth have just walked in, and I'm guessing your dad already feels a bit weird after interrupting us today. Let's not make him feel even more uncomfortable," she smiled.

"Hey guys," Beth smiled as she approached with Tony.

"Hey," Martha and Jack replied at the same time.

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"Nope, we just got here," Jack answered.

"I'm sure Colleen will be over in a minute," Beth pointed out. She then smiled and looked over at Jack and Martha. "So what have you two been up to today?" she asked.

Jack coughed and looked over at his dad; trying not to laugh. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he answered.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha finished packing her over night bag, and wandered back out into the lounge room. Alf was sitting at the table reading a newspaper.

"Where are you off to?" Alf asked.

"Oh, I'm staying at Jack's tonight," Martha answered. "He's waiting for me downstairs, so I thought I'd just come up and pack a bag real quick," she told Alf.

"Okay love," Alf nodded. "I'm glad you and Jack have worked things out. It will be so much better for the baby having its parents together and happy," he added.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks grandad," Martha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay, well I had better go. I don't want to keep Jack waiting," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Alf said.

"Yep, I've got a shift starting at eleven, so I'll see you then," Martha called as she walked out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE**

TWO WEEKS LATER

The next two weeks flew by quite quickly; with Martha and Jack spending as much time together as possible. They wanted to make up for the time that they'd had apart. Things were finally back on track, and Martha couldn't have been happier.

"Hey grandad," Martha smiled as she sat down opposite Alf at the diner.

"Hey love. How are you feeling?" Alf asked.

"Pretty good actually," Martha nodded.

"Has Jack gone to work?" Alf then asked.

"Yeah, he dropped me off here on his way in," Martha answered.

"Hey," Leah called as she walked over to them. "Can I get you two anything?" she asked.

"I'll just have a black coffee thanks," Alf answered.

"Can I just get a vanilla milkshake please," Martha gave Leah her order.

"Okay, won't be too long," Leah smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh, before I forget; your mother called earlier this morning," Alf told Martha.

"Roo," Martha smiled.

"Yeah," Alf said.

"How is she?" Martha asked.

"She's good," Alf exclaimed. "She just called to see how you were going. Actually all she seemed to talk about was you and the baby," he laughed.

"At least I know my mother is happy about me having a baby," Martha said.

"Of course she is happy. It's her first grandchild," Alf chuckled. "She really misses you, and she's hoping that she can come and visit soon. I think she's going to wait until the baby is born though," he explained.

"That's great. It will be good to see her," Martha told her.

"Yes, it will be," Alf agreed. "Oh, and Morag called, she'll be arriving sometime this afternoon," he told Martha.

"Well, I haven't gotten anything planned today, so I'll wait upstairs for her," Martha offered.

"Thanks love," Alf nodded. "She's looking forward to seeing you too".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting on the couch reading through a baby name book when Morag arrived. She hadn't seen Morag in nearly two months; as she had been in Queensland working on an important case.

"Hey Auntie Morag," Martha smiled as she pushed herself up off the couch.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you?" Morag asked as she moved across the room towards Martha.

"I'm great," Martha replied.

"Oh my goodness, look at you," Morag smiled. "It's like it just popped up from no where," she laughed as she placed a hand on Martha's stomach.

"I knew that you'd get a surprise when you seen me. I only had a little bump the last time I seen you," Martha said.

"I know, it's been too long. But I'm going to be here for a while now," Morag told Martha. "I've picked up a few clients here in Summer Bay, so I'll be hanging around for a while," she explained.

"That's good," Martha smiled at her.

The happy look on Morag's face soon turned serious. "Listen, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you lost your father. It must have been very hard for you," she said softly.

"It was hard; it still is. But I'm getting through it," Martha smiled lightly.

"Well, I'm here for you now; whenever you need me," Morag assured her.

"Thanks," Martha gave her a hug.

"So, what are you up to?" Morag then asked.

"Oh, I was just going through the baby name book," Martha perked back up.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Morag asked.

Martha shook her head. "Not yet. Jack and I have come up with a few ideas, but we're going to keep them to ourselves, so that it's a surprise to everyone else," she explained.

"Yes, I heard that you and Jack had gotten back together. I'm glad everything is finally working out," Morag told her.

"Me too," Martha agreed.

"So, have you had lunch yet?" Morag asked.

"Nope. Do you want to go down to the diner?" Martha suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Morag led the way to the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack were sitting on the couch; curled up together. The baby had been kicking like crazy for the past thirty minutes, and so they were just sitting there enjoying the moment.

"Three more months and we're going to have a baby," Martha said in a singsong voice.

"I know. I can't wait," Jack smiled.

"Oh, so you're really looking forward to a crying baby who won't let you have any sleep whatsoever. A baby who you will be up with all night," Martha teased.

"Me?" Jack exclaimed. "Who said anything about me being up with it all night? You're the mother; that's your job," he laughed.

"Excuse me. I have to give birth to this thing. I've done enough already; it's your turn," Martha said.

Jack just laughed. "Let's just worry about that when the time comes," he started. "But since we're kinda on the subject of sleeping arrangements, there's something I want to talk to you about," he continued.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"I want you to move in," Jack stated simply.

Martha's lips formed an o. "What? Now?" she was getting a little flustered.

"Not right this instance," Jack laughed. "But soon, like maybe over the next week or two," he said.

"We've only been back together for like two weeks," Martha said.

"Yeah, so what, we're going to have to move in together eventually; for the baby. So why not just do it now," Jack began. "And you're here all the time anyway. So why can't you just move all of your stuff over," he ranted.

Martha wasn't sure. She knew that they would have to eventually live together, but the baby wasn't due for another three months, so she didn't see the need to hurry.

"I don't know," Martha said reluctantly.

"Come on, it will be great. We can get our room set up ready for when the baby comes," Jack was trying to persuade her. "And we can even turn the spare room into a nursery. You can do it up however you like," he continued.

"But what about grandad? He likes having me around," Martha tried to find an excuse. It's not that she didn't want to move in; she just thought that maybe they should wait a bit longer.

"I don't know if I can just leave him. Grandad loves cooking for me and the baby; he likes to take care of us," Martha exclaimed.

Jack sighed. "But I want to take care of you," he told Martha. "Let me take care of you," he insisted.

Martha scratched her head. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do.

"Can I at least think about it?" she asked Jack.

He smiled. "Of course you can. You can even talk about it with Alf if it makes you feel better," Jack told her.

"I'll think about it then. But don't push me," Martha warned.

"I won't," Jack promised.

Martha smiled and leant back against Jack's chest. She wanted to do what was best for the baby, but she also wanted to do what was best for her.

8888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Will Martha make a decision? What will it be? And why is Martha upset?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

Martha decided not to spend the night at Jack's; she wanted some time alone so that she could think about Jack's offer. She was feeling confused and quite frustrated. She knew that Jack would be upset if she said no; but this wasn't about him. It was about her, and if she was ready to move in or not.

Martha walked into the apartment; Macca was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey," Martha said as she sat down next to him. "Where's grandad and Auntie Morag?" she asked.

"They've gone to Noah's for a few drinks," Macca answered.

"Kay," Martha sighed loudly.

Noticing the sigh; Macca turned to face her. "What's wrong bug? You seem tense," he pointed out.

Martha was silent for a few moments, before sighing again. "Jack asked me to move in with him," she exclaimed.

"Really?" Macca said. "What are you going to do," he asked.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged.

"Well, you love him, and you're having a baby, so why not move in. You're going to eventually," Macca said to her.

"Yeah, I know that. But I don't know if I should yet. It's complicated," Martha said.

"Complicated," Macca stated.

"I haven't told anybody this, not even Jack or grandad, but over the last few weeks I've been speaking with a psychiatrist," Martha told him.

"A psychiatrist?" Macca laughed. "What on earth for?" he asked.

"Ever since mum died and I found out that I was adopted, I've been having these feelings. I felt that everybody was going to leave me, or that they wouldn't want me. It only got worse when my real father rejected me, and now dad's gone," Martha started to explain to him. "And then of course there was Megan, and I even thought that Jack would leave me for good," she cried.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Macca gave her a hug.

"I guess I didn't want to look like an idiot," Martha told him.

"You wouldn't have," Macca exclaimed.

Martha smiled. "I'm actually quite glad that I decided to talk with a psychiatrist. It's really helping, and I feel so much better about myself," she said.

"That's great," Macca smiled back.

"I've got about four sessions left; and I think that I should wait until they're finished before I move into Jack's," Martha said.

"It's your choice; just remember that," Macca told her.

"Jack's already told me that he won't push it. I just hope that he's not too upset," Martha sighed.

"He loves you, so I'm sure he'll be fine," Macca said.

Martha nodded and then stood up. "I'm pretty tired, so I might just hit the sack," she told Macca.

"Night," Macca called as she walked off to her room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

"Hello," Martha called out as she walked into Jack's house.

"Hey," Jack walked out from his room and gave Martha a quick kiss on the lips. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you asked me last night, and I've come to a decision," Martha said.

"Already?" Jack exclaimed.

"Yep," Martha nodded. "And I've decided that I should wait a bit longer," she answered.

"Oh," Jack frowned.

"Please don't be upset; I just think we should put it off for a bit," Martha told him.

Martha had decided not to tell Jack about her sessions with the psychiatrist. She'd probably tell him one day; but for the time being, she would keep it to herself.

"I'm not upset. I just really thought that you were going to say yes," Jack sighed.

"I'll make a deal with you," Martha started to smile. "Ask me again in a month, and I'll probably say yes," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack smiled back at her. "Okay," he nodded.

"Good. I'm glad you're not angry," Martha said.

"I couldn't get angry with you," Jack smirked, and pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Mmhhmm," Martha smiled against his lips.

"What was that?" Jack laughed.

"I said that I love you," Martha kissed him again.

"Oh, in that case; I love you too," Jack grinned.

"Good, now take your pregnant girlfriend for a walk," Martha laughed as she pulled him towards the front door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was late afternoon and Martha had just arrived back at the apartment. Jack had to go to work, so Martha didn't really have anything else to do. When she entered, Macca was sitting at the bench eating a sandwich.

"Hey bug," Macca called with a mouthful of food.

"Hey," Martha said back, as she snatched the sandwich from Macca's hand and took a big bite. "You make good sandwiches," she mumbled.

"Hey, that's mine," Macca whined.

"Sorry," Martha pouted and handed it back to him. "Can you make me one?" she then put on her puppy dog face.

Macca groaned and walked into the kitchen; shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth. Macca quickly made Martha her own sandwich and then sat down with her.

"I need to tell you something," he said to Martha.

"What is it?" she asked.

Macca took a deep breath. "I've decided that it's time for me to go back to the farm," he told her.

"What?" Martha looked at him in shock. "Why? Don't you like it here?" she fired off.

"I love it here. But me being here was never a permanent thing. The boys really need me back at the farm," Macca said. "I've been here for nearly two months. They're struggling a little, and they need me. Surely you can understand that," he explained.

"I do," Martha started to get upset. "But I don't want you to go. I need you. I'm not ready to see you leave yet," she cried.

"Martha, please don't get upset," Macca pleaded.

"No, I should be allowed to get upset," Martha snapped. "I don't want you to go, and that's that," she ordered.

Bug…..," Macca tried to reason.

"Just shut up," Martha snapped again. "If you want to go, if you want to leave me here by myself, then go. I don't friggin care," she spun on her heels and walked out of the apartment; slamming the door behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

Martha slowly walked back up the stairs towards the apartment. She'd gone and sat at the beach for about an hour after her outburst at Macca. She was going to apologise; she had been a birch and it was totally uncalled for. Macca didn't deserve to be treated that way.

She knew that he would eventually have to go back to the farm, but she wasn't expecting him to announce it today. She had been selfish; her other brothers needed Macca aswell. She couldn't be greedy and expect him to stay just for her. She couldn't keep him to herself.

She walked into the apartment and moved into the kitchen, where Macca was standing and drinking a coffee.

"Have you cooled down yet?" he asked her.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for being a bitch. I was being selfish," Martha answered. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I am sorry," she said.

"But you do understand that I have to go back? The boys are really struggling and they need me back," Macca told her.

Martha nodded. "Yes, I understand. But I'm really going to miss you," she exclaimed.

"I'm going to miss you too bug. But I'll be back after that kid is born, I promise," Macca pulled her into a hug.

"Okay," Martha sniffed.

"Don't start crying yet. I've still got another week here," Macca then said.

Martha smiled. "Good," she exclaimed. "Now, onto the important stuff; where's my sandwich gone?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

"I completely flipped out at him. I felt like an idiot and a selfish cow," Martha told Jack as they walked hand and hand up to the front door of Sally's place.

"He probably thought you were nuts," Jack teased.

"Funny," Martha glared at him as she knocked on the door.

"Hey guys, come in," Cassie smiled at them.

Martha walked up to Cassie; giving her a quick hug.

"Where's Sal and Flynn?" Jack asked.

"Oh, they just had to pop down to the shops and grab a few more things for dinner," Ric answered.

Martha smiled as she watched Cassie give Ric a kiss on the cheek. They had decided to give their relationship another chance. Ric and Belle had broken up, and Belle was also now dating Drew.

Martha walked over to the couch and sat down. "Hey Pippa," Martha cooed to the little girl sitting on the floor.

Pippa looked up at her and smiled. She then stood up and walked over to Martha; crawling up onto the couch beside her. "Baby," Pippa said softly as she poked at Martha's stomach.

Martha laughed. "Yeah, that's a baby," she said.

"I can't wait until the baby comes," Cassie sighed.

"Me neither. I just want it out. I'm sick of looking like a cow," Martha smiled.

"Hey, you look great," Sally exclaimed as she walked through the door with Flynn.

"That's what I keep saying," Jack agreed.

"So, thanks for inviting us for dinner," Martha said. "Grandad and Macca should be here soon".

"Great," Sally nodded.

"So Martha, how are you feeling?" Flynn asked.

"Okay," Martha answered.

"The baby is doing okay then?" Flynn then asked.

"Yeah, it's been starting to kick a lot more over the last couple of weeks. And I've also got another ultrasound coming up soon, so we're really looking forward to that," Martha explained.

"That's great. If you have any other questions at all, you know you can come to me," Flynn assured Martha.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," Martha smiled.

Sally then walked over and sat down. "After dinner we can go upstairs and have a look through some of Pippa's stuff from when she was baby. Anything you want, you can have," she told Martha.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Martha thanked her.

"Good. Now who wants a drink?" Sally asked.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A WEEK LATER

The next week went by quickly, and it was now time for Macca to leave. Martha was really upset; she wished her didn't have to go. But she knew he had to. Alf was driving Macca to the airport, so he was busy packing Macca's bags into his ute.

Macca shook hands with Jack. "Look after bug for me," he said.

Jack nodded. "Don't worry, I will," he promised.

Macca then moved towards Martha and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I'll miss you," Martha whispered.

"I'll miss you too," Macca told her. "If you ever need to talk, just call me okay. I'll always have time for you," he said.

"I will," Martha nodded.

"Make sure someone calls me the minute that kid is born," Macca added.

Martha smiled and hugged him again; crying into his shoulder.

"Stop that crying," Macca laughed. "You're going to be fine without me," he insisted as he pulled away. "Bye," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved towards the car; jumping into the passenger seat of Alf's ute.

Jack wrapped an arm around Martha's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Macca stuck his hand out the window and waved as the car drove away.

Martha sighed and looked up at Jack. "It's going to be weird not having him around".

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "You want to go back to my place?" Jack suggested.

Martha nodded and took Jack's hand as they walked off towards his car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

TWO WEEKS LATER

The next two weeks went by quite quickly. Martha was missing Macca like crazy. It felt strange not having him around; he was always there when she needed to talk and now he was gone. She spoke to him quite a lot on the phone, so she was coping quite well.

The week before she and Jack had gone to the hospital for another ultrasound. The baby had grown so much since their last ultrasound, and it was moving around a lot. Martha was now thirty one weeks pregnant, so she didn't have much longer to go. In just under two months they would have their precious baby.

But the thing that Martha was most excited about today was that she had just finished her last session with the psychiatrist; and she was feeling really good. She was glad that she had decided to talk to someone about her feelings and the problems she was going through.

It had really helped a lot, and it definitely made her feel better about herself. Infact, she was feeling so good about it, that she had now come to a decision about something important. She was on her way now to tell Jack the news.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked as fast as she could up to the front door of Jack's house. She knocked on the door quickly and walked in. Kim and Kit were sitting on the couch together.

"Hey Mac," they both said at the same time.

"Hey," Martha smiled. "Is Jack here?" she asked.

"In his room," Kim answered without taking his eyes off the T.V.

Martha turned and walked over to Jack's room. She knocked but there was no answer. She slowly opened the door and found Jack sound asleep on his bed. She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her. She sat on his bed and then started crawling over it, until she was hovering over Jack.

Martha leant down a little bit and softly blew on his face. He scrunched up his face a little, but continued on sleeping. Martha covered her mouth with her hand; trying to stop a laugh from coming out. When she had calmed down, she leant back over him again and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Wake up," she cooed in his ear; still nothing. "Maybe I should beat him with his baton," Martha said.

"Don't you even dare**," **Jack's eyes shot open.

"I thought you were asleep," Martha laughed at him.

"I was," Jack smirked.

Martha laughed again and then leant down; giving him another kiss.

"You look like you're in a happy mood," Jack said as he sat up.

"I am," Martha exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Martha shrugged. "I just am".

Jack just looked at her and smiled. "If you say so," he said.

"Okay, okay, so maybe there is a reason why I'm in a good mood," Martha admitted.

"Well, let's here it then," Jack urged.

"Ask me again," Martha stated.

Jack was confused. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me to move again," Martha grinned.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked. "I thought you weren't ready. And it's only been three weeks since I asked you the first time. I thought you told me to ask you again after a month," he said.

"Well, I've changed my mind. So, ask me again. Unless, you've changed your mind and you don't want to me to move in," Martha huffed.

"Of course I still want you to move in," Jack smiled.

"So, ask me then," Martha said again.

"Martha, would you like to move in with me?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, I wouldn't," Martha looked away from him.

Jack looked at her in disbelief. "What? But you jus…..," he started but was cut of by Martha's laughing.

"Just kidding," she told him. "I'd love to move in," Martha exclaimed.

Jack leant forward and kissed Martha softly on the lips. "Well, it's settled then. And I think this is cause for a celebration," he smiled at her.

"What did you have in mind, Constable?" Martha flirted.

"Something that involves us locking the door so that we don't get interrupted," Jack pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan," Martha agreed as she lay back onto Jack's bed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that afternoon, Martha decided to go and tell her grandad about the decision to move into Jack's.

She went and sat down next to him on the couch. She looked at him and then looked away; before looking back at him again.

"Alright, what have you done? Are you in trouble?" Alf fired off. "You only look like that when you've done something wrong," he explained.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Martha insisted. "I'm just scared that I'm going to hurt your feelings," she told Alf.

"What do you mean?" Alf was confused.

Martha sighed. "I've decided to move in with Jack," she announced.

Alf started to laugh. "You think that my feelings are going to get hurt just because you're moving in with Jack," he said. "Don't be silly girl. The two of you are having a baby; I'm surprised you didn't move in with him sooner," Alf continued.

"So, you're okay with it?" Martha asked.

"Of course love. It's only down the road, so I can visit you whenever I feel like it," Alf assured her.

"Thanks grandad," Martha gave Alf a hug.

"So, when is the big move?" Alf then asked.

"Not until next week," Martha answered.

"Well, you make sure you let me know which day it is, so I can help you pack your stuff and move it over to Jack's. I don't want you lifting anything or doing anything dangerous," Alf warned.

"Of course grandad," Martha laughed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The big move.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

ONE WEEK LATER

Martha was standing in Jack's room, hanging some of her clothes up in the wardrobe. They had just finished moving all of her stuff from the apartment to Jack's. It hadn't taken long; it's not like she had a whole house to pack. It was only her clothes and other bits and pieces. Jack already had everything else.

Jack came into the room with another bag full of clothes and sat it down on the floor next to her; before giving her a quick kiss on the neck. "That's the last bag," he told her.

"Thanks," Martha smiled at him.

"I can't believe that I finally have you all to myself," Jack said as he sat down on the bed.

Martha looked at him and laughed. "What? You didn't like sharing me with my grandfather?" she exclaimed.

"I don't like sharing you with anyone," Jack exclaimed.

"Well, perhaps we should give our baby away then," Martha teased. "Because you're going to have to share me with him or her," she continued.

"The baby can be an exception," Jack decided.

"Right," Martha shook her head with a laugh, and then turned back to what she was doing.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go shopping. Get some stuff for the baby," Jack suggested. "We need to get a crib to put in beside our bed, and we should probably get a cot for the spare room aswell. And we can go to the paint shop and pick out some colors for the nursery," he continued to rant.

"Whoa, slow down Jacky," Martha laughed.

"What? We need to be prepared Martha," Jack began. "We've hardly got anything for the baby. We've already nearly left it to the last minute," he said.

Martha sat down next to him on the bed. "You're right. We need to stop messing around and get everything ready," she sighed. "We'll go tomorrow," she stated.

"Great," Jack kissed her and then stood up. "Now, you just relax and I'll go make us some lunch," he told her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

Martha and Jack were standing in the spare room; looking over all the stuff they had brought. There was so much. They'd spent half the day wandering around the shops, and Jack wanted the best of everything, so he wouldn't stop until he had found what he wanted. At the time Martha had found it quite funny; she didn't realise a guy could get so excited over baby shopping. But now she was cursing him; she was tired as hell, and her feet were sore. She just wanted to lye down.

"Next time we go shopping, you can carry me," Martha grumbled.

"Cheer up," Jack exclaimed. "Look at all this great stuff we got. Today was definitely a success," he said.

"I want to lye down," Martha cried.

"Well, go and lay down then. I'm going to stay here and look at all this again," Jack told her.

"Don't take anything out of its packaging," Martha warned. "Wait until we've painted the room. I don't want all the stuff getting paint all over it," she explained.

Martha and Jack had chosen a nice yellow color to paint the room with. Since they didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl, they went with the safest option. Plus, Martha really liked yellow; it reminded her of the beach. That's why they had also decided to give the room a bit of a beach theme. They'd brought some wall trimming that had pictures of beach balls, sandcastles and all other things beachy, printed on it.

"Well, since I'm not allowed to open anything, I may aswell come and have a lay down with you before I have to go to work," Jack said.

"Do you have to go to work?" Martha whined. "Can't you just stay home with me?" she said.

"No, I have to go to work. It's my job," Jack exclaimed. "Besides, I thought you were going to go and have dinner with Tasha and Rob tonight," he said.

"I am," Martha told him.

"Well, there you go. It's not like you're going to be alone," Jack pointed out.

"I guess," Martha sighed as she rested her head down on the pillow. Jack was just about lay down aswell when Martha stopped him. "Can you make me something to eat," she yawned.

Jack laughed. "You sure you don't want to wait until I've fallen asleep to ask me?" he said sarcastically.

"No, now will be fine," Martha smiled cheekily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, how does it feel to finally live with Jack?" Tasha asked as she sat down next to Martha.

"It feels kinda weird calling it home," Martha answered. "It still feels like the apartment is my home. And now Jack's room is actually our room. It's strange. But I'll get used to it," she said.

"Well I think it's great that you finally decided to move in. It'll give you some time to adjust before the baby arrives," Tasha said.

"Yeah, actually, Jack and I went shopping today and brought a whole heap of crap for the baby," Martha started. "You should have seen Jack. He went nuts in the shops. He wanted to buy just about everything in the store. I had to pull him away," she laughed.

"Robbie gets like that sometimes," Tasha giggled. "Especially when it comes to all his nerdy stuff," she added.

"Hey, I heard that," Robbie called from the kitchen. He was in there getting dinner ready.

"Shut up and keep making me my dinner boy maid," Martha joked.

"Boy maid?" Robbie stuck his head around the corner. "Try man maid. I am all man," he said.

"Yeah, whatever," Martha muttered.

"Tash, Martha's being mean," Robbie whined.

"It's okay, I still love you," Tasha smiled. Robbie blew her a kiss and then walked back into the kitchen.

"So, everything is going fine with Jack?" Tasha turned back and asked Martha.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "Everything is great. We're as close as ever. Right now, everything is perfect," she smiled.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Martha's cranky at Jack.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

ONE WEEK LATER

Martha was standing in a dark room. It was pitch black. The only thing visible was herself. She didn't know where she was.

She looked down, and there, nestled safe in her arms, was her baby. She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl because it was wrapped up tight in a white blanket. Its tiny face was all she could see.

Martha turned in a circle; looking around and wondering why the hell she and her baby were there. But she had no idea. She was too scared to even move forward in case she tripped in the dark and hurt the baby.

Martha heard a noise from behind, so she spun around, only to be blinded by a bright light. She held a hand up as a shield; trying to block out the light that was stinging her eyes. Once she had adjusted to the light, she moved forward.

She could see the outline of a group of people moving towards her. They were blurry, so couldn't make out who they were. But as she got closer, she started to recognize them.

Jack was standing in the middle; smiling at her. To one side of him; her grandad, Ric, Morag, Roo, Tony and Lucas were standing. On Jack's other side was; her mum, dad, and three brothers. But what stood out the most was that they were all wearing white.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

Jack moved towards her and touched her cheek. "Look at our baby. Such an angel," he exclaimed, as he took the child from her arms and cradled it safely in his own. "So pure and so innocent. Our baby deserves so much more than this world can give it," he continued, and took a step back.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Martha cried.

Jack ignored her question and continued to step backwards. "The baby has to stay with us," he said.

"What?" Martha shook her head. She was confused.

Her father then moved forward. "The baby is coming with us Martha. You have to stay here. Alone," he told her.

"No," Martha started to cry. "Give me my baby," she yelled.

Martha ran towards them, but they just seemed to get further and further away. All of a sudden they all started to fade; until she was left alone. The bright light then disappeared and she was left in pitch black; again.

"My baby," she screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat up; gasping for air. She could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. She was boiling hot, clammy and the bed sheets were tangled around her body.

"What's wrong?" a worried voice asked from beside her.

Martha turned her head to look at Jack. She was still to upset to talk.

"You were crying and talking in your sleep. Are you okay?" Jack rubbed her back.

Martha's hand flew to her stomach. "The baby," she muttered. "A dream. It was just a dream," she said breathlessly.

"What happened?" Jack asked again. "Are you feeling okay?" he said.

"You took my baby," Martha sobbed. "You and your dad and Lucas. And my family. You all took my baby away from me and said that I had to be alone. And then you all just disappeared. It was horrible," she cried harder.

"Hey, it's okay," Jack soothed, as he pulled her into his arms. "Nothing like that will ever happen. It was just a dream. Nobody will ever take our baby away," he assured her.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, I know. But it felt so real," she whispered.

Jack leaned across her and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand. "Here, have a drink," he said.

Martha took the glass from him; taking a sip. Jack noticed that her hands were shaking. Must have been some dream, Jack thought to himself.

Jack then took the glass from her; placing it back on the nightstand. He then grabbed a hold of Martha and gently lowered her back onto the bed. "Just forget about it and try to go back to sleep. It was just a dream," he said softly.

He reached a hand out and smoothed her hair back off her face. She felt really warm and clammy. He lay back down beside her; kissing her softly on the cheek.

He placed his hand on her stomach and moved closer to her. It took a while, but she eventually calmed down and fell back to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting on a chair in the middle of the baby's room. She had gotten bored, so she had decided to start painting the room. Jack had told her that he would help her do it once he got home, but he was running late, so she had started it without him. He was supposed to have finished at two pm, and it was now four pm, and Martha was starting to get cranky.

Kit and Tasha had dropped in for a little while and had helped her. They had managed to get one wall painted already.

Martha had also been thinking about the dream that she had. It had really freaked her out, and the thought that her baby had been taken was scary. She knew that it was just a dream and that it would never actually happen, but it had still frightened her a lot.

Martha let out a loud sigh and stood up. She walked out into the lounge room and turned on the T.V. She sat down and waited for Jack to get home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was still sitting on the couch when Jack got home and hour later. She didn't speak to him and she didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he sat down next to her.

"Three hours Jack," Martha exclaimed. "You said that you'd be home by two. It's now five," she said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jack said again.

"How hard is it to pick up a phone and call me," she snapped.

"I didn't have time to call to you. There was a robbery at a coffee shop in Yabbie Creek and I had to go with Harper," Jack explained. "It's the third one in two days, and they still haven't found the guy," he continued.

"Yeah, well I was really looking forward to painting the baby's room with you," Martha said.

"I was too," Jack assured her. "We can do it tomorrow instead. I don't have to be at work until late afternoon," he told her.

"I already started," Martha said as she kept her eyes glued to the T.V. She was still mad at him, so she didn't really feel like looking at him.

"Come on, don't be angry. I said I was sorry," Jack exclaimed.

Martha turned around to look at him. "Yeah, well if you really are sorry, you'll make sure you're home by six o'clock next Friday night. I've invited Tasha and Robbie around, and Kim's going to invite Kit," she explained.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be home before then. I promise," he told Martha.

He leaned over and kissed Martha on the cheek. "Now, come and show me what you done today," he pulled her up off the couch and dragged her off.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

ONE WEEK LATER

It was Saturday night and Tasha, Robbie and Kit had just arrived for dinner. Martha and Kim had been busy in the kitchen all afternoon.

But Martha wasn't in a good mood. She was really starting to get pissed off. It was nearly seven pm and Jack had promised her that he would be home by six. But of course, he couldn't keep his promise.

"Why don't you give him a call and see how long he'll be," Tasha suggested.

Martha nodded and took her phone out onto the front patio. She tried Jack's mobile, but there was no answer and it soon went to message bank. Martha groaned and cancelled the call. She decided to call the station to see if she could get him there. Ken Harper answered the call.

"Hello Martha, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if Jack was there," Martha said.

"No, he isn't. He and McGrath just got called out to a robbery," Harper told her.

Martha sighed. "Could you get him to call me when he gets back please?" she asked.

"Sure," Harper answered.

"Thank you," Martha sighed again before hanging up.

"So, what's going on?" Robbie asked when Martha walked back inside.

"He wasn't there. Harper just told me that Jack and McGrath got called out to a robbery," she told everyone.

"Well I'm sure he'll be back soon," Tasha assured her.

"Yeah, whatever," Martha muttered. "Anyway, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Jack can just go with out," she said.

She was angry. She couldn't stand it when somebody made a promise and then couldn't keep their word. She had been looking forward to tonight and she was upset that Jack wasn't there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha decided to go to bed as soon as Tasha and Robbie left. Jack still wasn't home and he still hadn't called to let her know why.

She'd been lying in bed for about half an hour and was finally about to drop off to sleep when she heard the bedroom door creak open. She heard him close the door behind him; before sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Martha," he started, but she cut him off before he got any further.

"Don't say anything Jack. I don't want to hear it," she said to him.

"I want to apologise," Jack sighed. "I know I let you down, but there was another robbery," he explained.

"Yes, I know. Harper told me when I called the station to see where you were," Martha snapped.

"I didn't know that you called the station," Jack said.

"Well, I did. And Ken told me that he would pass on the message and get you to call me back," Martha told him. "But you didn't," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't know that you called," Jack insisted.

"Can you just be quiet? I don't want to talk about it anymore," Martha growled at him.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologised and reached out to touch her.

Martha moved away from his touch. "Can you not touch me," she sighed. "I'm really tired, and I'm hot. I just want to go to sleep and I really don't feel like being touched right now," she said.

"Alright," Jack said softly; clearly hurt. "I'm going to have a quick shower. I won't be long," he moved towards the door.

Martha ignored him and just turned away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Morning," Jack said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Martha said back, but didn't bother looking up at him.

"Look, about last night. I'm sorry I didn't call you. And I'm going to ask Harper why he didn't tell me that you called," Jack started.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. Too bad if I was in labour or something and was trying to get hold of you. What if something was wrong with me? What if something was wrong with the baby?" Martha yelled. "Is that man some kind of moron?" she continued.

"I know. He should have told me that you called. I'm going to ask him about it today," Jack told her.

"It's not just last night Jack. I've been living her for only two weeks and already I hardly see you," Martha began. "I thought that by moving in here, you and I would get to spend more time together. But it seems like you're at work all the time. I know it's you job but this really sucks. They're always calling and ordering you to go in. You're not the only friggin cop in this town, so why can't they call someone else," she finished.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Jack assured her.

"Don't make promises Jack. Especially when you can't live up to them," Martha cried.

"I'll be home early tonight," Jack promised.

"Well, I won't be," Martha exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Kit and I are helping Beth close up Noah's tonight. So, I won't be home until late," Martha answered. "Now, I have to go. I promised Sally that I would look after Pippa for a few hours," she picked up her bag and moved towards the door.

She didn't even bother giving Jack a kiss goodbye.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Who's in danger?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

Martha, Kit and Beth were getting ready to leaves Noah's. Martha and Kit were wandering around wiping up the tables and Beth was counting up the money.

Martha had been thinking about Jack all night. She knew that she had over reacted a bit with him, and the way she had left that morning wasn't very nice. But she had been so angry, that she couldn't help herself. At times, she could be a real bitch.

"That's it girls, I'm done. You two ready?" Beth asked.

"Yep," Kit and Martha answered.

The three women turned and started heading towards the door. They stopped when they noticed a man walking towards them.

"Sorry, we're closed," Martha told him.

"I don't think so," the man said to them.

"Excuse me," Martha snapped; clearly not in the mood.

The man stuck his hand into his pocket, and surprised them when he pulled out a gun.

"Oh my god," Beth gasped as she grabbed hold of Kit; who in turn grabbed onto Martha.

"Let's all go and sit down," he snarled as he started waving the gun at them. He then reached backwards and locked the door.

Martha, Kit and Beth spun around and the man quickly led them back in towards the bar area.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack glanced at his watch again. It was eleven pm and Martha should have been home by now. Noah's closed at ten pm during the week and it didn't take long to count out the till and clean the place up a bit. Martha definitely should have been home already.

He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. And he really didn't like the idea of Martha being out this late; especially when she was heavily pregnant.

Jack decided that the best thing to do was to just go down to Noah's and collect Martha himself.

"Mate, I'm just going to go for a drive down to Noah's. I want to get Martha," Jack said to Kim.

"Do you really think she'll appreciate that?" Kim laughed. "She's been pretty cranky at you lately, and I doubt she wants you checking up on her," he said.

"It's eleven o'clock and she should have been home by now. I just want to check if every things okay," Jack told Kim.

"I'll come with you then," Kim offered.

"Great, lets go," Jack picked up his phone and his keys and led the way out to the car.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha watched in horror as the man walked back and forth. Her eyes were locked on the gun in his hands. She was scared, and all she wanted right now; was Jack.

"If you're here to rob the place, just take the money and go," Kit urged.

"That was my intention, but then I get here and find three gorgeous ladies. I just thought it would be nice if we sat down and had a little chat," he laughed.

"Well if that's the case, then stop being rude and tell us your name," Kit said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly, I can't do that. If I do that then cops will know who I am," the man smirked.

"That's the point," Martha muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the guy looked at her.

Martha looked up at him; feeling a tad more confident. "I said that you're a moron," she snapped.

"You had better keep that great trap of yours closed pretty lady; I have a gun remember," he waved the gun at her. "Now, for conversations sake, let's make me up a name. Hmmm, it has to be something good, something cool. Aha, I like Elvis. What do you think?" he laughed.

"Elvis is dead. And you'll never be the man that he was," Martha started. "But hey, if you want that name, then knock yourself out. Here's hoping that you end up the same way as him," she continued.

Elvis slammed his fist down hard on the counter. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut," he yelled at Martha.

"You asked me if I liked the name Elvis. I was just giving you my answer," Martha smirked at him.

"You little smart ass," he strode over towards her.

"Hey, come on. Leave her alone," Beth pleaded. "Can't you see she's pregnant? Stress like this isn't good for her; it could hurt the baby. Just let her go. Please let us go," she continued.

"Yeah, just take the money and go," Kit urged him again.

Elvis stood on the spot pondering the thought. "You're right, I've had my fun. Hand us the money and I'll go," he started, but stopped when a loud pounding came from the door.

"Martha," a voice called out.

"That's Jack," Martha gasped.

"Who's Jack?" Elvis snapped.

"Her boyfriend," Kit answered.

"He's a cop too," Martha told Elvis.

"A cop," Elvis stated.

"Yeah, how about I let him in," Martha stood up and started moving across the room.

"Stop right there," Elvis roared.

A few moments later one single gun shot echoed through the air.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack and Kim jumped back in shock when they heard a loud bang come from inside.

"That was a gun shot," Jack exclaimed in a frantic voice.

Martha," Jack yelled out at the same time Kim started yelling out for Kit.

Jack and Kim looked at each other; both had worry etched across their faces.

What was going on in there?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Has somebody been shot?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

Martha stood rooted to the spot in shock. She looked at the wall just ahead of her and could see the tiny hole that was now imprinted in it. Particles of dust were floating in the air.

Martha was still a bit unsure of what had just happened. She was in shock and a bit dazed. She was pretty sure that a bullet had just whizzed by her body; probably missing her by just a few centimeters.

"That was a close one," Kit exclaimed from behind Martha.

Martha slowly turned around; scared that she may still have a gun pointing towards her. But she was surprised to find Elvis now lying unconscious on the floor, with Kit hovering above him with a bar stool. Beth was standing nearby with her hand to her chest; obviously still in shock.

"What happened?" Martha gasped.

"As soon as I saw him point that gun at you, I picked up the stool and smashed him in the head with it," Kit answered.

"I think you just saved my life," Martha exclaimed. "If you hadn't of knocked him off balance that bullet may have got me. Thank you" she said.

Kit smiled lightly. "Anytime," she said and then looked over at Beth. "Are you okay mum?" Kit asked.

Beth just nodded; unable to speak.

"Martha," a voice called as they banged on the door.

Martha turned around. "Jack, I totally forgot about him," she said.

"I'll let him in," Beth managed to say. She hurried off to the door; leaving Martha and Kit to look down at Elvis.

A few moments later Jack and Kim came rushing in. "Martha," Jack called.

Martha turned around and ran into his arms. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, while checking her over for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well I am now that you're here," Martha cried. "I was so scared. The bullet only just missed me. If it wasn't for Kit then I'd probably be dead. She saved my life," she explained.

Jack just sighed and pulled her into his arms again. "When I heard that gun shot; I thought that I had lost you and the baby. I was scared that you were gone," Jack hugged her tight.

Martha kissed him and then looked over to the others. Kim was embracing them and telling them that everything was okay now.

Jack pulled away from Martha and looked down at Elvis. "That's him," he exclaimed. "That's the guy that's been robbing all those places in Yabbie Creek. We got image of him from a security tape. I'm absolutely sure that it's him," he said.

"We caught the bad guy. Woo Hoo," Kit cheered.

"I knew that choosing the name Elvis wasn't going to be a good decision for him," Martha said.

"Elvis?" Jack and Kim both said at the same time.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Soon after; the cops arrived, along with Alf and Tony. After about an hour they were all allowed to go home, but they all would have to go down to the station tomorrow to make full reports about what had occurred.

Alf decided to go back with Jack and Martha for a while, and Kim had ordered Kit to stay with him for the night. They both wandered off to bed as soon as they got home; leaving Alf, Martha and Jack to talk.

"No more for you young lady," Alf exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Martha was confused.

"I don't want you doing anymore shifts at Noah's. You almost got killed tonight Martha," Alf said.

Martha groaned. "I'm not about to sit at home doing nothing. It will drive me nuts," she told him.

"Alf's right. I don't like it either," Jack added.

"You're eight and a half months pregnant, and you could drop at any time. You need to be resting," Alf pointed out.

"Can we at least meet halfway?" Martha asked. "I'll still work at Noah's, but only day shifts. And only when you're working there too," she tried to reason.

Alf pondered the idea for a few moments before agreeing. "Fine, but only when I'm there. And no more than three hour shifts," he said.

"Agreed," Martha nodded. "Now, if it's okay with the rest of you, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired," she told them.

"I'm going to go now anyway," Alf got up and gave Martha a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and walked out the door.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed," Jack told Martha. "I'll be in soon, I'm just going to lock up," he said.

Martha nodded and walked off to their room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting on the bed in her pajamas when Jack entered the room. He closed the door and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he picked up her hand.

"I guess. Still a bit freaked out," Martha answered.

"Well, something like that can be pretty scary," Jack said.

"All I could think about was the baby. I was scared that something might happen to the baby," Martha cried.

"You're both safe now and that's all that matters," Jack exclaimed.

Martha nodded. "I'm really sorry about this morning. I was being a bitch. I hate fighting with you," she said.

"So do I. I actually asked Harper today about why he didn't tell me you called. He said that he just forgot about it," Jack told her.

Martha laughed. "Old age will do that to a person," she said.

"He's not that old," Jack smiled.

"Let's not fight anymore," Martha started. "After what happened tonight, everything else just seems so pointless. All that matters is that we're together. Let's not ruin it with stupid fights," she finished.

Jack smiled. "I like the sound of that," he said before kissing her softly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Two weeks flew by fast and things between Martha and Jack had quickly gone back to normal. Jack didn't seem to be working as much, and he always got home when he said he would. There were no more broken promises; so Martha was happy.

Martha and Jack spent the morning finishing off the nursery. The room looked great. Everything was set up neatly; and all that was missing was the baby.

Martha was now thirty six weeks pregnant; so she only had another month to go. But she knew that by now, she could go into labour at anytime. She already had a bag packed; ready to take with her when the time came.

Martha was both excited and scared. Excited because she would soon have her baby, but she was scared of the actual birth. She didn't know what to expect, and she knew that it would hurt. It was unfair that she was the one who had to go through it. Why couldn't it be the guy?

At the moment Jack and Martha were sitting down to a nice lunch with Kim and Kit.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe I should start looking for a new place," Kim suddenly spoke.

"Why would you want to do that?" Jack asked him.

"Well the baby will be here soon. Surely you guys are going to need your space," Kim exclaimed.

"Don't be stupid," Martha stated. "You don't have to leave. Us having a baby doesn't have to change anything," she said.

"Martha's right. You're welcome to live here for as long as you like," Jack started. "We don't want you to go just because we're having a baby," he continued.

"Are you sure?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, of course," Martha laughed. "Just don't whinge when the baby's crying wakes you up in the middle of the night," she joked.

"Don't worry, if he does whinge; I'll pull him into line," Kit laughed.

Martha looked over at Jack and smiled. Everything was perfect. She wondered if it could get any better.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was standing at the sink washing up when Jack got home from work later that night.

"Hey," she smiled as she turned around to face him.

"Hey," Jack smiled back as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He then leaned down a little and placed his hands on her stomach. "Hey baby," he said softly and then gently kissed her on the stomach.

Martha looked down at him and laughed. He could be so sweet at times.

"So, how was work?" she asked him as she followed him into their room; where Jack sat down.

"It sucked," Jack answered as he rubbed his temple. "I had so much paper work to do. Oh, and now the boss wants me to work tomorrow. I tried to get out of it, but wouldn't take no for an answer," he sighed.

"Ah well," Martha said as she sat down behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "So, you had a rough day then?" she continued as she pulled his jacket off.

"Yeah, it sucked," Jack nodded.

Martha started massaging his shoulders and leaned over until her lips were brushing against his ear. "Do you need some special attention?" she said softly in a hushed voice.

Jack smiled. "Well, I am pretty upset," he answered with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe I should do something to make you feel better," Martha teased as she kissed his neck.

"Maybe you should," Jack agreed.

Martha laughed softly and started to unbutton his shirt.

"And maybe I should have a crappy day more often," he added.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack walked up to the front door of his dad's place.

"Dad, you home?" he called out.

Tony popped his head out from the kitchen. "Mate, come in. You're just in time; I was about to have a beer," he said as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed out two beers and handed one to Jack.

They sat down on the couch and Tony flicked the T.V on. He flipped through the channels until he found the footy game.

"So, where's Martha today?" Tony asked.

"She's gone to have lunch with Ric," Jack answered. "They haven't really spent much time together lately, so she wanted to do something with him," he explained.

"Oh okay," Tony nodded.

"I was going to go to, but….," Jack trailed off.

"But what?" Tony questioned.

"I need to talk to you about something," Jack exclaimed.

"Spit it out then," Tony urged.

Jack sighed. May aswell just say it, he thought. "I want to ask Martha to marry me," he blurted out.

"That's great," Tony stated. "But why do you need to talk to me about it?"

"Well, do you think I'd be doing the right thing? Is it too soon to ask her? Would we be rushing into it?" Jack started firing off questions.

"Whoa, slow down mate. You need to calm down a bit," Tony laughed.

"I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about it. I just don't want to do the wrong thing," Jack said. "I love Martha, and we're having a baby soon. I just think that it would be really nice if we made it official," he told Tony.

"If it's what the both of you want, then I say go for it," Tony exclaimed.

"Well, I definitely want too. I want Martha to know that I'm committed to her and the baby," Jack said.

"I'm pretty sure Martha already knows that you are," Tony smiled.

"Yeah, I know," Jack nodded.

"Look mate, it's your decision. If you want to ask her, then I'll be behind you all the way," Tony promised.

"Thanks dad," Jack smiled.

Well, I guess it's settled then, Jack thought to himself. I'm going to ask Martha to marry me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Will Jack go ahead with the proposal or is it too soon?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE**

It was one o'clock in the morning and Martha couldn't sleep. She rolled to one side and then back again; trying to get comfortable. But she couldn't. She was hot, her back was aching and the baby had been kicking for the last couple of hours. There was no way that she could fall asleep, and it was driving her nuts.

She grabbed hold of the sheet and hurled it off her body with a groan. She sat up and pulled herself out of bed; trying her hardest not to wake up Jack. She opened the door and walked out; quietly shutting it behind her.

She walked out into the kitchen, only to find Kit standing there drinking a glass of juice. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Kit asked softly.

Martha shook her head. "Nah, I can't sleep," she answered. "My back is aching and the baby has been kicking like crazy. And it's hot," she continued.

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't sleep," Kit nodded. "The nights are really starting to warm up again. It's so hard to get to sleep," she said.

Martha grabbed herself a glass from out of the cupboard and poured herself a juice. "I might go sit on the front porch for a while. Hopefully there might be a cool breeze," she told Kit.

"I'll join you," Kit followed her out onto the porch.

"It's so much cooler out here," Martha sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs on the porch.

Kit nodded her agreement as she sat down beside Martha. "So, not long now," she exclaimed as she looked at Martha's stomach.

"Yeah, I just wish it would come out now. I'm sick of being uncomfortable all the time," Martha said. "And I want my body back," she laughed.

Kit laughed along with her. "Hopefully you'll be one of those women whose body just pings back into shape after giving birth," she smiled.

Martha and Kit spent the next half an hour chatting quietly to each other. It wasn't long though until Jack came looking for Martha.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked with a bit of worry in his voice, as looked at them from the doorway.

"We couldn't sleep, so we came out for some fresh air," Kit replied. "But having said that, I'm going to head back in now," she continued as she stood up and walked back inside.

"I got a fright when I woke up and you weren't there," Jack sighed as he sat down next to Martha.

"Sorry," Martha apologised. "My back was aching and this kid wouldn't stop kicking. I couldn't get to sleep," she explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have given you a back rub or something," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Next time I'll know to do that," Martha smiled.

Jack smiled back at her. "Oh, I'm kicking Kim out of the house tomorrow night. I'm going to cook dinner and we're going to have a nice evening alone," he told Martha.

"That'll be nice," Martha nodded.

"Great," Jack exclaimed as he stood up. "You ready to come back to bed now?" he yawned as he reached a hand out to her.

Martha nodded and took his hand; letting him pull her up.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack organized for Tasha and Robbie to pick Martha up at about four pm the next afternoon. He wanted the house to himself for the next couple of hours. He wanted to get dinner ready and make the place look nice. He had told Martha to take a change of clothes with her, so that she could get changed at Robbie and Tasha's.

She'd picked out a nice dress to wear; she wanted to look nice since Jack was going to all the trouble of organizing everything.

It was dark by the time she got back to the house. She walked inside and all the lights were switched off; but the room was lit up by tiny little candles. The room looked amazing. Martha couldn't believe that Jack had gone to all this trouble.

"Jack," Martha called out.

A few moments later he walked into the room. Martha thought he looked great. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white long sleeved button up shirt.

"Hey," he smiled and walked up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"This place looks beautiful," Martha told him.

"You look beautiful," Jack exclaimed as he kissed her again.

Martha couldn't stop the blush that rose up into her cheeks. Wanting it to go away, she started speaking again.

"Something smells great," she sighed happily as she inhaled the scent of the dinner he was cooking.

"I've made all your favorites," Jack told her. "It should be ready soon, so why don't you sit down and I'll get you a drink," he said as he lead her over to the dinner table and helped her sit down.

"Since you can't drink alcohol, I've brought some sparkling apple juice," Jack started to speak again. "You'll just have to pretend that it's Champaign," he laughed.

"Lucky me," Martha added sarcastically with a laugh. She paused for a while before starting to talk again. "So, what exactly have I done to deserve this?" she asked.

"Aw, you know. I just thought that since you're having my baby; I should do something nice for you," Jack smirked.

Martha laughed. "Okay then," she smiled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A couple of hours lingered by, and Martha was really enjoying her evening alone with Jack.

They'd danced a little and chatted happily to each other. Dinner had been great; Jack had held her hand across the table and they shared the occasional kiss. It was lovely.

Jack had now moved his chair around the table, so that he could sit closer to her. He carried her hands up to his mouth; where his lips grazed softly across her knuckles.

"You know that I love you, right?" Jack asked softly.

"Yeah, of course," Martha answered. "I love you too," she told him.

"And I love our baby," Jack added as he placed a hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "We're going to have our own family and I want our lives to perfect. I want to do everything right," he said.

Martha had no idea where Jack was going with this, so she done the only thing she could do; she continued to sit there and smile at him. But the next thing she knew, Jack was bended on one knee; looking up at her. Oh my god, she thought to herself. Okay, so now she knew what was going on.

Martha was a little lost for words. "What are you doing?" she looked down at him in awe; a tiny smile starting to appear on her lips.

"I love you Martha MacKenzie," Jack smiled as he pulled a small black box from his pocket.

Martha's heart was pounding so fast and so heavy, and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering around like crazy. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Sure, she knew that this would probably happen one day, but she seriously didn't think that that day would be today. She wanted to jump up right now and say yes. She wanted to say yes and he hadn't even asked the question yet.

Martha snapped out of her thoughts and concentrated on Jack, who was just starting to speak again.

"You are the most beautiful and important person in my life, and I never want to let you go. I never want to be apart from you. I want you to be by my side forever. You're about to give me one of the greatest gifts a person could ever ask for," Jack smiled as reached out and touched her stomach again. "We have each other and or baby, so our lives are about to be complete. But let's make it better," he continued.

Martha looked down at him with a smile. She just wished that he would hurry up and ask. It wasn't going to be much longer until she started crying, and she wanted him to ask before that happened.

"Martha, I love you. Will you marry me?" Jack asked as he opened up the box.

Martha looked down at the ring in his hand. It was gorgeous, and it was going to look so good on her finger. She looked back at Jack; staring into his eyes. He looked back at her, with hope written across his face.

Martha started smiling as she nodded her head. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you," she told him.

Jack jumped up quickly; pulling Martha into an embrace and kissing her passionately. She kissed him back with all the strength that she had. They slowly pulled away from each other, and Jack grabbed hold of Martha's hand. She watched happily as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love it," she told him. "It's beautiful," Martha said.

Jack raised his hand and softly ran a finger along her jaw, before cupping her cheek. "I love you so much," he smiled.

"I love you," Martha grinned as Jack pulled her into another passion fuelled kiss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**My gosh, I had a lot of trouble writing the proposal. It was actually quite hard, so I hope it's turned out okay.**


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR**

By nine o'clock the next morning, all their friends and family had heard the news. Everyone was happy for them and all the girls were excited about the upcoming wedding. Martha and Jack had decided to go to the diner for breakfast and when they got there, Beth, Sally and Leah were there; already organizing an engagement party for them.

"God, you guys are quick," Martha laughed.

"Yeah, well we thought we'd better have one as soon as possible; what with the baby coming soon and all," Beth explained. "So, we we're thinking Friday night. Does that sound okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jack nodded.

"Ok, well you two go and sit down and order some breakfast. We've got everything under control," Leah smiled.

Martha and Jack made their way over to a booth and sat down. "I really like the idea of people running around and doing everything for us," Martha laughed. "Maybe we can palm the baby off to them aswell," she joked.

"No way, it's our baby. We're keeping it to ourselves," Jack smiled.

"You say that now, but when it starts crying you'll probably be the first one to hand it over," Martha pointed out.

Jack kept smiling as he looked at Martha. He was so happy right now. She had agreed to marry him and the baby would be arriving soon; everything was perfect and he couldn't wait until they could start their lives together as a family.

"I can't wait until the baby comes," Jack placed his hand on her stomach. "Our lives are going to change so much. It's pretty exciting," he said.

"I'm scared actually," Martha said truthfully. "I've never had to look after anybody else except for myself, and now I'm going to have a baby to look after. I just hope I do it right," she continued.

"Of course you will," Jack assured her. "You're going to be a great mother. And you'll have me there aswell," he said before kissing her.

Martha smiled. "There's also the fact that I know giving birth is going to hurt like hell. It freaks me out just thinking about it," she said.

"I'll be there holding your hand all the way through. It's going to be fine," Jack promised.

Martha nodded. "Now, can we order some food, coz I'm starving," she laughed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"That ring is gorgeous," Tasha exclaimed as she looked at Martha's engagement ring.

"I know," Martha nodded. "I love it," she said.

"So, you had no idea that he was going to propose?" Tasha asked.

Martha shook her head. "Nope, I thought he just wanted to make me a nice dinner because we hadn't really done anything together in a while. I was in shock when I realised what he was doing. For a while there I thought I was going to have a heart attack; my heart was beating so fast," she explained.

"Well, I'm glad you said yes. This wedding is going to be great," Tasha said.

"I'm so excited," Martha smiled. "A year ago, I never thought that I could be this happy. But here I am; about to have a baby. And now I'm getting married. I just wish that my mum and dad were both alive to see it," she continued.

"They'll be there; watching over you. Don't you worry about that," Tasha told her. "You may not be able to see them, but they'll be there," she smiled softly.

Martha sighed. "Sometimes I feel like such a jerk," she stated. "Dad hasn't been gone that long, and here I am all happy. Sometimes I feel so angry with myself," she told Tasha.

"Ray would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to mope around all day feeling sad," Tasha said.

"I know," Martha agreed.

"Good," Tasha said excitedly as she stood up. "I have some bridal magazines in my room, so why don't we look though some now. You can get some ideas for your dress," she smiled.

Martha stood up and followed Tasha into the room. She'd always dreamed of the day she would get married and the dress was always the thing that excited her most. Okay, so the best part was the guy that you were marrying, but the dress was a close second.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So once again, I'd like to say congratulations," Tony finished his speech. "Now, will you all raise your glasses and join me in a toast to Jack and Martha," he said.

"To Jack and Martha," the whole room called out.

It was the night of Jack and Martha's engagement party, and they were having it at Noah's. The place looked great. The girls had done a great job in setting the place up.

"It all feels so real now," Martha looked up at Jack. "We're getting married," she laughed.

"And I can't wait," Jack smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Me too," Martha kissed him again.

"All right you two; knock it off," Robbie exclaimed as he walked over with Tasha. "You'll frighten all the little kiddies," he joked.

"But it's alright for you to kiss Tash in public?" Martha pointed out.

"Of course it alright for me to do it," Robbie laughed. "It's me, and I can do what I want," he added.

Tasha groaned. "Shut up," she laughed. "Now, you promised you'd dance with me, so let's go," she pulled him away.

Martha took Jack's hand and they walked over to the bar; were Beth was standing. "Thanks for organizing this," Martha said to Beth. "We really appreciate it," she continued.

"No worries sweet. It was the least I could do," Beth smiled.

Jack got Martha another juice and they went and sat down. They'd been sitting for about half an hour; chatting happily to anybody who came and spoke to them. But now they were sitting alone.

Jack leaned over to Martha. "How much longer before we can go home?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Why?" Martha looked at him confused.

Jack smirked. "Because I want to get you home and into bed," he whispered teasingly in her ear as he rubbed her thigh.

"Jack," Martha scolded with a laugh. "I'm due to have a baby sometime in the next three weeks, and you want to have sex?" she kept laughing.

"What?" Jack pouted. "That didn't stop you the other night. And if I recall correctly you were the one who instigated it," he pointed out.

Martha smiled at him. "Look, we can't go home yet. This is our engagement party. It would be rude if we just got up and left. But if you be good for the rest of the night, I might give you a little something when we get home," she teased. "Now let's stop talking about naughty things because grandad's on his way over," she told him.

Martha gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving over so that Alf could sit down next to her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE**

A WEEK LATER

It was a Friday night and Martha and Jack were having a quiet night at home. Kim and Kit were there aswell and they were all sitting in the lounge room watching the Friday night football.

Martha was sitting on the couch and Jack was nestled in behind her; rubbing her back. She'd had a really bad back ache all day and Jack had offered to give her a back rug. She loved it and it was making her feel so much better.

"Yes," Martha sighed. "That feels so good," she told Jack.

Jack smirked. "Well I do give pretty good back rubs if I do say so myself," he laughed.

"Yeah, well make sure that they're reserved only for me," Martha said. "I don't want you giving them to anyone else," she added.

"Just for you," Jack promised as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Martha turned back to face the TV just in time to see a commercial advertising some sort of biscuit. "Oh, how good do they look," Martha sighed. "I'm so going to the shops to buy some of those tomorrow," she said.

Kit laughed. "You say that every time you see a commercial for food," she exclaimed.

Martha shrugged. "I'm pregnant, can you blame me?" she smiled.

"Okay, that's enough about food," Jack said. "It's getting late, so why don't we head off to bed," he suggested.

Martha nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, let's go," she pushed herself up off the couch.

"Night," they said as they walked off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack had been snuggled up in bed for about half an hour. Martha couldn't sleep; she had a major craving.

She let out a loud sigh; trying to gain Jack's attention. No luck. "Jack," she sighed again.

"Yeah," Jack opened his eyes to look at her.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep until I have one of those biscuits," Martha exclaimed.

"You're not serious are you?" Jack laughed in disbelief.

"I'm way serious," Martha told him. "Way," she said again.

"Martha, its twelve o'clock at night. I'm not going out to get you a packet of biscuits," Jack said seriously.

"Jack," Martha pouted. "Please, it's for the baby," she begged as she moved closer and started kissing him.

"Kisses are not going to work," Jack pointed out.

"Fine," Martha huffed; sitting up. "I'll go myself then," she added.

Jack groaned. "No, I'll go," he sighed. "I'll go to the servo and get some," he told her.

Martha grinned at Jack as he got up and got changed. She put her hands on her stomach and looked down at herself. "See, daddy loves us, and he'll do anything for us," she cooed.

Jack laughed and shook his head. He opened the bedroom door and went to walk out, but stopped when Martha said his name. He turned to look at her.

"We love you," she smiled cheekily.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Martha decided to go and work a few hours at Noah's. Beth was working; as well as a couple other people. So she wasn't alone. She'd organized with Jack for him to come down and have lunch with her, so he should have been arriving some time soon.

"I'm just going to go out and grab something from my car. I'll only be a few minutes," Beth said to Martha and John; one of the guys who worked there.

"Kay," Martha nodded as Beth walked out.

"I'm going to grab some more pineapple from the store room," John told Martha and walked off.

A few moments later he returned. "We don't have any," he told her.

Martha looked up at him. "What do you mean we don't have any?" she frowned.

"There's none there," John told her again.

"But didn't we get a whole heap of fruit delivered this morning?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," John nodded. "Someone's either forgotten to order more or the deliverers forgot it," he said.

Martha snatched up the clipboard and skimmed her eyes across the order. "Well, it wasn't our fault. Those idiots forgot it," she growled. "God that pisses me off. Why can't people just get things right for once in their friggin life," Martha yelled.

Martha paused for a few moments before starting again. "How are we supposed to sell drinks with pineapple in them, if we don't have any pineapple," she continued her rant.

"Maybe you should calm down," John suggested.

"Calm down," Martha laughed sarcastically. "Oh, that's right; I'm supposed to be calm. You know? Coz I'm supposed to be growing another human being inside of me. But do I look calm to you? Does this face look calm to you?" she yelled a bit more.

By now John was looking at her in shock. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to piss her off any more than she already was. Luckily for him, Beth walked back in.

"Okay, that's enough work for you today," Beth said as she pulled Martha away from the counter and away from a stunned John. "Why don't you sit down and let me worry about pineapples," she urged.

Martha looked up when she heard laughter. Standing by the wall was Jack, Tony and Lucas. "That laughing had better not be heading in my direction," she snapped.

They stopped immediately. Jack walked over to her. "Let's go and get a table," he smiled and took her hand.

They were about to walk off when Martha felt a slight pain in her stomach. "Ahh," she cried out and grabbed hold of her bump. But as quickly as it came; the pain disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Jack looked at her in alarm.

"I just got a pain, but it's stopped now," Martha explained.

Beth started smiling. "I think somebody is getting to ready to make an appearance," she exclaimed.

"You think so?" Martha asked.

"Possibly," Beth nodded. "You've only got two weeks until your actual due date, but I think you'll be going sooner rather than later," She told Martha.

"Well, if that's the case; then you should definitely be resting," Jack said. "I'll take you home and I can make you some lunch there instead," he suggested.

"If you say so," Martha sighed as Jack led her away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home tonight?" Jack asked Martha as he sat down at the table and pulled on his boots. "I'll just call in sick or something," he suggested.

"Jack, I'll be fine. Go to work," Martha smiled.

Jack sighed. "After that pain that you got today; I don't really want to leave you alone," he said.

"I won't be alone. I'm going to Sal's for dinner, remember? Grandad's picking me up in about an hour," Martha told him. "So stop worrying," she said.

"Come here," Jack smiled and held out his hand. Martha took hold of it and he pulled her onto his lap. "I can't help but worry. The thought of you being alone and something going wrong really scares me," he said as he placed one of his hands on her stomach.

Martha smiled at him. "Every thing is going to be fine. Don't worry; this baby will not be coming out unless you're next to me. I won't let it," she told him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now, get up. If you don't get to work soon; you'll be in trouble. And I don't want McGrath chewing you out," Martha laughed.

"Okay, I'm going. I probably won't be home until about eleven. If Kim isn't home when you get back later, I want you to go over to dad and Beth's. I don't want you here by your self. I'll come and get you when I get home," Jack told her.

Martha nodded. "Alright," she promised.

"Bye," Jack leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This looks great Sal," Martha said as she sat down next to Ric at the dining table.

"Yes, well I hope it tastes as good as it looks," Sally smiled.

"I'm sure it will," Martha pointed out just as her stomach grumbled. "Sorry," she laughed.

Alf chuckled. "It's great to see you with such a healthy appetite. And it looks like that kids going to aswell," he said.

"Oh, I can't wait until the baby comes," Cassie said excitedly.

"That makes two of us," Martha exclaimed. She then looked over at Sally. "So, where's Flynn tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, he's doing an all nighter at the hospital," Sally answered.

"Oh, okay," Martha said as she reached out for a bread roll. Just as she was about to grab it; Ric moved his hand forward to grab it aswell.

Martha slapped his hand away. "That's mine. Touch it again and I'll stab you with my fork," she warned.

Ric snatched his hand away. "No need to get violent," he said.

"Just saying," Martha shrugged.

"Never mess with a pregnant woman," Sally laughed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sally was standing at the sink washing the dishes; while the others walked back and forth into the kitchen; clearing off the table.

Martha was walking into the kitchen with a salad bowl when she stopped. She felt this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach; and the next thing she knew, she could feel a warm liquid trickling down her leg.

Ric was standing right in front of her in a stunned silence; watching the small puddle accumulating on the floor around her.

"Oh god," Martha gasped.

"I think Martha just wet her pants," Ric joked.

"What?" Sally spun around; fast.

"Either I just wet myself or my water just broke," Martha exclaimed.

"Strewth," Alf said from behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX**

This is it, Martha thought to herself. It was starting. The baby was coming.

She was still standing in the same spot and the others were also just standing there watching her. Delayed reaction; Martha guessed. Sally then ran over to the desk; grabbing her hand bag and car keys. "We have to get you to the hospital," she said.

Alf then rushed towards Martha and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go love," he urged.

Martha was in a bit of daze and not really sure about what was going on around her. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. But she soon snapped out of it and started to panic.

"I want Jack," she cried.

"Just calm down love," Alf told her.

"Cassie, I want you to watch Pippa while I'm gone. And Ric, I want you to call Tony and tell him that we're on our way to the hospital. Tell him to go to Martha's place and grab her bag," Sally started giving out orders. "And call Jack. Tell him to get to the hospital," she added.

"But I want to go to the hospital," Ric said.

"Yeah, me too," Cassie exclaimed.

"No," Sally shook her head. "Martha doesn't need dozens of people hanging around. It would be best if you stayed here. I'll call you later to tell you what's going on," she promised.

Alf and Sally then started to help Martha out to the car.

"I want Jack. I can't do this without him," Martha cried again.

"Don't worry love. Ric is going to call him and he'll be by your side in no time," Alf reassured her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was sitting up in the hospital bed. Alf was sitting beside her; holding her hand. She'd just had her first contraction only a few minutes before, and Alf, Sally and Flynn had been with her. It had hurt a bit, but she knew that they were going to get worse. Sally was standing at the end of her bed talking to Flynn; who had popped in to see how she was going.

"Dr Morgan has been paged, and she'll be here as soon as possible," Flynn told her. "But I'd better go now. I've got some patients to see, but I'll drop in later and see how you're going," he promised.

"Thanks," Martha smiled.

Just as Flynn was leaving, Tony and Lucas rushed in with Beth and Matilda coming in close behind them.

"I might go grab a coffee and give Ric a quick ring," Sally said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," Alf stood up. "I'll be back soon," he told Martha.

After they left, Tony and Beth moved in closer to her bed, while Lucas and Matilda sat up on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"I'm okay. For now," Martha answered.

"We brought your bag," Lucas pointed out.

"Thanks," Martha smiled. "I'd much prefer to wear my own stuff. I hate these gross hospital gowns," she wrinkled her nose up.

"I can't believe the baby will be here soon," Matilda sighed happily. "This is so exciting," she said.

"For you maybe, but I'm the one who's going to be in pain," Martha laughed. "I get to lay here and do all the hard work, while you guys can just come along later and lavish the kid in kisses and cuddles," she smiled.

"You're going to be fine sweet. You'll do great," Beth assured her.

Martha sat in silence for a few moments before talking again. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

Tony sighed. "We've tried his mobile a few times, but there's been no answer. We've called the station aswell, but he's on a call out with Harper somewhere," he started. "But McGrath promised to do all he could to get in contact with Jack," he explained.

"He has to be here," Martha frowned. "I need him to be here. I can't do this without him," she cried.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," Tony said as he brushed her hair out of her face. "He wouldn't miss this for the world," he assured her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"This really sucks," Martha cried through clenched teeth; as she battled her way through another contraction.

"You're doing great Martha. Just stay calm and keep breathing," Dr Morgan told her. She'd arrived about ten minutes beforehand to check on Martha. "Now, you're only about a centimeter dilated and from what you've told me, you're contractions are still about thirty minutes apart. So, you've still got a long way ahead of you," she explained.

"Great," Martha groaned. "I just want this to be over with," she growled.

Dr Morgan laughed. "I'm going to leave you for a while, but I'll keep coming back to check on you every now and again. But, if you need me, just press your buzzer and I'll be here ASAP," she promised before walking out.

"A friggin centimeter," Martha exclaimed. "That's nothing," she said.

Alf and Sally laughed at her. "Patience my dear," Alf said to her. Alf and Sally had joined her again after Tony and the others decided to head to the hospital café to get a drink.

"Tony seemed pretty happy," Sally said.

"It's his first grandchild," Alf pointed out.

"And this is your first great grandchild," Martha laughed.

"It makes me feel old when you put it that way," Alf chuckled.

"Well, you aren't exactly young, are you grandad?" Martha said cheekily.

"Hey, watch your mouth young lady," Alf said with a smile.

Martha smiled and rested her head back on the pillow. She felt really tired. She could probably just fall asleep.

"You tired love?" Alf asked.

Martha nodded. "A bit," she answered.

"Well, just close your eyes and rest. If you want to nod off for a while, you can," Alf told her. "I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere," he said.

Martha sighed. She kept thinking about Jack. He should have been there with her.

"Where is he grandad?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he'll be here soon," Alf tried to comfort her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack groaned as he and Harper walked back into the station. They'd got called out to some stupid disturbance. A women had rang and said that her boyfriend was going nuts and that he had a knife and was waving it around.

Jack and Harper had rushed out there straight away, and the guy started waving the knife at them. They'd ended up being stuck out there with the moron for two hours. He had made them switch off their radios, so that they couldn't call for help, and he'd made them chuck their guns out on the lawn.

After about two hours the girlfriend convinced him to put down the knife, and she forgave him. They ended up making out in front of him and Harper. She didn't want to press charges, but they still had to bring him down to the station for questioning.

Jack was just about to sit down at his desk when McGrath came out of his office. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked Jack.

"We had a little problem, but it's handled now. So don't worry," Jack told him.

"We've been trying to contact you for the last two hours or so," McGrath said.

"We had a problem with our radios," Jack said. "What did you want me for?" he wanted to know.

"You're family has been calling," McGrath said.

"Why? What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They've taken Martha to the hospital. She's in labour," McGrath exclaimed.

"What?" Jack yelled as he jumped.

"Yeah, so I suggest you grab your jacket and get your butt over there," McGrath started. "She'll make you suffer for the rest of your life if you miss the birth of your first child. Trust me, I know," he added.

"Thanks boss," Jack called out as he ran out the door.

He felt a surge of excitement run through his body. The baby was coming. He just hoped that it hadn't come yet. If he missed it; Martha would be pissed. He'd promised her that he would be by her side all the way through. If he broke it; he'd never forgive himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Is it a boy or a girl?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER SIXTY-SEVEN**

Martha was now up and walking around. She had gotten sick of just sitting in the hospital bed, so Dr Morgan had told her that she could get up and walk around if she wanted to.

Alf, Sally and Tony were sitting in the room with her; Tony had convinced Beth to take Lucas and Matilda home. He had said that there wasn't much use in them just sitting around at the hospital. He promised that he would call them as soon as the baby came.

Martha walked to one corner of the room, and then back again. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. Every now and then she'd feel a little kick coming from the baby.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Tony sighed in frustration as he looked at his watch.

"I don't know, but I wish he would hurry up and get here," Martha cried. "I'll kill him if he doesn't make it on time," she growled.

"Trust me, I'll kill him if he doesn't make it on time," Tony added.

"It could be hours until you have to start pushing. Jack's still got plenty of time to get here. But stop worrying; I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sally reassured her.

Martha knew she was right. Her contractions were still at least fifteen minutes apart. She still had a while to go until it was time for her to start pushing. Martha was just about to sit down when she felt another contraction starting to pull in her stomach.

"Oh god," she groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut and grasped tightly onto her belly.

Sally was by her side within a second; helping her lean over the bed. "Just breathe Martha. It'll fade soon," Sally told her.

"It hurts," Martha started to cry; moaning out loud in pain. She'd honestly never felt a pain like this before and she just wanted it to stop.

After a few minutes the pain had subsided and Martha had calmed down a bit. Sally and Tony were helping her back up into the bed, when the door burst open and Jack appeared.

"Martha," he said breathlessly. He'd obviously just run all the way from the car park.

"Jack," Martha cried as she moved towards him. "Thank god you're here," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I'd missed it," Jack sighed in relief as he held Martha tight.

"Where have you been mate?" Tony asked his son.

"We got called out to this house where this guy was going nuts at his girlfriend. The idiot had a knife, so we got stuck out there for a couple of hours," Jack explained.

"Well, you're here now and that's all that matters," Martha smiled.

Alf stood up from the chair that he was sitting in and looked at Tony and Sally. "Why don't we give Martha and Jack some time alone," he suggested. Sally and Tony agreed and followed Alf out of the room.

"So, how is everything so far? Is it going okay? Are you feeling alright?" Jack started asking questions.

"I feel much better now that you're here," Martha started. "But having said that; the contractions hurt like hell and I just want this to be over. I want this kid to be out right now," she told him.

Jack smiled and kissed Martha softly on the lips. "All the pain is going to be worth it in the end," he exclaimed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha was leaning over the bed; crying a little. She'd just had another contraction and this one had hurt a lot more than the other ones.

Jack was standing behind her; gently rubbing her back and kissing her neck softly. "It's okay," he kept saying in a hushed voice.

Jack then helped Martha up into the bed; propping the pillows up behind her. "Are you comfortable enough?" he asked.

"As much as I can be, I guess," Martha answered. "But I'm really hot," she said.

Jack reached over to the bench and grabbed a cold cloth and started pressing it to Martha's face and neck. "That feels nice," she sighed.

Jack moved himself up onto the bed and in next to Martha. "I can't believe that in just a couple of hours we're going to have our baby," Jack said.

"I know," Martha smiled. "I can't believe that we're going to be parents," she said.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to meet him or her," Jack started. "Since we're on the subject; are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Martha shrugged. "I don't really mind. What about you?" she questioned him.

"I actually don't mind either. Everybody else seems to have their hearts set on one of the other; especially Matilda and Cassie. They want it to be a girl. But I'll be happy with either," Jack told Martha.

Martha was just about to speak again when she heard the door to her room open; it was Dr Morgan.

"Hey Martha, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright," Martha answered. "The contractions are getting closer together, but Julie was in before and she said it could still be another couple of hours before I have to start doing anything," she said.

"Yes, that's right," Dr Morgan exclaimed. She then looked over to Jack. "It's great to see that you made it. Martha was a bit worried for a while there," she said.

"Yeah, had a bit of a problem at work," Jack explained. "But I came as soon as I heard. I wouldn't miss this for anything," he said as he looked down at Martha.

Dr Morgan smiled to herself. It was great seeing such a young couple so in love. "I noticed that you now have a ring on your finger Martha," Dr Morgan pointed out. "Are the two of getting married?" she asked.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "Jack proposed about two weeks ago," she said.

"Congratulations," Dr Morgan exclaimed.

Martha and Jack sat in silence for a few moments while Dr Morgan looked over Martha's chart; just checking a few things out.

"I think you should go and tell the others to go home," Martha told Jack. "There's no use in them just sitting around waiting for something that could take hours," she said.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Martha nodded. "Yeah, tell them that you'll call them as soon as the baby arrives," she told him.

"Alright," Jack said as he got up. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he kissed her on the cheek before walking out.

"He's a keeper," Dr Morgan exclaimed after Jack had left.

Martha smiled. "I know," she agreed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright Martha, I need you to give me another push," Dr Morgan urged.

"It hurts," Martha snapped. She didn't want to do this anymore. It hurt too much. "Can't you like, give me more drugs or something?" she said.

"No, you've already had enough," Morgan answered.

"It's alright," Jack said softly to her. He was kneeling up behind her; helping her sit up. "Just keep pushing," he urged her on as well.

"Look Martha, just a few more pushes and this will all be over," Dr Morgan told her.

Martha gripped tighter onto Jack's hand and pushed; using the small amount of strength she had left. "This really sucks," she said through her screams.

"That's great. You're doing great," Dr Morgan praised her. "Now come on, give me another push," she said.

"I can't," Martha gasped. "It hurts too much. I don't want to do it anymore," she cried harder.

"I know it hurts, but you have to keep going," Dr Morgan told her.

"Come on Martha," Jack begged. "You can do this. It's only a couple more pushes," he said.

"Shut up," Martha snapped at Jack. "It's alright for you; you're not the one laying here in pain," she screamed though another push.

Jack flinched; but he knew that she didn't mean to be a bitch. She was just in pain and taking it out on him.

"Just one more push Martha and this will all be over," Dr Morgan told her. "One more push and you'll see your baby," she said.

"Did you hear that," Jack said to Martha. "Just one more and the baby will be here," he said softly in her ear.

Martha nodded before using up the last ounce of her strength in one final push. She screamed out in pain one last time before slumping back against Jack; breathless. A few moments later she heard the wailing of a baby.

"You did it," Jack kissed her neck.

"Congratulations guys," Dr Morgan smiled as she held up the baby.

"You've got yourselves a beautiful little girl," she exclaimed.

A girl, Martha smiled to herself. Just like dad wanted.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sorry to all those who wanted it to be a boy. But if you remember Martha's dad said that he wanted a granddaughter, so I just had to make it a girl.**

**My god, that last part was really hard to write. I've never been through labour myself, so I can't exactly explain how it feels. I just hope that I did okay.**


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER SIXTY-EIGHT**

Martha cried a little as the nurse placed the baby in her arms for the first time. Jack was still sitting up behind Martha, so he rested his hands under Martha's so that they could hold her together. They were both in awe at the tiny child in their arms.

"She's so tiny," Martha sighed softly.

"She's beautiful," Jack exclaimed as he reached out and touched his daughter's tiny fingers. He couldn't believe that she was finally there with them.

Martha smiled down at her baby; who was still squirming around and wailing her little lungs out. "Look what we done Jack," she started. "Look what we made. She's amazing," Martha continued.

"I know," Jack smiled. He looked down at their little girl; examining her features closely. She had dark hair; just like him and Martha. And she had Martha's gorgeous blue eyes.

They sat for a few more minutes, just watching and smiling at her, when the nurse walked up to the bed. "I'm sorry to ruin the happy moment, but we need to take her away, so she can be checked out and cleaned up a bit," she told them. "And, we need to move you, Martha, to a new room, and also get you changed and cleaned up a bit," she explained.

Martha was a bit reluctant at first, but she finally passed her baby over to the nurse. The nurse started to walk away but then turned back. "Jack, why don't you come with me, and then once we've finished with the baby, you can take her back to Martha's new room," she suggested.

"Okay," Jack agreed as he hopped off the bed. He then turned to face Martha. "You did great," he said as he leant down and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he told her as he walked out; following the nurse.

Martha sighed as she fell back onto the bed. She'd never felt so happy or content in her life.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT MORNING

Tony walked around the room like he was walking on air. He was absolutely thrilled. He and Beth were waiting for Matilda and Lucas to finish getting ready, so that they could get to the hospital and see his first grandchild.

Lucas and Matilda rushed out into the living room. "Are we all ready?" Tony asked.

"Yep," everyone nodded. Matilda and Lucas rushed out the door and headed for the car. Tony turned and looked at Beth. "Let's go and see our granddaughter," he said to her as he took her hand.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was sitting up on the bed next to Martha; the baby was lying in a crib next to them. Alf and Ric were in the room with them; they'd arrived about twenty minutes before. Martha swore that she saw tears in her grandad's eyes when he first saw the baby.

"So, did you ring my brothers?" Martha asked Alf.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I called them before we came here. And I called your mother aswell. They were all thrilled," Alf answered.

"And Auntie Morag will be getting here from the city this afternoon," Ric added.

"Good," Martha smiled. She then turned her head and looked at her daughter. She was wearing a little white jumpsuit and a tiny pink beanie hat; and wrapped up in a pink blanket. She was sleeping soundly. She was gorgeous.

Martha looked around the room; it had brightened up a lot over the last couple of hours. Alf and Ric had brought some flowers with them when they'd arrived. Nurse Julie had come in with flowers earlier that morning. Rachel had come in with some flowers from herself, Dan and Leah. Leah had even sent in some of her famous home made chocolates. And they'd also received a huge bouquet of flowers and a big balloon from Jack's colleagues at the police station.

They were all sitting in silence when they heard a soft knock at the door. It creaked open and Tony and Beth walked in; closely followed by Lucas and Matilda.

They all said a quick hello before Tony rushed quickly over to the baby crib. "Oh my goodness," he smiled. "Look at her, she's gorgeous," he sighed. The others walked up beside him and took a peek at the sleeping baby.

"Aww, she's so tiny," Matilda cooed.

Beth smiled and walked over to Martha; giving her a quick hug. "You've done well," she said. "She's beautiful," Beth exclaimed.

"Well, now that you guys are here, Martha and Jack can finally tell us what they've decided to call her," Ric began. "They wanted to wait until you were all here first," he said.

"Alright, well hit us with it then," Lucas exclaimed.

Martha and Jack looked at each other and smiled. "We thought a lot about names over the last few months, and we finally came up with something that we both like," Jack told them.

Martha took her turn and started to speak. "So, we've decided to name her Laila Katelyn-Rae Holden," she announced.

"Oh, that's beautiful," Beth told them.

"Yeah, well I've always liked the name Laila. And we decided on Katelyn; after Jack's mum. And Rae; after my dad," Martha explained.

"I think it's perfect," Tony smiled. Lucas, Matilda and Ric nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's lovely," Alf moved towards the crib. "Little Laila," he chuckled as he looked down at his great granddaughter.

Jack and Martha looked at each other again and smiled. Jack leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

Tony moved back over to the crib. "Can I hold her," he asked.

"Of course you can," Martha laughed. "You don't need to ask," she added.

Tony gently moved his hands under her and lifted her up; trying his hardest not to wake her. He cradled her safely in his arms. He lowered his head and softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

For the next half and hour they all sat in the room; talking quietly. After a while Nurse Julie walked in. "Sorry to break up the celebrations but Martha needs to feed the baby, so it would probably be best if you left her and gave her a bit of privacy," she explained.

"Yeah, no problem," Tony said. Beth; who was now holding the baby, handed her over to Martha. Jack hoped off the bed and started to move away.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked him.

"I thought you'd want to be alone," Jack answered.

"You're a bit clueless aren't you?" Martha started to laugh. "You can stay, you idiot. It's nothing you haven't seen before," she smiled.

"Right," Jack nodded sheepishly. "I knew that," he added.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She is amazing," Tasha exclaimed as she held Laila in her arms.

"Yeah, you've done a good job," Robbie told her.

Robbie and Tasha had popped in for a visit. Tasha had been anxious all morning; she wanted to get in and see the baby. Sally, Colleen and Cassie had dropped in about half an hour before, and Flynn had stopped in to say a quick hello before he headed home after his all night shift.

Martha was alone with Tasha and Robbie at the moment. She had told Jack to go home and have a shower and have a sleep if he needed to. She knew that he was exhausted, but she also knew that he wouldn't stay away for very long. She knew he'd come back as soon as he showered and ate something. He wouldn't sleep.

"Alright you hog," Robbie said to Tasha. "Stop being greedy and hand her over to Uncle Rob," he laughed.

Tasha smiled and gently placed her in Robbie's arms. "She's so small, and weighs like a feather," he exclaimed. He then started softly poking at her. "Wake up baby," he whispered.

"Robbie," Tasha scolded with a laugh. "Don't wake her up. Martha needs her rest," she said.

"Sorry," Robbie poked his tongue out at Tasha.

Martha laughed at them. They'd make great parents one day.

"Kit and Kim said that they'll come and visit you this afternoon. They knew that everybody else would rush in, so they thought it would be best if they waited a bit," Tasha explained to Martha.

"That's alright," Martha yawned.

She was so tired. She'd hardly slept at all and she knew that she probably wouldn't get much sleep today either. People would be stopping for visits all day. But Martha was kind of glad that she wasn't sleeping. She wanted to watch Laila. She didn't want to miss anything.

She's so beautiful, Martha thought to herself. And she's all mine.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**So, I hope you all like the name that I chose. I've actually had that name picked out since I started this fic. I'm kind of guessing that Katelyn is short for Kate (Jack's mum), so that's why I picked that. And Rae was Martha's dad's name (except I spelt it with an 'E' instead of a 'Y'. And I love the name Laila.**

**Anyhoo. I hoped you liked that chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER SIXTY-NINE**

THE NEXT DAY

Martha was sitting up in her hospital bed; cradling Laila in her arms. The little girl was wide awake and looking up at her mother with a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"You're such a beautiful little thing, aren't you?" Martha smiled down at her.

Martha looked up when she heard a noise at the door; it was Jack. She had made him go home and get some sleep. Over the last two days, he had been at the hospital with her constantly. He'd hardly ever go home. So that morning she'd ordered him to go home and get some rest. He'd been a bit reluctant at first; but he eventually left.

"Did you get some sleep?" Martha asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "I feel much better," he said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's good," Martha said.

"My turn," Jack grinned as he held out his arms; wanting Martha to hand over Laila.

Martha smiled at him as she handed the baby to him. He was going to be a great father to Laila; and he already adored the little girl.

Jack walked over to a chair and sat down. "How long has she been awake?" Jack asked Martha as he stroked his daughter's cheek.

"About half an hour," she answered. "I just finished feeding her before you got here. She'll probably go back to sleep soon," she continued.

Martha and Jack sat and talked quietly for about ten minutes; Laila still hadn't fallen back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Tony arrived. "Hey guys," he said as he entered the room.

"How come you're not at work?" Jack asked his father.

"Oh, my next class doesn't start for another hour and a half, so I thought I'd pop in a say a quick hello," Tony answered. "And I know how much this hospital food sucks, so I made you two some lunch and brought it in with me," he said, as he placed a bag containing sandwiches, muffins and fruit, up on the table.

"Thanks Tony," Martha smiled. "I really can't wait until I can go home and get some real food into me. Some of the stuff here tastes like plastic," she explained.

They all sat and talked for about ten minutes before Jack handed Laila over to Tony for a cuddle. "How about you and poppy go for a little walk down the hall," Tony said in a soft voice as he smiled down at his granddaughter.

He walked out of the room; leaving Jack and Martha alone. Jack moved towards the bed and hoped up next to Martha. "You know, we're going to have to be careful with him," Jack laughed; referring to his father.

"Why's that?" Martha asked.

"Because he'll probably run away with Laila and never come back," Jack answered with another laugh.

Martha smiled at him. "It's his first granddaughter Jack," she started. "Of course he's going to be totally smitten with her," she grinned.

Jack leant down and kissed Martha softly. "I can't wait until I can take you two home, and we can start the rest of our lives as a family," he said to her.

"I love you," Martha kissed him back.

"I love you too," Jack exclaimed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LATER THAT EVENING

Jack wandered down the hall to Martha's room. He'd been called into the station for a couple of hours and Martha had made him go. He much would have preferred to stay with Martha and Laila, but Martha had insisted that he go.

But now he was finished and he could back and spend time with his fiancé and daughter; it was where he belonged. Plus he had a little bit of good news to tell Martha.

He knocked softly on the door and walked in. Martha was sitting up on her bed; with a few pieces of paper surrounding her, and a whole stack of photos of Laila. Martha had gotten Robbie to take a whole heap of photos; then he had downloaded them onto the computer and then printed them out.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he sat up on the bed. Laila was asleep in the crib next to the bed.

"I'm writing a letter to my brothers," she answered. "I'm sending some photos to them. I've already got a package ready to send to my mum in New York aswell," she explained.

"I'll drop them at the post office in the morning if you like," Jack offered.

"Thanks," Martha smiled sweetly at him. "I knew you were good for something," she teased.

"Hey, I'm good at making beautiful babies too," Jack pointed out.

"Alright, I'll give you that one too," Martha laughed. "So, how was work?" she then asked.

"Same old crap," Jack shrugged. "But I have got one piece of good news," he exclaimed.

"What is it?" Martha wanted to know.

"McGrath's told me that I can have the next two weeks off," Jack told her.

"Really?" Martha's eyes lit up. "That's great. We'll be able to spend more time together with Laila," she said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Jack grinned. He was just about to lean over and kiss Martha when Laila woke up and started to cry.

"I'll get her," Jack offered. He stood up and reached his hands into the crib; picking up a crying Laila. "Hey hey, it's okay now. Daddy's here," he said softly.

"Maybe she's hung…..," Martha started to say, but then paused when Laila stopped crying. "Or maybe she just wanted her dad to give her a cuddle," she smiled.

"I've told you before Martha; I have the special touch," he smirked.

"Don't I know it," Martha smiled cheekily at him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER SEVENTY**

Martha sighed happily as she followed Jack up to the front door of their house. She was finally home for the hospital and she couldn't have been happier.

"Finally," Martha smiled.

They walked into the house; Jack was carrying the baby capsule with Laila inside. Kit and Kim were standing in the kitchen; preparing lunch.

"Welcome home," Kit exclaimed.

"It's great to be home," Martha said.

"Yes, well, to welcome you back, Kit and I have prepared lunch for us all. It should be ready in about fifteen minutes," Kim explained.

"Thanks, I'm really looking forward to eating some real food," Martha laughed.

Jack placed the baby capsule up on the bench and undone the straps around Laila; pulling her out and up into his arms.

"She's such an angel," Kit exclaimed as she looked down at Laila.

"That she is," Jack agreed with a smile. He then looked over at Martha. "Why don't we go and unpack your bags and let Laila try out her new bed," he suggested.

"We'll give you a yell when lunch is ready," Kim said.

Jack and Martha walked into their room; shutting the door behind them. Martha threw her bag up onto the bed and started pulling her stuff out. Jack walked over to the bassinet and placed Laila in it. Just as he moved his hands away; her eyes fluttered open.

"Don't you start crying little one," Jack smiled down at her.

But the baby paid no attention. She opened her mouth and started to cry. Martha sighed and walked over to the bassinet. "It's about time for her next feed, she's probably hungry," she told Jack. She picked Laila up and cradled her to her chest. "I may aswell feed her now; before lunch is ready," Martha said.

"Okay, well you do that and I'll unpack your bag," Jack said.

Martha nodded and sat down on the bed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

THE NEXT DAY

Martha walked into her room and sat down on the bed opposite Jack. Laila was awake and lying on the bed in front of Jack. Martha could see her little eyes darting around the room.

"Hey baby," she cooed and leant over and kissed Laila's cheek.

"Do I get a kiss?" Jack smirked.

Martha scoffed and turned away from him, but then turned back around quickly with a smile on her face. She leant over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"So, I've been thinking," Jack started.

"About?" Martha asked, but wasn't paying much attention because she was too busy smiling down at her daughter.

"About our wedding," Jack answered.

At the mention of her wedding, Martha's eyes shot up to Jack. "What about it?" she wanted to know.

"Well, I think it's time we decided when to have it," Jack said.

"I was thinking about that last night actually," Martha admitted.

"When do you want to get married? It doesn't really worry me, because I'll marry you anytime. So, you can choose," Jack offered.

Martha thought for a few moments before starting to speak again. "I don't want to leave it too long," she told him. "But there is no way I'm going to get into a dress looking like I just had a baby," she said.

"But you did just have a baby," Jack laughed at her.

"You know what I mean," Martha poked her tongue out at him. "I have to look good on my wedding day, so I'm gonna have to start hitting the gym hardcore," she said.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Jack asked again.

"How about two months from now," Martha suggested.

"If that's what you want," Jack exclaimed.

"It is," Martha nodded. "And that gives us plenty of time to prepare everything. And we'll get help from all the others," she explained.

"Two months it is," Jack smiled. He then looked down at Laila. "So, mummy and daddy are going to get married in two months. Do you think you can make it?" he joked.

"You're so cute," Martha laughed at Jack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that evening after dinner, Jack and Martha decided to go next door and tell Tony and Beth that they had set the date for their wedding.

Tony took Laila from Jack's arms as soon as they walked through the door. He kissed her cheek and walked to a chair and sat down.

"God dad, do you have to be such a hog?" Lucas laughed. "Some of us have only held Laila a few times, but then you come along and swipe her away right from under our noses," he continued.

"She likes me the most," Tony teased.

"She doesn't even know who you are," Lucas teased back.

"Okay okay, I'm sure everybody will get a cuddle eventually," Beth pointed out as she walked out from the kitchen. "Now, Martha and Jack came over to tell us some news. So why don't we be quiet and let them tell us," she suggested.

Martha smiled at Beth. She was always the calm one. She could get just about anyone to shut their traps.

"Well, we've decided on a date for the wedding," Martha told them.

"That's great," Tony exclaimed. "When is it? Next week?" he joked.

"No dad," Jack laughed. "We've decided on two months from today," he told everyone.

"It gives us plenty of time to prepare and choose venues and all that sort of stuff," Martha explained.

"And it also gives Martha time to get her bod back," Jack laughed.

"What?" Lucas scoffed. "Does it really matter what you look like?"

"Shut up Lucas. You wouldn't understand," Matilda said. "A lady wants to look her best on her wedding day. She wants to look sexy in her wedding dress," she explained.

"But Martha already looks great," Lucas pointed.

"That's what I said," Jack added.

"Thanks Luc," Martha smiled. "But Matilda's right. I've just had a baby and I want to get my old body back before I get married," she said.

"If you say so," Lucas muttered; still not understanding all the fuss women made over their weddings.

The group sat and chatted happily for the next twenty minutes, before Beth suddenly let out a frustrated sigh.

"I tried to me nice and I stuck up for you just before, but for goodness sakes Tony; hand me that child. It's my turn," Beth exclaimed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-ONE**

Martha groaned lightly when she heard a small whimper coming from Laila's bassinet. She rolled over and looked at the bed side clock; it was 2 o'clock in the morning. This was the one part that Martha didn't like much; having to get up numerous amounts of time during the night to feed her daughter.

It was at times like this that she actually wished she hadn't decided to breast feed. If she had chosen to feed Laila formula milk, Jack could have got up during the night and fed her. But Martha really wanted to do things the right way; so she went with breast feeding.

Martha had been home for a week now, and most nights had been the same; only a few hours sleep.

Martha lay in silence; waiting and hoping that Laila's whimpers didn't turn into loud cries. After a few minutes Laila was silent again. Martha sighed happily and rolled over; closing her eyes. But she had acted way too soon. Laila's high pitched wail echoed through the room.

Martha groaned and jumped out of bed quickly. She reached into the bassinet and scooped Laila into her arms. "Shh, don't be too loud. You'll wake daddy," she cooed. Oh, who was she kidding? Jack was a heavy sleeper; a train could go through the room and he'd still sleep.

Martha snickered to herself before snatching up an extra baby blanket. She quietly opened the door, and walked out; closing it behind her. She made her way to the lounge room and flicked on the small lamp beside the couch.

She made herself comfortable on the couch; before latching Laila onto her breast for a feed. Laila's cries stopped almost immediately. "That's better, isn't baby? You were just hungry," Martha said softly.

Martha closed her eyes and rested her head back against the couch. She could feel Laila's tiny little fingers skimming across her bare skin. Martha had to admit that she quite liked breast feeding. For some reason it made her feel even closer to Laila; she felt that it gave them a stronger bond.

Martha heard a creak in the floor board behind her. She swung her head around and found Jack making his way across the room towards her. "Hey," he yawned as he sat down next to her.

Martha didn't talk; she just smiled at him. Jack reached a hand out; running one of his fingers across Laila's soft cheek. "How long have you been out here?" Jack asked Martha.

"Only about five minutes," Martha answered quietly.

Jack nodded and then rested his head on a cushion. "You can go back to bed," Martha told him.

Jack shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'll wait for you," he yawned again.

"Okay," Martha smiled at him.

How did she get so lucky? She had everything she ever needed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack was sitting out the front of diner at a table with Tony, Lucas and Robbie. He'd organized to meet Martha there for lunch. The boys were there aswell, so they offered to sit with him until Martha arrived.

"So, have you organized anything for the wedding yet?" Robbie asked Jack, as he sipped on a milkshake.

"We've looked at a few things. We're going to go over some other stuff during lunch today actually," Jack answered.

"Where is Martha by the way?" Lucas then asked.

"She's gone to Sally's to look at some bridal magazines," Jack told them.

Tony went to say something but stopped when Colleen came rushing over to them. "Are you boys ready to order yet?" she asked.

"I'll wait until Martha gets here," Jack said.

"The rest of us will have a burger and chips with the lot. Thanks Colleen," Tony told her.

Colleen scribbled the order down and then looked back at Jack. "Is Martha bringing little Laila with her?" she asked.

"Yep," Jack replied.

Colleen smiled. "She's such a precious little thing," she cooed before walking off.

"Oh, there's Martha," Lucas said. Jack looked up and spotted Martha walking towards them; gently pushing the pram along.

"There she is with a bridal magazine the size of a freakin phone book," Robbie exclaimed with a laugh. Robbie was right; Jack could see the magazine tucked under Martha's arm.

"Hey," Martha smiled when she reached them; leaning down and giving Jack a quick kiss. "Do you mind if we go and sit inside? The suns pretty warm out here today, and I don't want Laila getting too hot," she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Jack nodded and stood up. "You three coming?" he asked the boys.

"Yep," they all said at the same time.

They all started walking into the diner. "Oh, before I forget, Colleen's in one of her baby moods. She'll probably be all over Laila like a rash," Lucas laughed.

"She can't be any worse than Tony," Martha teased.

"Hey," Tony tried to sound offended; but then started to laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, I think I've found the perfect dress," Martha exclaimed as she sat across from Tasha. She'd popped into Tasha's to say a quick hello, and to have a coffee.

"That's great," Tasha smiled.

"Do you want to come to the shops with me tomorrow? I really want to get another person's opinion on it before I order it," Martha said.

"Yeah, of course," Tasha nodded. "Hey, have you decided on how many bridesmaids you're going to have?" she then asked.

"We actually haven't decided on how many to have in the bridal party yet. We might just go with one bridesmaid and the best man," Martha answered. "You're definitely my bridesmaid, and Jack will probably ask Luc to be his best man. But who knows, we may decide to go all out, and I might have to ask Mattie and Cassie aswell," she laughed.

Tasha was nursing Laila; and she was starting to squirm in Tasha's arms. "I think she wants her mum," Tasha said, before passing her over to Martha.

"Actually, I should probably head off," Martha said. "She needs to be put down for a proper sleep and she'll probably want a feed soon. Not to mention Jack will be wondering where I am. I swear to you; he gets really anxious when we go away for too long. He's always worrying about Laila," she added.

"First time dad; of course he's going to be," Tasha pointed out.

Martha laughed as she strapped Laila into the baby capsule. "You ready to go home and see daddy. I'm sure he's hanging to see you," she smiled down at her daughter.

"I'll walk you to your car," Tasha offered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Sorry that chapter was pretty boring, but some more interesting stuff will be happening again soon.**


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-TWO**

THREE WEEKS LATER

The next three weeks seemed to fly by rather quickly. Jack and Martha had settled into life with a new baby really well. Laila was an absolute joy to have around; they adored her and couldn't imagine their lives without her.

And to make things even better, Jack and Martha's wedding was now only a month away. Martha was starting to get really excited; she'd been dreaming about her wedding since she was ten years old. Martha didn't think she'd ever been this happy in her whole life.

Martha was in the process of giving Laila a bath. She was trying to be quite quick; Jack had popped out for a little while and would be home soon, and then they were heading over to her grandad's house. He was making them lunch.

"Oh, look at you," Martha cooed, as she splashed water over Laila's belly. "You're such a little cutie, aren't you?" she laughed.

Martha pulled Laila out of the bath and wrapped her up tightly in a warm towel. "Come on, let's get you dressed," she started. "Daddy will be home soon and then we can go and see grandad," she said as she placed Laila down on the bed.

Martha dried Laila off and put her into some clean clothes; a pink jumpsuit and a little pink beanie. She then picked her and hugged her to her chest.

"I'm home," Jack's voice called from the lounge room.

"In here," Martha yelled out to him.

A few moments later Jack appeared in the door way with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Martha asked.

"I've got great news," Jack answered as he kissed her quickly.

"And what would that great news be?" Martha wanted to know.

"I've just been speaking to McGrath and he's given me a month off work; starting two days before we get married," Jack explained.

"Oh my god," Martha practically squealed, as she placed Laila in her bassinet and then threw herself into Jack's arms. "I can't believe he's given you a whole month off," she said as she hugged him tight.

"I know. I was so surprised when he told me," Jack said.

"This is so exciting," Martha smiled. "This means we get you to ourselves for an entire month," she said in between quick kisses to Jack's lips.

She was just about to pull away, but Jack pulled her in for a hot, long kiss. Martha moaned against his lips; and kissed him harder as they fell on to the bed. Martha was really starting to get into it and she really would have loved to have kept going. She and Jack hadn't been intimate in that way since before Laila's birth. They had both talked about it, and had decided that there was to be no sex until Martha was healed.

Martha knew that it had been hard on Jack; but god, it had been hard on her too. Martha was just about to pull Jack's shirt over his head, when she heard a small cry come from Laila. Whoops, Martha thought. She'd forgotten about their daughter.

Martha quickly rolled out from underneath Jack and stood up; straightening her clothes. "So close," she heard Jack mutter as he slumped down on the bed.

Martha laughed. "We have to be at grandads in twenty minutes anyway," she told him. "And, I don't know about you, but I'd really like a little more than twenty minutes," she teased.

Jack sat up quickly and pulled Martha back towards him. "Twenty minutes is plenty of time. We could so do it in twenty minutes," he said seriously.

Martha laughed at him again as she pushed him away. "We can't; Laila's awake," she grinned.

"Fine," Jack sulked; sounding defeated.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack were sitting at the dining table; Alf was sitting opposite them; cradling Laila in his arms.

"Thanks for lunch grandad," Martha smiled across at Alf.

"Yeah, it was great," Jack added.

"No problem," Alf said to them. "It's also nice to spend some time with Laila," he smiled as he stood up and moved over towards the couch. He wanted to sit somewhere a little more comfortable.

Martha was just about to stand up when she felt Jack's hand on her leg. He started tracing tiny circles on her thigh.

"Jack," Martha scolded in a whispered voice.

"What?" he looked at her innocently.

"Incase you hadn't noticed, my grandfather is in the room. Stop it," Martha laughed.

Jack smirked. "Maybe we could ask Alf to watch Laila for an hour or so," he suggested knowingly.

"No way Jack," Martha grinned. "I'm not asking grandad to watch our daughter just so we can go off and have sex," she hissed. She gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and got up; making her way over to the couch. She was just about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," she told Alf.

She quickly made her way to the door and swung it open. She grinned when she saw who it was.

"Macca," she screeched and lunged at him; pulling him into a hug.

"I'm guessing that you missed me then bug," Macca exclaimed.

"Of course," Martha laughed as she pulled him into the apartment.

Jack walked over and said hello; shaking hands with Macca.

"Alright, where's this kid," Macca smiled. "I need to see her," he said.

"Nice to see you too," Martha muttered with a laugh.

Macca gave her another quick hug before heading over to where Alf was now standing with Laila. Alf gently placed Laila into Macca's arms.

"Look at her; she's gorgeous" he exclaimed. Macca looked over at Martha. "She looks just like you," he smiled.

"I try," Martha joked.

"Dad and mum would have loved her bug," Macca added.

Martha nodded. She knew.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They hung around at Alf's for another half an hour; before heading home. Macca would be staying at Alf's but he decided to head off to Martha and Jack's for a while. Kim and Robbie were there when they got home.

The boys all sat down and had a beer; while Martha tried to put Laila asleep. But she wouldn't go to sleep; she was crying hard and Martha was starting to feel a little overwhelmed. "Come on, go to sleep," Martha cooed, as she rested Laila on her shoulder and rubbed her back.

A moment later Martha felt a warm liquid dripping down her neck and into her top. "Gross," she cried out. She rushed over to Jack and handed Laila to him. "Can you hold her for second? I need to get changed; she just puked down my top," she exclaimed before rushing off.

Jack, Macca, Kim and Robbie all laughed at her as she walked off. "You feel better now?" Jack smiled down at his daughter. "You just needed to chuck, didn't you?" he laughed.

"She's great, isn't she?" Macca smiled as he looked at Laila.

"Yeah, she is," Jack agreed.

"There is one bad thing about having a baby around though," Robbie started. "All the girls are going ga ga over her. Next thing we know; they'll all be wanting a baby aswell," he said.

"Well, you know what that means?" Jack said. "No sex," he exclaimed.

"What?" the three guys looked at him in horror.

"You do know where babies come from, right?" Jack laughed.

Kim scoffed. "Of course we know where babies come from," he said. "But unlike you; we also know how and when to use protection," Kim teased.

"Hey, it isn't my fault that my girlfriend is so hot, and I couldn't wait until I got home," Jack pointed out.

"Hey," Macca yelled as he screwed up his face in disgust. "I don't need to know about the dirty things you do with my sister," he cried out.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about 'dirty' things in front of my daughter," Martha added with a laugh as she walked over and took Laila away from Jack.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

PLEASE REVIEW


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-THREE**

THE NEXT MORNING

Martha stretched out her arms; also letting out a loud yawn. She rolled her head to the side and smiled when she saw a sleeping Jack. She thought he looked so cute when he slept. She also smiled when she thought back to what she and Jack had just done a couple of hours beforehand.

They'd finally gotten the chance to be intimate again; and it had been amazing. The night had started off pretty rough; Martha had trouble getting Laila to sleep. And she kept crying. Finally at three am, she had drifted off. But by then, Martha found that she couldn't sleep, so she had woken up Jack for a bit of fun. He was pretty thankful for it too. Martha giggled when she remembered back to the look of excitement that he'd had on his face when she had told him what she wanted to do.

Martha jumped up out of bed and quickly put on her pajama shorts and singlet. She then took a quick peek into Laila's crib; she was still sleeping peacefully.

Martha heard a groan coming from the bed; Jack was waking up. Martha scooted back over and jumped on him; straddling his waist. She leant down and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, Jack's eyes flickered open.

"Morning," Martha smiled as she leant down and kissed him again.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning," Jack exclaimed.

"It could be arranged," Martha flirted.

Jack smiled up at her. "Thanks for this morning. It was great," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was totally worth the wait," he grinned.

"Definitely," Martha exclaimed. She then kissed him one more time before jumping up. "I'm going to go and grab a quick shower before Laila wakes up," she told Jack and practically skipped off towards the bathroom.

Jack sat up and reached down onto the floor for his boxer shorts. No sooner had he pulled them on, he heard a cry coming from the crib. "You deliberately waited until your mother left, didn't you?" he laughed as he pulled Laila out from her bed.

He rocked her in his arms until her cries stopped. He then moved back to the bed; lying down and placing Laila on his chest. He rubbed her back, and a few minutes later she drifted off to sleep again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack had to go to work later on that morning, so Martha invited Macca around for lunch and to keep her company. Not that he was paying much attention to her anyway; he was too busy cooing over Laila.

"You have got to be the prettiest girl I have ever seen," he smiled down at his niece as he held her in his arms. "I think we're definitely going to be beating the boys off with a stick," he said.

Martha laughed. "Hey, she has a cop for a father; we have a baton. I'm sure that will be enough to keep them away," she said.

"So, it's only a month to the big day," Macca started. "Getting cold feet?" he asked.

"No way," Martha shook her head. "This is what I've wanted my whole life. There's no way I'd get cold feet. Plus, I've got the greatest guy in the world, so I'm all good," she exclaimed.

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy," Macca told her.

"I am," Martha nodded. "So, how long are you staying this time?" she asked.

"A month and a half," Macca answered. "I think that takes me to about two weeks after the wedding," he told her.

"And what about Greg and Davie; when are they getting here?" Martha wanted to know.

"They won't be arriving until about two days before the wedding," Macca replied.

"Good," Martha exclaimed. "I'm really looking forward to seeing them. And I can't wait until they meet Jack and Laila," she continued.

"They are going to love Laila," Macca said. "But I'm not too sure about Jack," he teased.

"Shut up," Martha poked her tongue out.

"I'm just kidding," Macca laughed. "Jack's a top bloke. You've done well," he told Martha.

Martha sat down next to Macca on the couch. "Oh, you put her to sleep," she smiled, when she noticed that Laila was now dozing. "Thanks. I think she really likes you," she said.

"She more than likes me," Macca smirked. "She loves me. All the girls do," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're such a loser," Martha exclaimed with a laugh.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A WEEK LATER

It was early afternoon and Martha was at home by herself; folding up some laundry. Jack had just left for a walk; he'd taken Laila to the beach.

Martha heard a car pull up in her driveway. It sounded like her grandfathers Ute. Her suspicions were confirmed when Alf appeared at the door about a minute later.

"Hi grandad," Martha smiled.

"Hey love," he said as he walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," Martha answered. "Actually, I'm great. Everything is just perfect," she told Alf.

Alf grinned. "Well, how about I make things even better," he said.

Martha looked at him suspiciously. "What have you got planned old man?" she said cheekily.

"I've brought a visitor with me," Alf stated.

"Really?" Martha was confused. "Well, where is this visitor?" she wanted to know.

"Right behind you," a cheerful voice said from behind her.

Martha smiled. She knew that voice. She spun around quickly.

"Mum," she squealed excitedly as she moved towards her.

"Hey sweetie," Roo smiled as she pulled her daughter in for a warm embrace.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Anotherreappearance. Who will it be?

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FOUR**

Martha couldn't believe that her mother was in the bay already. She was so happy to see her. She hadn't seen her since before she moved to the bay with her grandad.

"I didn't think you were coming until a few days before the wedding," she said as she sat down next to Roo. Alf had stayed for a few minutes, but then left; wanting to give the mother and daughter some time alone.

"Well, I wasn't," Roo told Martha. "But then I thought, why not come earlier. That way I'd get to spend even more time with you, Laila and your grandfather," she explained.

"I'm glad you decided to come earlier. I've really missed you," Martha said as she hugged her mother again. "I can't wait until you meet Jack and Laila," she smiled.

"Where are they anyway?" Roo asked.

"Oh, Jack took Laila for a walk. They should be back any minute now," Martha answered.

Roo sighed and then smiled. "Look at you; you've changed so much since I last seen you. You've grown into a beautiful young woman. And I can't believe that you now have your own family to look after," she said. "I really wish that I could have been around for you during your pregnancy," Roo added.

"I was fine," Martha assured her. "I had plenty of people helping me out. Grandad and Sal were great. And Beth, she lives next door with Jack's dad, she was really good aswell. They made sure I had everything I needed," she explained.

"Dad told me that you had trouble coping after Ray, your adopted father, died. He said that you had trouble accepting it," Roo then said.

Martha nodded. "Ah yeah. It was really hard for a while. But I had Macca; he looked after me," she told Roo.

"Yes, Macca," Roo laughed. "Your grandfather introduced me to him just before we came over here actually. He seems like a great young man. He thinks very highly of you," she said.

"Macca's a tool," Martha grinned. "No, I'm kidding. He's amazing. He's really good to me. My other brothers will be arriving just before the wedding, so you'll get to meet them aswell," she said.

"Great," Roo exclaimed. "I'm looking forward to it. I really want to thank them for taking care of you over the years," she smiled.

Martha was just about to talk again when she heard a noise coming from the front patio. "That's Jack," she jumped up and ran to the door. Jack walked in with the pram just as she reached it. "Guess what? My mum's here. She came early," she said excitedly to Jack.

"That's great," Jack smiled as he walked further into the house.

"Mum, this is Jack," Martha started to introduce. "And Jack, this is my mum, Roo," she grinned.

Jack and Roo smiled at each other and said hi; shaking hands. "It's great to finally meet you," Jack said.

"Likewise," Roo nodded. "Now, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to see my granddaughter. I feel like I'm about to burst," she laughed.

Martha took Laila out of the pram and walked towards Roo. "Oh my goodness," Roo gasped. "She's stunning," she exclaimed as she took the baby from Martha's arms.

Martha noticed tears forming in her mothers eyes, and she couldn't help but cry a little herself. "You okay?" Jack whispered to Martha.

Martha nodded. "Yeah. This is all just a bit overwhelming," she answered. "I'm just really glad that she's here," she said, as a tear slid down her cheek.

Jack gave Martha a quick hug and a kiss. "I'll get us some coffee," he announced.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha walked along the beach with her mother; watching the waves crash. Roo was cradling Laila in her arms. She couldn't seem to get enough of her granddaughter.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful this place is," Roo sighed. "Being here brings back so many memories; some good, some bad. It reminds me of how carefree life can be," she said.

Martha nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean," she said. "I love this place. It's my home now and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. The Bay is going to be a great place to raise Laila. And Jack really loves it here too," she told Roo.

Roo smiled. "You have done really well for yourself here. And I can see how much Jack loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching," she said.

"Mum," Martha blushed.

Roo laughed. "I'm serious sweetheart. The two of you look so in love. I am so happy for you," she began. "Jack is a great guy. Don't ever let him go. His family is great too. I can see that they adore you. And of course, little Laila, she's the best thing to come from this. I'm really proud of what you've gotten for yourself," Roo finished.

"Thank you," Martha smiled.

"You deserve it," Roo exclaimed.

"Alright, enough of this mushy stuff," Martha laughed. "I'm going to end up crying. Let's head over to Sal's and talk weddings," she suggested.

"Sounds good," Roo nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Jack placed a sleeping Laila into her crib. He picked up her white blanket and gently tucked it around her. Jack heard a tiny sigh escape her precious lips; he smiled and stroked her cheek.

Jack walked out into the lounge room and looked around for something to do. The house was so quiet; it was just himself and Laila at the moment. Martha had gone down to the diner to get them some lunch, so she'd be back soon. He was actually quite hungry now that he thought about it.

Jack sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. He flicked through the channels, but groaned when he couldn't find anything decent to watch. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Where are you Martha?" he asked out loud. "I'm bored," he said.

Maybe I could go and wake up Laila, Jack thought to himself. Surely she would do something that entertained him. He jumped up and walked to the bedroom. He was just about to push open the door when he stopped.

He couldn't go in and wake the poor thing up; at least not for his amusement. That was just wrong. Jack scolded himself for even thinking of waking his daughter.

He turned around and walked back into the lounge area, but paused when he found someone standing at the front door.

"Hi Jack," she smiled at him.

"Megan," Jack spat out. He was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-FIVE**

Jack was in shock. He couldn't believe that Megan was standing in front of him. After everything that she had done; she actually had the nerve to come back.

"I just asked you a question," Jack said to her. "So, once again, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to come and say hi," Megan answered as she walked towards him. She went to hug him, but Jack stepped away.

"Don't," Jack warned.

"You don't look very happy to see me Jack," Megan smiled.

"Of course I'm not," Jack scoffed. "Why on earth would I be happy to see you?" he snapped.

"No need to get nasty," Megan exclaimed.

"I told you that I never wanted to see you again. I wasn't joking; I meant what I said," Jack told Megan.

"You don't mean that," Megan said seriously.

Jack shook his head in disbelief. "You nearly ruined my life; of course I mean it," he started. "You tried to pass off another mans child as mine. You tried your hardest to make sure that Martha and I stayed apart. You even guilt tripped her into breaking up with me. Why on earth would I want anything to do with you now?" Jack continued.

Megan sighed. "I'm sorry for everything that I done. But I've changed. I'm not that person anymore," she told Jack.

"I don't care," Jack shook his head. He went to speak again but was cut off by Laila's loud cries.

Megan's head jerked up as soon as she heard the crying. "Oh, is that the baby?" she asked.

Jack glared at her and turned around and walked off towards his room. He pulled Laila out of her crib and hugged her to his chest. "Ssshh, it's okay," he said softly as Laila's cries subsided. He walked back out into the lounge room; disappointed to see Megan still there. He had hoped that she would have taken the hint and left.

Megan walked towards Jack when she noticed that he had the baby in his arms. "It's wearing pink, so I'm guessing it's a girl," she stated. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Laila," Jack answered.

"Cute," Megan smiled. "Can I hold her?" she then asked.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "I don't think so," he exclaimed.

"Why not?" Megan pouted.

Jack groaned. "Because I don't like you and I want you to go," he told her. "And Martha will be here soon, and you'll just upset her. So, if you don't mind; the doors that way," he said.

"Oh, so you and Martha are back together then?" Megan asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we are," a voice snapped from the doorway.

Jack looked up; it was Martha. She strode into the house; slamming their lunch down on the table.

"Hello Martha," Megan smiled.

Martha just glared at her. She had honestly felt sick when she had walked into her home and found Megan standing in her lounge room. Martha thought that she would never have to see her face again. Obviously she was wrong.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Martha snarled.

Megan kept smiling. "I just wanted to come and say hello to Jack," she said as walked over to where Martha and Jack were now standing. "Congratulations on the birth of your daughter. She's sweet," she said as she reached a hand out to touch the baby.

"Don't you dare touch her," Martha yelled.

Martha's raised voice caused Laila to start crying again. "I'm sorry baby," Martha cooed as she took Laila from Jack's arms.

It was at that moment that Megan noticed the engagement ring on Martha's finger. "You're engaged?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," Martha answered. "In fact, we're getting married in two weeks," she said.

"Oh, joy," Megan exclaimed sarcastically.

Martha then looked up and glared at Megan again. "Get out of my house," she said.

"Excuse me," Megan exclaimed.

"I said get out of my house," Martha snapped.

Megan sniggered. "The last time I checked; this was Jack's house," she said smartly.

Martha laughed a little. "I swear to god, if you don't get out of my house right now; I will hit you," she warned.

"Violence is not the way Martha," Megan shook her head and finger at Martha.

"Just get out," Jack finally came back into the conversation. "We don't want you here. If you don't leave now, I'll have you arrested," he added.

"Alright, I'll go," Megan held her hands up in defense.

Jack walked over to the door and held it open. Megan stopped when she reached him. "I honestly don't know how you put up with all of her yelling," she smiled at Jack. "Just know this; my door will always be open to you. One day you'll see sense and you'll come to me," she smirked as she ran a finger down his chest.

Jack flinched away. "Get out," he growled. Megan gave him one last smile before walking out. Jack slammed the door behind her.

He then looked over at Martha. She turned away and rushed off to their room. Jack followed her and watched as she lay Laila down on the bed. "What was she doing here?" Martha asked.

"She just turned up all of a sudden," Jack started to explain. "I was waiting for you to get back with lunch. I came in here and then by the time I walked back out; she was just standing there. I kept telling her to leave, but she wouldn't listen," he told her.

"I hate her Jack," Martha started to cry. "She tried to take you away from me, and it still upsets me when I think about it," she said.

Jack pulled her into a hug. "Well, she's gone now. If she comes back again; I'll have her arrested," he promised. He pulled away and smiled at Martha. "I love you," he said as he kissed her softly. He ran his hand across her cheek; wiping the stray tear away.

"Now, why don't we go and have lunch. I can smell it from here, and it smells great," Jack said. "And I'm starving," he laughed.

Martha nodded. "I'll just put Laila back in her crib. I'll be out in a minute," she told Jack. He kissed her cheek and walked back out.

Martha picked up Laila again; and hugged her tightly. She kissed her daughters head softly. "I'm sorry for yelling before baby, but that lady is a meanie. Mummy doesn't like her," she whispered. She then gently placed Laila back into the crib.

She walked out and sat down with Jack; trying her hardest to get Megan off her mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**NOTE: F**or all those who want to know how the name Megan is pronounced in this fic; it's Me-gan.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SIX**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Martha decided to meet Roo for breakfast at the diner the next morning. They sat at a table outside; the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. Martha was still angry about Megan turning up the day before; so she really needed somebody to vent to, and her mother was the perfect choice.

"So after everything that she done, she still had the nerve to show up at your place?" Roo said.

"Yeah," Martha nodded. "I was so angry when I got home and found her there. I just wanted to hit her, but I managed to control myself," she explained.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did hit her," Roo exclaimed. "From what I've heard, she caused a lot of trouble".

"She even had the cheek to tell Jack that she had changed and that she was sorry for everything that she had done. Please, as if," Martha scoffed. "And then, right in front of me, she offers herself to Jack; telling him that he'll come to his senses one day and he'll leave me, and that her door will always be open to him. God, she makes me sick," she continued.

"Sounds like a nasty piece of work," Roo pointed out.

"She is," Martha agreed. She let out a loud sigh; she was happy that she had gotten all that off of her chest.

Martha heard a small cry coming from Laila's pram. She stood up and pulled her daughter out. "I should probably get you home. You're probably starting to get hungry, aren't you?" she smiled down at her.

"I might come with you," Roo said. "I'll push the pram and you can carry Laila," she suggested as they got up from the table.

"Hey," a voice called from behind them. Martha looked up; it was Jack.

"Hi," she gave him a quick kiss when he reached them. "We were just about to head home. You coming with?" she asked.

"Yep," Jack answered.

They set off through the park; walking back to Martha and Jack's place. Up ahead, Martha spotted Megan coming towards them.

"Oh god," Martha groaned. "I thought she would have left by now," she said to Jack.

"Is that her?" Roo wanted to know.

"Unfortunately," Jack exclaimed with a frown.

"Hey guys," Megan smiled sweetly when she reached them.

"What do you want?" Jack asked her.

"Geez Jack, when did you get so rude?" Megan smirked.

"Since you tried to screw around with our lives," Martha snapped at her.

Megan ignored Martha's comment and looked over at Roo. "And you are?" she asked rudely.

"I'm Martha's mother," Roo answered.

Megan frowned a little. "I thought Martha's mother was dead," she said.

"Megan," Jack scolded.

"What?" Megan scoffed. "I thought she was," she added.

"She's my biological mother, you moron," Martha snapped at her. "My adopted mother was the one who died," she explained.

"Oops, my mistake," Megan laughed. She then looked back at Roo. "So, you're the one who gave her away at birth then?" she said.

Roo gasped a little. "Pardon?" she exclaimed.

Martha could feel her temper flaring. "What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at Megan.

Jack turned to Martha and tried to calm her down. "Calm down, you'll scare Laila," he said softly. Jack then turned back to Megan. "I suggest you turn around and walk in the other direction. I already warned you last night. Stay away from us," he ordered.

"Fine," Megan stated. She smiled smartly and then walked off. "Toodles," she called out.

"My goodness," Roo started. "She's worse than I expected".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Martha and Jack were sitting on the couch with Laila; watching a movie. Kim and Kit were lying on the floor with some cushions.

Martha stood up and took Laila out of Jack's arms. "I'm going to feed her and then put her to bed," she told Jack. "I'll be back soon," she smiled before walking off to her room.

She placed Laila on the bed and pulled out a clean white jumpsuit to put her in. Martha quickly changed her and then made herself comfortable on the bed so that she could feed her. After about twenty minutes Laila drifted off to sleep. Martha gently wrapped her up in her crisp white blanket and placed her in the crib.

Martha then pulled out her own pajamas; a white singlet and a white pair of shorts, out from a draw and put them on. She then walked back over to the crib.

"Good night angel," she said softly as she caressed Laila's cheek.

She then walked out of the room; closing the door behind her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Megan quietly crept around the side of the house; trying her hardest not to knock anything over or make a noise. Luckily for her it was dark; so nobody would see her sneaking around.

She watched through the window as Martha changed and fed the baby. Martha then got changed herself, and then said goodnight to her daughter before walking out of the room and closing the door.

Megan waited about five minutes before trying the window. Thankfully, it was unlocked. She pushed it up and then pulled herself up and through the window. She moved quietly across the floor until she reached the baby crib. The little girl was fast asleep.

She placed her hands under the child and lifted her out. She then moved back towards the window. She sat on the ledge and swung her feet around. She then quickly, but gently, pushed herself away from the window. She landed safely on the ground. She looked down at the child; still asleep.

Megan let out a loud sigh and started to walk away. She walked through the front garden and continued on down the street until she reached her car. She strapped the baby into Grace's old baby capsule. She then got into the car herself and started it up.

Megan smiled to herself as she drove away; on her way back to the city. She didn't feel any guilt whatsoever. They'd treated her like she was worthless, and it was their fault that she no longer had her own daughter. Maybe now they'd know how it felt.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Martha was lying on the couch with her head resting on Jack's lap. She was tired and she kept yawning. She slowly sat up and looked at Jack.

"I'm going to bed," she told him.

"I'll be in soon," Jack said. "I just want to watch the rest of this movie," he added.

"Okay," Martha smiled. "Night guys," she said to Kim and Kit as she walked off.

"Night," they called back.

Martha opened the bedroom door and walked in. The first thing she noticed was that the window was open. She thought that it was closed before. Martha shrugged; thinking that she must have just been mistaken.

She then moved over towards Laila's crib; that was when she got the biggest shock.

"Jack," her scream echoed throughout the house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-SEVEN**

Jack came rushing into the room with Kim and Kit close behind him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Martha turned around to face him. She was white as a ghost; like all colour had drained from her face. "Laila's gone," she cried.

"What?" Jack was a bit confused. He then looked into Laila's crib and realised she wasn't there. They he noticed that the bedroom window was open. Jack felt sick to the stomach and he felt like he'd just been punched in the guts. "No," he gasped.

"Oh my god," Kit cried from the doorway.

"I'll call the cops," Kim said as he ran from the room.

"Where's my baby?" Martha screamed. She was starting to become quite hysterical. "Where's my baby?" she cried out again.

Jack was still standing on the same spot; looking into his daughters crib. He was in shock; still not quite believing what was going on. He felt a pain inside him; it overwhelmed his body. His most precious gift in life was gone and the pain he felt inside was almost unbearable.

"Jack," Martha said from behind him.

He slowly turned to face her. She was shaking uncontrollably and Kit was holding onto her; trying to stop her from collapsing to the ground. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. It broke Jack's heart to see her like that.

"Where is she Jack?" she sobbed.

Jack shook his head. He didn't know.

Martha's face crumbled and she completely broke down. Jack moved towards her and scooped her into his arms. "Everything is going to be fine," he tried to calm her; while trying to stay calm himself. "We're going to find her. We're going to get her back," Jack promised as he held her tight.

"I'll go next door and get your dad," Kit said before running from the house.

Martha looked up at Jack. Through her tears, she could see Jack's eyes welling up with his own tears. He looked down at her and she could see the pain in his face. She knew that he was feeling it as much as she was. Martha started to cry harder. She wanted Laila back. Who would want to take her baby away from her?

"Megan," she suddenly spat out.

"What?" Jack looked down at her.

"It was Megan," Martha exclaimed.

"We don't know that," Jack shook his head.

"She turns up in town and then the next day our baby is gone. It's not a coincidence," Martha said. "She wants to ruin us Jack. This is a perfect opportunity for her to do so," she sniffed.

"We'll mention it to the boys when they get here," Jack said.

The next few moments went passed with Jack comforting Martha; telling her that they'd get Laila back.

"Jack," a voice called out. It was Tony.

Jack and Martha walked out of the room. In the distance they could hear the police sirens; they were getting closer and closer by the second.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN HOUR LATER**

An hour had passed and nothing had changed. Laila was still gone.

The police were swarming the place; taking fingerprints from the window and door knocking the area in hopes that someone has seen something. Alf, Macca, Roo, Tony, Beth, Lucas, Matilda, Robbie and Tasha had all arrived at the house. Alf had called Sally and told her what was going on. Ric wanted to come over and be with Martha, but Alf told him to stay put.

Martha was sitting on the couch. She hadn't moved or spoken since the police had arrived. She was still in shock. Roo and Tasha were sitting on either side of her; comforting her. Jack was standing with Tony and Beth; trying to stay calm and positive. The others were standing around the room; unsure of what to do or say.

"Martha," Roo said. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Martha just shook her head. The only thing she wanted was her daughter; and that wasn't about to happen.

"They're going to find her Mac," Tasha said from beside her. "I know they will," she added.

Martha looked up and at the same moment Peter walked through the door. Martha jumped up and moved towards him. She felt Jack walk up behind her; he took her hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Anything?" Jack asked Peter.

"Have you found my granddaughter?" Tony demanded as he rushed up to them.

"No, I'm sorry," Peter shook his head. "But it seems that your suspicions about Megan may have been correct," he said.

"What have you found out?" Jack wanted to know.

"Mrs. Watson, the little old lady down the road, said that she was looking out her window earlier and she saw a blonde women walking towards a car with a baby in her arms," Peter started to explain. "The description she gave of the women matches Megan. She couldn't really see what the car looked like, so we couldn't get a description of that," he finished.

Just as Peter finished speaking Sgt McGrath walked through the door. "I've just been on the phone to Megan's mother, Leanne, and she told me that she hasn't seen Megan for a couple days. Apparently she got up the other morning and Megan was gone; she didn't leave a note or anything," McGrath told them. "She also told me that just last week, Megan lost custody of her own daughter. The courts decided that the child would be better of with its father, and so they gave him full custody," he continued.

Martha was fuming. "So, she took our daughter as a replacement," she snapped. That was the first time she'd spoken in the last hour.

"We still don't know for sure that she took your daughter," McGrath pointed out.

"Of course it was her," Martha yelled. "Are you people stupid? The girl is crazy, and now she's taken my baby. I'm going to kill her. She's going to pay for this," she cried.

"Calm down sweetheart. Come and sit back down," Roo soothed as she led Martha back over to the couch.

"I should be out there looking for my baby," Martha sobbed. "I feel so useless sitting here and doing nothing," she said.

"The best thing you can do is just stay here," Peter said. "We've got our best officers out there looking for Laila. We will get her back, and that's a promise," he exclaimed.

Martha just nodded and sat back down next to her mum. She rested her head on Roo's shoulder and started to cry again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**3 AM**

Martha was sitting in on her bed. Macca was sitting in with her; holding her as she cried. Hours had passed and the police weren't any closer to finding Laila.

"She's going to be fine bug," Macca tried to reassure his sister. "She'll be back before you know it," he said.

"Why does this keep happening to me Macca?" Martha spoke up. "Why do people keep getting taken away from me? Mum, dad and now my baby; they're gone," she wept.

"You're going to get her back. The police are going to find her and they're going to bring her back to you," Macca soothed.

Martha gave her brother a quick hug. When she pulled away she spotted Jack standing in the doorway. "I'll leave you two alone," Macca said as he got up and then walked from the room.

Jack closed the door and went and sat next to Martha. "Hey," he said softly.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Martha cried.

"Of course she's coming back. We will get her back Martha," Jack hugged her. They rested in each others arms for a few minutes until Martha started to speak again.

"I dreamt that she was going to get taken away," she exclaimed.

"What?" Jack was confused.

"Remember that dream I had when I was still pregnant? I dreamt that you and everyone else took Laila away from me, except in real life Megan's the one who took her," Martha started to explain. "In my dream I was wearing white; look at what I'm wearing Jack. All white. And the baby was wearing white and was wrapped up in a white blanket aswell. I put Laila in a white jumpsuit and wrapped her up in a white blanket, just like my dream," she whimpered.

"That dream didn't mean anything Martha," Jack said softly. "It was just a dream," he added.

"But Laila's gone Jack. My dream did come true," Martha pointed. "This is my fault. I could have prevented it from happening," she said.

Jack cupped Martha's face in his hands. "This is not your fault. There was nothing you could have done to stop this. Please don't blame yourself," he pleaded.

Martha looked down at the items sitting in front of her; a little teddy that Lucas gave Laila, and a pink blanket. Martha picked up the blanket and raised it to her face. She inhaled its scent. It smelt like her baby girl.

"She's probably scared Jack. She's probably wondering where I am. She'd be hungry by now," Martha started to sob. "She needs me. I'm her mother, and she needs me. She needs us," she broke down in Jack's arms.

Martha could feel Jack shaking. She knew he was crying too.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**8:00 AM**

Megan pulled the car into the drive way. She got out of the car and walked around to the other side. She opened the door and unstrapped the baby from the capsule. She pulled her out and slammed the door.

She looked at the house. She hoped that it was the right place. She'd looked for his name in the phone book and this was the address that was listed. She also hoped that he was home alone. She knew it was early, but hopefully his wife had already left for work or something.

She walked up the path until she reached the door. She knocked hard on the door. She looked down at the baby while she waited for someone to answer. She still didn't feel any remorse for what she was doing. Grace had been taken away from her, so she wanted Jack and Martha to feel the same pain as she did.

Megan looked up when she heard the door open. A man opened the door and she smiled at him.

"Harry Chambers?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me," the man nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-EIGHT**

Megan sat at the table opposite Harry; with Laila still in her arms. She'd just finished explaining to him the reason why she wanted revenge on Jack.

"So that baby is Jack Holden's daughter?" Harry asked as he looked at the baby in Megan's arms.

"Yes," Megan nodded.

"Let me get this straight; you snuck in through his window last night and took the child. Then you brought her here. Why exactly?" Harry questioned.

"Jack killed your daughter; he ruined your life. You never got the revenge that you wanted. But now, here's your chance. We've got his daughter and we have the power to make him suffer," Megan explained.

Harry laughed a little. "Be honest," he started. "For you; this isn't about Jack. It's about his girlfriend, isn't it? She's got everything you want and you want to destroy that," Harry continued.

Megan shrugged. "If that's the way you want to put it, then you can. But I want Jack to suffer too. My little girl was taken away from me and I blame them for that," she snarled.

"If you say so," Harry muttered.

"Look, are you in, or are you out?" Megan snapped.

"Oh, I'm in alright," Harry laughed.

Megan grinned. "So, any idea's on how to do this?" she asked.

"First things first; we go back to Summer Bay A.S.A.P," Harry began to explain. "We need to be closer to them. And we'll take my car instead of yours. If the cops have already figured out that you took the baby, they'll definitely be keeping an eye out for your car," he smirked.

"This is going to be fun. I think I'm going to absolutely love working with you," Megan smiled up at Harry.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The house was quiet, but everybody was still gathered at Martha and Jack's. They were all just sitting around sipping on cups of tea and coffee; hoping and praying that they'd soon hear some news.

A few other people, such as Irene, Dan and Leah, had dropped by to see if they could do anything, but Martha would just shake her head and walk off. Of course there wasn't anything they could do.

Martha looked at her watch; it read ten am. Laila had been gone for over twelve hours now and Martha couldn't help but start to lose hope. Megan was probably long gone with her baby.

Martha got up from the couch and walked out onto the front patio; where Jack was sitting by himself on the bench seat. She sat down next to him and curled herself up against his side. She rested her face into the curve of his neck and shoulder. Jack wrapped his arms around Martha's waist and held her tight.

"How much longer Jack?" she asked.

Jack shook his head. "Honestly. I don't know," he answered.

Martha sighed. "I don't think I can handle this for much longer. It hurts too much," she cried. "I want her back. I want her to bring our baby back," Martha continued.

"I know," Jack nodded. "So do I," he exclaimed.

Martha pulled away from Jack and looked up at him. "Why can't we go out and look around? I should be out there looking for her," she said to him.

"Peter and McGrath think that we should just stay here. And I think they're right. There's nothing we can really do Martha," Jack explained. "We need to be here incase somebody brings her back, or incase somebody calls with some information," he said.

"I just feel so useless," Martha told him.

"You shouldn't," Jack exclaimed. "We're going through a really tough time at the moment and we're better of being here surrounded by our friends and family. They're staying strong for us, and we really need that support. We wouldn't be able to do this without them," he said to Martha.

Martha nodded and started to cry. "It's not just us who have lost her; they've lost her too," she whimpered as she fell back into Jack's arms.

Why was life being so cruel to them? Martha thought to herself. When was this hell going to end?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On their way back to Summer Bay, Megan explained things in greater detail to Harry. She told him about Martha lying to Jack about the pregnancy and all the stuff that came after that.

"Jack and I would have been together if Martha hadn't of got pregnant," she told Harry.

Harry glanced over at her while he drove. "How can you be sure of that? Jack still would have found out eventually that your daughter wasn't his. Do you honestly think that he would have gotten together with you?" he asked her.

"Yes," Megan spat out. "Martha kept sticking her nose in, and if she hadn't of guilt tripped my mother then my mother would have never told Jack the truth," she said.

"But you just told me before that you guilt tripped this Martha girl into breaking up with Jack. You can't really accuse someone of doing something, especially after you done the exact same thing," Harry said to her.

"Whatever," Megan fobbed him off.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo of herself with Grace. God, she missed her. Bryan had taken her to court and he had somehow managed to gain full custody of Grace. He had gone in there and told the courts about all the stuff she had done. The courts agreed with him when he said that she was a bad mother and that Grace would have a better life with somebody who wasn't a liar, and somebody who wasn't deceitful. She blamed Jack and Martha for it all.

Megan smiled to herself as they passed the sign that welcomed them to Yabbie Creek. Not far now. Soon they'd be in Summer Bay and she could make Jack and Martha's life a nightmare.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Megan smiled over at Harry.

"It's a surprise," Harry smirked.

They drove in silence for a few more moments until they reached the road which would take them to Summer Bay, but for some reason Harry drove straight passed it and continued on further into Yabbie Creek.

"Um, you just missed the road. You were supposed to go the other way," Megan pointed out to Harry.

"Yeah, I know," Harry smiled.

"Well maybe you could tell me where we are going then," Megan laughed lightly.

"No need, we're here already," Harry exclaimed.

Megan's face went pale as Harry drove into a driveway. He pulled up out the front of a building. "No, what are you doing?" she yelled at Harry.

"You actually thought I was going to go along with your stupid plan?" Harry laughed.

"You bastard," Megan exclaimed as she tried to get out of the car.

"Not so fast girlie," Harry grabbed hold of her arm and held her tight. She struggled to get away from his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

He watched as a man walked from the building. Harry quickly opened his door.

"Excuse me officer," he called out. "I've got someone here who you might be interested in".

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER SEVENTY-NINE**

Martha was lying in on her bed; her mother was lying down beside her with an arm resting around her waist. They weren't asleep though; they were just laying there staring at each other.

"It's alright if you want to close your eyes sweetheart," Roo said softly. "If you want to go to sleep; you can. You haven't slept a wink," she said.

Martha shook her head. She couldn't possibly go to sleep while her baby was missing. "I can't. I need to be awake in case somebody calls," she told her mother.

"I can wake you up as soon as somebody calls. You're exhausted Martha. You really need sleep," Roo tried to convince her daughter.

Martha shook her head again. "I'd prefer to stay awake. But thanks for worrying about me," she said.

Roo reached out and brushed Martha's hair away from her face. "It's my job to worry about you; you're my baby girl," she smiled softly at Martha.

"I'm glad that we found each other. I'm glad that we got another chance," Martha started. "When my mum, my other mum, died, I thought that was it. I'd lost my mother. But then I found you, and I got another chance. I'm just really happy that you wanted me in your life," she finished.

Roo nodded. "Giving you up when you were born was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I knew that you'd have a better life being raised by somebody else," she began. "And you did have a better life. The MacKenzie's done an amazing job raising you, and I'll never be able to thank them enough. I know that it's hard for you, having lost both of them. I'm sorry that you had to go through that pain. But I am also glad that you and I got another chance to know each other," Roo continued.

Martha felt a tear slide down her cheek. She raised a hand up to wipe it away, but her mother beat her to it. Roo brushed her thumb across Martha's cheek; wiping the tears away. "You just need to stay positive and you need to be strong. We will get Laila back," Roo reassured Martha.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, but were startled when the loud ring of Jack's phone echoed throughout the silent house. Martha jumped up and ran out to the lounge room where all the others were sitting. She watched as Jack answered the phone.

"Pete," he said into the phone. A few seconds passed before Jack exclaimed out loud. "Are you serious?" he cried.

"What is it?" Martha demanded to know. She knew Jack was still in the middle of the call but she didn't care. She wanted to know what was going on right at that instant.

"We'll be there soon," Jack said down the phone and then quickly hung up.

"Jack," Martha said impatiently.

Jack grinned and moved towards her. He threw his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "They've found her. She's down at the station," he explained.

The whole room erupted into cries of happiness. They all started hugging each other and some even had tears appearing in there eyes.

Martha felt like a heavy weight had been lifted away. Her insides felt like they were all coming back to life again. She started to cry. She pulled away from Jack and he cupped her face. "Let's go get our baby," he smiled down at her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack and Martha stormed into the police station; Alf, Tony, Macca and Roo, hot on their tails. All the others had decided to stay back at the house.

Martha spotted Peter immediately. He was standing at the front counter rocking Liala in his arms. Peter looked up and smiled at them when he saw them enter. Martha started crying again as she took Laila from Peter and held her to her chest tightly.

She started pressing tiny kisses all over Laila's face. "It's alright baby, mummy's here now," she cried. Jack moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around Martha and his daughter. The others stood back and watched the happy couple being reunited with their daughter.

Jack glanced over at Peter. "Thanks mate. You have no idea how much this means to us. We'll never forget it," he said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Peter exclaimed.

"How did you get her back? Where did you find her? Was it Megan?" Martha started firing off questions.

Peter nodded. "Yes, it was Megan. She's in with McGrath now; being interviewed. Somebody actually brought her and Liala in," he told them.

"Who?" Jack wanted to know.

"You're lucky that the hate he has for you has started to subside," Peter exclaimed.

Everybody was starting to look confused. They had no idea what Peter was talking about. "I don't understand," Jack said.

"Hello Jack," a deep voice from behind them caught their attention. They all spun around quickly and were surprised by who they saw. Martha gasped. "Oh my god," she stunned.

Roo and Macca had no idea who he was. But Alf and Tony both knew. They were both standing on the spot; their mouths agape. Jack was stunned, and he had yet to say anything.

"Harry," he finally managed to speak. "What? What the hell is going on?" he was confused and started shaking his head in disbelief. He never thought that he'd see this man again. Jack was so sure that that part of his life was over and that he'd never have to worry about it again. But now; Harry Chambers was standing right in front of him.

Harry moved towards them. "Just so you know; I had absolutely nothing to do with the kidnapping of your child," he pointed out.

"What are you doing here then?" Tony spat out. "You better not be here to cause more trouble for this family. We've already been through enough," he was starting to get angry.

"Dad, calm down," Jack told Tony. He then looked over at Harry. "Please continue," he said.

"The girl just turned up on my door step this morning; she had the baby with her. I'd never seen her before in my life. Then she started ranting and raving about you and your girlfriend and how she wanted revenge and that she blamed the two of you for her daughter being taken away from her," Harry started to explain. "I was about to tell her to get lost, but then she blurts out that the baby she was holding was yours and that she had taken it. I couldn't let her steal an innocent child, so I pretended to go along with her plan. I convinced her to come back to Summer Bay, and then I brought her straight here, he finished.

"Thank you, so much," Martha cried. "You have no idea how grateful we are," she said as she hugged Laila tighter.

"Yeah, thank you," Jack nodded at him. "It means a lot to me," he added.

"I didn't do it for you," Harry exclaimed. "I did it for the baby and its mother," he said as he looked over at Martha. "I know how it feels to lose a child and I saw the pain my wife went through. I could only imagine that your girlfriend was going through the same pain. I knew that the best thing to do was bring the child to safety," he continued.

"Thank you for bringing her back," Jack nodded.

"Yeah, well I couldn't leave her with that Megan. The girl is clearly nuts. Some of the stuff she was saying sounded as though it was coming from a delusional mind," Harry told them.

"Don't we know it," Jack muttered.

Peter moved forward and started to speak. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Chambers, I need to ask you some questions, so could you please step into my office?" he asked.

Harry nodded and started to push his way through the group. Martha stopped him as he walked passed her. She laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you," she said once again.

"No problem," he smiled lightly down at her. He went to move away but then stopped. He looked down at Martha again. "I'm surprised you know," he said to her.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked him.

"I remember you," he answered. "You were at that bar the day I was there talking about Jack. I remember you, because you were one of the first people to get stuck into him. If I recall, what you said was pretty cruel. But now look where you are; you're marrying the guy and you've got a child with him," he laughed a little.

"Well, I guess I just opened my eyes a bit more and saw the things in him that you couldn't see," Martha exclaimed.

"You have to say that because he's the father of your child," Harry pointed out.

Martha shook her head. "No, I say it because it's the truth," she said.

Harry shrugged. "If you say so," he muttered before walking off and closing the door.

Martha turned back to Jack. "What did he say to you?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing important," Martha smiled up at Jack.

They then looked down at Laila. She was watching them with her beady little eyes. "I've never been so relieved in my whole life," Martha said.

"Me neither," Jack exclaimed as he leant down and kissed Laila's cheek.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They decided to hang around at the police station for a bit longer. They wanted the chance to see Megan.

After about half and hour, Megan finally emerged from the interview room in hand cuffs; being led out by McGrath and Lara.

"Jack," Megan cried when she spotted them. "Please don't let them do this to me. You know I'm not a bad person. I know there's a part of you that cares about me. So please, help me," she begged.

Jack, who was holding Laila, passed her over to Tony. Jack and Martha then moved closer to Megan. "You've got to be seriously deluded if you actually think that I would help you. You kidnapped my daughter," Jack snarled at her. "I'm not going to let you get away with that. You deserve to go to jail Megan. You done the wrong thing," he exclaimed.

"Is that you speaking or Martha?" Megan scoffed.

"You bitch," Martha lunged at Megan, but Jack managed to pull her back. "You stole our baby. You're insane," Martha screamed at her.

Jack looked over at Lara and nodded. "Get her out of my sight. She makes me sick," he told Lara. He then looked down at Martha. "Come on. Come away from her," he said.

"Jack," Megan yelled as Lara started to lead her away. "Jack, please. Do the right thing," she begged again.

Jack just ignored her and walked with Martha to the other side of the room. Megan's screams could still be heard from down in the lock up cells. But after a while they subsided. She was gone from their lives; and for good this time.

Jack smiled. "You ready to go home?" he asked Martha.

Martha nodded. "Let's take our baby home," she sighed happily.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	80. Chapter 80

**Okay, so this fic is only going to have a few more chapters. I had intended to make it longer and I was going to chuck in an accident for one of the characters (not telling who). But I've decided against it. Martha and Jack have already been through enough in this fic so I won't put them through anymore pain. They deserve some happiness. Also, I am starting to get sick of writing this fic. And I really want to start posting my next one soon. It's another J/M fic of course.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY**

When Martha and Jack arrived home with Laila, the others; the ones who stayed behind, practically swamped them. They were all full with kisses and cuddles, and nobody wanted to let Laila out of their sight.

Beth, Kit and Tasha had organized a late lunch and everybody sat down and they celebrated the return of the youngest family member. It was late afternoon by the time everybody went home and both Jack and Martha were exhausted. Neither of them had slept since Laila first went missing. But even with Laila now back they were both a bit nervous about going to sleep.

Martha and Jack were in their room lying down with Laila lying on the bed between them. They were playing with her tiny feet and hands, caressing her soft cheek. They couldn't seem to stop touching her. Martha was afraid that if she let Laila go; she'd disappear.

"I honestly thought we'd never get her back," Martha said to Jack.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, because we did get her back," Jack started. "Everything is fine now. As long as the three of us are together; we'll be fine," he smiled across at Martha.

Martha nodded with a smile, but then started to frown. "Is she gone for good? Megan, I mean," she asked Jack.

"I don't think we have to worry about her anymore. She's going to be facing kidnapping charges and there's no way she'll be getting let off. I won't let that happen. She put us through hell and I won't let her get away with that," Jack began. "I'm not really sure what will happen to her; she could serve time in prison or maybe they'll put her somewhere where she can get help for her problems. I think it's safe to say that she has some sort of psychiatric problem," he explained.

"So she won't be hassling us again?" Martha wanted to know.

Jack shook his head. "I won't let her hurt us again. I promise," he answered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha sat at the edge of the bed. It was about one am in the morning and she still hadn't gone to sleep. She was looking over into her daughters crib; watching her sleep.

Martha was paranoid. She was so scared that somebody would come and take her away from them again while they slept. She'd checked the doors and the windows numerous amounts of times; making sure they were locked. She had even made Jack check them a couple of times, and Martha had even noticed Kit and Kim checking just before they went to bed.

"Martha," a voice whispered from beside her. She turned around to face Jack; he was now awake and sitting up. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I can't sleep Jack," Martha sighed. "I'm scared. I just can't sleep. I need to watch her at all times. Somebody could come along and take her. What if…..," she trailed off.

Jack wrapped an arm around Martha and pulled her towards him. "No one is going to take her. She's safe now," Jack reassured her.

"I can't help it," Martha exclaimed.

"I understand how you're feeling," Jack started. "But we have nothing to worry about. I told you earlier that I won't let anything hurt us ever again. And I intend to stick by that promise," he told Martha.

Martha nodded. She knew he was right. "Come on, lay down with me and go to sleep. I'll be right here next to you, and Laila will be fine," Jack said.

Martha smiled and lay back. Jack fell back down beside her and they pulled each other into a warm embrace. Jack gently brushed his lips across Martha's before she snuggled into his chest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Sorry it wasn't a very long one. Next one should be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-ONE**

**A WEEK AND A HALF LATER**

It was early morning and Jack and Martha were lying in bed together; enjoying the peace and quiet. Laila was fast asleep in her crib, and they were taking the chance to spend some alone time together.

In a few hours time, things were going to get hectic. The wedding was in two days and they needed to get the last few things organized. Her other two brothers Dave and Greg; and Greg's wife Lisa and their one year old son Zac, would be arriving later that afternoon.

"I can't wait to see the boys," Martha told Jack; her head resting on his chest. "I'll finally get to meet Lisa and little Zac. It's exciting," she said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them all too. I just hope they think I'm worthy," Jack laughed.

Martha smiled. "Of course they will. You get on well with Macca, so you'll get on well with them too," she told Jack.

"So are they staying here while they're visiting?" Jack then asked.

Martha nodded. "Greg, Lisa and Zac are going to stay in Laila's room. Your dad is going to bring over the sofa bed from his place, so I can put it in the room," she explained. "Davie is going to stay at the apartment with grandad and Macca. And mum is going to go and stay at Sal's for a few days," she finished.

"Speaking of Sal's; are you staying there tomorrow night? Coz you know the bride and groom aren't allowed to spend the night with each other," Jack laughed.

"Actually, I'll be staying next door," Martha smiled.

"Does that mean one of us could sneak over the fence to see the other during the night?" Jack joked.

"You could try but you'd probably die," Martha grinned. "My brothers would kill you if they found you sneaking around in the night trying to get to me," she told him.

"Well then, maybe we should make up for that time now," Jack smirked down at Martha.

"What did you have in mind?" Martha asked in a husky voice.

Jack wrapped his arms around Martha's waist and pulled her closer to him; holding her tightly against his body. "Maybe I should just show you," he growled playfully in her ear as he peppered tiny kisses down her neck.

"Okay," Martha giggled as Jack began to show her how much he loved her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alf, Roo and Macca had gathered at Jack and Martha's place. They were sitting and chatting patiently together; waiting for the rest of the MacKenzie's to arrive. Except Martha who was anxiously pacing back and forth across the room.

"Will you please sit down," Macca urged.

"Sorry, I'm just really looking forward to seeing them. It's been so long," Martha exclaimed.

"They'll be here soon," Jack smiled at her as he walked passed and went to the front door. "Infact, a car is pulling up into the drive way right now," he turned around and told Martha.

Martha gave out a little squeal and jumped up and down on the spot. "Go and get Laila," she said to Jack as she took off out the front door. The others closely followed behind.

"Davie," Martha screeched as she threw herself at the closest brother.

"Hey bug," he smiled as he wound his arms around her and hugged her.

Greg coughed and cleared his throat; trying to get Martha's attention. He looked at Dave and pushed him away. "How about you shove off and let the oldest and most handsome brother get a hug," he laughed. He then looked down at Martha and scooped her into a hug. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Tons," Martha answered as she held him tight. "I see you haven't changed muchYou're still totally up yourself," she laughed as she pulled away from him.

"I try," Greg exclaimed with a grin.

The next few minutes were spent introducing everyone. Martha's brothers were really excited about meeting her biological family, and they were especially excited about seeing little Laila.

They had all now gone inside and Jack was passing beers around. "He seems like a good bloke," Dave whispered to Martha after Jack gave him a beer.

"He is. Why do you think I'm marrying him," Martha said with a laugh.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting to know each other, and talking about old times. Martha's brothers told all sorts of embarrassing stories about her. Tony, Lucas, Ric and the Hunters all dropped in to say hello. Jack was getting on really well with her brothers and she couldn't have been happier. And Martha really liked Lisa, and little Zac was such a cutie.

They were all like one big happy family now.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-TWO**

It was the next night; the eve before the wedding. Friends and family had come together at Jack and Martha's place to celebrate the conjoined bux and hens' night. Because of Laila, Jack had thought it would be a good idea if they brought the two parties together, and then that way he and Martha could both watch over Liala throughout the night.

Jack looked around the room trying to find Martha. He spotted her in the kitchen with Tasha and Kit; giggling excitedly. He was pretty excited himself. Tomorrow he was finally going to marry the girl of his dreams and she was going to be his forever. Laila made things even better. He didn't think life could get any better than this.

Jack was just about to turn away when Martha turned and caught his eye once more. She sent a flirtatious smile his way and then turned back to the girls. Jack then slowly made his way out onto the front porch so he could get a bit of air.

"You ready for tomorrow?" a voice said from behind him.

Jack spun around and found himself face to face with his father. "As ready as I'll ever be," he answered his father's question.

"I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, and I'm glad that girl is Martha," Tony started. "Your mum would have loved her, you know?" he then said.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know," he smiled. He then started to laugh. "Please don't go and get all soppy on me. It's creepy seeing you cry," Jack joked.

"I wasn't going to cry," Tony laughed. "Besides, you're the wussy boy in this family," he teased.

"I am not," Jack defended himself.

They spoke for a few more minutes before Martha's three brothers joined them outside.

"What's going on?" Jack asked them.

"So Jack," Greg started. "We think now is the best time to give you the whole brides big brother speech," he said.

"Oh, this should be fun," Tony gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Okay," Jack laughed; even though he was feeling slightly uncomfortable about the way the three young men were looking at him.

"Okay, so for the next thirty seconds or so we are not your friends. We're the very protective and shot gun-wielding older brothers," Macca said seriously.

Jack looked over and glared at his father when he heard Tony stifling a laugh behind his beer glass. Tony stopped the laughing almost immediately, but he still had a smile on his face.

"There are three things we're going to tell you," Greg began. "Firstly you look after our baby sister the best way you can. You will treat her with the love and respect that she deserves," he said with a serious face.

"Secondly," Dave started. "You ever hurt her, physically or emotionally, we'll chop your legs off and chuck you out into our back paddock and we'll let the wild dingoes eat you," he said; his facial expression matching the seriousness of Greg's just a moment before.

Jack shifted uncomfortably on his feet and coughed lightly. He then looked at Macca; waiting for his lecture.

Macca grinned. "If you ever leave her; I'll kill you," he exclaimed.

Jack just nodded and took another gulp of beer. "Fair enough," he muttered.

"Right, we'll now that's done; let's go and have some fun," Greg laughed and slapped Jack on the back before walking back inside. Dave and Macca followed close behind him.

Jack looked over at his dad, who was still stifling a laugh.

"I hope you and Lucas plan on giving that same speech to Martha," Jack joked.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha moved around the room chatting happily with everyone, but now she was looking for Jack. She couldn't see him anywhere. She decided to go to their room and see if he was in there with Laila. She smiled when she found him leaning over the crib; looking at their sleeping daughter.

"Hey you," she whispered huskily in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

Jack spun around to face her. "Hey," he smiled as he looked down into her sparkling blue eyes.

"What are you doing in here all alone?" Martha asked as she nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Oh, I just needed a few minutes to…get my thoughts into…um….," Jack started to answer but stopped when Martha's lips started to nibble on his neck. Tiny bolts of pleasure were starting to shoot through his body "You gotta stop that Martha, otherwise I really won't be responsible for what comes next," he stuttered a little; trying hard to control himself.

Martha laughed but continued on with her ministrations. "Why don't I close the door and you can show me what comes next," she flirted.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but a loud voice from the doorway interrupted them. "Ahem," Tasha cleared her throat.

Martha and Jack quickly jerked away from each other. They turned to face the door and found Tasha and Robbie watching them.

"Mac, come with us if you want to live," Tasha exclaimed.

Jack smiled. "She's not going anywhere. But you two are, so can you close the door on your way out," he smirked.

Jack, believing that they would do as he asked, turned back to Martha and started to kiss her again. Just as his lips touched hers, he felt himself being jerked back. He swung around to face the culprit; who turned out to be Robbie with a grin on his face.

"Get the hell lost if you don't wanna die," Jack said as he pushed Robbie away.

"Jack Holden, you know the rules; no more monkey business until the wedding night," Robbie said with an evil grin.

It was Martha's turn to groan as she felt herself being pulled away from Jack. "I love you," she said with a pout.

"I love you too," Jack called out as he watched his wife to be being dragged away from him; when all he could think about right now was taking her away and making sweet love to her and holding her all throughout the night. "This is gonna be a long night," he muttered as he took a swig of the beer that Robbie had just handed him.

"Cheer up," Robbie laughed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Martha opened her eyes and found four young women standing over the top of her. Tasha, Cassie, Maddie and Kit were all smiling down at her.

"Get up sleepy head. It's time to get married," Matilda said in a sing song voice.

Martha grinned and sat up. She felt this sudden energy running through her body. She'd never felt so excited in her whole life.

A few moments later, Beth came walking into the room with a big tray of food; muffins, croissants, toast and fruit. Then her mother and Sally walked in carrying two bottles of champagne.

"It's time to celebrate," Roo smiled at her daughter as she waved one of the bottles in the air.

Martha laughed. "I'm getting married," she squealed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	83. Chapter 83

**Okay, so I had a very hard time trying to write up a set of vows for Jack and Martha. In the end I got so worked up that I thought 'stuff it'. I know you were all probably hoping for the vows, but in the end I decided not to bother writing any, so I've basically skipped the whole ceremony. I wasn't about to drive myself into a breakdown because I couldn't think of what to write. Sorry.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-THREE**

Jack stood in front of the long mirror; buttoning up his shirt. While doing so, his thoughts drifted to Martha; who was only a few meters away next door. He was anxious to see her, and he couldn't wait to see how beautiful she looked in her dress.

Today he knew, was going to be one of the best days of his life. He and Martha were about to start a new chapter of their life. They had each other, their daughter and a great family; he couldn't have asked for anything better. He had everything he needed.

Jack moved towards his bed and picked up his tie. He wrapped it around his neck and went and stood back in front of the mirror. In the mirrors reflection he saw his father walk into the room.

"Let me do that," Tony said to Jack; referring to his tie.

Jack lowered his hands and Tony went to work on doing up his tie. He then grabbed Jack's suit coat and passed it to him. Jack quickly put it on and then done up the few buttons.

"You look sharp," Tony commented as he brushed his hands across Jack's shoulders. "You do up pretty well mate," he said.

Jack smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," he pointed out.

"Does it really matter how good I look?" Tony laughed. "All eyes are going to be on Martha today. The rest of us won't even get a mention," he added.

"Good point," Jack laughed with his father.

He checked himself once more in the mirror before walking out of the room behind Tony. Lucas was leaning against the bench; drinking a glass of juice.

"Wow, you actually look pretty decent," Lucas told Jack.

"Mate, I always look decent," Jack smirked at his younger brother.

Lucas scoffed. "Here's hoping that marriage deflates your ever expanding ego," he exclaimed.

"Stop the bickering you two," Tony laughed. "It's time to get this show on the road," he clapped his hands together.

"Don't forget these," Lucas picked up a small velvet box and threw it across the room to Jack.

Jack opened up the box and looked at the two white gold rings that sat safely inside. He smiled to himself. In just a short amount of time, the larger of the two rings would be wrapped around his finger. Martha would be wearing the other one and together they would be bound for life.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha grasped onto her grandfathers hand as he gently helped her from the limo. Everybody had now gathered inside the church and the only thing that they were now waiting on; was the bride.

"You look stunning," Alf complimented his granddaughter. "I don't think I've ever seen someone look as beautiful as you do today," he smiled at her.

"Thanks grandad," Martha smiled back at him.

"It's my pleasure," Alf exclaimed. "I'm just saying what the rest of the world would be saying if they could see you right now. Jack's not going to know what's hit him. He is one lucky guy," he said.

Martha blushed, but covered it up with a small laugh. "As long as Jack thinks I look good; I'll be happy," she said to Alf.

Alf chucked. "You could wear a potato sack and that boy would still think you looked good," he told Martha.

"Maybe," Martha shrugged with a smile.

Alf held his hand out to Martha. "You ready to do this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Martha answered as she placed her hand in her grandfathers.

They then slowly walked towards the church; the place were Martha's life was about to make a change.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Alf had finally stepped into the aisle. Martha looked up and smiled at Alf once more before snapping her gaze onto what lay ahead. Every eye in the room was glued to her as she and Alf made their way down the aisle.

Martha locked eyes with Jack. He was smiling at her with his special smile; the one which was reserved for only her. It gave her butterflies and it made her feel all warm inside.

Ahead of her, Martha could see her brothers watching her with huge grins on their faces. As she passed them she gave them a quick wink. Then she came to her mother; who was holding Laila. The little girl looked gorgeous in her baby blue dress. Martha had gotten the tiny gown especially made. It was the same colour as the bridesmaid dress. Martha thought it was perfect.

Martha and Alf had finally reached their destination. Martha turned slightly; kissing her grandfather on the cheek. Alf then moved away; taking his place beside Roo. Martha then handed her bouquet to Tasha, before turning back to face Jack.

They smiled shyly as they grasped onto each others hand. Martha felt a tiny tingle run through her body.

"We are gathered here today………………………….,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack smiled across at each other; patiently waiting for those last few words from the minister.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister finally announced. "You may now kiss your bride," she finished.

Martha and Jack stood looking at each other for a few moments. The whole room was in a complete silence; watching and waiting for the union to be complete with a kiss.

Jack finally moved forward and cupped Martha's cheek with his palm. He moved his other hand around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him.

Martha raised her arms a little and wrapped them around Jack's shoulders. She smiled one last time before softly pressing her lips against Jack's for the first time since becoming husband and wife.

Their lips lingered for a few moments before they slowly pulled away. The whole room was still in a total silence.

"Let's give them something to cheer about," Martha whispered to Jack as she roughly pulled him back in for another kiss.

This one much more passionate; hungrier. Their friends and family finally erupted into applause. Wolf whistles and cheers were echoing throughout the church. But Martha and Jack were too caught up in each other to even remember that they were in a room full of people.

The only thing they were thinking about was each other and how happy and in love they were with each other.

"Now that's what I call a kiss," Martha murmured against Jack's lips before he once again claimed her mouth as his.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	84. Chapter 84

**Well here it is; the end has finally come. This is the last chapter people. I can't believe that this fic turned out to be so long. I'd like to thank everybody who encouraged me to continue and to everyone who took the time to read and review it. It feels great knowing that there are people out there who enjoyed reading this. I appreciate it. Thank You.**

**NOTE: The song used in this chapter is called 'Only You' by Roy Orbison.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTY-FOUR**

Martha looked around the room and smiled. Everybody seemed to be having a great time; eating, drinking and dancing. But Martha knew out of everybody there, she and Jack were the happiest.

They were finally married and she'd never felt this happy in her whole life. She had her family, her daughter and she had Jack; her husband. Everything was perfect.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Macca asked Martha.

Martha nodded. "Best day of my life," she answered with a smile.

"I'm happy for you," Macca told her as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "By the way; you look amazing today," he then said as he pulled away.

"Thanks," Martha exclaimed.

"Mum and dad would have been so happy for you," Macca started. "I'm betting that there here somewhere; watching over you," he said.

"I know they are," Martha agreed with him.

Macca gave Martha another quick hug. "I best go and get myself another drink," he laughed as he held up his empty beer glass and walked off.

Martha spun around to go and find Jack, but instead found herself colliding with Tony. "Sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Just the girl I was looking for," Tony then said.

"Why's that?" Martha asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're apart of this family," Tony answered. "Also, I just wanted to thank you for making Jack happy and for giving me a grand baby," he told her.

Martha giggled. She knew that Tony was a bit tipsy as he had been drinking a fair bit. But she didn't care; today was a day for a big celebration. "Thank you," she smiled as she gave Tony a hug. "Now, I have to go find Jack. Make sure that he's not getting into any trouble," she joked.

Martha spotted Jack across the room and she slowly made her towards him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack sat down for a while; talking quietly with each other. Well there wasn't much talking; mostly kissing.

Martha, who was now sitting on Jack's lap, quickly stood up. "Come and have a dance with your new wife," she smiled down at him.

"Lead the way," Jack smiled back at her as she took his hand and led him towards the dance floor; where many other people were now dancing together.

As Martha and Jack wrapped their arms around each other, a new song started to play. Martha recognized the song straight away. It was a song that her mum and dad used to dance to a lot.

_**Only you  
Can make this world seem right  
Only you  
Can make the darkness bright  
**_

**_Only you  
Can make this change in me  
For it's true  
You are my destiny_**

Martha wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer towards her until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Jack tightened his grip around her waist and they slowly swayed to the music.****

"I love you so much," Martha whispered as she pressed a kiss against Jack's throat.

Jack smiled. "I love you too, Mrs. Holden," he said softly.

Martha pulled away from him and smiled up at him. "Mrs. Holden; I love the sound of that," she laughed.

"Me too," Jack nodded in agreement.

_**When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you, only you **_

Martha sighed happily and rested her head back against Jack's chest

"Today has been the best day of my life," Jack exclaimed as he ran his hands through Martha's hair. "I have you and Laila; I don't need anything else. My life is complete," he told her.****

Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you

Only you  
Can make this change in me  
For it's true  
You are my destiny

"I know exactly how you feel," Martha said. "Our life is perfect and I wouldn't change a thing".

Jack kissed Martha's cheek and then slowly moved his lips around to her own lips. He took her mouth in passionate kiss; a kiss that she would remember for the rest of her life.**_  
_**

**_When you hold my hand, I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one, my one, my one and only you _**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jack and Martha walked along the beach. Laila was nestled safely in Jack's arms. Martha had one of her arms hooked around Jack's waist. They looked like a perfect happy family.

They sat down in the sand together and Martha rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She reached out a hand and stroked Laila's soft cheek. Jack smiled at Martha and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Do you think you'll be able to get through one night without her?" Jack asked Martha.

Jack had organized for himself and Martha to go away for one night. Laila would be staying with Roo. Because Laila was still so young and still relied on Martha, Jack had decided that it would be best if they just went away for the one night. Once she was a bit older, then Jack and Martha would go on a longer honeymoon.

"I'm sure I could get through one night," Martha answered. "As long as your there to keep my mind off of her," she flirted.

Jack laughed. "Oh, don't worry; I'll definitely be taking your mind off of her," he flirted back.

Martha smiled at him. "I'm looking forward to it," she said huskily.

Jack smiled back at her and kissed her again. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Martha said softly as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

Martha looked out over the water. It was beautiful; just like her life now was. She was looking forward to the future that she now had with Jack and Laila. She couldn't wait to see what great things life had in store for her and her family.

As long as she had Jack and Laila by her side; she'd be happy.

**THE END**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**That's it. It's over. I'm not entirely happy with that last chapter, but not everything can be perfect. I'm not going to fret over it. Anyways, once again, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

_**  
**_


End file.
